


Arrows and Glassses

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Team Arrow, Tumblr Prompts, literally anything and everything they ask, olicity with dashes of other couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 153,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be all the tumblr prompts I receive, they're already up on tumblr but I thought I'd add them here too. They are literally anything that people ask me, so I thought I'd just put them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Oooooo yay! Felicity is getting ready for a date with Ray and then she hears a know on the door of her apartment to find Oliver.

Felicity had not pictured her evening ending like this, nope not at all. She was meant to be eating out, even maybe do a little dancing with her date, Ray, not looking after a half naked Oliver Queen who was currently asleep in her bed. She sighed as her mind wandered earlier to the evening.

* * *

She stood in front of her floor length mirror gently placing her second earring through her ear, before staring back at her reflection. She was wearing a navy blue dress; it hugged her figure in all the right places. Ray had always said he liked her in blue and it did match her skin tone. She wore it for him, to make him smile after everything. A thudding on her door brought her attention back in the room. She frowned glancing at the clock, _he was early._

"Just coming." She shouted as she span on her bare feet, walking out her bedroom and towards the door. The hammering got louder and more persistent. "I said I'm coming." She said pulling the chain open and turning the key in the lock, but still the knocking continued. She pulled the handle opening the door "God Ra-" she gasped as Oliver fell face forward straight to the floor in a heap. "Oliver?" She said staring at him unblinking.

"Felicity." It came out pained and as a whisper, she immediately found herself on her knees beside him. She turned his face towards her; he was covered in small cuts and bruises like he had taken a beating.

"What the hell happened?" She gently rolled him over, her eyes immediately fell to his blood stained shirt. She found herself gasping, and inched closer. His eyes snapped to hers as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He still hadn't answered her. "Oliver..." He nodded to the wide open door, she ever so gently rose to her feet, shutting and locking it.

"Bratva." He said slowly trying to pull himself up.

"Wait... _**What!?**_ I thought you said we had the night off, all of us, where are Dig and Roy?"

"They're fine. It was just me." He looked into her eyes then and he could see the fury in them.

"What the hell Oliver?" She said standing taller her voice rising. "Seriously how stubborn have you got to be to go out there alone? Have you learnt nothing? We're a team Oliver. _**A TEAM**_!" She sighed and he dropped his head, slowly he pulled himself up off the floor.

"I wasn't... I was on my way here..." He didn't look at her then.

"Oh..." She shook her head. "Wait so they grabbed you off the street?"

"To be more precise... They knocked me off my bike, took me to a warehouse, tied me to a chair and proceeded to beat me."

"But why?"

"Apparently to test my loyalty." She ran a finger between her eyes sighing. "Which was proven when I broke free and knocked them all out, threatened their leader and spoke to Anatoly."

"Then why are you _**here**_?" She asked staring into his blue eyes.

"Because..." He looked her up and down then, taking in her appearance. "I should probably go, you clearly have _**plans**_."

"Well obviously, you gave us the night off I'm not planning on staying in every time. Not that I don't enjoy staying in with a tub of mint choc chip and a good film, just you know." She shrugged and Oliver couldn't help the smile that crept up on him. He slowly made his way to the door, wincing slightly at his aching sides. As his hand reached for the key he felt delicate fingers circle his wrist; his eyes snapped to see the bright blue nails against his dark jacket, then up to her even brighter blue eyes.

"Oliver?" She said it so softly, with such concern. "You've come all this way, let me take care of you." His eyes widened. "I mean your wounds... You're injured, what sort of partner would I be if I let you go back out like _**that**_ ," she gestured at his face and chest, "not that there's anything wrong with you I mean god... I'm gonna stop..." She said closing her eyes briefly; she opened them to his eyes staring intently into hers.

"Felicity I don't want to stop you living your-"

"Stop! Stop right there. You are a part of my life Oliver. Now come on." She pulled on his wrist gesturing him to sit on the stool in her kitchen.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as she cleaned the small cuts on his face, _nothing too bad thankfully_. She looked at Oliver then, a small frown appearing, as she took a step back from him as his breathing seemed slightly off.

"Jacket and shirt off... Wait not like that; I… just let me see how bad it is."

"Felicity there is no need, I didn't mean-"

"Oliver..." She said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, ever so slowly he slipped his brown leather jacket off his shoulders. Then even slower he pulled his grey shirt up, Felicity's eyes widened as his skin was mottled shades of red, and purple. He had tiny cuts on his body; he winced heavily when he had his arms above his head. Felicity instinctively helped ease his arms out pulling the shirt over his head.

"Thank you." He whispered, not looking into her eyes. She gently trailed her fingers over his skin, making sure not to press too hard. She could feel his breath hitch at different points, clearly in pain and nothing else. She looked into his eyes then.

"Jesus Oliver, I don't even know if you have broken ribs or not. Why didn't you go to Dig he would have been so much better..." She watched him arguing with himself. "Come on just talk to me." He sighed then.

"I've told you, I rely on you." She closed her eyes as she carried on cleaning the cuts and wounds across his chest and body. The air between them seemed to crackle in the silence.

"Why did you really want to come here Oliver?" She asked whilst cleaning his back.

"I... I miss you." She frowned, and stopped. "I mean, I miss what we used to have the carefree conversations, talking to each other... Confiding in each other... All I want is you to be happy Felicity." She came back around to face him.

"When are you going to realise _**you**_ make me happy Oliver?" They stared into each other's eyes, completely lost in the moment slowly they leant closer, when suddenly there was a slight knock on the door. The atmosphere between them changed, and Felicity suddenly remembered her date.

"I should go." Oliver said attempting to stand.

"No." She placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him down. "You need to sleep, need to heal and I don't think you'll get that at the loft with Merlyn there." She said raising an eyebrow.

"But your date?"

"It's not as important as you." She answered instantly, and she noticed the look of surprise on his face. She shook her head, "I mean your health. Go get some sleep Oliver."

"But-"

"No my bed is free, go relax, nothings gonna happen here." He gently got up then as she made her way to the door and him her bedroom. She opened the door, to Rays easy smile.

"Hello gorgeous ready for-" his mouth fell open as he took in her appearance. "Are you okay?" She glanced down then to see her blue dress was now stained with small spots of red.

"I... I'm fine. I just I'm not feeling great."

"Want to stay in?" Her mind wondered to the man in her bedroom.

"Err no! I mean sorry Ray can we rearrange, something's come up with a friend."

"Of course, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek before spinning back and locking the door.

"Sorry about the dress." Oliver said standing in her bedroom doorway. "I mean you'd look beautiful wearing a rag but I think _**red**_ suits you more than blue anyway." Her heart quickened in her chest.

"Bed Oliver." She said a little breathlessly trying not to let his words affect her.

"I know. Thank you Felicity."

"It's what friends are for." She smiled softly, his eyes saddened for a second before he turned away.

"Don't ever doubt how much I need you." Oliver said softly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

And now here she was, sat in her living room in her ruined dress, watching TV, eating mint choc chip out of the carton as Oliver Queen slept in her bed. She sighed to herself, wishing that he was in there for an entirely different reason other than sleeping. She closed her eyes taking a calming breath before she sought comfort in her ice-cream.


	2. Taking A Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK Di, here'e my first prompt. Oliver is about to do something dangerous for stupid heroic reasons, Felicity won't let him. They start yelling at each other. She says "I can't let you do this". He's angry and frustrated so he asks "why do you care?" She screams "because I love you and I won't lose you again" - olicityhappyeverafter

"You're kidding me right?" Felicity shouted over the engines.

"No." Oliver replied instantly.

"You cannot be serious." She said looking at Diggle. "You can't think this is a good idea?"

"I don't but..." He shrugged, "it's his choice." Felicity shook her head in exasperation.

"Laurel barely made it out there alive, Merlyn and Nyssa, they can protect them... They're trained by the league."

"It's Thea and Roy..." Oliver said gritting his teeth.

"I get it, it's your sister and Roy, Roys like a baby brother but you have to see this is _**suicide**_!"

"Felicity!" He shouted and she shook her head.

"There is an angry mob in the city, they are literally out for _**your**_ blood and you want to jump from an aeroplane, without a parachute I might add, to save Thea and Roy who are both more than capable and are with Nyssa and Merlyn." She shook her head. "You are _**unbelievable!**_ "

"It's not just them Felicity, the people are tearing the city apart because of _**me**_."

"Just stop! Stop with god damn heroics!" Her voice was loud and strained. "I have had it up to here." She said point to her head. "You are one man Oliver, you can't save everyone!"

"No but I can damn well save my sister! She is all the family I have left!" He shouted turning his back towards her walking to the hatch at the back of the plane.

"It's more than just that and you know it!" She spat back. "We all know how strong Thea is and she is not alone down there."

"She is my sister!" He span around then.

"Yes I know! The only family you have left but aren't we family? Aren't we important?" He shook his head.

"It's different and you know it! They're down there because of me! Because of everything I decided, so I am going down there, I am getting them out of the city."

"So we don't matter..." She said her voice lowering. He frowned at her.

"You're safe; you're both here in this plane! They're down there!"

"This is an ARGUS plane, this could take us anywhere!"

"Waller wouldn't do anything to you two." He said blankly. "Now hold on whilst I open the hatch." He turned back around slamming the hatch button but nothing happened.

"I can't let you do that." He span around then in anger.

"God damn it Felicity! Why the hell do you even care?" Barely a second passed when she screamed.

"Because I love you and I won't lose you again!" Oliver literally felt the air leave his lungs. He stared at her, watching her anger slowly disappear as she wrapped her arms around herself, the tears threatening to spill out.

Before he even has time to stop himself he walked up to her his gloved hand lifting her chin before caressing her cheek. He wrapped the other arm with his bow in hand around her back pulling her flush against him as he leant forward kissing her. She responds instantly her hands fisting in his leather to pull him closer. He gently nipped her bottom lip and she moaned his hand fell from her face to her hip whilst hers wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the strap of his mask. They both moaned loudly. Diggle clearing his throat as them cause them both to pull apart, there bodies still touching but their lips parted.

"Well I'm all for _**this**_ , but... Yes not the best time." Diggle says with a shake of his head.

"I know I'm always late." Oliver said softly, causing them both to laugh. "Felicity, I promise you aren't going to lose me. I'll come back for you. I need to do this for Thea." She closed her eyes briefly.

"I know... I'm just... I can't lose you, _**I can't**_." She whispered. He pulled her closer to him his head resting on hers.

"I love you Felicity Smoak."

"And I love you Oliver Queen. I can't lose you, not now I finally have you."

"I swear to you Felicity, I will do _**whatever**_ it takes to come back to you, I promise. And we'll have a proper conversation too but right now, I need to go." He pleaded. She pulled away from him then grabbing her phone. With two simple taps the hatch started lowering.

"Sorry." She said tenderly.

"Don't ever apologise, I should be saying sorry." She shook her head. "Take care of her John."

"Always man." He nodded with a grin.

Oliver leant forward placing a tender kiss to her lips before he span on his heels. He nocked an arrow, his bow raised then ran towards the hatch. He jumped backwards out of the plane giving Felicity a cheeky wink as he let the arrow go.


	3. Not What It Seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No! Oliver! I told you we are not going to do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally posting everything I have posted on tumblr, I won't be updating this quickly in the future :P LOL. But I hope everyone enjoys these.

"No! Oliver! I told you we are not going to do that." Felicity said standing her ground staring at him in disbelief.

"But-"

"No buts..." She said raising her eyebrows. "We agreed Oliver." Oliver sighed slightly closing his eyes.

"I know but it's not what you think."

"Oh so you being covered in green paint doesn't mean you painted the nursery _**your**_ colour." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I still think it would look pretty cool."

"Cool as it may look we're having _**twins**_ ; we don't know their sex... Arrow Green isn't exactly neutral is it?" She tilted her head to the side and Oliver couldn't help the smile that blossomed from watching his gorgeous wife try to be angry.

"I know you aren't really mad, not because of the green anyway but because I did this without you." She huffed pouting slightly. He chuckled a little seeing the playfulness in her eyes, he stepped closer bending his head and pecking her gently on the lips.

"I'm still mad; we agreed not your colour for the walls until the kids were old enough to decide." He couldn't help the smile that adorned his face.

"And I didn't break that promise, come on." He entwined her fingers with his and led her to the nursery. "I know you wanted to help but the doctors told you, you need to rest now."

"I know."

"Close your eyes." She shook her head whilst rolling her eyes but did as he asked. He opened the door and slowly led her in. "Open."

Her mouth fell to the floor, the entire nursery was white but with a jungle drawn around the room, various trees and plants, animals, all painted beautifully on the walls. The light streaming through the windows making everything even more impressive, there were two beautifully carved cots to one side of the room. Felicity stared at the newly painted room then back to Oliver, she felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyes when suddenly her hand shot to her stomach.

"Ouch..." She said softly.

"Are you okay?" His hand fell on top of hers on her bump. "If you don't like it we can change it."

"No I think the twins love it, _**feel**_." She slowly moved her hand and replaced it with his. He stared into her beautiful eyes as he felt the strange sensation against his palm, through the material of her dress. He beamed, and Felicity loved the happiness she saw sparkling in his eyes. Oliver leant down placing a soft kiss to her bump.

"I love you both." He whispered. "Daddy's going to do anything for you." Felicitys hands fell to his face lifting him back up to her. She kissed him tenderly, pouring her emotions into it.

"I love you Oliver, the room is beautiful, I love it and thank you."

"I love you too Felicity." He pecked her on the lips again. "I'm glad you like it and _**thank you**_."

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man in the world, by showing me I could have it all, I could make it work." She smiled then gently caressing his cheek.

"You never have to thank me for that because _**you, this**_ is exactly what I want." She smiled then, and he grinned too.

"And see not just Arrow green, still very neutral." She shook her head then. "Plus there's still time for me to convince Connor to change his room to green." Felicity chuckled then shaking her head as she placed it gently on his chest, both wrapped in each other's arms as Oliver kissed the crown of her head. Both felt the love within their new home, feeling finally like they had found something all of their own, _a family_ , something they both had embraced and no matter what, would never give up on.


	4. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle locks Felicity and Oliver in a room and aren't allowed to come out until they sort their shit out. - Solicity97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure this one-shot contains smut, it kind of just sort of happened :P. SO if you don't want smut DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

"So the plan is I'm staying here and sorting out the intel, Oliver is staying with me till we get your cue then he'll come out to meet you?" Felicity asked.

"Yes the plan never changes Felicity." Diggle replied with a smile.

"I know it's just why couldn't we have done this from the Arrow cave?"

"It's _**not**_ called that." Oliver replied instantly.

"Fine but still..."

"Because we are just outside of Starling, I thought it better we were closer here."

"So this guy has information of this new drug ring?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Diggle stated staring at the pair. "He trusts me, and he's going to take us to the main man, hence the need to hold back a little."

"Right." Oliver said.

"And we're staying at this hotel because..." Felicity asked.

"Because the meet is literally around the corner plus _**you**_ get to be comfy." Diggle said with a smile.

"Fine. Comms?" Diggle tapped his ear piece.

"Yep all fine, okay then. Everything's ready." Felicity said pulling her tablet out from her bag. "Hey there doesn't seem to be any wifi!" She span her head around from the chair, to see Diggle slamming the hotel door shut as he left. She glanced at Oliver who was sat on the bed a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" She directed to him. He shrugged pressing the comms in his ear.

"Dig..."

"Before you both start, I am sick of _**this**_."

"Sick of what?" Felicity asked.

" _ **You two**_. I've spoke to you both and you're so stubborn! We decided to take matters into our own hands."

"We?" Oliver asked and Felicity gave him an exasperated look.

"Me, Thea, Roy, Barry to name a few."

"So what's the plan here?" Oliver asked walking to the door.

"You're stuck." He shook the handle trying to get out. "Doors and windows locked, phones cut off, no wifi and I may have taken both of your phones and left them at reception."

"So you think locking us up together is going to do what exactly?" Felicity asked. Diggle sighed.

"It's going to force you to interact, no interruptions, no excuses, no walking away. So do whatever you want with this time, I'll be back tomorrow morning so you have all night but so help me god if I come back tomorrow and you two haven't spoken!" His comms beeped off and the pair stared at each other.

"Well..." Felicity shrugged, removing her ear piece and turned the TV on. Oliver stood there unsure how to react, _he couldn't believe his family and friends had done this_. "We might as well make the most of our time off." Felicity said softly. Oliver nodded and sat in the chair opposite her turning it to face the TV.

* * *

They sat in silence watching the random films, neither saying anything, neither even looking at the other, till it all got too much.

"I've had enough." Felicity said bolting up. "I can't do this! I can't be trapped here like this in this forced domesticity!" Oliver frowned at the sudden outburst.

"Felicity..."

"No Oliver okay? I get it I am the person you least want to be stuck with and I get you didn't want me but seriously being stuck with you in a hotel room..." She stopped herself from finishing that sentence as Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly, I have never _**not**_ wanted you Felicity," She scoffed slightly, "And of everyone I think I'd rather be stuck with you." She shook her head.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say you want me, say you love me but never _**actually**_ do anything about it."

"Felicity..."

"No! I am so sick of this. Sick of hardly talking, sick of trying hard not to look at you, not to touch you... I'm just _**tired**_ Oliver." She said running her fingers over her temples.

"You have Ray; you can have a normal life and be happy with him-"

"No I don't."

"What?"

"Ray and I, we ended it awhile ago, when he told me that it was obvious you and I were more than just friends."

"I... Felicity I'm sorry."

"What for? For telling me constantly how you feel but saying we can't be together? For telling me you just want me to be happy, but you make me the happiest of all? Or for the fact that you constantly ignore how I feel?"

"But I can't have a life and save the city... You know that-"

"No! I save the city, and I have a life, had a life..." Felicity could feel her anger bubbling.

"Exactly, _**had**_. I don't want you to have this life, I want you to be happy, to be in love, have kids, a family, a normal safe life." He said still sat in the chair. Something inside snapped.

" _ **I HAVE THIS LIFE!**_ I chose this life and I would choose it every single time! You want me to be happy but how on earth can I be happy when the man I am _**completely in love**_ _**with**_ keeps pushing me away!" Olivers mouth fell open, his breathing stopped. She stared at him for awhile before she finally realised what she had said. She gave a dry laugh before she turned her back to him. "I guess that's one way for it to come out." She muttered to herself. A pair of hands on her arms sent a shiver down her spine; he leant close to her ear.

"You love me?" She span around then to face him.

"Of course I do!" She said frowning.

"I never knew, I just thought it was one sided, that I was in love with you but you didn't have those feelings..." She shook her head.

"God damn it Oliver, I have loved you for so long now, I tried... I tried to move on, tried to push these feelings down, but I _**can't**_... I don't want to wait for you; I don't want to be here for only maybes..." She closed her eyes then trying to stop the tears. "But I am, because I can't stop myself Oliver. Everything draws me back to you, back to this; _**to us**_ because I love you and I would rather feel miserable waiting than having to live without being with you."

She froze instantly when she felt his hands on her face, just like in the hospital tilting her head upwards. She opened her eyes, staring into his sparkling blue ones full of a world of emotions, her breath hitched in her throat as he leant forward. She watched as he hesitated briefly just before his lips touched hers and without even a glimpse of hesitation she closed the gap between them both their eyes falling closed. Her hands fell to his jumper pulling him even closer. The passion, the love everything poured into it. He slowly pulled their lips apart their breaths mingling as he opened his eyes first not letting her go.

"I love you." He whispered into her mouth. She opened her eyes, staring at him as he stayed looking into hers. "I want _**this**_ ; I want it so bad but..." His eyes closed as he leant his forehead to hers. "I'm scared." He said it so tenderly so silently as if saying it out loud would show his weakness to the world.

"So am I." She whispered back. "But... We can make it work Oliver, being scared it's part of this, it's part of being human."

"I don't think I could survive if I lost you-"

"I didn't think that either, but I did. So can you." She said softly, her hands flat against her chest feeling his heart beating faster. "I want a future with you Oliver, a family, no family, kids, no kids... As long as we try I'm gonna be happy."

"Felicity..." She saw the uncertainty in his eyes as his thumbs brushed against her cheek bones. Her eyes fluttered closed from the gentle touch.

"You and me Oliver, that's all I ask... me and you sorting it all out, together. I know you think you can't have this but I think a part of you thinks you _**don't**_ deserve this, that you don't deserve me but you couldn't be more wrong. I want you, in _**every**_ part of my life. I love you Oliver Queen, now let me show you that, show you that love is worth it all." She took a step out of his grasp letting her words sink in, he stared at her.

"I'm not going to promise it will be easy or I won't mess up... But I'll _**try**_."

She didn't give him a chance to process anything before she launched herself at him kissing him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck her fingers delving into his hair. His hands fell to her waist squeezing slightly. She moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss. They kissed, caressing, exploring taking their time until they both needed to breathe. They pulled their lips apart but their bodies remained close and Felicity smiled.

"That's all I want." She said scratching a hand over his stubbled jaw. "Now what do we do? We have _**a lot**_ of spare time." She said seductively, he looked at her eyes blown with lust and his darkened too. He glanced at the bed, then at her, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

She slowly stepped out of his embrace her hand landing on her side zipper, slowly pulling it down. Oliver stared at her in complete awe as she pulled her arms out and the dress pooled at her feet. She stood there in a deep red matching bra and panties set, he swallowed hard taking in her appearance. Her hands came to the hem of his jumper pulling it up. He took over pulling it over his head and her hands fell straight to his rock hard abs that flexed under her touch. She caressed and touched every dip, every curve, every scar; she traced it all with her delicate fingers. She smiled to herself as her hands traced the dips of his hips into the tops of his jeans.

Before she could get any further Olivers hand cupped her breast through the lace material causing her to moan as he rubbed her nipple through the material. He gently bit, sucked and licked the skin peaking out her other bra cup. His free hand slid to the back unclasping the bra, he freed it from between them taking her nipple in to his mouth, whilst he pinched and gently rolled the other in his fingers. She had never been this sensitive before but the sensation of his mouth and stubble turned her on. As he switched, her hands landed on to his shoulders caressing the muscles there. Eventually he pulled back with a pop, and smirked at her.

"So sexy, so beautiful." He whispered before crashing his lips into hers. He pulled her body perfectly against his own, and she could feel his erection straining against his jeans which caused her own arousal to multiply. As the kiss intensified and he took her bottom lip in his mouth, her hand cupped him and he pulled back with a groan. She slowly unzipped his jeans then pulled them with his briefs in one fell swoop down his legs. His cock sprung to attention and she couldn't help but admire him as he kicked his clothes away from his body.

"Errrrmmm." She smiled. "Very nice." She winked and he laughed.

"I wanted to take my time with you..."

"We have all night Oliver and hopefully the rest of our lives... So right now, I want you..." She pointed to him. "In me." She said trying to not sound as desperate as she felt.

Oliver couldn't help the groan that over took him. He stepped forward placing another passionate kiss on her lips, he slid his hands down her back and squeezed her ass lifting her slightly. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, his erection rubbing against her panty covered core which caused them both to groan. Without any thought Oliver ripped her panties from her body with a growl. She pulled herself from his lips giving him a look.

"I'll buy you new ones. Lots of them." She shook her head as he took a step backwards and he fell onto the bed landing on his back, her straddling his hips. They both moaned as his head brushed her entrance, their eyes locked as they realised the gravity of the situation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She breathed out heavily.

"Condom?" He said breathing just as heavy.

"I'm on the pill, so just fuck me already." She stammered out. His eyes widened but his cock twitched from her language. She slowly guided him into her entrance and lowered herself. He held her hips for support allowing her full control as she slowly stretched to accommodate him. They both groaned when she was fully seated neither wanting to move. Oliver reached up squeezing her breast and suddenly Felicity moved, up and down, slow and steady but with a twist of the hips each time which had Oliver squirming. She increased her pace and he met her with a thrust of his hips every time. Each so incredibly close but something just not right.

"Oliver... I... I need..."

"What baby... What?" She closed her eyes and suddenly he sat up. There thrusts turned to rocks as Oliver's hand slid to her ass, pulling her even closer, the angle changed and she started to see stars. Her hands wrapped around his neck her fingers digging into his hair and suddenly his lips were on her and everything exploded. They rocked in sync both moaning into each other's mouths from the intensity of it all. Her grip loosened as he gently drew patterns into the small of her back.

"Wow." She said as she pulled from his lips. He smiled then.

"Exactly the same." He grinned kissing her throat, and then suddenly his hands came to her glasses straightening them on her nose. She tilted her head slightly. "Just straightening your glasses, ready for the next round." He winked and almost instantly she felt him twitching inside of her sparking the arousal all over again.

"Let's test that stamina of yours." She said kissing him softly.

* * *

Diggle was a little apprehensive of opening the door after locking his two best friends in together, he wasn't sure what he was going to expect, maybe anger at him or maybe they had ignored each other all night. He honestly wasn't sure what would meet him when he opened the door. But what he did not expect was to find his two partners in the shower, together, doing more than just cleaning.


	5. The Best Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow are given medals by the mayor and the media is there covering it. This is the time Oliver and Felicity decide to let the public know of their engagement. - Solicity97

"Welcome citizens and the press of Starling City." The mayor said with a grand smile. "We're here today to celebrate a group of heroes. To honour them, to thank them, and I think the best way to do that is by a speech from someone who knows them, _Captain Lance_." The crowd cheered as Quentin walked up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here to award 5 people the city's medal for bravery, and for going above and beyond the call of duty." He glanced back behind him to see Roy, John, Thea, Felicity and Oliver stood off to the side. He knew his daughter should be there, _both his daughters_ , but one had a legal career to uphold and the other was dead. He swallowed thickly then. "These 5 people, they do exceptional work for this city and I know there was a time when I hated the man in the hood, the people associated with him, and I let my anger, my own personal feelings cloud my judgement. I even once hunted you all, tried my hardest to stop you." He shook his head then. "Well I was proven a fool, what I did was wrong I should never have hunted you because you saved the city, _our home_ repeatedly. Especially when the police department wasn't adequate enough, when things beyond our understanding happened. So everyone please join me in thanking _Team Arrow_ for everything they have done and continue to do for us." The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. The mayor stood forward, Quentin by his side as the gang lined up to accept their medals. Felicity was stood beside Oliver their hands entwines beaming at each other.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Oliver asked softly leaning closer to her.

"Of course I do, I mean if you want to? I am not forcing you to do anything you don't want to, I understand your need to protect but I think since the police accused you of being the Arrow and when we all returned we sort of came into the public eye anyway so... I..." He gently squeezed her hand stopping her ramble. "Sorry." He brought her hand up to his kissing it softly.

"Don't apologise, I am more than ready, I just wanted to make sure _you_ were."

"With you by my side, _always_." She smiled, her name was called and she gently let go as she followed the rest of the team. Oliver watched her as she went, he couldn't believe how much things had changed over the last couple of years. How he had gone from being hunted, to almost loved, how he truly embraced being a hero after he left Nanda Parbat. How he finally had the woman he loved, and for once in his life, he felt content, felt like he actually belonged here. When the mayor called his name he walked towards him hand outstretched, he shook his hand before the medal was placed over his neck. Oliver turned to Quentin with a smile.

"Sara would be proud of you."

"She'd be proud of both us." Quentin said shaking his hand. "Thank you for everything Oliver." He smiled then.

"Now a few words from the Green Arrow himself." The mayor gestured for him to take the podium. He glanced at Diggle who was smiling; Thea in Roys arms both grinning too. Then finally his eyes landed on Felicity, she nodded encouragingly her eyes lighting up.

"Thank you, thank you Starling City." The crowd cheered and he waited till they settled. "This is a great honour for us, but I have never been in this alone I need to thank my team. Roy Harper, the kid from the glades. Thea Queen, my sister. John Diggle, ex-serviceman and my brother. Finally, the love of my life the reason I am here today Felicity Smoak." She blushed then taking a bow with the rest of the group. "We are an effective team; we do this because we want to protect you, _all of you_. If I can save one person my life is improved but I need to tell you all something." The crowd fell silent. "Beside every great man, is an even greater woman, someone that makes you see the world differently. Who brightens your life just by being in it. That woman in my life," he held his hand out to Felicity, and she walked forward taking it, "she has changed my life for the _better_ in every possible way, she believed in me when no-one else did, she loved me when I didn't think I deserved it and she has made me the _happiest_ man alive by agreeing to become my _wife_." Oliver span Felicity towards him and their lips collided into a tender peck. As they pulled apart the crowd and press went crazy, Felicity blushed slightly before glancing to meet his awe struck eyes.

"I love you Felicity."

"I love you too Oliver."


	6. Stuck With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olicity Undercover and stuck in a small, confined space. :-) (Mel-loves-all) & Prompt- Oliver and Felicity have to go under cover at some fancy party/event where they pretend to be married (danglingmaybes98)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined these two prompts together because they just seemed to work, I hope you guys enjoy all of these.

"You could at least _act_ like you're married guys?" Diggle said with an exasperated sigh into his comms. Oliver glanced at Felicity in her red strapless floor length gown sat at the bar.

"But we aren't Dig, we aren't even anything remotely like _that_." She responded. Oliver could see her shoulders slump. "I told you Oliver, you could have had anyone do this, and it didn't have to be you and me."

"Well Roys got the night off with Thea, you're the only one who can access the guy's computer systems and that left me or Dig."

"Well I did offer." Diggle responded. "But everyone seemed to think you two would really sell the married couple look..." They both fell silent as they looked around the grand hotel hall. It was decorated in hearts, and lots of romantic pictures and table fixtures.

They were at a married couple's event, way outside of Starling where nobody would recognise them. The man hosting the evening was in fact a big time drug dealer, who used events like this to trick couples into flying abroad and bring back drugs often without even realising it. And this new drug was starting to disperse into Starling, so they needed information and quickly. So the plan was to come to the party, sneak into the man's room, access his computer systems, and gather all the information for the police on the transactions and innocent parties and dealers.

Oliver thought this situation would be less awkward than this. Yet he was at one side of the room, whilst Felicity was sat at the bar.

"Guys, I think people are starting to question you two, head guys eyeing Felicity up." Laurel whispered into her comms. Felicitys eyes automatically snapped to Laurel and Dig swaying on the dance floor, seemingly selling the _married couple look_ a lot better than them. Olivers eyes fell to the man making his way to Felicity.

"Excuse me miss?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Felicity asked smiling broadly.

"James Bowers, host for the evening." He extended his hand and Felicity took it, he ever so gently raised it to his mouth kissing her hand noting her lack of rings.

"This is a couples event I am afraid."

"Ah-"

"Jonas King." Oliver said standing behind Felicity, his hand falling to the small of her back. She tried not to shiver from his touch but she couldn't help it. Her eyes instantly snapped up to his to find him already staring at her both unable to stop smiling. "This is my wife, Meghan King."

"Oh it's just... She hasn't got a wedding ring..."

"Ah that would be _my_ fault." Oliver grinned. "I ordered the wrong sizes and let's just say our wedding was a bit _impromptu_."

"Oh I see."

"But I have a surprise sweetie." Oliver said with a soft smile. He smoothly pulled a box from his pocket, and handed it to her. She gently opened it to reveal a simple gold wedding band, and an ornate emerald and diamond engagement ring. Her head snapped up to his with wide eyes, as he gently took her hand and placed the rings on her finger. Oddly they were a perfect fit. Oliver ever so calmly leant down whispering. "I'm sorry." Before he pecked her on the lips.

"Well I think someone is a _very_ lucky lady." James stated. "Have a great evening Mr and Mrs King."

"We will I'm sure of it." Oliver winked stepping even closer to Felicity. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as the man walked away.

"Nice save man." Diggle whispered. Oliver turned the comms off in his and Felicitys ears.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She whispered not meeting his gaze just staring at the rings. "Where did you get these?"

"The family vault, same with mine." He said showing her his ring clad hand. "I was meant to give it to you before we got here and I just forgot." She gave a nod. "We don't have to do this you know? We can leave figure something else out." Her eyes bolted up to his then.

"No okay, I'm fine with doing _this_ ," she gestured between the two, "pretending you mean something is easy." He closed his eyes then the words hurting him a little more than he liked.

"We don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to."

"How about we actually pretend we're Jonas and Meghan King? Actually for once act like two normal people, having a night out?"

"But we _aren't_ Felicity." She closed her eyes then.

"I know."

"Ladies and gentlemen could you please take your seats for the meal." Oliver stood up, and then held his arm out for Felicity; she gently took it as they made their way to their table.

* * *

Several hours later, with Laurel and Diggle providing a distraction as the gullible couple, the pair managed to slip away.  
"So you have the keycard?"  
"Felicity I am more than capable of stealing the master key from the maid, as I did so earlier." He said holding the key between his fingers to show her. She nodded messing with her purse. They easily managed to get to the elevators, up to the floor; the hall was clear as they made their way to the room.

Felicity was stood in front of Oliver as he suddenly span her around pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She didn't know what was happening but her body acted of its own accord. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her body flush against his, her purse resting on the back of his head as his arms wrapped around her back trying to pull her even closer. He slowly pulled back, staring at her as he spoke his voice deep and husky.

"I'm glad we slipped away _Meghan_ , I can't resist you in that dress." Her mind froze, as she blinked rapidly a frown on her face. Then she saw the person walking passed them and everything clicked. She pulled her arms away from him stepping out his grasp.

"Well we best get inside then." She said trying to hide the bitterness and disappointment. He easily slipped the key card in the door and they stepped in.

The room was empty and the laptop easily accessible on the table.

"I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could think of." She glanced to see him rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. _Of course Oliver Queens go to plan with a woman was to kiss them_.

"Don't worry about it." She spat out tapping away on the computer.

"Felicity-"

"Just don't Oliver okay? _Just don't_." They stayed in silence as she easily hacked his computer and was downloading the files within 5 minutes. She was staring at the rings on her finger, fascinated by how good they looked, how right it felt for them to be placed there. She glanced up to see Oliver staring at her with a saddened expression on his face.

"If I could... I would." He said it so tenderly and Felicity blinked a few times.

"Did you genuinely just say that?"

"Yes." He answered with a frown.

"You are _unbelievable_ Oliver!"

"What?"

"It's bad enough pretending to pretend that I love you, let alone having to hear you say you'd marry me if it wasn't for _this_!" She pointed to the laptop. "Newsflash Oliver, we've successfully managed to pretend to be married for the evening and still managed to get the job done so it's just all an excuse with you." Oliver froze his mouth fell open; a pinging noise caused Felicity to turn back to the laptop. "It's done." She said bluntly.

"Okay... Let's go." They stepped towards the door when they heard voices. " _Crap_." Oliver grabbed Felicity and pulled her into the open closet sliding the door shut behind them. As the main door opened the voices became clear.

"So the boss wants us to stay here?" One man asked.

"No he wants _you_ to stay here." The other replied.

"Why me?"

"Because he wants this room guarded, that's all you need to know." Oliver glanced at Felicity then in the darkened closet his eyes had already adjusted. They were close, too close. He could feel her breasts brushing against his chest from her heavy breaths. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was clutching his wrist. He leant forward whispering just for her.

"It's okay, I'm here." Her eyes snapped to his and he swore he saw her breath hitch slightly as she seemed to realise how actually close they were. Oliver used his free hand to turn his comms back on. "Dig, Laurel we're stuck in the room we need you." He whispered as the two men carried on their conversation.

"Affirmative, we'll be there asap." Diggle replied. Oliver turned his comms back off again as he glanced at Felicity. They listened as the door slammed and the second man left. The first one seemed to be pacing slightly before he sat down turning the TV on. The voices of the TV drowning out the pairs breaths.

"They'll be here soon." He said leaning forward whispering into Felicitys ear.

"Don't do that." She said closing her eyes. He frowned.

"What?"

"Don't whisper in my ear."

"Situation kind of calls for it." She let go of his wrist then trying to take a step back but it was only a small distance. They were still too close for Felicitys liking. "I'm sorry." Oliver said softly reaching for her. She shook her head and his hand dropped again. They could hear someone snoring; clearly the man had fallen asleep. "Pretending to pretend to love me?" He whispered into the silence that had fallen.

"Huh?" She said.

"That's what you said."

"Is this _really_ the appropriate time, we're trapped in a closet!" He quirked up an eyebrow.

"Well if we don't talk now we won't later, I know what we're both like." With a grunt Felicity forgot her surroundings throwing her head back. It thudded against the wall, and Oliver covered her mouth with his hand as she was about to groan. The snoring of the man stifled slightly before it continued into a rhyme once more. Her eyes wondered up to his as his hand was still over her mouth. "Oh sorry." He pulled away, taking a small step away from her.

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be." Felicity admitted looking down at the rings on her finger. "I thought faking a relationship, a marriage with you would be easy. And I mean it is, it feels natural but it hurts knowing it's _never_ going to be real." Oliver gently took her hand in his, rubbing the wedding bands with his thumb.

"Felicity... I..."

"I know. You can't save the city and be with me." She said it with such sadness Olivers heart broke. In the comfort of the darkness his mind worked into over drive arguing with himself till he finally caved.

"I do want this though." He admitted not looking at her. "I want you, _us_ , so badly." He felt her hand tighten around his.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was pretending to pretend to love you."

"So what you're saying is this isn't fake for you?" He whispered stepping closer. He could feel her breath on his cheeks and closed his eyes.

"No, well yes... No I just I mean clearly _this_ is fake, we aren't married, we aren't even together but I..."

"Fel...ci...ty." It came out as a moan more than he had liked. He could hear her swallowing hard before he felt her hand on his jaw. He slowly opened his eyes, to see hers staring into his with purpose.

"What I mean is I love you Oliver, and all I want is you, no matter what the danger or risk." He opened his mouth to speak. "And don't you dare tell me you love me but we can't work. We're in a god damn closet Oliver. We've been through so much and we're still here so why can we be here _together_?" Oliver stared at her, mouth slack, arguing with himself internally, that it was just the close proximity. His brain finally caught up.

"You love me?" He asked a little dumbfounded.

"Of course I do. How couldn't I love you? And I mean all of you Oliver. I love _everything_ about you." His lips came crashing on to hers and her hands wrapped around his neck just like there kiss outside. But this one felt different, like a change had happened between them. Oliver gently nipped her bottom lip before slowly rubbing his tongue across it, Felicity moaned into his mouth. When there was a sudden loud bang on the door. They froze instantly pulling their lips apart. They heard the man groaning awake, and clamber to the door.

"Huh?"

"Oh... Hello, I think I must have the wrong room?" They heard Laurels voice reply.

"Who are you after miss?"

"Please call me Dinah." She replied seductively, Felicity couldn't help but shake her head.

"Well Dinah..."

"Could you help me?" She asked slowly.

"I... Yes of course." They heard the door click shut. Slowly Oliver pulled away from Felicity and slid the door open. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her gently to the exit. He glanced through the peephole but couldn't see them, slowly he pulled the door open and the pair stepped outside. They could see Laurel down the corridor, easily flirting with the guy. Oliver quickly pulled Felicity towards the elevators where Diggle was waiting.

"Don't think I need to ask if you two are okay." Diggle said raising an eyebrow; they glanced at each other then. Felicity's red lipstick was smeared and Oliver had it on his lips, his bow tie was slightly askew too.

"I... We..." Diggle smiled.

"I get it. It's about time." Felicitys head dropped then. "So the data?"

"We'll head back and I'll sort-"

"No." Oliver said forcefully.

"What?" She said frowning.

"We're going to stay here and enjoy our night, that's if you want to?" He asked cautiously. She stared at him in wonder.

"Like a date?"

"Yes, a date... Let me do it all right this time. Though we still kind of have to pretend we're married."

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously.

"I have _never_ been more certain in my entire life."

"Okay." She said with an easy smile. Diggle chuckled slightly.

" _Finally!_ Now I need to go save my _wife_ , and then I need to get home to my actual one. I'll get Laurel home, enjoy your date." Diggle winked before walking down the corridor.

They entered the lift in silence, as Felicity cleaned her makeup up and helped Oliver remove it from his lips. Her hands landed on his bow tie as she helped him straighten it. They both caught a glance at the ring on her fingers, he gently raised his hand taking hers and kissing the bands softly.

"One day Felicity. I promise." Her heart stopped for a second. "I love you; I want to make this work."

"I love you too and as long as we're trying to make this work then I'm happy." She smiled then and her eyes sparkled like never before. Oliver gently leant forward capturing her lips once more, _cause who cares if he's covered in her lipstick anyway_.


	7. Jealousy and Vodka Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the season just want all the smut I can have. Soo smutty jealous bratva oliver & Felicity any context you'd like is fine - Kegr27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically after the arrow promo my brain fried and this is pure smut, there is no real plot not really. SO PURE SMUT!   
> Also I do not speak Russian, and I used a translator so this is bound to be wrong, so sorry!! But I hope you enjoy :D.

Oliver hated this, he knew it was his own fault but watching the woman he loved purposefully flirting with the Bratva members did things to his possessiveness. When they planned this trip to Russia to help Anatoly, he was meant to be coming alone but since Felicity and him had become a couple it was only natural she wanted to come. He hadn't protested thinking that the final day in Russia would be entirely there's, he couldn't have been more wrong. He had to delay dinner with Felicity to see the Bratva leader, he had intended on only being 15 minutes hence why he had brought her here. What he had not expected was that the meeting would go on for hours; they'd miss their reservation all because Anatoly wanted to wrap everything up.

As soon as Oliver stepped out the back room he knew his girlfriend wasn't happy. She shot him a glare as she carried on her card game with the fellow members. He sighed as he stood at the bar ordering a vodka. It was only then that he released some of the men were missing articles of clothing, _no they could not be playing strip poker_. Olivers eyes snapped to her as one of the younger men at the table, clearly lost, removing his shirt to reveal perfect skin. He watched as Felicitys face blushed slightly, her eyes widening before they fell on him.

He couldn't help the anger he felt bubbling in his veins, it was then the bartender handed her a shot of vodka, pointing at a gentleman the other end of the bar. Felicity took the shot, lifting it up as a sort of thank you to the stranger before her eyes met Olivers and with a teasing wink she downed it. His head span to the man at the end of the bar, and as soon as their eyes locked Oliver couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. The guy put his hands up defensively before turning away. It was only when there was a celebratory round of male cheering from the table that Oliver span back around. He was met by his girlfriend stood up, her hands at the side zipper of her figure hugging green dress, slowly pulling it down.

"нет!" Oliver slammed his hands on the bar and everyone froze and fell silent. "Она моя" He said walking towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes innocently; her glasses had been replaced by contacts making her look even more innocent.

"We're leaving. _Now_." He pulled her hands away from her dress, pulling the zipper back into place.  
"But things were just getting interesting."

"Боже, помоги мне." He mumbled before glancing around the room. "Никто не прикоснется к ней." The room just seemed to nod in agreement. He grabbed her round the wrist pulling her straight out the exit.

* * *

The wind and cold hit her instantly as they stepped outside. She looked up into his eyes then as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the warmth of his chest.

"What the hell was _that_?" He said in anger.

"What, a girl can't have a bit of fun whilst her boyfriend is _busy_?" She replied the alcohol making her feel bolder, as she tilted her head. She knew he was jealous, knew we was only acting this way because all of those guys were showing her a little interest. What was worse was Felicity didn't care about the other guys, she just cared about Oliver. And she would be totally lying if she said seeing him possessive and jealous didn't do things to her. She heard him growl at the back of his throat, so she gently stood up placing a kiss to the underside of his jaw, scraping her teeth slightly on his stubble. His arms tightened around her, and she smirked.

"Minx." He whispered as the limousine pulled up. He slowly walked them to the door, she slid in first and he followed. As soon as the door closed and the partition window was up Oliver turned to her his hands threading through her hair as he pulled her into a heated kiss. He sucked and nipped at her lips, before his tongue delved in tasting the vodka and he moaned into her mouth. His arousal was coming thick and fast thanks to his possessiveness; he could feel himself hardening at a quickened pace.

Felicitys hands were flat on his chest as she allowed him to caress every part of her mouth. She could feel herself getting turned on. Lightly her hand lowered and lowered till she found herself cupping him through his dress trousers. He pulled his lips away then groaning loudly throwing his head back as she ever so gently squeezed. Her mouth fell on his now exposed throat and she gently licked up his neck to his ear. She automatically straddled him; she could feel his pant clad erection rubbing against her core. His hands fell to her hips as she gently sucked his ear lobe. She rocked ever so slightly, both moaning at the contact. One of Olivers hand slipped to the hem of her dress travelling up her thigh, he brushed his fingers over her apex and then... His mouth fell open.

"You aren't... You aren't... wearing any..."

"Nope." She said popping the p into his ear, "haven't been _all_ this time. No underwear what so ever." He groaned even louder then, his girlfriend nearly stripped in front of a room full of Bratva members.

He closed his eyes briefly, and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him as he had her. The hand under her dress moved slightly his thumb brushing over her clit and this time her head flew back as she screeched his name. His other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her in place. He could already feel how wet she was getting, and it made him strain even more against his pants.

"Felicity." He groaned.

"Oliver..." She replied looking into his eyes. They were blown with lust, only a thin layer of blue remaining. "Oliver I _need_ you..." The car rolled to a stop and they felt the engine calm. She fell forward onto his chest, she was so close already. She could feel it. Her arousal was bouncing around the edge and they'd hardly even touched yet.

"Soon baby... _Soon_." Oliver said into her hair as he gently lifted her from his lap. The door opened and Oliver stepped out helping Felicity get out too. Her legs were a little wobbly as she clenched her thighs together. Oliver smirked at her knowingly as they made their way into the hotel.

* * *

They headed towards the executive elevator to the penthouse suite on the top floor. They walked in silence, stepping into the mirrored elevator and as soon as the doors slid shut Oliver wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back towards his chest. He gently tugged on her industrial piercing, as he looked into her eyes through the mirrored walls.

" я хочу тебя ." She had no idea what he had said but instantly she could feel the heat shoot to her core. She watched as Olivers hand slowly moved down her stomach and disappeared under the hem of her dress. She could feel his hand slowly creeping up her thigh as his mouth fell to her throat. Her arms banded around his neck, her fingers running through his hair as she struggled to control her moans. Oliver ran a finger over her dripping slit; she keened uncontrollably at the minimal contact.

"So wet for me baby, I wanna taste." He pulled his hand back out and gently sucked on his finger, their eyes locked through the mirror. He could see her eyes darkening even more, and he felt his already hardened cock rubbing into her ass. When he released his finger with a pop she turned her head towards him there lips crashing together awkwardly as her tongue tasted herself. She moaned into his mouth causing his whole body to vibrate and without warning he thrust a finger inside of her. She screamed his name as she pulled away from his lips, her hands scratching his scalp, sending shivers down his spine adding to his arousal. He gently pushed in and out of her, as she ground into his hand searching for more; he obliged thrusting a second finger in. She could feel her orgasm creeping up; she could feel it low in her belly as he carried on his glorious torture. Oliver's lips fell to her pulse point where he nipped and sucked lightly, marking her as his own.

"мой." He whispered into her ear as he crooked his calloused fingers hitting a delicious spot inside her. This voice, his fingers, his erection pressing into her, his arm wrapped around her, the way he was watching her through the mirror with his intense gaze, _him_. It all caused her vision to blur as her body shook from an intense orgasm. She lost all control as Oliver held her up, his fingers slowing to help her ride through her high. Once her breathing evened out, he removed his hand from her. She slowly let go of him and he did of her, and she fell into the elevator wall, holding the bar for support. She watched yet again as his fingers fell into his mouth. She groaned already feeling her sensitive core burning with want again.

"Wow." She said softly, and Oliver smirked.

"You taste so god damn sweet, so amazing Felicity." She shook her head slightly as her eyes landed onto the bulge in his pants.

"If flirting with those guys gets _this_ kind of reaction from you, I might do it more often." She teased and Olivers features darkened slightly as he growled. He took a step forward but as the doors slid open, Felicity slipped out.

"Felicity." His voice was low and deep, just like his Arrow voice and it did things to her legs and she moaned slightly. He caught her just before she got to the door and he span her around pushing her into it as he kissed her ruthlessly. Their tongues collided, teeth nipped and when they pulled apart their lips were swollen. He looked her dead in the eyes. "I don't share, _not you not ever_." Her eyes widened slightly at the way he said it. She swallowed thickly as he pulled the key card out his pocket and opened the door.

* * *

The penthouse suite was massive; it had luxurious couches and chairs, various tables and counters. The bed was huge, and very comfortable. There was a bar, and various other random pieces of furniture. But none of that mattered right now. They didn't bother with the lights as the moonlight shone through the floor length windowed wall. Felicity pushed Olivers jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, she placed kisses on his jaw as she unknotted his tie removing it too. His hands rested on her hips as his thumbs dug in lightly.

She literally ripped his shirt open, the buttons cascading around the room. He quirked up an eyebrow, she ignored him and gently ran her hands down his bare chest; her delicate feather light touches causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. Slowly Oliver allowed the shirt to fall off his arms, and he smiled when she placed a tender kiss to his Bratva tattoo, _to his heart_. Her hands fell to his dress pants, opening his buckle with ease. She slowly pulled them down his legs; he released her to remove them and his socks completely. Felicity kicked off her heels, as Oliver stood in just boxer briefs. She couldn't resist it as she cupped him through the material rubbing gently.

"Felicity..." He moaned his hand stopping her. "You're wearing my colour too. I've wanted to strip you out of this dress since I saw you in it."

"Oh have you?" She said seductively. "Well I'm _ready_ when you are." His hand fell to her side zipper slowly pulling it down, his hands on her skin sending sparks of electricity to every synapse in her brain. She could feel his touch, his breath. As he let go the dress dropped to the floor pooling at her feet. He could see her thighs slick with want, and her nipples already erect to attention.

"Already so ready." She had a flush across her body and he knew she wanted him as badly as he did her. Her hands fell to his boxer briefs hooking them and pulling them down swiftly. As soon as he was free she grasped him, her hand looking so small in comparison. She gave him a gentle tug and he couldn't control the thrust of his hips.

"Seems I'm not the only one." His mouth instantly fell to her nipple nibbling lightly and sucking as his hands fell to her ass squeezing slightly. She mewed and arched into his touch her hands once again falling into his hair. "Oliver... I..." Her head fell back and suddenly she was pushing him away. He stopped instantly. "Sorry I... I have a plan." She winked, "well sort of more like something I _really_ want to do to you." He smiled at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Go lie on the floor it'll be easier to clean up." She winked.

"Any preference where?"

"Nope." She replied. Oliver walked over to the couches, shifting the coffee table slightly, because if she had plans he would totally be using these couches for one of his. He watched her walking across the room, as she grabbed a bottle of best vodka from the bar, some packets of sugar, a lemon and a knife.

She got onto her knees gesturing for him to lie down beside her he did as he was told as she cut the lemon into wedges. She placed one into his mouth, as she poured a packet of sugar across his chest. Then she leisurely poured some of the vodka across his abs, the cool liquid causing him to flinch. Instantly her tongue was on his skin, slowly she licked and sucked every drop of vodka, her mouth trailed his scars, ever groove of his abs, and body. Her hand fell to his rigid cock pumping a little, and then she slowly licked the sugar from his chest. She even licked over his nipples, sucking slightly. His skin felt like it was on fire and the lust in his veins increased tenfold as suddenly her mouth was on his sucking the lemon. She pulled it out discarding it, grabbing the bottle again.

This time she poured it more over his hips, and his cock twitched. She straddled his knees, licking and sucking the dips in his hips when suddenly she licked the tip of his cock already leaking from every sensation. His hands fisted by his sides as he tried desperately not to thrust. She gently licked up the length of his shaft; Oliver couldn't help the brutal cry from deep in his throat. Then suddenly her lips, her mouth were consuming him. His eyes snapped to hers and locked. Her kiss swollen lips looked so delectable as she slowly bobbed up and down. Her hand came to gently massage his balls and Oliver couldn't take it anymore. His hands flew to her hair pulling her off of him.

"Hey... She protested."

"If you carry that on we _won't_ be having any more fun." He said sitting up, gently he lifted her onto the couch as he stayed on his knees leaning over her between her legs. He grabbed the vodka pouring a little over her breasts. Her head fell backwards as the cool drink touched her burning skin causing her senses to go into over drive. Oliver's tongue was suddenly there licking and lavishing her breasts, then he was getting lower and lower. Sucking and licking down her stomach, her hips, rubbing his stubble in certain places causing her skin to flush. He gently placed a kiss to her thigh as her legs rested on his shoulders, he gently sucked on her clit and her body arched into his touch.

"Oliver!" She moaned loudly, "oh god!" He gently licked up her slit before he thrust his tongue inside her tasting her completely. The smooth vodka mixed with her sweet and tangy taste had his cock twitching of its own accord and he couldn't help giving himself a stroke as his tongue dipped further in. Her legs tightened around his head, and he knew she was so close. He gently sucked her clit, groaning as he did so she could feel the vibration and suddenly her legs thrashed a little and she screamed. This time her eyes snapped closed and her head fell back as her orgasm over took her. Oliver lapped up her juices wanting to savour every second of her. When he slowly looked back up she was staring at him with a soft smile, gently rubbing her hand over his cheek.

"Shower?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Shower."

* * *

They cleaned each other, letting their hands roam tenderly. He washed her back, and her his. He even washed her hair. They were both completely lost in each other, till Felicity dropped the soap and bent down. Her glorious ass was on full display but he could see her glistening folds even in the steamy shower, and when he moaned she turned her head up to meet him. There was a look of matching lust in her eyes.

"Take me Oliver." His mind short circuited and his already crazy body reacted of its own accord. He dipped his knees slightly, his hands caressing her ass, before he grasped himself running it the full length of her slit causing her to call out. Then suddenly he pushed himself in. She ground herself backwards and he grabbed her hips, both of them moaned in unison as they finally joined.

"Oliver." She said breathlessly as her hands landed on the showers tiled wall. He could feel her clench around him, could feel her so wet and ready. He pulled slowly back out before thrusting back in with a snap of his hips. She moaned twisting her hips slightly with every thrust. They set up a crazy pace, Oliver leant forward placing a kiss to her spine, and his hand came round the front to fondle her breast. He tweaked her nipple, and squeezed the mound softly. He pulled her up slightly straighter bending his knees a little; the new angle caused both of their breaths to become shallower. Oliver could feel her walls tightening around him, he knew she was close and he could feel his own balls tightening. His spine was tingling with sparks as he knew he was too close.

"Come for me baby!" He shouted pinching her nipple, her hand came to rest on top of his pressing him further into her skin.

"You... Too!" She said as he thrust into her with a particularly hard snap. That was all it took her mouth fell open but no sound came out as every cell in her body seemed to scream in pleasure, she could feel him still thrusting, but none of it mattered as her body was in a complete haze.

As soon as her walls tightened around his cock, Oliver fell over the edge too. He could feel himself releasing deep inside of her and his blood seemed to burst with the need he had for her. He could feel his legs weakening as his orgasm rocked his entire body, he lost complete control in his pleasure driven state and they fell backwards to the floor. They were still joined when they both calmed down enough to focus. He leant forward placing a tender kiss to the scar on her shoulder, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He slowly pulled her off of him and she span in his lap, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"I love you." He whispered into her mouth, she pulled back staring into his big soft eyes seeing all the joy and love deep in them.

"I love you too." She said softly. "And only you Oliver." He slowly brushed the wet hair from her face.

"Me too, come on, lets get to bed." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. His head landed on her breasts but all he could hear was her heart beating. He smiled to himself because he was glad he was the only person who got to hear that like he did now. He was glad they had finally found each other in Nanda Parbat all that time ago, and now he was truly happy they were free to be together. But he was even happier at the thought of the ring in this jacket pocket, waiting for her, for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translation:
> 
> нет! = No!  
> Она моя = She is mine  
> Боже, помоги мне = God help me  
> Никто не прикоснется к ней =Nobody touches her  
> я хочу тебя = I want you  
> мой = mine


	8. Do Yourself A Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Lance tells Oliver to get with Felicity already. - Solicity97.

"Detective." The simulated voice said, making Quentin aware of his presence.

"It's Captain, Queen." He replied not looking at him.

"Captain." He replied instantly.

"Why do we still do this?" Quentin asked as he looked at the darkened city from the roof of the building. "I don't mean working together, I meant why do you hide your voice, your face, why do we meet in obscure locations when we all know who you are now."

"Because it keeps the rest of the team safe, only you and they know the truth."

"Ah, well you do realise people will easily be able to make the connection." Oliver turned the voice simulator off, and sighed.

"I know, and I know I risk their lives every day but it is _their_ choice Captain."

"I know. You don't need to tell me that, I've been on the sharp end of Miss Smoak and been told some home truths."

"Is that why you called?"

"Yes, she had a point. I once called you a villain, blamed you for my... My Sara's death-"

"Rightly so, I accept my part in all of that, in every death that my existence has caused, I know I'm not to fully blame for everything but I know _my_ mistakes." He turned to face him then.

"No, that's the thing you carry the weight of this city on _your_ shoulders. And for a young man you have been through _a hell_ of a lot." Olivers shoulders slumped slightly before he stood straighter looking the older man in the eyes.

"How much did she tell you?"

"Very little actually, she alluded to a _few things_ and the fact that you're even here now with any resemblance of a conscious, of a soul, of humanity is a miracle. The fact that you stopped killing people, the fact you actually chose to help people. It shows your true colours, your _true_ self."

"I..."

"I have been angry for so long but I understand now, I was so _wrong_ you are a hero. _A true hero_. You found the strength to carry on through a world of pain and I know you probably didn't need to hear this but she reminded me we all need some encouragement sometimes." Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're the _real_ hero Captain." Quentin smiled then, shaking his head.

"Can't even see the hero you truly are." Oliver smiled then. "Humble and a hero, you truly have _changed_ Queen." Oliver laughed a little then as Quentin took a step closer. "I can tell you one thing for certain, both your parents would be _very proud_ of the man you turned into Oliver." He could feel his tears burning at the back of his eyes as he let Quentin's words wash over him. "I know that because _I'm_ proud of you son." Quentin gently patted him on the shoulder as he walked passed him leaving a speechless Oliver frozen in place.

Just before he reached the door he turned back around.  
"Oh and Oliver..." Oliver turned his head in his direction.

"Yeh?"

"You've got yourself a real _great_ girl there."

"I know but she isn't mine."

"Really huh?"

"Yep we're... We're _just_ friends."

"That's what she said too, when I asked why she was standing up for you." He nodded slightly. "But you don't stand up for someone like that unless you _love_ them."

"She doesn't-"

"I think we both know how you feel and how she feels, I've seen those interactions for what 4 nearly 5 years now, I think _it's time_."

"I..."

"Just do yourself a favour and ask her out already." He left Oliver stood alone on the roof top watching the city, _his city_ buzz to life. He let all of Lances words settle into his bones, Felicity knew he'd been feeling a little lost lately and he couldn't help smiling to himself. He pressed the comms in his ear.

"Felicity..."

"Yep." She popped the p as he could hear her fingers typing quickly across the keyboard.

"I... Thank you." He could hear her smile growing.

"No problem, and it seems quiet tonight Oliver." She said softly. He closed his eyes taking a big breath.

"Felicity..."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get something to eat with me..." He heard her fingers still. "As in a _date_ , would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I... When?"

"Right now." He said.

"But I'm not wearing anything fancy-"

"It doesn't matter; I just want me and you, _us_ , to give _this_ another shot, if you want to too?"

"Of course. Oh god _yes!_ Come home Oliver." He couldn't help chuckling at her enthusiasm.

" _Always._ " He said shooting an Arrow onto the nearest building and using it to swing down to the streets below, to his bike, to his home, _to her_.


	9. A Better Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 staring city is a small town maybe too small for half brothers Oliver and Ray, who share the same Father but live different lives! Not my idea its OTH idea but I figuer why not mash both of my fav shows together :-) Oliver Ray bothers- MM-there father! -0nifs2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave this a shot, I used a mix of OTH and Arrow plus myself :P, so I hope you like it :D

It had all come down to this. Oliver stared into the eyes of his half brother as the crowd around them grew in size.

"I don't want to do this Ray."

"Bullshit." He replied instantly. "First you think you can steal my girlfriend, my team and now you're after my family too!"

"I don't want Malcolm! He might be my dad but _Robert_ has been more of a father to me than he ever has!" Oliver said as the two teens circled each other. "I also can't help if I am better at basketball than you... And as for Felic-"

"You don't get to say her name!" Ray spat out in anger. Oliver shook his head. He couldn't believe his half brother was acting this way; well actually he could especially with the father they shared. The father that had abandoned his mother, who had used her to get what he wanted and then went crawling back to his wife, leaving her alone and pregnant. But then again he did get both his mother and Rays pregnant within 4 months of each other, so he really had to choose and he chose his readymade family. He shook his head then, as he watched the crowd cheering and shouting for them to fight.

Oliver didn't want this, he had known about his half brother all his life but Malcolm refused for his children to meet, and in fact he pretty much refused Oliver's existence. But he knew how harsh he was on Ray; he'd heard what he had said to him about being the best; that the only way to survive was to come out on top, to be the best at everything. So that's what Ray was, the smartest, best grades, best records, best girlfriend, best in sports, best in the whole damn school.

That was until Oliver accidentally ran in to Felicity Smoak, she had to tutor him, help him get his grades up. He hadn't meant for it to happen, hadn't intended to steal her from Ray. But there was just something about her; something he hadn't seen in any other girl, not even in Laurel, Sara, Helena, Mckenna, the list could go on. Oliver knew his record with the ladies, he knew he used them as a distraction from the pain in his life but with Felicity he never felt that pain. She encouraged him to play basketball, she'd seen him playing late at night on the court in their small towns park months ago. She told him he was smart, that if he put his mind to it he could be great, and for once in his life he started believing in himself, started to think maybe he could something with his life, be more than the screw up everyone believed him to be.

Oliver sighed as he thought about Felicitys soft smile, her hand on his, of the glances he'd catch when they were in class together and then he remembered the way Ray spoke to her. _No commanded_ her like she was his property and it made Olivers blood boil. He took a shaky breath sticking his hands out in a surrendering manner.

"I'm _not_ going to do this Ray... You can hit me as much as you want but I'm not going to fight you."

"You're a coward then? Just like you've always been?" Ray spat out in anger. "I don't know why she broke up with me for you!"

"Wait? She broke up with you?"

"Pfftt as if you don't know!"

"I don't... But she deserves so much better than _you_." He saw the anger flash in his eyes before he ran at him rugby tackling him to the ground. Oliver didn't hit him, he tried to shove him away, tried to break it off. But Ray punched him hard in the stomach winding him slightly. He could fight back, like he used to, like his body wanted him to. But his heart, his heart screamed he was better than this, just like _she_ had told him. When Ray got to his feet and kicked him in the ribs Oliver curled up, then when his foot was raised over his face a pair of giant arms grabbed Ray.

"Dude, back the hell off!" John Diggle, the basketball coach shouted. Rays eyes snapped to him. "Walk it off or I _will_ call the police. Break it up _NOW_!" The crowd groaned as they dispersed. "Back here in 15 Ray or so help me!" Ray merely nodded as he jogged off. Oliver glanced up then to see a small blonde stood beside the muscular giant of Diggle.

"Oliver..." She said softly as she leant down to help him up. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because... I want to be better." He replied softly.

"Oh Oliver." Diggle helped get him to the bench, sitting Oliver down checking his bruised chest. He saw Felicitys eyes widen and the blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away quickly.

"No broken ribs but you are sure as hell gonna be sore in the morning. I'll get some ice packs out my truck."

"Well that's a bonus. But the game coach?"

"Don't worry about it. The team can manage your _health_ is more important." He nodded then; Diggle stared at the two with a knowing smile as he walked away to give them some privacy.

"You broke up with him." Oliver stated.

"Yes... I... Someone reminded me that my dad leaving me wasn't an excuse to just accept my life. That I deserved better." He smiled broadly then.

"Sounds like a nice person to me." He joked a little.

" _Oh he is_. It's just taken him awhile to realise that he is _actually_ a nice guy under all the bravado." He closed his eyes then as laughing hurt. They snapped open as he felt her fingers on his jaw, caressing his cheek. "You really are a great guy Oliver. And I think these last few months have shown how much you can achieve when you put your mind to it."

"It's you..." She frowned slightly her hand still on his cheek. "You are the reason for this change, you... You bring out the best in me."

"Oliver..." She said slowly as he leant in and she closed the gap. Their lips moulded together perfectly as they moved in sync, but just before the kiss could deepen Felicity pulled back.

"I don't want to _just_ be another of your girls."

"I don't want that either. You're so _much more_ than that for me, let me show you, let me prove it to you." Diggle appeared and the two jumped apart slightly, Felicity finding her feet again as she pushed her glasses up his nose. Diggle handed the ice over as Ray appeared at the opposite end of the darkened court.

"We're going to talk this out like adults, and I think you should leave Miss Smoak."

"Of course Mr Diggle." She said and then slowly she leant low to Oliver placing a peck to his cheek. "Okay." She whispered into his ear before straightening up, his eyes looked to her in wonder as his lips tugged up into a smile. "Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity." She left before Ray was close enough, she didn't even look in his direction as she walked away.

"Merlyn sit!" Diggle commanded.

"I prefer Palmer."

"Yeh well you father dictated the school call you Merlyn." He sat down with a sigh.

"I don't know how you cope with _that_." Oliver said softly. Rays head shot up, "I mean Malcolm, I don't know how you deal with all the crap he puts you through."

"You have no idea." Ray replied.

"Well he randomly showed up at my house yesterday, he hasn't been there since I was a toddler and demanded that I work towards a basketball scholarship, that, _that is my future_. I'm sorry but I play basketball because I love it not to please our father. My mum and dad kicked his ass out our house. So no I'm not after your dad Ray." Ray sighed a little then.

"As for the team, I'm not trying to steal them either... I'm just trying to play."

"I know." Ray admitted. "I just... I'm used to being the best."

"I know."

"You don't understand. He's so pushy, forceful..."

"He's abusive." Rays eyes widened. "I don't mean physically. Mentally, emotionally... He messes with _your head_." Ray nodded. "The only way to beat him is to do what _you_ want to do not him, stand up to the bully."

"It isn't that simple."

"Nothing ever is, but someone told me if you do one small thing at a time, little by little, things change, things start to be how you want them to be, _things get better_." Diggle looked between the two boys arms crossed over his chest.

" _She_ told you that didn't she?" Oliver merely nodded. "She was always the smartest person. She's better off with you Oliver. I tried to control her but she doesn't need constrictions."

"I didn't try to steal her I promise you that, how I feel, _her_ , none of _this_ is a game to me. I know Malcolm tries to manipulate it all but I'm not trying to be you Ray. I'm just trying to be a _better me_." Silence fell over the 3 as no-one dared to speak over Olivers words.

"I'm sorry." Ray replied instantly. "I mean it Oliver."

"I know we can't be brothers, not yet, but can we at least try to be friends?" Ray nodded. "And you are more than welcome at mine if Malcolm gets too much."

"Thanks Queen."

"No problem Palmer." Oliver extended his hand and Ray took it shaking it with ease.

"Come on I best get you two home." Diggle said. As the 3 walked to the truck in a relaxed silence, Oliver couldn't help think of this as the night his life truly changed for the better. The night when his future really began.


	10. Coffee and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so 6 friends and a coffice shop, a murder weapon, the case of who done it? So there is a murder 1 killer 5 suspects .. So its a mix of the tv show friends and the moive clue! - 0nifs2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda struggled with this one a little bit, I hope you don’t mind but I kind of twisted this prompt (a lot) because I couldn’t work with 6 people :P (also I don’t think I made friends work in this at all) and I haven’t seen the movie clue (but I used the board game cludeo (it’s called cludeo in the uk may be something else in other countries) in this you’ll see :P) BUT I hope you like it regardless!

"Come on." Felicity smiled softly up at Oliver as they stood outside the coffee shop. He gave an exaggerated sigh. "It's just a bit of fun, _for me_." She smiled playfully and Oliver shook his head, he could never refuse this gloriously brilliant woman that had crept into his life.

They entered the coffee shop together, hand in hand. Automatically waving at Diggle, Roy and Thea sat to the far side. Roy and Thea huddled together on the sofa whilst Diggle was sat in the chair. Their heads snapped to see Nyssa, Sara, Laurel and Quentin all sat at the table next to them, laughing and joking. Olivers mind wondering back to a time when he had caused them nothing but pain. Felicity squeezed his hand bringing him back to the room as they walked up to the barista.

"Tommy?" Oliver questioned.

"Ollie! So glad you could make it!"

"I mean yes of course but what are you doing behind the counter?" He frowned looking at Felicity.

"I own the joint." Tommy winked. "Now what can I get you two?"

"Black coffee for me, non-fat latte, extra sugar for her."

"Take a seat I'll bring the drinks right over." They made their way over to the two tables.

"I can't believe you remembered my drink."

"Of course I do I remember _everything_ about you." He leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Where's Lyla?" He asked Diggle.

"We couldn't get a babysitter." He replied softly. "So just me I'm afraid."

"That's totally fine! Thanks for coming guys." Felicity replied talking to the entire room. "Well we all know why we're here and I can't thank you enough..." Laurel stood up then.

"I need to use the rest room."

"Of course." Felicity smiled as she walked away.

"I'm just going to order us another coffee." Roy stood up, walking towards the counter.

"Oh and me too." Sara said pulling Nyssa with her as they made their way to the bar. She could hear Nyssa mumbling random things under her breath, and Sara laughing as she gently brushed a hand over her cheek.

"Well anyway like I said... Lets be-" Unexpectedly the room fell into complete darkness. Oliver clutched Felicity to his side as they heard a crash of tables being knocked, people groaning and then a scream.

Suddenly the lights came back on and everybody was in a different position. Diggle and Lance were upright eyes searching the room. Thea had jumped over the back of the sofa knocking a table flying, Sara was picking cups up off the floor, and Nyssa was stood in a defensive position. Laurel, Tommy and Roy were nowhere to be seen.

"Help! _Help us_!" Tommy screeched. Everyone ran in to the back. They froze when they saw Tommy and Roy leaning over Laurels body on the floor face down.

"She's dead." Roy stated standing up. Quentin stepped forward, leaning down. Roy moved out the way as Tommy sat there shocked. Felicity glanced at Oliver and he shrugged.

"She's been bludgeoned, back of the head. The murder weapon appears to be missing." He said standing up, "Tommy keys."

"What?"

"Keys to the shop."

"Oh sorry yeh." He pulled them out his pocket and handed them over to the older man.

"Everybody into the shop front where I can see you." They all stared at each other. " _Now!_ "

* * *

They all moved into the other room completely and utterly in shock. Quentin followed walking to the main doors and locking them, placing the keys in his pocket. "It would appear we have a murderer in our midst and nobody leaves until we have this figured out."

"But isn't this a conflict of interests?" Oliver frowned slightly.

"Trying to hide something Mr Queen?" Olivers eyes fell to Felicity, she gave a sad smile and he sighed.

"Of course not, proceed."

"Right everyone take a seat... We need to figure this out."

"Well not trying to sound stupid but I've got nothing against Laurel I don't really know the girl." John said a little defensively.

"Fair point Mr Diggle you can help me with enquiries."

"Hey that's not exactly fair-" Roy started.

"Mr. Harper you were found with the body, and you too Merlyn, that makes you both the _prime suspects_."

"I loved Laurel! I would _never_ hurt her." Tommy stated with shock.

"That's not the case is it really?"

"Excuse me..."

"She thought you were having an affair."

"What?"

"Yes with Thea." Sara added. Everyones eyes snapped to Thea, and Roy took a step away from her.

"I... No... We most definitely are _NOT_." She added a shake of her head.

"Right, calm down we'll figure this out. I'll start with Miss Queen. And Mr Diggle will take Mr Merlyn." Lance interrupted. "The rest of you stay _here_." Quentin took Thea to one side of the room whilst Diggle took Tommy to the other.

"What the hell is going on?" Roy asked the rest of the group. "Thea and Merlyn, no she wouldn't cheat on me..."

"Thea's not like that Roy." Oliver said reassuringly. Sara looked him in the eyes.

"You never truly know anyone."

"That's not true." Felicity said with a smile, "I know all about Oliver." Sara's eyes fell to her then back to Oliver. "What? What _aren't_ you saying?"

"He didn't tell you he's been spending time with Laurel?"

"What?"

"Yes, he's been there for her with this whole Tommy and cheating thing." She looked up to him then frowning.

"It isn't like _that._ I was there for a friend that is _all_."

"Plus you're one to talk to Sara." Roy said with a snap.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what." He said challengingly. Nyssa stepped forward.

"What is happening? I do not understand."

"Nothing Nyssa everything's fine." She smiled softly turning to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Just then Quentin returned with Thea, taking Nyssa. Diggle did the same taking Sara.

"What was that about Roy?" Felicity whispered.

"Just that Laurel was investigating a case she wanted me to testify because Sara wouldn't."

"Testify against who?"

"Nyssas father." He replied not looking at her instead turning to Thea. "Please tell me you and _him_ ," He pointed at Tommy, "aren't having an affair?"

"God of course not!" She said instantly.

"He... I've been _helping_ him."

"With what exactly?"

"Roy not now, it's not the right time."

"The right time? Laurels _dead_ Thea!" Tommy stood there and suddenly his voice bellowed.

"She was helping me to find an engagement ring, and to make arrangements to propose _okay_?"

"Tommy..." Felicity said softly placing a hand on his arm.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"That's why you were helping..." She turned to Oliver then, "You were at Laurels trying to reassure her?" He nodded with a soft smile.

"I think I need a strong drink." Tommy said rubbing his hand down his face.

"Later." Felicity smiled a little. " _Promise_." He nodded then.

"I heard Laurel and Nyssa arguing earlier." Thea said flatly.

"What about?" Oliver asked.

"Something to do with her father, it was pretty heated till Quentin walked in and then it was all smiles." Felicity nodded standing back beside Oliver.

"So you think this might be Nyssa, because of everything with her father?" Felicity asked. The group shrugged. "It just... She seems _too_ obvious."

"But sometimes things _are_ as simple as they appear." Tommy said with a frown.

"That's rarely the case Tommy." Oliver stated, "It does seem too convenient but I don't know who could have done this."

"Well that's to be determined." Quentin said Nyssa by his side. "Queen with me. Felicity with John." He said softly walking towards the doors. "So Mr Queen, where were you when the lights went out?"

"Here." He frowned.

"No need to be a wise guy."

"I was with Felicity, I wouldn't leave her side."

"I hope she corroborates your story."

"She will because it's the truth."

"So what were your intentions with Miss Lance?"

"I had no intentions; I was there for my friends."

"In what way?"

"Tommy was going to propose, my sister was helping, and when Laurel got suspicious I stepped in to make sure she didn't do anything _stupid_."

"If that's the case why did you kiss?" Olivers jaw tightened and his fists balled at his sides.

" _We didn't_." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well I have witnesses who beg to differ."

"They're wrong! Laurel was upset she tried to kiss me but I pulled away I would never do that to Felicity."

"Well you've done it before to Miss Lance herself with her own sister." Oliver tenses up instantly. "Are you sure she didn't reject your advances? And then she threatened to tell Miss Smoak today so you killed her before she had a chance?"

" _No!_ " He shouted everyone in the room turned to look at him. "I have no idea _what_ you're trying to do here but I have never cheated on Felicity, _ever_." His voice came out loud and clear, the whole room able to hear it.

"Fine Mr Queen, but I'm keeping my eye on you." Oliver shook his head walking back to the group when he saw something shining under the sofa. He walked over getting on to his hands and knees, his hand wrapped around the cold metal. He slowly pulled it from under the sofa. Everyone in the room now seemed to be watching him as he pulled the object out. In his hand was a silver candlestick, the base covered in a red sticky substance.

"Blood." Oliver whispered.

"It appears you have found the murder weapon." Quentin said arms crossed over his chest.

"I... I didn't do this." Oliver said holding the weapon outstretched in front of him.

"Place it down on the table man, me and Captain Lance need to have a chat." Dig said pointing to the table beside Oliver. He gently put it down, and turned back to the group who all seemed to have wandered around the room. He walked over to Felicity.

"I don't think you did this." Oliver smiled at her softly, because even now she believed in him. "The mark on Laurels head and the fact it was the rim of the base that hit her... You're too tall." Olivers mouth fell open.

"Did you just figure that out?"

"Well yes Laurels height, the placement of the wound, means that the murderer has to be small..."

"So it can't be me, Diggle, Quentin, Tommy or Roy..."

"I can't exclude Roy he's still smaller than you guys but... I don't know." She said her eyes roaming over the woman. "Nyssa seems too obvious, a case against her father... I need to take a look at the lights." Oliver frowned slightly, before turning to Tommy.

"Where's the fuse box?"

"Behind the counter." Tommy frowned slightly, "What are you two up too?"

"Just checking something out." Oliver said with a shrug.

* * *

He and Felicity walked over to the counter, he gave her hand a little squeeze as he turned to Nyssa and Sara.

"Do you guys have any theories?" He asked.

"Plenty." Sara said softly, her eyes roaming over to Thea and Roy, "but I don't think you're going to like them."

"We have a suspect." Lance announced as Felicity suddenly appeared beside Oliver he wrapped an arm around her leaning close.

"Did you figure it out?" He whispered into her ear.

"Maybe, I think so." He nodded as they turned back to Lance.

"It would appear that although _you all_ had some form of motive, with the injuries, placement of the murder weapon and various motives for murder we can come to one conclusion... The killer is... Thea Queen." Thea gasped loudly as the room fell in to silence.

"I didn't!" She protested.

"It's clearly obvious you and Merlyn had more going on than you claim. But there is more, Roy was testifying against one of the most ruthless men in the city, your father Nyssa." She snickered loudly, "And because Sara wouldn't testify Laurel pushed Roy, she was using his criminal past against him and in your mixed up sense of misplaced love and jealousy, you confronted her."

"No..." Thea said shaking her head.

"When that confrontation didn't work, you decided to get revenge; you used the blackout to attack Laurel."

" _No I didn't do this_!" She shouted as Quentin took a step closer.

"I have to disagree Captain." Felicity said stepping forward everyone's eyes falling on to her. "I do not think Thea did this, yes those are some impressive motives and the murder weapon was under her chair, but I believe she is being set up."

"Would you like to elaborate?" Diggle said softly.

"Whoever murdered Laurel had to have planned this, but with the murder being a candlestick it clearly was a spur of the moment weapon. Whoever did this, tried to scare her but then just saw red."

"Then who is the murderer Miss Smoak?" Felicity reached into her pocket.

"Whoever caused the lights to black out used _this_ device." She held it up, "and I reversed the frequency, so once I press this button, whoever's phone this is set up to _will_ ring."

"Proceed." She pressed the button and the eerie silence turned into ringing, everyone's heads snapped to the counter. Nyssa and Sara exchanged a look, before both pulled their phones out. Saras was flashing.

"Sara is your murderer Captain."

"But why?" He asked turning towards them.

"My guess... If Laurel managed to get Nyssas father to trial and ultimately jail, it would implicate Nyssa too. That's why Sara wouldn't testify, I think she tried to blackmail Roy into not testifying too. My guess Sara tried talking to Laurel and when that failed she wanted to scare her into silence. But I don't think that worked so in the heat of the moment, she grabbed the candlestick hitting her. Then when the lights came back up the reason she was on the floor was because she had rolled the weapon under there, the fact you could implicate Thea and Roy was just a bonus." Sara stood there mouth open wide.

"Seriously girl you are something else!" Felicity smiled to herself then before her father shot her a glance. "I mean, and I would have got away with too if hadn't been for your involvement!"

* * *

Just then Laurel appeared from the back carrying a bottle of champagne.

"Are we done now?" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Well seeing as the murder victim just walked in I'd say so." Quentin said with a shake of his head.

"Thanks guys! It really was fun!" Felicity beamed.

"I'm just sorry you solved it so quickly!" Thea said with a smile.

"I told you we needed to make it more challenging." Laurel said placing the bottle on the side, whilst wrapping an arm around Tommy.

"Seriously guys it's fine! It was a great birthday present so thank you!"

"Well we have the food and the cake in the kitchen plus we have this place for a few more hours might as well take full advantage." Tommy said with a wink.

"Yes, Dig call Lyla tell her to bring the baby and come down too. No more murders now."

"Okay Felicity."

"Come on guys lets go get the food." The group all left for the back whilst Diggle, having got the keys from Lance, walked outside leaving just Oliver and Felicity. She walked up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Hey you asked and this is what happens." He smiled.

"I mean it Oliver. I know this isn't your kind of thing but I had fun."

"No problem. I'd do anything for _you_ , you know that."

"I do."

"Well happy birthday baby." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She leant forward then pressing her lips to his in a quick but tender kiss.

"If you play your cards right Queen I'll show you how _thankful_ I am later." She winked. He stared into her eyes, as they heard the group returning they slowly let go of each other.

"You two should get a room." Thea said teasingly.

"We already have one." Oliver teased back with a wink, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

As Diggle came back with his family and the champagne was popped open an easy peace fell on the group and Oliver couldn't believe how drastically his life had altered by meeting the woman of his dreams.


	11. Villains Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a outsider (maybe a villain or someone) noticing the arrow's uncharacteristic tenderness and protectiveness with a particular bespectacled blonde - kristenroseann

"So you're telling me you've never noticed it?"

"No! I didn't exactly have much time, did I?" Brick said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Well I've heard a lot of rumours..." Another guy jumped in.

"Like what?"

"He's _killed_ for her."

"Now _that_ I don't believe for a second! I saw him he's a coward, he doesn't kill anymore." Brick spat out at the two men.

"But he clearly has a weakness for her."

"The only weakness the Arrow has is his refusal to kill." He repeated.

"Ah on the contrary." William walked to the group straightening his glasses. " _She_ is his weakness... But she also seems to be his strength."

"Pffft, _a blonde with glasses_? I doubt that." Brick said crossing his arms. "Can find a girl like that in any office."

"But she isn't just any blonde, she's his eyes, his ears, his heart and his soul." Brick shook his head.

"They're right you know." Another man took a step forward. "We've all heard the rumours but I worked for the Count. The Arrow killed him in cold blood."

"What happened then?"

"He threatened her life." The man continued. "He had two options, let her die or kill him."

"Again showing his weakness." Brick said leaning back on his chair. "Anyone can kill someone for threatening their friends and family."

"Ah but here's the thing..." William said with a smile, "He didn't have to take 3 arrows to the chest and fall through a glass window to the streets below."

"That happened?"

"Yes as plain as day."

"Wow so maybe the Arrow has more balls than I gave him credit for..." Brick said with a grin.

"But he's _only_ like that with her..." One of the men added. "I mean he has that guy in red and the other dude but he doesn't show them the same tenderness as her." William smiled then.

"That's because my friends the Arrow has no-one else like her in his life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brick said staring at Tockman.

"He's all muscle, action, he's the brawn... And she's the other half of him... The brains."

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious? Our lovely Arrow clearly has _a thing_ for his spectacled friend."

"Bollocks." Brick said a shake of his head. "That man, whoever he might be, has shown the criminal world she is his weakness. To get to him you get to her _first_."

"You're wrong about that, when that man was destroying the city last year... When I was under whatever that drug was, I saw her. The Arrow used her as bait and she didn't fail him, she stabbed that man right in the neck. I agree with Tockman, she gave him clear strength, he seemed to pick up his game..." Yet another prisoner said from across the room.

"Ermmm." He said nodding his head clearly impressed.

"You see," William said turning his back towards them. "One thing is certain if you go after her you're signing your own death warrant."


	12. Real Or Fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is this for a prompt? What if this love scene that we are are all dying over was a fic? I know that SA has a lot of experience with sex scenes, he played a male prostitute in Hung, EBR probably has none. I imagine that because of the friendship they share and just because SA seems like a wonderful human being, he would be as gentle with EBR as Oliver always is with Felicity. What if the actors were actually Oliver and Felicity who developed a strong bond and have the chemistry and have to do this scene or even something even hotter. - Letsnevergrowupfan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh I got completely carried away with this one it’s over 4000 words :/… OH and it gets smutty at the end… SO FULL WARNING THIS HAS SMUT. I took your prompt and just RAN with it… (also it is NOTHING like my previous smut)
> 
> So it’s and Olicity AU where Oliver and Felicity are actors working together filming a sex scene (similar to the show).  
> (also imagine not mine)

Felicity was nervous, completely and stupidly nervous. And how could she not be when she was about to film a sex scene with Oliver Queen. Yes _THE_ Oliver Queen, one of Hollywoods leading actors. They had been working together on the same TV show for 3 years now. It was centred on Olivers character, he was a detective who had returned from leave after the loss of his previous partner. He was meant to be working alone and fall for the leading lady who was, unknown to everyone, the person that killed his partner, but the chemistry between Oliver and Felicity caused the show to take a completely different turn. She was meant to be a guest star, the quirky trainee detective who used to work in forensics but she was quickly turned into a series regular. Where everyone; critics, network bosses, fans, all seemed to love the sizzling chemistry they had, so she was slowly becoming the love interest.

They had only kissed up until now, which was not a big deal for Felicity. But a sex scene, it was going to be hard, especially since she had started developing feelings for him. She totally blamed the close working proximity with all their free time spent together as well; what with you know having flats next to each other and all the rehearsing but he so didn't feel the same. _Why would he?_

"Hey..." His hand rested on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes totally fine... _totally_." He frowned slightly.

"Felicity..." The way he said her name did things to her insides. "We don't have to do _anything_ you aren't comfortable with."

"No I'm completely fine I mean I'm more than safe in your capable hands. Not like that, I mean you probably have great hands, I just meant you've had _lots of practise_." Her eyes widened as she realised what she said. "Not with sex! I mean with sex _scenes,_ you did work on that TV show where you played a prostitute... Oh god I swear I'm going to stop." Oliver's booming laughed filled the space and Felicity couldn't help but chuckle too. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I have done _a lot_ of sex scenes, and they can be awkward but I'm here to help ease you in to it." He grinned then soft and gentle. "Just think of it as another job and all is fine." She nodded, "and I'm here every step of the way, you wanna stop then all you have to do is say and we'll stop." She didn't say another word as the director stepped forward.

"Right guys we're going to film the dialogue first so normal procedure, we'll even film the kiss if that's okay?" They both nodded. "Then we'll do the shirtless part with you Oliver, and the taking off of your shirt Felicity. But then we'll stop, close set and sort out for the actual removal of clothing and sex just as we talked in the meetings."

"Completely fine." Oliver smiled softly.

"Just follow the script and try to act as normal as possible. I trust you two to make this natural so I will only give direction if needed." He turned back to the room then, before he quickly span around again. "Oh and if either of you feel uncomfortable or want to stop then that's completely fine." He looked at Felicity then as she merely nodded. He walked away then leaving the pair, Felicity's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Hey, listen to me, we can do _this_." Felicity swallowed thickly trying to ignore her feels.

"What must Laurel think of this?" Olivers head dropped slightly as he ran a hand at the back of his neck. "Oh god what did I say?"

"Laurel and I, we aren't... We haven't been-"

"But I thought she was at yours the other day? Plus all the press about you two being back together..."

"Felicity, we _haven't_ been together for over a year. She was coming to collect some of her things and tell me about her relationship with Tommy."

"Tommy Merlyn? As in our co-star Tommy?"

"Yes, we've been friends for years. I... Eerrr, we were on and off for so long."

"I'm sorry Oliver."

"Don't be." He smiled. "We weren't the right fit, plus there's... _someone else_."

"Oh..." Felicity felt her heart ache because _of course there was someone else; of course Oliver Queen had someone in the sidelines_. He did have a reputation in the press for being a womaniser, but then for the 3 part years they had been living near each other Felicity had never actually seen him with any women other than Laurel. Her eyes snapped to Oliver he was frowning slightly. _Oh frack she hadn't spoken_. "That's wonderful! You deserve to be happy Oliver." She gave him a smile, trying to make it as ordinary as possible but Oliver could tell it wasn't her proper smile it didn't reach her eyes.

"Right scene guys!" The director shouted snapping them back into action.

* * *

The scene they were filming was a major one, Olivers character had just found out his old partner wasn't actually dead, and that he was in fact the bad guy. Felicity's character was ditching her own birthday party to be there for Oliver. It took them about an hour to nail the dialogue, especially with all the emotions. Felicity's nerves melted as she did her lines with ease. She delivered her last few lines:

"I can't pretend to not care. I can't pretend that I am moving on. I know you don't think we're worth it but I do and I am willing to wait for you now. I'll always be here, and I will always choose you."

"Why? Why would you leave your-"

"Because I love you, and this whole thing with Chris, I want to help you, to be here for you-"

That's when his lips came crashing onto hers. Instinct took over as she tenderly kissed him back, he slowly pulled away taking in her appearance. He ever so tenderly slipped her glasses from her face, her eyes fluttered closed and as he pulled them away her eyes snapped up to his. He folded them gently placing them on the coffee table.

"Cut!" The director yelled. Felicity could feel the flush on her cheek, repeating in her mind _this was just a job_. "Great guys, perfect! Now onto the shirtless scene."

It didn't take them long to set the next scene. It was merely a continuation, Felicity told him she loved him that she wanted him and he did too. She helped remove his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly letting her hands roam over his skin, over his abs. Felicity had seen his abs, they had done shirtless scenes plus again Oliver was her neighbour but to actually touch them to run her hands over this man's glorious body did things to her. His hands slowly pushed her jacket from her shoulders and it fell to the floor as he shrugged his open shirt off too, before their lips collided once again. This time there was more passion, more desperation. She could totally sell this, but she could not get over the way Oliver's lips felt against hers, she'd kissed so many actors in her time but something with Oliver just felt right.

Slowly his hands that had been resting on her hips pulled the black tank top up, his rough fingers barely touching her skin sending sparks down her spine as he hauled it higher and higher up her ribs. He pulled their lips apart as he dragged it over her head. He threw the material to the floor, and pulled her close to him kissing once more. He could feel her bra clad breasts brushing against his skin, he moaned as the kiss deepened and his hands fell to the curve of her ass. In one quick movement he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him.

Felicity was completely lost in the taste of Oliver, she barely registered that he was carrying her until suddenly they were falling on to a bed. She opened her eyes to see Oliver's lust filled ones staring right back at her as she straddled his thighs. His hands that had landed on her hips slid to her ass, she could feel his touch burning her skin even through her jeans. Felicity stared into his eyes as she slowly reached behind her, unclasping her bra. Olivers eyes filled with wonder, his mouth hung open.

"Felicity." He whispered as the bra loosened from her breasts. Suddenly his hands were on her back as he pulled her chest against his and whispered into her ear. "Felicity we're still _filming_." She froze instantly, every muscle tensed as she realised she had unclasped her bra without thought.

"Cut! That was perfect guys even you unclasping your bra Felicity!" The director shouted as the people around them started to chat, as if reading her mind Oliver reached behind her, pulling the two straps and hooking them back together. Slowly she pulled away from his chest re-adjusting her bra.

"Sorry." She said not meeting his eyes. He slowly lifted her chin smiling.

"Hey don't apologise, that was... well that was anything other than awkward." He grinned even wider his eyes sparkling. "Oh and I couldn't ask for a better co-star Felicity, you were _amazing_." Felicity blushed, before looking down realising she was still straddling his hips. She pulled away a little too quickly and nearly fell to the floor, Olivers strong arms wrapped around her. "Hey I got you."

"Thanks." She said blushing again and Oliver's eyes wandered as he watched her blush spread across her chest.

"Right guys retakes, and then we'll get into the undressing and sex scene." With that the set was redone and the pair redressed. Oliver's soft smile encouraged Felicity as they had to retake the scene over and over again.

* * *

After another hour Felicity thought she'd be sick of kissing Oliver, _boy was she wrong_. The initial lust seemed to simmer slightly under her skin for the entire scene, she thought it would be awkward but it wasn't. Olivers presence, smile, glances and words of encouragement just seemed to make the whole experience even more welcoming and real. But she was trying to convince herself this most definitely wasn't real.

When it was time for the sex scene they were all prepared, and the set closed. They resumed the previous position. Felicity straddling his thighs, Oliver sat up as her bra was peeled off. She saw his eyes widen as he pulled the material from her, she was completely surprised when he leant forward placing a tender kiss between the valley of her breasts. She threw her head back and arched into his touch. Then suddenly she pushed him back and he lay flat as her hand caressed his fake scars, his hands gently caressing her hips and sliding to her ass, tenderly kneading. She leant forward placing a soft kiss to his jaw and scratching his stubble.

Then she was up, pulling her boots from her feet and removing her jeans, shimmying them down her legs. In place was a skin tone thong, Oliver smiled and she couldn't help it either. He slowly unzipped his own jeans pulling them down with his boxers too; he was wearing a cock sock as they said in the business. She couldn't help the laughter that over took her and Oliver laughed too. A stern look from the director had them both quieting but unable to help smirking.

She tried to look seductive and so she gazed at his body, the light tuft of blonde hair trailing down from his navel, plus the V shape of the muscles of his hips, had her mind fogging. She slowly looked down and even though he was wearing a cock sock, she could see he was more than adequately sized and she couldn't help but gulp as he twitched slightly. This was meant be fake, meant to be acting but she could feel the lust in her bones. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and she could no longer see the blue of his irises.

Suddenly he was right there pulling her in for a searing kiss. Her bare breasts brushing against his chest caused them both to moan, neither thinking about their actions, it all felt too natural. When she felt her back hit the bed and her legs spread to accommodate him, swiftly the noise of cameras moving and crew whispering brought her mind back into the room. They were meant to be pretending to have sex, pretending to love each other and suddenly it all felt _too real_. She blinked rapidly, as the cameras zoomed in. For the next hour, they had to fake everything, Oliver constantly reassured her, and in fact he was a complete gentleman. When the director called the final cut and the robes placed around her she wrapped herself in it.

"Well guys that was _fantastic_. I think we have some really great footage to work with so thank you! We'll be back tomorrow for the morning after shot." Felicity nodded not looking at Oliver, as the director and he wandered off chatting and she practically ran from set.

She had managed her feelings fine until now, Oliver was gorgeous and even in this awkward situation of repositions and doing things over and over, nothing was meant to feel sexy but oddly she could still feel the lust and want throughout her veins. She needed a cold shower she needed something to forget the way his sculptured body felt against hers, how it had all clouded her emotions. It was meant to be fake, she sighed to herself as she crawled into her apartment at the late hour.

* * *

There was a knocking at her door as she was towel drying her hair. Without much thought she wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel.

"I'm coming." She shouted as she rushed towards the door. She didn't even bother to check as she pulled it open.

"Hey I just wanted to-" Oliver stopped dead when he took in her appearance.

"Oh god! I am so sorry." she said slipping behind the door her head sticking out. Suddenly Oliver groaned, and she frowned as she took in his appearance. He was wearing sweats and a plain white t-shirt his hair looked slightly damp, his feet bare and he had a bottle of red wine in hand. "Are you okay?" She asked concern evident in her tone. Oliver stepped in closing the door behind him.

"I..." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to thank you for today."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything..."

"Oh you did _more_ than you ever know." She frowned slightly.

"I don't understand." She said pulling her towel tighter around her as his gaze never left her eyes. She watched as Oliver closed his eyes briefly.

"Felicity." Her name came out as a moan and she froze instantly. He opened his eyes placed the bottle down on the nearest surface before his hands cupped her face pulling her in for a slow kiss. She stood there in shock, _Oliver Queen was kissing her_. He pulled back still holding her face a frown appearing on his. "Are you okay? Did... Did I misjudge this?" He let go of her taking a step back.

"What? But... you have a girl, a woman, _someone else_ you said-"

"I was talking about _you_ Felicity." Her mouth fell open.

"But you're Oliver Queen, you could have any woman in the world-"

"But none of them like you. Felicity I have spent most of the last 3 years of my life with you and this past year I've been... trying to ask you out."

"What?" Was all she could say and think.

"When I asked about going to get food, get a drink, rehearse I was trying to ask you on a date but you _never_ seemed to realise-"

"Because I'm nothing special Oliver."

"You are to me." He whispered without hesitation, her eyes locked to his before glancing at his lips. "I think... I've _fallen_ for you Felicity." That was all it took for her to draw him in for a passionate kiss. She gently sucked his top lip as she pulled away.

"I... I _want you_ Oliver. I've wanted you for so long." He moaned softly then as his hands slipped around her waist pulling her against him. She was shocked to feel his erection pressing on her thigh, she gasped slightly.

"I have spent the _whole_ evening suppressing this. Having your body so close to mine but not being able to do anything about it." She heard him groan as she moved slightly rubbing against him. "I had to have _2_ cold showers when I got back." Felicity could feel the lust that had been simmering for the last few hours begin to burn right at her core. Her hands fell to his t-shirt and he let go of her as they pulled it over his head together. Her hands wandered over his chest again but this time she felt, caressed and kissed her way around. Her hands fell to his hip dips as she quickly pulled the string holding his sweats up. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. He gently plucked on her towel, and it fell from her gracefully. She stood there in all her glory, not allowing herself to feel self conscious in that moment and Oliver pulled her in for another kiss. He nipped her bottom lip swiping his tongue over it causing her to moan. He pulled away leaning his forehead to hers.

"Oliver..." She moaned softly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Her hand ran the length of his chest before dipping into his briefs; she gently stroked him as he dropped his head to her shoulder kissing her lightly.

"I want _this_." She said hooking her fingers in his briefs easing them down. She took a step back as he kicked his briefs to one side. She tilted her head as his erection stood to attention for her, she licked her lips subconsciously. He stepped forward pushing them into the open doorway of her bedroom, she wrapped an arm around his neck, and the other holding the door frame as his hands fell to her ass. They kissed softly, their tongues, tasting, caressing and figuring each other out. Oliver's hands slowly ran up her ass, and then with just his finger tips he ran them up the curve of her spine, his touch so soft it sent sparks and shivers throughout her body.

She pushed herself forward, instantly feeling his erection press into her abdomen. One hand scratched lightly on her back, enough to spur her on but not mark her. She lifted a leg slightly, wrapping it round the back of his thigh pulling him even closer. He groaned louder then as they pulled apart for air, their chests heaving.

"Condom?" He asked.

"Not prepared Mr Queen?" She teased.

"This was kind of _unexpected_ Miss Smoak." She quickly slipped out his arms heading into the bedroom. He watched her walk away admiring the full view of her spectacular ass, she could feel him watching her so she added an extra sway. She opened the top draw pulling out a condom; she raised her finger beckoning him closer as she ripped it open with her teeth. When he got closer she gently sheathed him, loving the feel of him in her petit hand unable to help herself from fondling his balls. She heard his intake of breath as she gently massaged them.

"Felicity." He growled a little and suddenly she felt so bold. Oliver Queen, the famous actor who was a supposed womaniser was literally like putty in her hands. He stepped away from her and suddenly his hand was on her breast and then his lips. He kissed her between the valley of her breasts as he had earlier in the evening, before he ran his tongue under them and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her hands fell into his hair, pulling slightly as his mouth and hand worked wonders. Then suddenly his other hand was between her legs cupping her slightly, the pressure so good but not enough.

"Oliver!" She shouted as he switched breasts and nibbled lightly on her nipple. He ran a finger over her slick folds and her hips thrust of their own accord, he pulled his lips from her skin with a smirk.

"So wet, so ready."

"Well I have been building to this for hours..."

"Seems we both have." He slowly pushed a finger into her entrance and she clutched his shoulders.

"Oliver... I... Want... You." She threw her head back and his lips landed on her throat. "Fuck me." She whispered into his ear. His eyes flashed with hunger and before she had time to think her back was on her bed and Oliver was hovering above her.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly and she grabbed him, guiding him to her entrance. "Are you sure?" He asked again and Felicity couldn't help smile at him, _he really was a gentleman_.

"I'm _more_ than sure Oliver. I want you... I want us, if you do?"

"Oh god yes!" He replied his lips meeting hers; he slowly pushed into her as his tongue leisurely caressed hers. The duel sensation left her brain in a complete haze; he slowly dropped to his elbows his arms falling under her shoulders. Her arms went around his back, one hand gently running up and down his side whilst the other fell to his ass cheek pulling him in closer encouraging him to move. He smiled at her then his hands tangling in her hair as he ever so slowly pulled out and then thrust back in.

Felicity screamed his name as he carried on at this pace, her back arched and she met him thrust for thrust. Their kisses were soft and tender, as they looked into each other's eyes. This felt completely different to anything Felicity had felt. Her hand came to rest on his cheek, as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body. Both her hands found their way to the back of his neck as she scratched his scalp, her orgasm was building and she knew he was close too.

"So close... So..." She whispered. Oliver hitched her leg up higher changing the angle slightly and before she even had time to blink she flew off the edge screaming his name. As her walls clenched and fluttered around him, Oliver felt his balls tightened and he exploded. He thrust lazily a few more times dragging out both their orgasms through a pleasure ridden high before he rolled them both to the side. His hand lazily ran up and down her spine as her senses finally came back he went to move but she pulled him closer.

"Wow." She said into his chest.

"My thoughts exactly." He chuckled slightly and both groaned from the vibration as they were still joined. He slowly pulled away then sorting himself out.

"You don't have to go I mean I understand if you do-"

"No I _want_ to stay." He said softly sliding back into the bed after disposing of the condom, pulling the sheets over them. "Felicity I... I always want to stay." She curled in to his side placing a kiss on his chest.

"Good because I don't want you to go."

"So are we officially dating now?" He asked with slight hesitation.

"If you want, yes."

"I want to, I mean maybe we could wait till the end of this season before we tell people but... I want us; I've wanted _you_ for so long."

"I want us too, we'll make this work, and we'll figure this out." She replied softly yawning into his skin.

"Go to sleep Felicity we have the rest of our lives to figure it all out."

"The rest of our lives?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeh if you'll have me." She smiled to herself, nodding, as sleep finally consumed her safe and sound in the arms of a man she had only ever dreamt about.


	13. Keep The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes into labour when they are stranded on a deserted road and Oliver is freaking out. Team Arrow and Lyla come to the rescue. - olicityhapyyeverafter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had more fun with this than I should :P, I hope this is what you wanted, I couldn't get Oliver to properly freak out :P you'll see what I mean when you read :P. I hope you enjoy...

"This was such a stupid idea." Felicity mumbled as she shifted in her car seat.

"Hey, we both needed a break." Oliver replied as he put his foot down on the accelerator. "We'll be back in Starling before you know it ...and the hospital... and we can follow your birthing plan." He said calm and collectively his hands tightening on the wheel.

"I'm sure these are just those Braxton Hicks..." she said puffing out a breath before her hand came to rest on her side. Olivers slowly covered hers rubbing soft circles into the back of her hand.

"We can do this Felicity." Oliver said softly. She smiled through the pain when suddenly the car started to slow down.

"Oliver?" She said tilting her head. Oliver frowned as the car rolled to a stop. "Please tell me the car hasn't broken down on a seemingly deserted road?"

"No I'm sure its fine." He said with a fake smile Felicity knew all too well. "I'll be right back." He slipped from the car popping the hood as he went. He slowly propped it open, taking a look at the steaming engine. The sound of the car door opening caught his attention. Felicitys head popped around.

"Looks to me like somehow the batteries dead." She frowned slightly before she clutched the edge of the car; she screamed a little then grit her teeth together. Olivers hand fell to her back rubbing soothing circles.

"Breathe, remember the techniques." She glared at his over her glasses and he couldn't help but smile. The pain slowly subsided and she stood straighter.

"Call Diggle, he'll sort this." Oliver nodded pulling out his phone, he frowned slightly.

"I have no service."

"Are you kidding me?" She said exasperated. She slowly walked towards the car door when suddenly she felt a sudden rush of water down her legs and feet. She looked down and then up to the eyes of her concerned husband. For once in her life she saw his perfectly calm persona crack and the sheer panic spread across his face.

"I... Errrr your waters just broke."

"I do _not_ need to be told that." She stated with a shake of her head thanking god she was wearing a dress. She slowly reached into the car for her phone. " _Damn it_!" She said in frustration. "I have no service either!"

"I can walk further down the road; see if there is someone who can help us."

"Don't you _dare_ leave me here Oliver!"

"Felicity I..."

"No. You do not get to leave your pregnant wife who is in _labour!_ " She said before another wave of pain hit her, she clutched on to the car in desperation. Oliver's hand fell on her back once more rubbing gently.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He said reassuringly. As the pain subsided she leant onto the car.

"Oliver we have to do something. I mean surely you have some safe guard in place in case anything happens." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I..."

"I know _you_ Oliver."

"You won't like it." He whispered. She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her bump.

"Just tell me." He slowly grabbed her left hand his thumb rubbing across her wedding band before he slowly pressed the emeralds either side of the diamond on her engagement ring. There was a small beep and then silence. "You put a _tracking device_ in my engagement ring!" She said her voice loud.

"Hey it's saving us now." He said with a shrug and a smirk." She playfully slapped his chest.

"Yes but in future it would probably be useful to know I have a tracking device." She said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Well maybe, but it works both ways it's sending out a distress signal now, straight to all our phones." She shook her head.

"Okay I'll concede it is needed right _now_." She took a shaky breath as she could feel the muscles contracting once more. "Oh god!" She leant forward grabbing Oliver's hands and squeezed them tight. Oliver had known pain all his life, he'd been tortured, blades ripping into his skin, arrows, bullets, a variety of weapons but _nothing_ compared to way his wife's hands were squeezing tightly, he could feel the bones in his hands compressing as he stared into her face wanting to take her pain away. She let go and breathed as the pain subsided, he flexed his hands slightly feeling a little shaken. He was completely out his depth but he could not let his wife know that.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked quickly this mind raising. He had no idea how to fix this.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked tilting her head.

"Yes sure, I'm fine." He answered a little too quickly.

"Please tell me you are _not_ freaking out right now?"

"No." He lied.

"Oliver." She placed her hand in his. He glanced into her eyes then, he could see her love shining through like a beacon instantly calming him. "We can do _this_." She whispered softly as if psyching herself up at the same time.

"Of course we can." He said with an easy smile before he leant forward placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

* * *

15 minutes later and he was not calm. Felicity was in the back of the car, screaming and blaming him for getting her into this mess. There was no sign of Diggle or any of the team, and he was so under prepared to deliver his own child.

" _Oliver!_ " Felicity screeched Oliver opened the back door wider leaning in; his wife was leaning with her back against the other door. Her legs were up on the chairs as she huffed, and pushed. Her hair was stuck to her face, her glasses slightly skewed. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked regardless of the circumstance. "Stop staring and do something!" Felicity said through gritted teeth.

"I..." Olivers mind went blank as he tried to figure out what he could possibly do.

"So help me god Oliver! If we have another child I am _not_ going anywhere with you when I'm near my due date!" Oliver couldn't help but smile. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"I'm not laughing." He replied trying to hide his humour.

"I swear I will make your life a _living hell_ if we don't get help soon and I don't get to a ho- ARGGGH!" She screeched at the end. Oliver leant forward taking her hand.

"It's okay I am right here. I'll _always_ be right _here_." She squeezed his hand tightly as he tried to mimic the breathing techniques they had learnt in their classes. She slowly copied him breathing through the pain.

"I swear the bullet hurt less than this does." Oliver couldn't help the laugh that over took him then as he saw Felicity's eyes sparkle too.

"I love you." He said with a tender smile. Just then they heard the sound of blades swirling, Oliver stood back up and out the door. His head instantly fell towards the field beside them where a helicopter was landing, and before he had much time to think Lyla was running at them gun ready.

"Oliver?" She asked stepping closer. "We got your signal we had to leave Sara and Andy at my parents. What seems to be the-" She stopped when she reached him seeing Felicity in the back. "Oh wow Felicity, come on we'll take you straight to the hospital."

"Thank you." Oliver said with a grin as he and Lyla helped Felicity out the back.

"Thank god you're here Lyla!" Felicity said as she hugged her. "How the hell did you do this? _Twice_?" Lyla smiled at her.

"Believe me you don't really remember the pain once they're here. I'd say you're pretty far gone by now so lets get you some pain relief."

"Yes please! I really could use some of Digs aspirins." They all laughed as they slowly made their way to the helicopter, and eased Felicity in even through her contractions.

"Right take us straight to the hospital Johnny." All looked at Diggle in the front manning the controls.

"Okay. I'll radio the others tell them there's no emergency but to fetch your car. That okay man?" Oliver pulled the radio over his head.

"Yeh no problem, patch me through and I'll tell them."

"Okay hold on I'm lifting off, I'll get us there as soon as possible Felicity."

"Thank you John." She said breathing out sharply clutching onto Olivers hand.

"Hey guys no emergency. Felicity is in labour so Dig and Lyla are taking us to the hospital will you fetch the car back?" Oliver said into the radios speaker as the helicopter lifted off.

"No problem-" Roy started before Thea interrupted.

"Oh my god! Felicity is in labour! Come on Roy we need to be there I need to see my niece..."

"Or nephew Speedy." Oliver said with a shake of his head. Suddenly Felicitys grip on his hand tightened as he turned to see her eyes closed shut and breathing deeply. "I gotta go I have more pressing matters."

"We'll see you soon Ollie and good luck to you both." Laurel replied as the radio flicked off, he could hear Theas excitement in the background.

"Hey I'm right here." He said squeezing Felicity's hand lightly.

"Remember no matter what I say during this, 'cause pain makes me loopy, that I love you Oliver and I can't wait for the next chapter of our life to begin." She slowly moved there joined hands over her bump, over their baby. Oliver blinked trying to stop the tears as he smiled before planting a soft kiss to her lips.


	14. Fantasy v Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity (fifty shades of grey style)...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never read or seen 50 shades before so I just used my own muse, knowledge and imagination (which I normally do :P), BUT I hope it works! Anyway I hope you enjoy and yes THIS IS SMUT!

She didn't bat an eyelid as his hand fell to her knee. She could feel his thumb rubbing gently on her bare skin, sending sparks down her spine. She glanced at him giving him a soft smile. As his hand slowly slipped up the hem of her dress further up her thigh she still wasn't fazed. Her husband was a little more touchy and carefree with his movements, now they had officially come out to the press.

It wasn't until his little finger ran along the edge of her underwear that her eyes snapped to his. He didn't even glance at her as he carried on talking to the business men opposite them at the table.

"I think Queen Incorporated would truly _benefit_ from this." The man said with an easy smile.

"Well like I say, we'll discuss this properly when we're at the office." Oliver counted whilst his little finger continued to rub up and down the edge of her panties. Felicity tried to control her breathing.

"What do you think Mrs Queen?" The other man asked and Felicity swallowed thickly.

"I have to agree with my _husband_." She said staring at Oliver, who glanced at her with a smirk and playful look on his face.

"Well sorry for the intrusion on your evening, we'll leave you to your meal." The men said standing up.

"Quite. Call my secretary tomorrow we'll set something up." Oliver said as the men nodded, he stuck his free hand out shaking the two men's hands before they turned around walking away.

"Oliver..." Felicity said as soon as they were out of ear shot, clenching her thighs closed.

"We're in a booth, no-one can see us, it's dark and secluded at this table just for _this reason_." He winked cupping her. She gasped slightly then as her legs fell open of their own accord.

"We're in public!" She said her eyes glancing around to the rest of the room. He leant forward then.

"Makes it more... _interesting_." His voice was low and raspy; it shot straight to her core making her arousal intensify. He watched as her pupils started to dilate and he knew she was already half convinced. "I saw you reading that _book_ Felicity."

"Huh?"

"50 shades... How about I show you _my own version_ of it?" Her mouth fell open.

"Belgium chocolate fudge cake for two." The waiter said placing the cake down on the table. Felicity blinked rapidly as the man stared at her with a smile.

"Thank you." Oliver replied not even looking at the waiter as he disappeared.

"Oliver..." Felicity said trying not to moan but failing desperately. He slowly took the fork easily taking a piece of the warm cake, with a dab of whipped cream. He stared at her as he slowly rubbed her through the lacy material, bringing the fork to his mouth. He gently pulled the fork from his lips, all the while staring at her whilst his hand worked wonders. He could see her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate, as he slowly ran his tongue over his lips. He saw her eyes closed as her breath hitched.

"How about this..." Her eyes snapped open, "we eat this cake, and we see how long you can last?" Her eyes widened a little. "And if you stay quiet... We'll do whatever _you_ want to do..." He winked as he took another mouthful of cake. Felicity shook her head with a smile as she ever so slightly widened her legs so Oliver had better access.

"You're on Queen." She said her voice already sounding husky, without even a beat passing Olivers hand was in her panties. His bare skin against her aching centre, he did nothing as he gently brought the fork full of cake to her lips. She smirked as she sank her lips and teeth into the delicious chocolate and cream. He knew she was deliberate in getting it on her lips, as her tongue slowly eased out, running across her lips slowly as she stared at him he could feel his cock hardening.

Suddenly he thrust a finger in her; she literally grabbed the edge of the table as he worked her. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as he carried on with his single digit, he groaned low in his throat as she slowly opened her mouth flicking her head back in the direction of the cake. He easily fed her another fork full, she hummed contently as the sweet taste in her mouth enhanced her arousal further, and to add to it he slipped in another finger. He could see her nipples hardening even through her dress and he knew she was getting closer. He took another bite of the cake as he gently worked her to the edge. Her eyes could see the chocolate on the corner of his lips and she smiled to herself knowing how much she wanted to lick it off.

Oliver winked at her as he brought the final mouthful to her lips. The feel of the warm chocolate sliding down her throat as Olivers fingers stretched her knocked her senses into over drive, and when he crooked his fingers ever so slightly she slammed her mouth shut as she threw her head back. The pleasure completely over took her; she could feel her orgasm buzzing in her whole body even in the darkest depths of her soul. Oliver could feel his erection fighting to get out against his pants, watching his wife orgasm in a room full of strangers from just his fingers had him feeling completely turned on.

As she started to come back down from her high she could feel Olivers fingers still causing ripping aftershocks in her twitching centre. She looked at him with hooded eyes as he smirked at, suddenly he was removing his hand and his fingers were in his mouth. Felicity groaned then and suddenly she grabbed his jacket pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The taste of the chocolate and cream mixed with Oliver and herself sent her head spinning and she could feel the embers of her arousal starting to burn once again. She slowly pulled back licking the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Home... Bed _now_." She whispered into his ear as she ran her hand over the bulge in his dress pants. He subconsciously thrust into her touch and they were on their feet in seconds.

* * *

As soon as they made it through the front door of their house, theirs hands were all over each other. Caressing, squeezing, rubbing, tweaking. Oliver literally scooped Felicity in his arms and she giggled slightly as he ran up the stairs two at a time. When he entered their bedroom he lowered her feet back to the floor.

"Now Mrs Queen, what do you want?" He said with a playful smile. He watched as Felicitys face displayed an array of emotions before her head dipped slightly. She chewed on her bottom lip and Oliver frowned slightly she was nervous. "Hey you can ask me to do _anything_." His hand reached up cupping her face as his thumb pulled her lip free from her teeth. Both moaned a little at the contact.

"I... I want you to _spank_ me." Olivers mouth fell open and she cringed a little till she looked up into his eyes that had darkened completely. She was staring in to the abyss and teetering over the edge.

"You want me to spank you?" He asked his voice deep and hoarse. She nodded. "Okay but I don't want to hurt you." He said bringing his other hand up to her face and kissing her tenderly. She pulled away her hands on his wrists.

"You'd _never_ hurt me Oliver... But we'll have a safe word... Errrmmm-"

"Green Arrow." Oliver said quirking his eyebrows. She smiled before giving a swift nod. In a flash she was wrapped in Olivers arms his hands sliding to her ass.

Then the next thing she knew Oliver was sat on the edge of their bed, her lay across his lap. He hitched her dress up over her ass bunching it over around her waist. Felicitys arms were by her head hands flat ready. She could feel Oliver erection in his pants pressing into her hip, she moved slightly and he groaned lightly.

"Do that again and you will be _punished_." His voice was almost as deep as his Arrow one and it sent heat straight to her core. Oliver slowly pulled her panties down to around her knees. "Oh there soaking baby. So wet, so ready for me." She whimpered loudly as his hand gently caressed the curves of her glorious ass, Oliver had never been much an ass guy till he met Felicity and then he struggled to keep his eyes off hers. He gently ran a finger through her folds and she jerked. The movement caused delicious friction for Oliver and he groaned loudly, his had rested on her back to keep her steady.

"What did I say Felicity?" She turned her head slightly to look at him as he gave her one quick slap to her behind. She moaned as her forehead fell back on to the bed. His hand gently caressed the skin he had struck with feather light touches.

"Harder." She whimpered. She could feel all her nerve ending comes to life as he struck her again on the other cheek. She felt the sting instantly but the pain intensified her pleasure as Olivers hand caressed her skin and gently rubbed her core. His erection was twitching in her side and she knew he was enjoying it as much as her.

" _More..._ " She practically screamed and Oliver continued to spank her. Her reddening cheeks had Olivers heart twisting but with her moans and screams of his name he knew she was enjoying it as much as he was. He knew she was getting closer to an orgasm as her body shook and her arousal soaked her thighs. Oliver lowered his hand sinking a finger in and she screamed. He slowly pulled out and she whimpered, so in one swift move he raised his hand spanking her hard on the point where her ass cheek and thigh met. She screamed his name her ass lifting up slightly, he saw the ripples hit her straight into her core and he pushed two fingers into her working her at a quick pace.

"Oh my god! OLIVER!" She came violently into his hand; he worked her through the haze as the pain and pleasure mixed together. Her brain short circuited at all the sensations working her body and when she finally came down, it was Oliver's hands and lips on her sore ass that had her smiling.

"You okay?" He asked as a frown appeared he was staring at her bum, her skin a violent shade of scarlet. She pulled up onto her knees and kissed him, all tongues and teeth, nothing gentle.

"Never better." She smiled with a wink. "Now I have another request."

"Go on." He smiled.

"I want to tie you up and blindfold you... I mean I totally understand if you don't want to cause well the island, and everything that happened to you. Tying may not be _your_ thing and I don't want to-" A quick peck to her lips had her silent.

"If it's you asking, I'll do it." He winked, "Seriously Felicity. It's fine this is about you, about _our pleasure_." His voice dropped with the last word and she gulped.

"Out of those clothes Mister." He laughed then as he pushed off the bed. Felicity joined him as they both slowly peeled off their clothes and shoes till they were both gloriously naked. Oliver immediately pulled her into his chest, he kissed just behind her ear and she moaned her hands wrapping round his neck. Then he kissed down her neck, across her shoulder where he nibbled lightly and then suddenly he was taking her hardened rosy nipple into his mouth. His teeth grazing slightly as he licked and sucked. Felicity moaned loudly completely lost in the sensation when she pushed back slightly. Oliver stopped immediately.

"Bed now." She said her voice shaking slightly but still with a strict tone.

"Back or front?" He asked kneeling on it.

"On your back." Oliver did exactly as he was told, his head resting on the pillows as he lay flat on his back he watched as Felicity walked over to his discarded clothing pulling his silk tie from them. She ran her fingers up and down the material, and all he could picture was her delicate digits wrapped around his length. Her eyes fell to his cock as it twitched eagerly. She knelt on the bed beside him, her hand gently running down his chest stopping just above his hips and he moaned.

"Arms up." He didn't refuse or hesitate as he lifted his arms above his head, she tied his hand together and then to their bed frame. They both knew no matter how tight she tied it that Oliver could easily escape if he wanted to. "Now... Let's see how long _you_ can last." She winked getting back off the bed and walking to her wardrobe with purpose. Oliver watched her as she walked away her ass still a dark shade of red from his mitigations but he couldn't help licking his lips. She came back to the bed a scarf in hand. "I'm going to blindfold you now, if that's okay?..."

"Anything for you baby." He smiled leaning his head forward slightly so she could tie it over his eyes. Olivers other senses kicked in immediately.

"I'll be right back..." She said softly as he heard her hurried footsteps out the room. He lay there completely trusting the woman he loved, his wife, and the future mother of his children. His cock was throbbing but he didn't care he'd control himself for her, he'd let her take charge because he really would do anything for her. He heard her footsteps back in the room and the clinging of metal as she placed something on the bedside cabinet. Her cool hands touched his scorching skin just above his heart as she leant close to his ear. Her hair tickled his arms and face, as he listened to her raged breathing.

"Ready?"

" _Always_." He replied.

Suddenly there was a cold sensation on his nipple and he couldn't help but flinch. Then her mouth was there, replacing the sharpness of the cold. He could feel her moving the, he now presumed, ice cube over his chest her tongue and mouth following. He couldn't help groaning at the sensations, as she made her way lower down his torso with more ice. She followed the dips and arches of his abs, her tongue just as needy as the ice. Then suddenly he felt her straddling his calves as she leant forward running the ice cube in his hip dips. She scraped her teeth on the sensitive skin there, marking him and he couldn't help the thrust of his hips.

"Remember Green Arrow baby, and all this stops... But then _nothing_ else happens." Her voice was so sultry his cock literally moved for her voice. He moaned loudly.

"Is that a continue?"

"Yes, yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Please, _please_!" He pleaded and suddenly her cool fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft and he thrust uncontrollably. Her other hand fell to his hip calming and instantly stopping him. She gently ran her tongue over the slit of his tip tasting him as he leaked. She sighed contently as Oliver squirmed beneath her.

"Felicity..." Her name came out as a plea and she couldn't help smirk at how much control Oliver gave up for her.

She licked from the base, the full length of his shaft then slowly she wrapped her lips around him. She lowered herself inch by inch, her tongue swirling around him, feeling every inch of his skin, every groove, every place that had him moaning. She hallowed out her cheeks taking him deeper. Oliver was straining against the bonds; he didn't need to see Felicity because he could feel every part of her mouth around him. He held the headboard tightly his knuckles turning white as he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. A growl escaped him when he felt his tip hitting the back of her throat and then she hummed. He could feel the vibration all the way in to his bones. As she slowly pulled herself off then back on.

"Oh god!" He groaned as she bobbed up and down, her luscious lips working him like no one else. Her hand travelled to his balls, massaging them in sync with her lips. "Felicity!" His voice screeched. She could feel him tensing, just hovering over the edge when suddenly her lips were pulled away and her hand tugged his balls lightly stopping him. She watched him as his chest was rapidly moving up and down. She shimmied up his legs, straddling his thighs. She placed her hands on his hips gently moving her hands up as she leant forward till her lips met his. His erection pressed between them and he moaned as she sucked on his top lip nibbling slightly. She lifted her legs slightly allowing his erection to brush across her entrance. Both moaned from the natural way their bodies reacted to each other.

Her hands slowly reached behind his head pulling the blindfold from his head. He blinked a little before his eyes focused on her; she was grasping him in one hand whilst the other was pressed on his chest. He watched as she sank down on him in one swift movement, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her free hand falling to her breast. Suddenly she was moving up and down, her pace chaotic, as she moaned his name. Oliver thrust up easily matching her pace, he watched as her cheeks flushed. Her fingers rolling her hardened nipple, as her other hand scratched Olivers chest. He wanted desperately to touch her but he wouldn't, not without her permission, she was in control here. Her movements started to slow down, and he could feel her walls clenching around him.

"Oliver..." Her voice pleaded.

"Tell me what you want." He replied still thrusting.

"I... I need you." Within seconds Oliver had his hands free and he flipped them.

"Hold on to me tightly." He winked and she chuckled as her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. His mouth fell to the swell of her breast where he sucked and nipped at her soft skin, her moans spurring on his movements. Their chests where heaving, their skin beading with sweat, the only sound was their skin slapping together and their breaths mingling. Felicitys back arched and Oliver knew she was about to fly over the edge, he twisted his hips slightly hitting that sweet spot inside her and in that instant she screamed his name. Her nails digging in to his shoulders, as her whole body hummed from her orgasm, her walls clenched hard around him and after several more thrusts he joined her in their blinding pleasure. He dropped on top of her, both panting as they felt like they were floating.  
"Fuck." Oliver whispered into her ear, he went to move when her legs and arms wrapped around him.

"No I like it." She whispered.

"Well how'd _reality_ live up to _fantasy_?" He asked still panting.

"Not to stroke your ego but I'd chose a reality with _you_ every time." She ran her hand up his back in a soothing manner.

"Who needs fantasy, when I already have the woman of my _dreams_." Oliver said with a genuine smile.

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Felicity." Oliver nuzzled his face in to the crook of her neck and she sighed. They fell asleep wrapped in each other both agreeing that their reality was indeed a lot better than fantasy.


	15. Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do domething where theyre in the middle of arguing when they just start making out which leads to something more, if you kno what I mean ;), but they're still arguing in the midst of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL WARNING SMUT.

Oliver was slowly heading down the foundry stairs, he pulled his hood off his head as his eyes fell to the blonde sat at her computers.

"Crap." He said under his breath as he stepped into the room. He walked passed her not meeting her eyes as he placed his bow in the glass case. He took his quiver from his back placing it in there too, all in an eerie silence. He span around then with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said softly still not meeting her eyes but undoing his thigh quiver.

"What for exactly?"

"For missing dinner."

"Oh just dinner was it?" He didn't need to look up to know she was standing.

"No it was a special dinner for your mom and Captain Lance, to show them that we support their relationship."

"Exactly."

"It was _one_ meal Felicity."

"Yes that I had to cancel because you decided what? Roaming the street was _more important_?"

"Hey! I got a lead." He said throwing his thigh quiver in frustration into the case.

"No what you mean is you _forgot_." He looked up at her then.

"I _didn't_ forget."

"Really?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not why you're _really_ upset..." She sighed as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"I woke up this morning and you _weren't_ there, you'd gone for a jog then you've been at QI all day. I haven't even seen you, _not once_ , not even for lunch. Then you come here put the hood on and go patrolling... Why are you avoiding me?" He looked her up and down then. She was wearing her purple work dress with the cut out over her chest, with matching heels. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail and her glasses placed on her nose.

"I'm not avoiding you Felicity."

"Really? Because it sure as hell feels like you are." She snapped back in anger.

"You've been so _distant_ lately and you've barely _touched_ me." She took a step closer as he felt his own heart sink.

"I _always_ want to touch you." His voice dropped a little and he saw Felicitys eyes darken slightly before she scoffed.

"You don't have to lie to me. I get it we've been crazy busy but if there was someone else-" Oliver couldn't help the anger that flashed through his veins. He stepped forward his hands grabbing her hips firmly as his lips crashed into hers. He was rough as he let the anger take over slightly. He nipped her bottom lip before he sucked on it, she moaned softly as his tongue crept in rubbing against her own. Her arms wrapped up around his neck as his hands fell to her ass pulling her even closer. She could feel him pressing into her thigh and she pulled back slightly both breathing heavy trying to catch their breaths.

"Only... You... Ever..." He said placing a soft kiss to her swollen lips between each word. Felicity shook her head.

"You can't just expect me to-" His lips landed on her neck kissing his way down till he found her pulse point, where he nipped and sucked lightly. She knew there'd be a mark but right now her brain was trying hard to focus on why she was mad but as Olivers hands ran up and down her back she was struggling. As her hands fell to his leather covered chest she unzipped his jacket; she was pleasantly surprised to find him shirtless underneath. When she felt his gloved hand on her thigh she froze slightly. He inched closer and closer to where she wanted him till he ran a finger on the hem of her underwear on the apex of her thigh.

"Oliver." She moaned right into his ear. "Seriously I'm still ma-" His lips once again fell on hers swallowing her words. Before she even registered he had span her around. He cupped her through her underwear as his other hand fell to her chest. He could feel her hardened nipple even through the material of both her bra and dress. He ground his erection into her ass; all 3 sensations completely threw Felicitys senses. She knew she was mad, she knew there was more to say but right now all she wanted was to feel Oliver inside her, feel him hitting those sweet spots that made them both moan, feeling him twitch and lose control, feel him wrapped around her, just him and her as one.

"Oh _fuck_ Felicity." Oliver moaned and for once she didn't care that she had said it out loud as Oliver pushed them towards the stairs. He quickly removed her underwear, tossing them to one side before he pushed her slightly to kneel on the steps part way up, her knees on one step and her hands resting on higher ones.

"Oliver what are you-"

"Trust me." He said leaning over her. She didn't look behind her as she heard him unzip but not removed his leather pants. She glanced behind her then to see him stood there a slither of his bare chest visible and his erection stood to attention all surrounded in green leather. She bit her bottom lip to suppress her moan and she saw Olivers eyes darken as he stared at her gently rubbing himself.

"Oliver." She said her voice husky with want; she knelt up pulling the dress around her waist before she spread her knees further and leant forward again. Oliver let out a strangled moaned as he took in her beautiful folds, she was already glistening with want even her thighs were slightly damp. He stepped closer his hands landing on her ass kneading it gently, caressing with feather light touches before he placed a tender kiss to the base of her spine. He could see the shiver run through her body. He knelt one knee on the step below her, the other the below that so he could get some leverage.

Then he grabbed her hips and with one quick thrust he pushed deep inside her. Her vision blackened for a second with how the angle stretched her before he repeated the same thing again, he pulled nearly all the way out before snapping back in. Felicity found her arms going flat on the step her head falling onto her crossed arms unable to stop the moans from escaping. She pushed back for every time he thrust into her, the sound of her ass hitting his skin and leather turning them both on as it echoed around the Foundry. Oliver could feel her walls tightening, he knew this wasn't the best solution to Felicitys questions but he needed to prove to her he wanted her, h _e always wanted her_.

"Come for me Felicity." Oliver grunted as he could feel his balls tightening and his spine tingling.

"Oliver... I..." She shook her head. Olivers arms wrapped around her middle as he pulled her up a little the angle changed and his thrusts became shallow. He dropped a hand to her clit rubbing gentle circles as his mouth landed on hers. She screamed and he swallowed it as his tongue darted in and out her mouth matching the slow languished thrusts of his cock as his own orgasm hit him. Both their visions blurred as they fell off the edge together, their whole bodies buzzed from their joint orgasm. It felt like an eternity before they could breathe again and Oliver slowly pulled out of her falling to the steps on his ass and spinning her to rest in his arms. She pulled out of them staring at him.

"I'm still _mad_ , and as fantastic as that might have been it doesn't make up for anything Oliver." Her skin was flushed and sticky as she wobbled slightly on her legs taking the last few steps down and away from him.

"Felicity please..."

"No okay, it's _our anniversary_ today. Our 1st year as a married couple and you... You _didn't_ even remember." The anger in her tone slipped away to be replaced by sadness. "I don't think there is anyone else, I know you Oliver. I just I can't believe you _forgot_... And I want to know what's been going off? Why you've been holding me back? Why you've been so busy today?" She turned back towards him then as he stayed sat on the steps cock still out and chest still in view. She could feel a twitch of her arousal so she span back around walking towards the desks. Without warning she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his face landing near her ear.

"Felicity... I... I _didn't_ forget..." He could feel her tense slightly, she allowed him to spin her in his arms, his hand lifting her chin so there eyes met. "Listen to me okay?" She nodded. "To be honest today has been chaotic and _nothing_ has gone to plan, but the reason I've been holding back is because of _this_." She frowned slightly and he cupped her face his fingers straightening her glasses as his thumbs ran over her cheekbones. "I was trying to surprise you, and I knew you thought I was up to something and when we... make love. I'm like putty in your hands." She smiled a little then.

"Surprise me?" She asked he let go of her then moving to the computers and bringing Verdant up on the screen. The place was decorated to the high heavens with their family and friends all gathered.

"It's for our anniversary I arranged it all. Your mom and Lance were meant to bring you... But you cancelled so I said I'd do it but then you showed up _here_." He gestured to the room as he stepped closer to her again.

"I... You didn't forget?"

"Nope."

"And you've been secretive to keep it a surprise?"

"Yep." He said running a hand at the back of his neck. "But I messed that up. I didn't mean to upset you-" Suddenly her lips were on his again but this time it wasn't as desperate, only loving and caressing. He could feel her hands unzipping the zips on his arms, then her hands ran up his chest pushing the jacket off his muscular shoulders and it fell to the floor with a thud. They parted then as they tried to breathe, his hands wrapped around her pulling down her zipper slowly, as her hands went to his mask gently slipping it from his face.

"My hero. But I want to see the man I married, _the man I love_." He beamed at her then as the mask fell on top his jacket and he slid her straps down her shoulders. She easily freed herself from the dress and unclasped her bra too. He took a step closer her legs hitting the desk behind her and he lifted her on to it, she opened her legs as he stepped between them. She could see his cock already starting to harden again and she couldn't help biting down on her lower lip. He groaned then and her eyes snapped to his as she ran her hands over the tops of his pants. In one swift movement she pulled both them and his briefs to his knees, he removed them kicking off his boots as well.

"Happy anniversary." Oliver said as he leant forward placing a kiss to her swollen lips.

"Your present!" She said pulling back.

"Later..." He said with a wink. His glove clad hands landed on her body. He gently rubbed her collar bone before his hand slowly trailed between her breasts, down her torso, lower and lower, over her hips before he dipped a finger inside of her. She threw her head back, the leather and his fingers working wonders with her already sensitive body.

"Oliver!" She moaned as her eyes locked back to his.

"I _never_ forget." His voice dropped sending sparks straight to Felicity's core, where he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. "The first time we met, the _red_ pen between your luscious lips, the touches, the looks we shared, the jealousy, the first time we _kissed_ , the first time we had _sex_ all that time ago..." She could feel her body igniting quickly as her hands fell to the edge of the table. "The day you said I do, wearing that _sinful_ ivory dress." His other hand landed to her breast kneading and tweaking her nipple, the green leather of her fantasies spurring her on further. "The night when I _finally_ got to fuck you as Mrs Queen."

"Mrs Smoak-Queen." She stammered out, and he thrust another finger inside causing her to gasp as his other hand started alternating between her breasts.

"I remember that night where we did it _everywhere_ and _anywhere_ , various positions, _all night long_. I remember the way your skin flushes a deep shade of a pink." Her chest started to heave as his words and his fingers worked her. "I remember the sounds you made echoing off the walls as I _licked_ and _kissed_ my way over your body. The way you _screamed_ when my cock pushed into your tight tight centre. How you sound when you orgasm, how those walls of yours _milk me_ for everything I'm worth. How your ass feels rubbing against my ere-" he gasped when he felt her hand land on him her finger rubbing the pre-cum from his tip.

"Oh Oliver I _remember_." She replied gently stroking him. He threw his head back as he pushed in a third finger crooking them slightly hitting that sweet spot which had her screaming his name and wildly thrashing in his arms. Her hand dropped from him as he wrapped an arm around her as he worked her through her orgasm. When her eyes finally landed back on him he removed his fingers and slowly brought the leather gloved hand to his mouth tasting her. Her mouth fell open and she pulled him in for a searing kiss groaning when she could taste herself on his tongue. She helped him remove the gloves and he lifted her with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"We best get cleaned up ready for the party." He said softly. She sighed contently.

"Happy anniversary Oliver." He smiled then and she captured his lips once more. She could feel the head of his erection brushing against her entrance as he carried her towards the bathroom, so she shifted slightly and he penetrated her. He stopped dead moaning loudly.

"Felicity..." He groaned looking into her beautiful eyes, the smallest slither of blue still visible as her pupils had blown with lust.

"We can be late for our own party _right_?" She asked as he pushed the door open, the movement exciting them both as they moaned in unison.

"We can be as late as _you_ want." He winked as the bathroom door closed behind them.


	16. Her Own Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write Felicity during the Undertaking? Like how she was all alone in the foundry and maybe she got stuck down there/injured because she told Oliver that Laurel was at CNRI or something like that? you can really do anything you want (even keep tommy alive ;) )

Darkness. That's all she could see. She was completely and utterly surrounded by it. She had to blink several times to focus her eyes. She could just make out some moonlight filtering through but everything was fuzzy, her glasses were missing. She tried to sit up but she realised there was a weight pressing on her. She looked around her, the Foundry was relatively unscathed. Most things had been overturned, the lights all burnt out, the club seemed undamaged but one of the metal beams had fallen knocking Felicity from the computers.

"Oh..." She sighed seeing her babies in pieces on the floor. She realised it was in fact the table on top of her as she pushed it off herself steadily. She tried to stop the tears from escaping, but they slid down her cheeks as she could feel her whole body aching.

"Felicity..." Diggles voice in her ear calmed her slightly.

"John?"

"Are you okay?" She took a deep breath trying to hide the pain in her sides, the grazes on her knees, and the dirt all over her clothes.

"I'm okay, how are you?" She could hear him grunting as she searched the floor for her glasses.

"I'm oka-"

"John..." He chuckled a little then before she heard his groan.

"I'm on my way to you."

"No, go home make sure Carly and A.J are alright."

"Felicity you're in the middle of it all... I bet it's a mess down there right?" She picked her glasses up, they were slightly dirty but undamaged, she slid them on her face as she looked around her, it wasn't too bad nothing a little hard work couldn't fix.

"We can fix it, nothings too bad... Just a beam-"

"A beam!? I am coming _now_."

"NO." She said her voice rose. "You are injured Dig, get home, get fixed up... I'm... This place can wait..."

"Felicity..."

"John seriously I'm okay." She bit back a sob as she moved slowly towards the stairs where some of the rubble had landed.

"I'm not leaving you..."

"Hey... You haven't... I'm fine I just have to get out and get home."

"I'm still not okay with this."

"I'll call you as soon as I get home... My house isn't in the disaster area and the club is on the outskirts of the glades." She could hear him grumbling. "Seriously John I'll be fine..."

"Fine but you better call." She took a few deep breathes trying to ignore the ache in her sides as she clambered over the rubble.

"I promise." She said softly ending the call, thanking her lucky stars she had left her purse up in the bar. She slowly made her way up the stairs carefully avoiding the debris, her knees were scuffed and bleeding, her dress was ripped and cardigan covered in dirt and blood. She frowned slightly wondering where the blood had come from; she moved her hand up to her face feeling a small gash on the side of her cheek. It stung as soon as her fingers brushed against it.

"Frack." She whispered to herself. She felt the tears burn at the back of her eyes, now was not the time to break down. She needed to get home, needed to be safe. She had to be her own hero, be the hero that Oliver and Dig were, she had no option but to save herself. Both men were otherwise engaged.

She grabbed her coat and purse shuffling to the exit, as soon as she stepped outside she froze. She could see fires burning, buildings destroyed, could hear people screaming, hear sirens blaring out, she was literally surrounded by destruction. Her heart ached as she thought about Oliver, thought about how he was probably thinking he failed this city and praying he had made it to Laurel in time because she knew losing her would destroy him.

* * *

Somehow Felicity managed to get to her apartment, the destruction around her home almost none existent. She checked all of the windows and all of the doors before she called Diggle.

"Hey, I'm home I'm safe... Did you get to Carly?"

"Yes she's just patching me up... I can come over check on you." She couldn't help the small sob that escaped her. She cursed herself under her breath.

"I'm fine... Honestly Dig stay with your family they need you..."

"Felicity..."

"I just need some rest... Night Dig." She hung up not giving him a chance to responded and headed for the shower.

She only had a quick one, literally to clean her cuts and get the dirt from her skin. She didn't even hesitate in throwing away her clothes. She loved that horse dress, her peach carigan and those brown knee-high boots, but she had ripped them all so it seemed pointless to keep them. She pulled on a black tank top, and cotton shorts to allow her grazed knees to heal slightly.

She had just sat down on her sofa the first aid kit in front of her when there was a light tapping at the door. She froze instantly unsure who it was, _maybe Dig had come to check on her or maybe it was someone else_.

"Felicity... It's me..." She'd recognise Oliver's voice anywhere but this seemed different, he seemed hurt and broken. She was pulling the door open before her heart even had a chance to beat. She stared at him as he was stood there in his green leathers. The look in his eyes, that were red and puffy, made her heart ache. She pulled him in; glancing to make sure her neighbours hadn't seen him before locking the door behind them.

"What happened? Are you ok-" before she even had a chance to finish speaking Olivers head dropped as he sobbed. She didn't even think she just walked over to him wrapping her arms around him, holding him closely. His body shook, as she gently ran her hand up and down his back. "Hey it's okay, I'm here... Everything's going to be okay..." They stayed that way for a long while till he pulled away slightly and she let go taking a step back. He stood up taking a step closer his hand falling to her cheek as his thumb ran along the cut there. She could see how cut up he was, this wasn't the same man who had gone out there to defeat Malcolm.

"May I?" He asked his gloved thumb rubbing gently over the wound. She nodded moving and sitting on the sofa gesturing for him to join her. He pulled his gloves off, and she watched completely enthralled as he unzipped his jacket, revealing his black t shirt, pulling it over his shoulders wincing slightly.

"Oliver you're injured let me-"

"No... I... Let me sort you out first." She frowned slightly. He needed to feel that pain otherwise he'd feel nothing and he didn't want that, the arrow wound was the least he deserved right now.

"Okay... You can talk to me you know." He nodded slowly as he began to sort her cheek, his touches were gentle and the concentration on his face made Felicity certain he was doing this to forget something. He could feel her blue eyes soothing him, calming him, she had said tonight she wouldn't leave and he couldn't help but admire how strong she was. He closed his eyes once he had finished, turning from her slightly, as the memories of Tommy's face were etched in his mind.

"Hey..." He felt her hand on his where he had unknowingly been rubbing his fingers together. "Your shoulder..." He nodded and pulled his shirt off easily, still grunting from the pain. Felicity didn't take the time to admire his body she was too busy focusing on the fact he had said nothing. She got up standing beside him, it was a through and through. She stared at the holes for a brief second before starting to work. The flat was silent apart from there breathing and she focused on fixing Oliver up, that's all she could do.

"He's dead." She heard him whisper but she didn't want to force it so she carried on stitching. "Tommy... He... He went to save Laurel... Went to get her out and he did..." She slowly applied the bandage to his back as she walked to the front, his eyes straight ahead, staring into nothingness as she continued to work. He was silent again till she applied the bandage to the front wound too. "He died saving her... _He was a real hero_ Felicity." She stopped then reaching for his chin pulling it to look at her, his eyes were full of emotion, a hurricane of everything he had felt tonight. "It should have been _me_..." She looked at him in slight disbelief a single tear rolling down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his head pulling him to her stomach.

"This wasn't your fault Oliver. And it... It shouldn't have been anyone. I'm so sorry... So so sorry." He pulled away slightly his hands landing on her sides and she winced. He froze instantly; slowly he pulled her tank top up to reveal her ivory skin which was now red, blotchy, mingled with purple. His eyes widened.

"You... You got hurt..." He stood up then his fingers dancing over her ribs then pressing more strongly, she squirmed slightly under his touch. "What the hell happened? I thought you were okay?" She could see his eyes flash with anger and hurt, her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Hey Oliver I'm okay..." His hands on her ribs became firmer as he felt even harder and she whimpered in pain.

"No broken ribs but Felicity you could have internal injuries... You could-"

"Stop okay? I wasn't in immediate danger, Laurel was, _she needed you_... And Dig was injured-"

"No." He said through gritted teeth. His friend had got hurt because once again he had chosen Laurel. He closed his eyes and suddenly her hand around his bare arm snapped his eyes open.

"Hey I'm fine..." She whispered and before she had time to react he was pulling her into his chest.

"I don't want you to do that ever again, please... If anything happened to you..." He stopped there unable to finish the sentence because it bothered him, the thought of losing her, and he couldn't understand why. Felicity could feel his muscles under her touch and couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better you could stay here tonight... You know make sure nothing happens to me... Not in a comfort sex kind of way cause well as awesome as that would be you have Laurel... And I ache and well we're friends and please someone stop me..." She looked up to see his stoic expression back in place; his eyes looked glazed like he was somewhere else. She stepped out his arms moving the first aid kit, and then pushed him down on to the sofa. His eyes focused then as he sat down and she joined him, pulling a throw from the chair over them.

"Sorry." He mumbled not looking at her.

"Hey thank you for saving my home, for saving half the city... I know it sucks right now but I'm here Oliver… Me and Dig, we aren't going anywhere." He nodded then staring out the window into the streets below.

Felicity stared at his face wishing she could somehow fix it all, take away his pain and suffering. Her heart was beating rapidly as she leant closer into his side, his arm wrapped around her and she realised with pure clarify she was starting to fall for Oliver Queen.


	17. Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do something with Felicity drugged ? Established relationship and Felicity thinks Oliver is dead but he is trying to save her.

This was meant to be an easy job, get in destroy the drugs, destroy the drugs lab and get out. The drug was new, it brought people's dreams to life whilst they were high, but as they slowly came down their dreams turned to nightmares and in fear many were overdosing.

Felicity was needed to break into the safe harbouring the drugs most powerful and lethal component, which she couldn't gain access to without actually being there, much to Oliver's agitation. He was always protective of her, even more so since they had decided to pursue a relationship together, but he still respected her decisions. So the plan was simple, get in whilst Oliver, Dig and Laurel dealt with any security, Felicity would break into the safe destroying all the vials inside. Then blow the whole place up.

* * *

Everything was going to plan they broke in with ease, effortlessly taking people out and dragging them away from the building. Laurel stood guard over Felicity as she cracked into the electronic safe; it took no time at all for the system to be rebooted.

"Yes!" Felicity said throwing her fist into the air. Laurel chuckled a little and Felicity glanced at her as she pulled the safe open. "Do _not_ repeat that to anyone."

"Of course not." She smiled softly.

"Right... Safe is open, just going to plant the explosives, you guys all clear?" She spoke into the comms.

"All clear my end." Diggle said firmly.

"Same, building has been searched and secured, all explosives in place." Felicity nodded to herself as she placed the explosive on the inside wall of the safe.

"Okay... I'll just... _Frack_!" She cursed slightly as she felt a needle pierce her skin.

"Felicity?" She could hear the panicked voice of Oliver in her ear.

"I'm fine, I just knocked my hand." She lied as Laurel stepped closer muting her comms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She finished setting the bomb glancing to see that the needle she had scratched herself with was in fact empty.

"Felicity you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Oliver I'm fine." She stood up, glancing at her hand. It looked normal; no scratch just a small puncture mark. She shrugged turning to Laurel.

"We're heading out now." Laurel spoke into her comms before turning them off again and heading towards the exit Felicity following close behind. "You didn't knock your hand did you?"

"It's nothing Laurel." Felicity brushed it off because really there was nothing to worry about. Laurel frowned slightly as they made their way out of the building.  
The cool air on Felicity's skin, made her tense slightly she frowned at her bodies reaction.

"Guys we're outside now, do you want me to blow the building?"

"Go for it." Oliver replied instantly. "We're not far from your location."

"Okay." She pressed a few buttons on her tablet, when the whole building blew up before their very eyes. She saw Diggle and Oliver running towards them both wearing black balaclavas to conceal their identities as Oliver didn't have another outfit just yet. She frowned when she saw him stumble slightly, then with a loud crack the already burning building exploded further, the windows shattering above them.

"No!" She screamed as she watched him drop to the floor in front of her, she ran towards him as Laurel chased after her.

"Felicity!" She heard her shouting but she didn't stop, she felt her knees shaking as she saw him on the floor a piece of wood embedded in his chest.

"Oliver! _NO GOD NO_!" She dropped to her knees then; the world around her faded away as she stared into his lifeless face. She never heard them talking, never heard anyone's decisions. All she could do was look at her partners face, as the tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders her eyes snapped to Diggles.

"John..." She whimpered.

" _Listen to me_. Laurel's going to take care of you."

"No! I'm not leaving him!" She practically screamed.

"Hey, hey, you aren't, she's going to take you whilst I take him."

"To the hospital?" He glanced upwards at Laurel she presumed.

"Yes, to the hospital." She nodded slowly as he helped her back onto her feet.

* * *

Felicity didn't know how long she had been sat there, it felt like days but it could have been minutes for all she knew. Oliver was in surgery, had been for quite awhile. John had nipped home to make sure his family was okay and to get Felicity and Oliver some clothes. Laurel had gone with him too, much to Felicity's insistence.

She couldn't get the image of his glazed over, lifeless eyes out of her mind. She should have waited for him to return, she should have told him she loved him like she always did, she should have held on to him and never let go.

"Excuse me... You look a little chilly." The voice cut through her mind. She didn't glance up, the deep tone telling her it was a man staring at her, he was holding out a grey blanket very similar to the one she had given Oliver all those months ago on the flight to Nanda Parbat. She didn't say anything as he sat beside her, throwing it over her shoulders. She snuggled into it, and her brain really must have been playing tricks because she swore it smelt like Oliver.

"How is he?"

"He'll be absolutely fine; I'm more worried about _you_." She frowned then still not looking at the man instead wrapping herself further in the blanket.

"Why would you be worried about me? Oliver... He... Had a piece of wood sticking out... His chest." She stuttered trying to control her emotions. "He wasn't breathing... And I... There..." She started to feel her lungs tighten and burn as she struggled for breath.

"Hey." The man's voice started to sound distorted and odd, "hey look at me." She couldn't move she couldn't do anything not without Oliver, not from losing him like this. Her heart was pounding as she struggled to get air into her lungs, and then suddenly there were hands either side of her face. The man was knelt in front of her, his eyes were a piercing shade of blue. "Listen to my voice _Felicity_." Her heart fluttered at the very familiar way her name rolled off his tongue. Her head started aching, the room completely out of focus apart the feel of his calloused fingers against her cheeks and his eyes. They were bright blue eyes, showing the depths of his life, of his soul, of his love and adoration for her. Her mouth fell open as she realised she was staring into the face of the man she loved.

"Oliver." She whispered, not daring to say it too loudly.

"Felicity." He said with a frown, she tore her eyes from his glancing around her. It was dark and they most definitely weren't in a hospital.

"This is my apartment." His frown slowly melted from his features.

"You can see me? You know where you are?" She nodded in confusion as he leant forward placing a tender kiss to her lips. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oliver... What... I... You were hurt, in surgery... I..." His hands dropped from her face moving tenderly down her arms to her hands. His thumb gently ran over the puncture mark.

"The drug in the safe was the nightmare component, a _lethal_ weapon if it landed in the wrong hands... And that needle you caught must have had remnants of it..."

"Wait so that was a _nightmare_?"

"A living one, yes." He nodded slowly.

"But I saw you..."

"The buildings windows shattered yes and I stumbled but I didn't die, I didn't get hurt your brain just made your worst nightmare become a reality..."

"I... I thought you were _dead_." She whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek. He sat beside her pulling her into his chest, she let her head fall just above his heart.

"I'm here, and I am _very_ much alive." She could hear his heart beating loud and strong beneath her ear.

"I'm sorry..."

"In future it might be good to tell me you may have been stabbed by a potentially toxic drug..."

"I promise." She said curling even further into his side.

"It felt so real, and I never saw you as _you_... I just I..." She stopped herself burying herself further into his chest, into his arms, into his warmth. "After last time... The thought of losing you again, without a goodbye... I just _I love you_." He placed a tender kiss to the crown of her head.

"I'll always be _here_ with you babe, even if you don't think I am." He whispered. " _I love you forever and always_."


	18. My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and tender love making... knocknocknockinonheavensdoor

They'd spent the last month figuring each other out. With no city to save, no real responsibilities, there wasn't any need to rush. But then with spending all their time together, they were getting to know each other even more, in every aspect, mentally, emotionally and physically. There were days when they couldn't keep their hands off each other, when it was all hot and passionate, up against a wall, in the car, on every surface in the hotel room, anywhere and everywhere. Lust consumed them but every single time it was the love they shared that bound them.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon; they had spent the whole day in bed sharing stories about their pasts, about their families, their friends. Felicity was wearing one of Oliver's dress shirts, whilst he was wearing just his boxer briefs. Their legs were tangled around each other, as she leant up placing a slow open mouthed kiss to his stubbled jaw.

"I love you." She mumbled into his skin. Oliver's heart hammered in his chest, he would never get over the way she said it so freely now.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he kissed the crown of her head. She trailed a hand up his chest, her touch so gentle and meaningful. Her fingertips brushed the curves of his abs, danced over his scars, her nails scraped over his nipple as her hand came to rest over his heart. She kissed up his jaw, to the mole at the corner of his mouth till their lips met. Slow and tender, like they had all the time in the world, because they did now. She felt his hand cup her breast over his shirt, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. She moaned into his mouth, and he ever so gently ran his tongue up the underside of hers, before he nibbled on her bottom lip. Suddenly he flipped them; he landed between her legs as they spread to accommodate him. She could feel his erection pressing against her bare centre, only the thin material of his boxer briefs in the way. Oliver gently rocked against her, the pressure so delicious they both moaned loudly.

Leaning on his elbows he leant forward sucking on her ear lope, before he gently tugged on her industrial piercing. Felicity whimpered underneath him as she lifted her back up slightly, her hips pushing up into him. He groaned stridently as her hands ran up and down his back feeling all the muscles, caressing the latest mark on his shoulder. Her heart aching knowing he was branded. He kissed her softly showing her his love for her, how every mark felt like it disappeared with her in his arms, in his life. He leant on to one arm, easily opening the buttons of her shirt one-handily,

"I see someone's _really_ good at that." Felicity teased squirming a little. Oliver winked at her before his mouth landed on her breasts; he covered them in open mouthed wet kisses. Occasionally sucking, and nipping, but always rubbing his tongue against her soft skin tasting her. He could see her nipples rosy and hardened eagerly waiting for more. He pulled them both up into a sitting position as he pushed his shirt from her shoulders, throwing it away from the bed. Her newly tanned skin was glowing in the afternoon sun.

She pushed down, rotating her hips Oliver groaned in pleasure as he leant forward taking her nipple in his mouth. He sucked, gently rubbing the tip of his tongue around in a circular motion. Her hands fell to his hair as she slowly rocked above him seeking all the pleasure she could. One of his hands fell to her free breast where he kneaded gently, rolling her nipple occasionally. She couldn't help whimpering.

"Oliver please..." Her voice was hoarse as she pleaded. Oliver pulled away from her, staring deep into her eyes as if he was a man in a desert and she was the oasis waiting for him.

"Felicity." He breathed heavily. She knew he was seeking permission, he did it every time they made love, no matter how often, how quick or slow, and he always did this. She smiled softly before barely brushing her lips against his.

"Oliver..." She whimpered. He gently laid her back onto the bed, as he abruptly stood up pulling down his boxers, kicking them off. Her eyes blew as soon as she took in his erection, stood to attention just for her. "Come here." She smiled as he crawled back on to the bed; he pulled the sheets over them as he leant down capturing her lips once more.

This time his tongue caressed every part of her mouth, as she did the same to him. He pulled back a little, staring into her eyes as he pressed against her entrance. She bit down on her lower lip, as he ever so slowly pushed into her, stretching her, filling her. When they were joined completely, her walls clenched around him as his head dropped to the crook of her neck and he groaned. He thrust shallowly barely pulling out of her, she moaned with every small movement. He fell onto his elbows his arms going under her shoulders with his fingers tangled in her hair. She closed her eyes moaning softly as he kept the pace slow and steady, hitting that spot inside her every time. He was drawing their pleasure out; he kissed up her neck, stopping to suck slightly on her pulse point.

Her hands landed on his shoulders as he kissed up her jaw, then her hands were cupping his face. Their eyes locked, all she could see was him, the admiration, the care, the love shining through his eyes and she could see a future; one of them together, and happy no matter what life threw at them. She lifted her legs higher, arching her back, her breast brushing against his chests. He thrust in and out of her so gently, so tenderly; their eyes were still locked when suddenly everything fell out of focus. All they could feel was each other, her walls fluttering around his twitching cock, his pelvic bone pressing against her clit, their sweat laden skin plastered together, their chests heaving from the release they were seeking, the pounding of their hearts as they made love yet again.

"I love you." Oliver whispered as he pushed her further into the mattress, and that was all it took for her to fly off the edge screaming his name. Her eyes slammed closed, her arms wrapping around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him even closer. Her body literally shook from the desire that had spiralled out of control, her vision was gone as he thrust a few more times before he came, his face buried in her neck as he practically collapsed on top of her.

Both were lost in their pleasure driven haze, both feeling completely and utterly loved, and at peace. She ran her hand up and down his back, and she felt him smile against her skin.

"I'm never going to get tired of _this_." She said softly. Oliver laughed causing them both to shake, little aftershocks of pleasure rippling through them both. "Oh..." She moaned softy. "I meant the connection we have not just the sex." He looked up then.

"It's more than just sex for me Felicity, you're... You're my future now, the woman of my dreams who I want to spend the rest of my life with, just like this." He gestured between the two and her smile broadened and her eyes glistened.

"I love you Oliver." He smiled then as he rolled onto his back pulling her into his side.

"I love you too Felicity."


	19. The Greatest Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity: arguing about the greatest breakfast food. -andcreation

It had been only a few days or so of driving, they weren't really keeping count anymore. They had ended up in a little cottage where they were going to spend the whole weekend. It was in a small town hidden in some mountains.

They'd spent the whole day locked away, just talking, getting to know each other. It was late; Felicity was curled into Oliver's side, her hand drawing lazy patterns over his bare chest.

"What is the greatest breakfast food?" She suddenly blurted out from literally nowhere. He chuckled and she felt his chest vibrating under her touch.

"I don't know... Fruit?" She leant up slightly, looking up at him.

"Fruit?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged lightly. " _Really_ Oliver? The greatest breakfast food and you say fruit." She sat up crossing her arms over her chest. He loved how her slightly annoyed pout on her lips looked and he couldn't help smiling as he nodded.

"Well what about you?" She tilted her head thinking about it.

"Pancakes... Syrup... Oh." She moaned lightly and Oliver smiled even wider. "You can even have fruit on that if you want." He laughed then, a proper belly laugh as his dimples showed, and Felicity loved the carefree nature he possessed now.

"What about waffles? They're nice."

"Waffles? You actually eat crappy food? I mean _surely not_ with those abs." She ran her hand over them and he laughed once more.

"I used to... but since the island... when I was their errrm... Food was more of a necessity than a pleasure." She frowned slightly at the now sombre tone before she leant forward placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Well now you have all the time in the world to enjoy it all... Bagels with cream cheese, waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, French toast, and yes even _fruit_." She winked playfully trying to lighten the mood. His smile returned once more.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied curling into his side, as both sought sleep.

* * *

Oliver bolted up his heart racing, his hand stretched out to find the other side of the bed empty, and cold. He glanced around the room, the sun was shining through the curtains, and his heart was pounding in his chest as he jumped to his feet. _She was probably just in the bathroom, nothing bad had happened, it couldn't have, not now._

He slowly made his way to the door when his senses came to life. He could smell food, bacon, pancakes his stomach growled as he made his way to the kitchen, instantly calming down when he saw her. Felicity was stood there in his black t-shirt, various pots and pans around the counter tops, and a table full of food. He glanced up to see a banner hanging from the wall. _Happy 30th Birthday_.

"Happy Birthday Oliver." She said as his eyes landed back on her. "I... I wanted you to have a great birthday; you only turn 30 once and well after the breakfast conversation last night... I... I wanted you to try and taste it all." She blushed looking down slightly, and then suddenly he was right in front of her lifting her chin up placing a soft kiss to her lips.

" _This_ ," he gestured around them, "A birthday with you... It's already great." She smiled then as she stared into his blue eyes, sparkling with a new warmth she had never seen before.

"Sit!" She said shooing him to the table.

"What is all this?" He asked as he sat down taking in the masses of food.

"Well..." She placed the bacon on an empty plate. "We have bacon, sausages, French toast, bagels, pancakes, waffles, syrups, creams, coffee, orange juice, milk and..." She turned from the table opened the fridge pulling out a big silver platter. " _Fruit_." He glanced at the platter, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, pineapple, apples, banana, oranges all adorned it and it spelt out a big 30. He beamed laughing to himself, smiling at the woman in front of him. She placed the platter down then sat opposite him.

"You didn't have to do all this..."

"No I didn't but it's your birthday and today we are going to do _whatever_ you want."

"Whatever I want?" He asked playfully.

"Yep." She said popping the p, "after you've stuffed your face and decided on your favourite breakfast..." He dropped a piece of fruit in his mouth chewing slowly, before he turned his gaze back to her. She was just about to take a mouthful of pancake when he spoke.

"My favourite breakfast is... _you_... And all I want _to do_ today is you." He saw her pupils dilate as he grabbed a pancake for himself then winked at her. Her heart swelled at the carefree nature of him, how much she loved this, he was no longer holding back so she licked her lips.

" _I'm yours_..." She said winking returning to her food. Oliver groaned then as he smiled so broadly, it felt strange but amazing. Finally he was happy. He was in a place of some normalcy, and he was going to make the most of every single second of discovering more about himself and of course the woman he loved. He already knew this was the best birthday he would ever have and it hadn't even really begun yet.


	20. I Want You Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok what about a smutty one were felicity and oliver have sex in a changing room ;) while on their roadtrip someone had to buy felicity clothes ;) - smoakinbitch

"I told you I'd take you shopping." He smiled softly as she looked at him hesitantly.

"Yes but most men do not really like shopping Oliver." He shrugged an easy grin falling on his face.

"Well... You were the one who said you didn't have a bikini, I merely offered to buy you one."

"And I let you buy me one." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I know, even though you refuse to let me see it." He said challengingly. She grinned at him then.

"Well we want to get to the beach at some point today."

"You're wearing jeans and a t-shirt... At least let me buy you a sun dress." She sighed.

"You don't need to buy my love Oliver."

"I'm not, I just want to spoil the woman I love... Please let me." His voice dropped to a whisper, she shook her head with a grin.

"Fine." She said walking into the big shopping complex overlooking the beach.

She sauntered slowly pulling a few dresses from the racks, and Oliver followed her in silence. He loved this even if she thought he didn't. It wasn't about the shopping, it was about getting to know her, getting to know what she liked, the small wrinkle between her eyebrows when she didn't like something or the little lift of her lips when she did like something. He was completely lost in her that he didn't see where they were heading.

"Wow big guy." She placed a hand on his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced around to see them stood in a long hallway full of changing rooms, various women entering and leaving. But it was relatively quiet. "You can wait just _here_." She pushed him down into the chair as she stepped into the confined space pulling the curtain closed behind her. He sat in silence as he heard her grunting with frustration.

"Nope." She grumbled, then several minutes later. "Not that either." Oliver smiled to himself only able to imagine what was actually going on behind the curtain. Suddenly there was silence and Oliver tilted his head listening patiently. "I think I found the one..." He couldn't help himself as he got up and strode over to the curtain, he pulled it back quickly jumping in, before putting the curtain back in to place. "Hey..."

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was ab-" He stopped dead as he span around and his mouth went dry. She was wearing a dark green sun dress; it was loose fitting around the arms, only reaching just passed the shoulders. It pulled in at the waist before flowing out over her hips and stopping mid-thigh to show off her incredible legs. He glanced through the mirror and saw how the dress was cut low between the valley of her breasts. Then his eyes widened even more as he saw the colour of the bikini underneath: **red**. This brain short circuited as his body react of its own accord, he was hardening by the second. Their eyes met in the mirror, and he could see the blush spreading across her cheeks and down her chest; he wanted to follow it with his tongue.

In an instant he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back towards to his chest whilst kissing up her neck till he could whisper into her ear. She could feel his erection pressing into her ass and she couldn't help grinding. He moaned softly into her ear, his voice deep and raspy.

"My colour and _red_... Are you trying to make me take you against this wall?" He stared into her eyes through the mirror watching them blow with his words. She bit her lower lip, and he couldn't help it as he sucked on her ear lope. One of his hands slowly trailed up the dress kneading her breast through the bikini top, whilst his other went south slipping under her dress and cupping her through her bikini bottoms. Her head dropped backwards as her mouth fell open to moan. He placed his lips over hers to silence her, and the kiss deepened as she ran a hand through his hair. They pulled apart as Oliver stroked her through her bikini and kissed down her neck once more.

"I want you..." She practically whispered. Oliver's head shot up, their eyes locking.

"Are you sure? In here?" She nodded nervously.

"I want you _everywhere_." She replied his eyes glazing over slightly as he thought about her words. She ground her ass into his erection and his focus snapped back as he stroked her a little firmer.

"So sexy... You gotta be quiet then baby."

"And you've gotta be quick." Without a beat passing he pulled the dress up over her head, she lifted her arms to help in, and then he threw it in the corner of the room. He span her in his arms, as he took in the bikini, she cupped him through his shorts as he groaned low in his throat.

Suddenly they were kissing, and it was all a blur of movement as his hands skimmed along her sides pulling her bikini bottoms down whilst she pulled at his shorts. They both kicked them off, and had to pull apart as Oliver pulled his t-shirt over his head. His lips fell to her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking hard. He turned her slightly pushing her into the wall, her hand wrapped around his length pumping slightly. He closed his eyes his head landing in the crook of her neck as he tried not to groan. Her thumb swiped across his tip and he couldn't help thrusting forward pushing her into the wall.

His hands fell to her glorious ass lifting her with ease, she wrapped her legs around his waist and as she felt him brushing against her entrance she slammed her eyes closed. Suddenly the hands on her ass moved and he was undoing the tie around her neck before he leant forward. He pulled the front knot open with his teeth and the heat, and intimacy of the situation caused her heart to race and her arousal to kick up a notch. He could feel her coating his length as he gently rubbed against her, she arched her back in pleasure.

"Oliver..." She whimpered and so with one giant snap he penetrated her, placing his tongue on her nipple and licking with broad strokes. He looked as her mouth fell open, in a silent scream. Her hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hair whilst trailing up and down his back.

No sooner had he filled her was he pulling back out and thrusting back in at a punishing pace. He nipped and sucked at her breasts, sharing his attention equally between them. His hands were on her hips as she met him thrust for thrust, their heavy breaths and the sound of their skin slapping the only 2 things that could be heard. He could feel his climax rushing towards him, his balls feeling tighter, his spine tingling. He sucked on her hardened nipples, gently grazing them with his teeth, which caused her to twist her hips slightly as she pushed down on him, taking him even deeper. He was so close.

"Felicity..." He moaned his eyes gazing into hers.

"So close Oliver... Need more..." He glanced to the mirror beside them, before he spoke again.

"Look at us Felicity... _Look_..." She turned her head. She was being pushed into the wall her chest flushed and breasts bouncing up and down. She could see all the muscles in Oliver's legs and back, contracting and relaxing as he held her up and thrust into her. Then she saw where they were joined, where their skin was slapping together. She was lost in watching Oliver's cock disappearing inside of her, how she could feel every inch of him like he was a part of her now, like he belonged there, like he was home.

She leant forward their lips collided, her tongue stroked his and then she sucked on it as her orgasm hit her. Oliver swallowed her moans as he felt her come undone around him, her orgasm so intense so hot he literally felt the heat radiating off her, felt her heart hammering against his own chest and then suddenly he was coming hard inside her. His warm seed shooting deep and Felicity could feel the aftershocks of pleasure rock through her at his release. They carried on kissing as he rocked them a few more times drawing out their pleasure as much as possible, then they pulled their lips apart opening their eyes. Felicity's glasses had steamed up and were slightly skewed, perched on the end of her nose. Oliver couldn't help chuckling as he gently placed her back on her feet, his hands gently putting them back into place.

"I'd say we're getting the dress."

" _Definitely_." She replied with a wink.


	21. Drowning in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do something like Oliver and Felicity trapped in a small place and one of them having a panic attack?

Oliver was sat there his leg bouncing up and down as his thumb ran against the tip of his fingers. This was a terrible decision. He had known nothing good ever happens when it involved him and water. His eyes snapped to the door as it creaked, and in stepped the love of his life. She smiled gently as she closed it behind her.

"Captain says that the storm should pass soon and then we'll be moving again." Oliver nodded, of course he knew that logically, but he was tense, way too tense. He was on a boat in the middle of a storm; he really should have thought this through. Yes this was a cruise ship taking the pair and other lovers, to a remote island get away and this wasn't the Gambit, but it was still a boat, on water, in a storm.

"Hey are you okay?" Felicity asked taking a step closer to him.

"I just don't like boats." He tried to joke but it came out through gritted teeth and he saw the small frown appear on her face. He was completely lost in thought when suddenly the room was plunged into darkness. Oliver's heart hammered in his chest, why was he so panicked?

The darkness didn't scare him but he could feel the boat swaying as waves rocked against the hull, a crash of thunder and a strike of lightning, stood out in the silent darkness. All Oliver could picture was Sara being dragged away as the Gambit capsized, as he was pulled into the freezing water.

He felt like he was drowning as he crashed to the floor off the chair. He couldn't breathe, his lungs burnt as he tried to calm down, his vision blurred. He felt the weight of the water pulling him down, just like it had all those years ago. More thunder and lighting, more crashes of the waves and he was starting to feel dizzy, he was gasping for breath, everything felt wrong.

"Oliver." He heard his name through the blur of panic, but the room was spinning as he pushed his back against the chair he had been sat in minutes earlier.

"Oliver." The voice was clearer, louder. Delicate fingers touched his shoulder; his chest was heaving his lungs ablaze, as he struggled to control himself.

"Oliver, listen to me, listen to _my_ voice." He tried to focus on her delicate tone as the forces of nature outside continued their assault on the ship.

"I need you to focus on my face." He tried to look up but his vision was still blurred he pulled his knees up to his chest, his breathing so erratic.

"I'm going to touch you is that okay?" He nodded, desperately trying to focus on her voice, trying to drown out the other noise. Suddenly her hands were either side of his face, her thumbs rubbing along his cheek bones gently, back and forth.

"Listen to me; everything is fine, I'm right here. I need you to look at me and breathe okay?" He focused his eyes on hers; it was the blue he could see sparkling with love and compassion with a hint of fear. Then slowly his vision started to return as he saw Felicity before him.

"Good, now breathe, big deep breaths in through the nose, out through the mouth. In the nose, out the mouth." He repeated her motion, their breaths falling in sync as the ache in his chest faded. She never stopped running her thumbs over his cheek bones, and he closed his eyes briefly. Once he opened them again the lights were back on, and the storm was moving away from them. He let his legs fall to the floor, and then he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. Her arms draped around his neck.

"Thank you." He mumbled resting his head above her heart. She ran her hand through his hair down his head, over his cheek and his jaw lifting his head up. "I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't say sorry. I'm proud of you; you have been through _so much_. And the fact you came out the other side is testament to your survival skills, but I'd be more worried if you were completely put together Oliver." He didn't say anything as he stared at her. "A panic attack, about being trapped on a boat, after you have been through a lot from the same thing happening... I think that's nothing I can't handle, _we_ can't handle." His heart swelled in his chest.

"I... I don't know what happened."

"It honestly doesn't matter Oliver, panic attacks don't need to make sense. But yours totally does and I am so proud of you."

"For what?"

"For losing enough control around me to be human, for showing me your flaws, your imperfections, and thank you for allowing me to help you when you were vulnerable." His eyes flutter closed as he tightened his grip around her.

"I love you so much. Thank you for agreeing to come with me, for helping me discover more about myself."

"Thank you for finally stopping dangling maybes." He grinned then as she joked.

"Thank you for choosing me." He looked directly into her eyes then.

"Like I've said before Felicity, there was no choice to make. There was only ever you I wanted to start a life with, to grow old with, start a family with... To live with." He saw her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. She gently placed her lips to his, kissing him so slowly and tenderly.

"I love you, every single part of you." She leant her forehead to his as they stayed on the floor wrapped in each other's arms for a little while longer.


	22. Motorbikes and Picnic Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel-loves-all: Olicity prompt: kissing or sex on Oliver's Ducati.

Their hands were wrapped around the handle bars as she was trying desperately to remember what Oliver had said. But all she could feel was the warmth of Oliver's chest pressed into her back. Then slowly his hands slid up her arms, his fingertips just brushing against her skin, as they started running down her sides wrapping around her waist. She felt like her skin was on fire from his simple touches, she whimpered softly as his hands travelled further down across her thighs resting on the bare skin of her knees. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder, and he smirked at her with a playful glint in this eyes.

"You ready?" He asked.

"If you are? I mean if you trust me _not_ to kill us." He chuckled then.

"We're on an empty little road, you are not going to be going fast and I am right here... _behind you_." He shuffled closer and she could feel his erection pressing into her back. She sighed. "Unless you want to do something else?"

"No no, you somehow got the Ducati here, I want to learn."

"Okay then." He winked as he placed a helmet onto her head, and then pulled one on his own. "Can you hear me?" He spoke through the radio.

"Loud and clear." He leant over her turning the key in the ignition, the bike roared to life. She could feel the vibrations of the engine around her, knowing she had this powerful machinery in her control turned her on slightly. Oliver's hands came back to hers helping her work the clutch and throttle as they eased off slowly as she changed gears.

When they were still only going relatively slowly, his hands dropped back to her knees. She could feel him drawing lazy patterns as she kept her eyes on the road ahead, focusing on everything he had told her. She felt his hand leisurely move underneath her dress, inching closer and closer to her centre.

"Oliver." She tried to warn him but it came out as more of a moan. Her grip tightened on the handle bars.

"You aren't wearing any-"

"Nope." She replied easily, he groaned through the radio. "I was sort of hoping we'd be doing other things than this today Oliver." He teased a finger against her folds. She groaned loudly, the bike rocking slightly before she gained back full control. He kept brushing his fingers against her, the dual sensation of the engine and him had her brain frazzled. She couldn't cope; she hit the brakes pulling over.  
Immediately Oliver planted his feet on the floor keeping the bike upright. She stood slightly pulling the helmet off her head, she was feeling completely flustered when suddenly Oliver's finger pushed inside of her. She clenched around him sitting back down, moaning as the engine idled and his finger worked her. His free hand came up to her breast, kneading it softly through her dress. She found herself gasping for air; her arms flew back landing on his helmet. She groaned as she unclipped it pulling it from his head letting it drop to the floor. Oliver pushed another finger inside her, as she rode his hand and bike.

Her hands worked into his hair as she pulled his head down to hers. Their lips collided, the kiss completely heated. She ran her tongue against his before she nipped his bottom lip, then sucked on it with a groan. He pulled her closer to him, his erection pressing into her causing both to gasp then suddenly he crooked his fingers inside of her, hitting that elusive spot. She screamed, as her orgasm hit her but Oliver didn't stop pushing his fingers in and out of her. He was working her, her chest heaving, her nipples hardening and she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure as the vibrations added to it.

When she finally dropped her arms, he pulled his fingers from her folds swiftly sucking them into his mouth. She groaned as he leant over her turning the engine off, and making sure he could safely stand up. He got up pushing her further back where he had been sat, her juices spreading over the seat. She looked down a blush spreading over her cheeks, when suddenly he was bent down licking her release off the bike.

"Oh..." She could feel her arousal building again, as he licked up the seat towards her open legs and then he kissed her thighs before stopping short and standing back up.

"I'll never be able to ride this bike again without picture _you_ spread open, my fingers deep inside you coming all over the seat." She bit her lip as he picked the helmets up. "The faster we get to our destination the better." He said handing the helmet to her before pulling his own on. He straddled the bike, turning the engine back on. She pushed closer to him, her breasts pressed against his back and her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Hold on to me tightly Felicity." He joked as he twisted the throttle speeding off.

"Always baby."

They were driving in silence, a lot quicker than what Felicity had been doing, and then her mind went back to what he had done. So slowly she let her hand trail down before she cupped him through his jeans. He growled at the back of his throat as she pressed and rubbed a little harder.

"Felicity." He growled her name which spurred her on. She easily undid his button and zipper, before her hand dipped inside. She cupped him again. "Felicity."

"You better get there quickly then." She said her voice so raspy. She leisurely rubbed him, feeling how painfully hard he was, how much he was straining to be free. She was slow and deliberate in her strokes when suddenly the bike stopped. He pulled her hands out his pants as he got off the bike, pulling his helmet off.

"God Felicity!" He groaned as she purposefully spread her legs slowly getting off the bike seeing just how wet she was again for him. She slipped her helmet off winking at him as she could see his jeans half hanging from him.

"Where are we?" She asked placing the helmet on the bike, she glanced around her. They were on a cliff, surrounded by picnic tables, the bike parked under a wooden shelter. She stepped from under the cover, walking towards the edge of the cliff, the view of the beach and sun breath taking from this high up.

"This is a picnic spot, doesn't really get busy this time of evening." He replied wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"It's beautiful." She said spinning in his arms. He smiled down at her then as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. His tongue swept across her lips and she groaned opening for him. His tongue delving in, both completely lost in the other when suddenly it started to rain. The drops pounding down heavily, Felicity pulled back with a shriek. Oliver grabbed her hand as they ran for cover; the sudden down pour had soaked them.

He glanced at her, her glasses were speckled with rain drops, her ponytail wet looking slightly dishevelled, her white sundress was soaked clinging to her body like a second skin. He could see her nipples hard and rosy, her cheeks flushed as he realised she was checking him out too. He shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders, Felicity's eyes widened and dilated as she licked her lips. His white shirt clunk to his body, she could see the curve of his abs and the way his jeans were still half open made her blood boil.

She pulled her glasses off placing them on the bike, and then pulled her hair free. She stared at Oliver shaking her wet hair, and suddenly he was pushing her into shelter wall, his lips crashing onto hers as he pulled her hands above her head. He pushed his body into hers, feeling the heat radiating from her. He pulled away looking in her lust filled eyes, her lips swollen. She rubbed against him, brushing his erection and suddenly he latched onto her neck nipping hard.

"Oliver..." She groaned as he swiped his rough tongue over the mark, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Oliver." She said pushing into him further, he stopped instantly looking at her his hands letting go of hers. "I want you to fuck me."

"That was my plan." He replied his voice so deep and hoarse.

"In the rain... on _that_ picnic table." She stepped forward cupping him roughly. His eyes widened before his head fell back in a groan. His hands fell to her ass lifting her up, her legs wrapped around him as he carried them back out into the rain, placing her down on the picnic table.

The rain was beating down, as Oliver quickly removed his shirt, and pulled his trousers and briefs down. His erection was impossibly hard and so sensitive from the rain that coated him; each drop that hit him was like a nerve ending being set on fire. All he wanted was to pound into Felicity, make her feel the way he felt about her, make her feel that love and lust that ran deep inside his soul, to connect with her in a way he never had before.

He watched as she pulled the dress over her head, pushing it under her ass so the wood wouldn't dig in. The rain thrashed down on her body, the heat was steaming off her as the water ran down her, she threw her head back rubbing her hand between her breasts, heading further and further south till she spread her legs wide teasing herself. He groaned loudly and in the quickest movement he'd ever known possible, he stepped between her legs pushing inside her as his hands lay across her back.

She screamed her voice echoing around them, which spurred him on further. He tilted her back slightly, his lips landing in the valley of her breast where he licked the rain from her chest. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him closer, trying to get him to move. He smirked into her skin, the rain dripping off his eyelashes as he pulled all the way out then pushed back in filling her. She thrust down, meeting him, somehow taking him deeper. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, as his hands fell to her hips. He set up a punishing pace, never relenting. She moaned and keened, squirming in his arms. His lips never left her wet skin; he licked and sucked her neck, her collarbones, and her shoulders before finally circling her nipples and taking one in his mouth. He sucked to match his thrusts and she screamed louder and louder.

He could feel her walls fluttering, so he moved a hand up her back wrapping it in her wet curls. He pulled his lips from her body then slammed his tongue into her open mouth. He caressed and nipped in time with his thrusts then suddenly her nails dug into his shoulders. He pulled back groaning in pleasure as her legs tightened and she screamed his name. Her orgasm so intense her vision blurred as he carried on thrusting into her, her blood was on fire with lust and her heart was full of love as she went to fall back but the man she loved caught her in his arms. His hands gently stroked her back, whilst her pleasure still rippled through her. She opened her eyes watching him as his thrusts start to faltered and she whispered.

"I love you so much baby." His heart swelled in his chest and suddenly his own orgasm hit him, his toes curled into the dirt as he pushed further into her. She moaned loudly, her hand falling to her breast rolling her nipple between her fingers as another mini orgasm hit her as she felt him ejaculate inside her. Warm, deep, his cock twitching, her walls fluttering, both completely lost in the pleasure their bodies craved. He slowly rocked them together his hand falling to her free nipple matching her movements, suddenly she was sitting straighter and she leant down massaging his balls. They both moaned in unison as their bodies still craved the pleasure from each other, both enjoying and loving each other.

Slowly they stopped both chests heaving the rain having long since stopped. Oliver pulled away first and she moaned softly from the lack of contact, he walked away leaving her there to calm down. When he returned he threw a blanket over her shoulders and slipped her glasses gently back on to her face before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"I was planning a picnic..."

"Well I guess we just worked up an appetite." She replied and Oliver laughed, his smile spreading across his face. His feelings for her were written all over it, from his wide grin, to his shining eyes and his little dimples. Even after a thorough fucking Felicity knew how much she was loved and how much she loved him in return.


	23. When The Bell Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youboughtmeacronut: AU where Oliver and Felicity don't know each other but end up speed dating at the same place… They meet half way through the night and every time their time is up, neither moves

He couldn't believe he was doing this, actually he couldn't believe he had agreed to do this. Tommy had practically forced Oliver to come speed dating, saying that Oliver hadn't been with a girl since Laurel that he hadn't been socialising since he became a permanent member at QC. Well what else was he supposed to do? The woman he thought he was going to spent the rest of his life with had dumped him after he cheated with her sister, then his father had had a heart attack after hearing about Olive's arrest and dropping out a 4th college. It took him 3 years but now he was helping his mother run QC, and he hadn't been with another woman since all the Laurel debacle. But for some strange reason Oliver had been feeling a little lonely lately.

Not just the usual longing to fill his more basic human desire of skin on skin, but someone to talk to, someone to share a life with, which was so weird for him. He had no idea why he wanted this but he was 6 women in to the speed dating and already he had had enough. They were all nice enough, but none of them seemed to stand out. No one had captivated him, sure they has pretty eyes, pretty smiles. But they all just seemed to flutter their eyelashes and laugh at everything he said. So he sighed, glancing to his right his best friend laughing and joking, that cheeky grin still in place as he flirted with everyone.

The little bell rang, there 5 minutes were up, Oliver stood sitting down at the next table. A blonde haired woman was sat opposite him, in a pink blouse, her glasses were perched on the end of her nose, her hair typed up and when she finally looked up, she had her fuchsia lips wrapped around a red pen. Her eyes widened as she removed it from her mouth.

"Oh." She said with a little shake of her head. She looked too formal, too classy, to be here.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" The words left his mouth and he realised how cheesy that actual sound aloud. She crossed her arms over her chest an exasperated sigh leaving her. "I'm sorry." He said instantly feeling bad. "I swear that _wasn't_ actually a line, I genuinely wondered why a girl, _woman_ as attractive as you, who looks as classy as you, needed to be speed dating surely you have a long line of guys queuing at your door?" He laughed a little, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Well I mean the same question goes to you, look at those eyes that jaw... Well your face in general and I mean look how well that suit fits you. You look like some kind of _god_." She cringed then. "Not that I am objectifying you because I'm sure you're pretty smart too, and you most definitely have a business head." He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Hi I'm Oliver Q-"

"I know who you are Mr Queen." She replied instantly and he felt his heart sink as it dawned on him that she knew about his past. Then it hit him he was slightly disappointed she knew about that, that she had heard of his past antics and he couldn't understand why. Felicity watched as regret filled his features, his eyes glazing as if he was somewhere else. She stared at him, he really was intriguing. "I mean..." Her words brought him out. "I should know what my boss looks like." His eyes widened she worked at QC.

"You work at QC?"

"Yes, Felicity Smoak."

"Felicity Smoak?" He asked he knew her name; she was heading towards a promotion. Her IT expertise was well known to the board, she was better than her entire department.

"Yep." She said popping her "p".

"Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Wait you've heard of me?" She asked, a small frown appearing on her face. Just then the bell rang. She stared into his eyes as he went to stand her hand shot out to his. He stopped dead as Tommy appeared at his side. He glanced down at the pair, looking at her hand over his.

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt you pal." He said slapping him on the back with a wink. Oliver groaned as Felicity snapped her hand back blushing her head dropping. Tommy walked around him taking the next seat.

"And _that_ is the reason I am here." Oliver said. Felicity didn't look up instead she was playing with the red pen. "Hey, he didn't mean anything by it." Her eyes snapped up to his then and his heart legitimately skipped a beat. Her cheeks were flushed but her eyes sparkled, the blue shining like the sea on a beautiful calm day.

"Are you just looking to get your leg over?" She asked bluntly.

"No!" He said instantly. "No, Tommy thinks I need to get out, socialise. I haven't really dated much in the last 3 years. I've been so busy with QC-"

"You should be proud, QC is a great place to work." He smiled then.

"Well when we have staff like yourself, who should not only be the head of her department, but running her own, then it's easy to see why it runs so well." She blushed again smiling softly.

"Is that how you know about me?"

"We know about all the best and brightest, and you Miss Smoak are well overdue a promotion. I'm not just saying that either, they were actually talking about it this evening." Her mouth fell open.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." She shook her head. "But QC has come on so much with your leadership, with your insight, your push to help this city." She smiled and Oliver couldn't help blushing this time.

"I don't think I've done that good of a job. You're giving me too much credit." She shuffled in her seat sitting straighter.

"Are you kidding me? Your dad was great but he was ruthless, he cut jobs, he didn't care, he just wanted money. But you, you look out for this city, you care about the workers and you brought us in to modern times. Seriously Mr Queen you sure know how to talk yourself down."

"Please call me Oliver. And it's a talent I guess... I mean my past wasn't exactly-"

"That's the past Oliver," they smiled when she said his name, "you've clearly changed, so maybe give yourself a little more credit." He nodded as the bell rang yet again. This time he didn't even move as the next guy stood beside him.

"Move it a long pal."

"Sorry but I'm talking to my friend here." The man went to grab Oliver and he stood up instantly. He was huge; the muscles visible under his suit and the man looked tiny compared to him. Felicity couldn't believe how he'd gone from sweet and tender, to strong and well _hot_.

"Excuse me I'm not a piece of meat gentleman." She said leaning back in her seat. Oliver instantly sat back down looking like a naughty school kid why the guy huffed passed him.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine..."

"So why are you here?" He asked again. She sighed.

"Because well..." She shrugged not meeting his eyes. "I've only just met you and I already feel like I can trust you." His heart beat faster. "I just wanted to get out and meet people, meet _someone_." He stared into her eyes and he saw the exact same things in her eyes as he felt. He nodded with a wide smile.

"Felicity Smoak would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"What?" She shook her head.

"Right now, you and I go get something to eat."

"I could just eat a Big Belly burger." She said thinking about the junk food she'd been longing for all day.

"That sounds perfect to me." He stood up holding out his hand. She glanced into his soft blue eyes, seeing nothing but joy. So she took a deep breath placing her hand in his and stood up to join him. They were walking towards the exit, when she spoke.

"What about your friend?" She pointed behind them.

"I think he'll be just fine, I'm more interested in getting to know you." She smiled her heart hammering in her chest as the pair stepped outside hand in hand.


	24. Back to Their City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityhappyeverafter: Can you imagine if season 4 opens on Felicity making breakfast and listening to TV. The door opens and Oliver comes in holding groceries. Felicity says "Hey, babe. Did you get the eggs?". Oliver replies with a dopey grin, "Yeah but I'm in the mood for French toast not pancakes. Want to help me make some?" Then they playfully flip the bread and he kisses her neck. AND that's when the news about something bad happening in Starling comes on the TV. (sorry I had to. We all know it had to end like this lol). So they look at each other and without a word (because they don't need to talk to communicate) they start packing to go back to Starling.

They'd been gone for roughly 5 months, well for exactly 21 weeks to the day they left. They travelled around the country, moving city to city, state to state, they spent days or weeks where ever they pleased. Just discovering each other, themselves and how they worked as a couple. They had fallen pretty quickly into a domesticated life; it was all so easy for them both. Oliver was no longer holding back as he was free and open, touching her, loving her exactly as he wanted to. Felicity and he were genuinely and truly happy.

For the past week they had been staying in a small cottage by the sea. They'd done the same routine cooking breakfast for each other, and today was Felicity's turn.  
She could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin peaking through the curtains. She sighed contently when she felt his body slide into hers, his arms wrapping round her, his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. His hand ran down her arm hanging off the bed, and then entwined with her fingers. She felt utterly and completely engulfed in his love, safe and secure wrapped in his warm body.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered into her ear kissing down her neck, before his lips brushed against the scar on her shoulder, when suddenly her stomach growled. Both found themselves laughing.

"Good morning baby." She replied pushing further into his body, she hadn't realised how much of a cuddler Oliver was but having spent 5 months like this, she didn't want him any other way.

"I think we should have breakfast. Remember it's _your_ turn to cook."

"I would if we had eggs, milk and I'm pretty sure we ran out of toilet paper." He chuckled into her ear and even though they had been doing this for so long now, Olivers laughter still caused her heart to flutter in her chest every single time.

"Well I guess I'll have to go get some for my lady." He said rolling out of the bed.

She watched him in his completely naked glory, free to let her eyes wander over the miracle that was the man she loves body, but it wasn't just that, she saw his soul. It was now soothed, full of light and laughter, full of a life they finally had together. Every mark, scar, tattoo even brand, showing his determination to survive, his willingness to sacrifice everything for the people he loved, and how it all lead to this moment, the two of them, in love, living life.

He quickly pulled on his clothes before he leant over her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be back soon." Then he strode out of the room, she heard the door closing and locking behind him.

She pulled herself out of bed getting dressed quickly, choosing a simple black tank top and pair of jeans. She noticed Oliver's grey hoodie draped over the chair, so she pulled it on and sighed contently. She loved that smell that was unique to him, that smell that lingered on his clothes, which seeped into her skin when he held her. What reminded her she had found her home.

She sauntered out into their open planned living space turning her attentions to the TV, flicking through various stations before she decided on the news. She heard the keys in the lock, and she smiled softly as Oliver strode in grocery bag in hand.

"Hey, babe. Did you get the eggs?" She smiled easily, and he returned it.

"Yeah but I'm in the mood for French toast not pancakes. Want to help me make some?"

"I thought I was cooking breakfast this morning?" She teased stepping closer to him.

"Well we work best together." He smiled so broad, his eyes sparkling. She leant up kissing him on the lips.

* * *

The bread was frying in the pan; Oliver's arms were wrapped around her, a hand dancing over the skin of her stomach under her shirt. She hummed contently as they both flipped the bread together. Oliver leant forward kissing down her neck, sucking gently.

"You're gorgeous Felicity. I love you." He whispered into her skin. She sighed.

"I love you too." She replied as always. His heart still hammered in his chest, he had accepted long ago that this remarkable lady loved him with all her heart, but still hearing it, well that was something else. She easily pushed the toast onto the plate.

_Starling City has selected its new mayor._

Neither was bothered about the TV running in the background.

_His name is Damien Darhk._

It was as if cold water had been poured over them, they froze instantly. Every muscle tensed up in Olivers body and she felt it immediately. Why would Damien Darhk, Ra's nemesis, suddenly take an interest in Starling? Why would he want to be mayor?

_Mr Darhks first order is to praise the outstanding work of the heroes of this city. The 3 guardians._

They watched as the blurred masked images of Thea, Laurel and finally Dig appeared on screen.

The blood in Olivers veins ran cold, something was terribly amiss. He could sense it, his friends, his family, his city were all in danger but he didn't want to go back. Didn't want to go back to how things were. She tilted her head at him, their eyes locked.

It was as if she was reading his mind, she gave him a soft smile and he nodded. They pulled apart neither saying a single word as they walked to the bedroom packing in silence. It wasn't neat or dignified, they just threw everything in. Just before they left they glanced around them, the groceries left out, the French toast abandoned on the side, the last glimpse of the life they had been living.

They got into the Porsche Oliver sighed behind the wheel, his hand on the gear stick. She placed her hand on top of his, squeezing lightly. She thought that this was it, their bubble destroyed as reality kicked back in, real life and their night time activities all seemed inevitable. But she knew that, she had prepared for their return having already got him a new suit, but she wouldn't tell him that, not now, not until he was ready.

She feared slightly maybe he'd revert back to pulling away, to closing off and stop being happy. But then the smile on his face, the way his eyes were sparkling at right now as he was staring at her, she knew he'd never be that Oliver again. This man was completely new.

"You and me, whatever happens?" He asked.

"Whatever happens." She grinned wide. " _Always._ " He leant over the console kissing her tenderly before he put the car into gear and they sped off. Back to their city, back to their friends and family but most importantly they were going back together.


	25. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Befitandchase: Because I'm overworked and need a break from writing, how 'bout some Olicity and failed sexting?

It was a crazy busy day. Ever since she had learnt she owned Palmer Technologies and Oliver refused to take it back from her. She had been working so hard to bring it back to its former glory under the Queens name. So now she was sat in the CEO office, staring at so much paper work she had already had enough after all her morning meetings suddenly her phone beeped. Olivers name instantly made her smile.

_Can't wait to see you later ;)_

_Don't think I can make lunch sorry, so much work to do_

_Oh... That's a shame..._

_Sorry baby_

_It's okay, I was just looking forward to devouring your lips_

_I'm so sorry, seriously I would if I could_

Her phone was silent for a little while, as she turned her attention back to the papers in front of her when suddenly it beeped again.

_I want to come over there, rip your clothes off and pound into you. Make you scream my name as you come all over the desk destroying all your paperwork..._

She groaned her hands shaking slightly.  
 _  
Oliver. Stop it! I have that much paper work I don't even think any of it would get destroyed_

_That's what you took from what I just said? Haha_

_Yes... I want to duck you too, but that's not looking likely..._

_Duck? Hahahaha_

_FUCK! I want to fuck you Oliver... I want you so badly; I want to feel you stretch me, to bend me over the desk._

Her free hand fell to her breast, the floor was empty her assistant had gone to sort out some more paperwork. So she allowed herself this moment.

_What are you wearing?_

_Doesn't matter..._

_Oh yeh it does ;)_

_Just an orange dress_

_Felicity you're not helping here, I'm so painfully hard right now_

_Prove it_

She sent it before she even had time to think, she clenched her thighs closed at just the thought of him gloriously naked. Just then there was a tap on her door, her hand flew from her breast as she looked up to see Diggle striding in.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well someone said you might not get lunch so I am here to deliver it." He handed over a brown paper bag and she happily took it placing it on the table. Her phone buzzed as Oliver replied, Diggles eyes glanced at the screen and she flipped it before he had a chance to see anything.

"Thanks John I really appreciate it."

"Hey it's Oliver you should thank, he made it." She beamed then her heart fluttering in her chest. "I'll see you later Felicity." He said softly heading towards the exit. She grabbed her phone, turning it around to see an email from Oliver rather than a text. She shook her head as she opened it, the image of his cock in hand so painfully erect made her mouth dry, the dull throb in her centre growing. Then suddenly she saw the email sent to caption. Holy crap he had sent it to her mother as well.

_OLIVER! You sent that email to my mother as well!  
_   
_No way, I didn't..._

_Oh yes you did!_

_Oh crap what am I meant to do?_

Suddenly Felicity's email chimed, **Donna Smoak replied**.

_Oh god she's replied Felicity!_

Slowly she opened the message.

 _Nice to see my daughter has a VERY big guy taking care of all of her needs._  
Even more so to know you two must be having one hell of a sex life.  
But next time sweetie, maybe a little less eager and check who you're sending it to. Mum xo

Felicity stared in disbelief at the message, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

_Well that certainly killed the mood_

_Yep, sorry my bad_

_It's okay she handled that better than I thought_

_But I'm never going to live that down am I?_

_Probably not, maybe sexting shouldn't be our thing_

_You're probably right. I'll see you later babe_

_See you later. Oh and thank you for the sandwich Diggle just delivered it. Smells amazing._

_Nothing's too much trouble for you_

_I love you xoxo_

_I love you too xoxo_

She stared at her phone for a little while longer, before turning back to the paperwork. A soft smile unable to stop spreading as she thought about the man she loved.


	26. A Red Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Olicity AU where they're dating and they go to Vegas with Tommy and end up getting married - youbroughtmeacronut

This was such a cliché, she had never thought she would be one of those brides, never thought she'd be getting married in a chapel on the Vegas strip. She sighed slightly glancing around the big city around her, as much as she wanted to marry Oliver. This just didn't feel right. She didn't want a rushed wedding by an Elvis Impersonator, but Oliver and Tommy had said they'd take care of the impromptu wedding.

Tommy had dragged them both to Vegas for a weekend of fun. They'd been dating for over a year now, known each other for a lot longer. But between her and Oliver running QI, plus their night activities saving the city, they rarely got time away. So they jumped at the chance because one thing's for certain Tommy knew how to have a good time.  
They had partied, seen various shows, multiple casinos, all in a day and half. What she wasn't expecting was Oliver to pop the question lay in bed the second morning there. But she couldn't say no, he looked so vulnerable, so gorgeous as he walked in holding a tray of breakfast for her. Then she surprised herself when she said yes and that she would happily marry him there and then, which he actually agreed too.

Now here she was in the middle of a bridal shop choosing a dress, scarily leaving the rest up to the boys. She had tried on nearly every dress in the shop but they all seemed too big, too in your face, she wanted something simple, something elegant. But everything made her bum look even bigger, her breasts even smaller, some had too many ruffles and others just seemed too plain.

She sighed taking her glasses off rubbing her temples. She was marrying the man she loved today, the man of her dreams, well he wasn't exactly but he had been for the last 4 years anyway. But nothing else mattered they could get married in bin liners stood in a dumpster as long as it was Oliver she was promising to share her life with. She took a deep breath grounding herself, it didn't need to be perfect or organised, it just needed to be him and her. That was it, the two of them agreeing to be a part of each other's lives, man and wife. That's when she saw it, the perfect dress.

* * *

It was late afternoon as she applied the final touches of polish to her toe nails; she had chosen a deep red. She was sat in her robe, her hair drying naturally when there was a tap on her door. She sighed walking slowly to the door pulling it open. Her mouth fell open when Oliver was there on one knee, a small box in hand.

"I know it's a little late now but Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you do me the greatest honour of sharing the rest of your life with me?" She actually had to stop the tears falling, as she looked at him. His eyes full of a whirlwind of emotion. He slowly pulled the box open to reveal a silver banded ring, a single simple diamond at the centre. "Don't leave a guy hanging..." He joked and she saw the hint of fear there. She leant down her hands wrapping around his head as she kissed him.

"Yes, always." She whispered against his lips. Then he was standing up their lips still together as his arms wrapped around her. They pulled apart slowly, both staring into the others eyes. "The ring?" She asked and he pulled back then. He held it up for her to see before he slipped it onto her ring finger with ease. It was oddly the perfect fit.

"Of course it was I know you remember, just like you know me." She gave him a heartfelt smile, feeling completely and utterly consumed by love.

"Well I hope you and Tommy chose a nice chapel." His eyes sparkled at her words.

"Oh you have _no_ idea." He winked, and then suddenly he went serious. "You don't have to do this you know? It's entirely _your_ choice." She ran a hand over his furrowed brow.

"I'll admit getting married in my hometown, in a cheesy chapel on the strip wasn't exactly how I pictured it..." His head dropped slightly and she cupped his cheek bringing his eyes back up to hers. "But my love, _our love_ is more important to me than where we get married... You and I, Oliver... That's all I want." His eyes shone as he ever so tenderly kissed her.

"Well then I best leave you to get ready, Tommy will be here to pick you up in a couple of hours."

"Oh will he?" She teased.

"Yep, he's been a great best man." She smiled softly.

"Good I'm glad you guys still have each other, I'm glad you managed to save him. I just wish Dig was here too." His eyes shone as he smiled at her before stepping away.

"I'll see you at the chapel." He said walking down the corridor. She watched him go realising she couldn't wait for her future with him to begin.

It had been 2 hours, her hair was cascading around her shoulders in lose curls; she had applied her makeup keeping it simple apart from her fuchsia lipstick, her glasses traded for contacts. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror; her dress was simple and white. She had a jewelled band around the middle, pulling in slightly before it flowed over hips, and stopped just before her knees. She was wearing strappy heels, deep red to match her nails. She smiled softly, as her engagement ring glistened in the light. She was about to get married, and every part of her was screaming that she should be nervous, should be petrified but she wasn't. She was happy; she was ready to spend the rest of her life beside Oliver Queen. Just then the door opened and in stepped Tommy, his hands over his eyes.

"I hope you're decent I don't wanna see my best friend's bride naked." She chuckled, as she stepped up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He was wearing a burgundy suit with black lapels and tie. Slowly he lowered his gaze taking her whole outfit in.

"Damn Smoak you are _smoking_! Pun intended." He winked playfully. She laughed shaking her head.

"And you Merlyn look _magical_." The laugh literally erupted from his chest, as he shook his head a smile spreading across his face.

"Felicity seriously you have changed Oliver's life, and mine. So the only magic I want to wield today is for you to have the wedding you deserve." She stared into his eyes, fighting back the tears.

"Stop it Tommy! I'm not even getting married yet and I don't want to cry now! You'll ruin my make up saying things like that." He shrugged.

"You might not like me for this..." He pulled out a piece of dark red fabric.

"You're going to blind fold me aren't you?"

"Yes... It's all one big surprise." She shook her head lightly still smiling.

"Fine but if you ruin my hair or make up I _will_ kill you." She joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He winked as he slipped the blind fold over her head tying it. He linked his arm with hers leading her out the room. They travelled in silence, she was expecting to get in the elevator, go to the lobby and then drive to the little chapel they had select. Hence she was so confused when they didn't go all the way to the lobby and he stopped them outside a room, in the same hotel.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Just wait."

* * *

Slowly the blind fold was removed from her eyes; she blinked a few times before she focused. Her mouth fell open when a tuxedo wearing Dig stood there with an easy smile.

"John what are you doing here? Where are we? What?" Her mind was running wild. Dig and Tommy exchanged a look, before chuckling.

"I should get back to my best man duties, good luck." He turned to Felicity giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I... What? We're getting married in the Bellagio, not is some chapel?" She turned her attention to Diggle who was smiling at her.

"As if I would _ever_ miss your wedding. You two are family now, and even through all the ups and downs I've always wanted you to be happy." She fought the tears once more, trying to blink them away.

"Would... Would you give me away?" She saw his eyes glistening with tears; saw the joy radiating from his body.

"Of course I'd be honoured..." She stepped forward wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you for everything John; you have been my rock, mine and his." He squeezed her gently before he pulled back.

"Talking of him, he forgot to give you this earlier." He pulled out a box, placing it in her hands. She opened it slowly, inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver pendant. It was in the shape of an arrowhead, just like the ones that Oliver made.

"It's... He..."

"He made it; apparently it's another skill we didn't know he had learnt whilst away." He teased, and she chuckled.

"Would you mind?" She asked holding the jewellery up to him.

"Of course not." He slipped it around her neck, closing the clasp, it landed perfectly on her chest the cut of the dress making it stand out. "Oh and here is your bouquet." He handed her a small posy of red and white roses.

"How did he know about the red?" She asked out loud.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." He held out his arm for her and she linked it as the wedding marched started to play.

"I guess that's our cue."

Diggle lead the way through the arched doorway, and Felicity's breath hitched. The room was beautiful, Tuscan design, decorated in shades of red and white. A large marble staircase lead to a terrace where Oliver was stood watching her. As she descended the stairs clutching Diggle so he didn't fall, she couldn't stop the tears.  
The view was of the Bellagio fountains and lake; it was beautiful in the early evening sunset but what was more astonishing: all their family and friends were there, Roy, Thea, Laurel, Tommy, Connor, Sara, Nyssa, Lyla, baby Sara, her mother, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Ronnie, Cisco and stood beside Oliver was Captain Lance.

Her heart swelled, the man she loved had known her so well, had known she didn't want the typical Vegas wedding and he got everyone involved. She smiled at every single person, their faces stained with tears too as she finally looked at Oliver. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a deep red matching tie and waistcoat with an elegant design weaved onto them. His smile was the widest she'd ever seen his dimples showing but he had tears in his eyes, they sparkled with love and admiration. Diggle pecked her on the cheek taking her posy leaving her stood beside Oliver, as he turned to stand next to his wife and daughter.

"Hey. You look stunning." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied turning to face him, as Lance looked between them. "I can't believe you did all this."

"Well I wanted all your dreams to come true." She sighed at him before they both glanced at Lance.

"I'm here to officiate the wedding between this unlikely partnership." The crowd chuckled. "Seriously I have seen you turn from reckless teenager, to a trouble young man, into something else and now the man that stands before us. I can without any doubt tell you that, a big part of that change was down to the lady stood beside you." He nodded along. "Now, this might have all been a little last minute so I couldn't prepare properly but you two deserve each other. So now for your vows." He nodded at Oliver who glanced at Felicity.

"I'm not always good with words, I'm better with my actions. I find it easier to show you how much I love you, with small gestures... _and big_." He winked and the crowd laughed. "With simple touches, small things to show you, you're a part of my soul now. But here's the thing I was an idiot thinking that I couldn't have a life with you. I was so wrong... What I have now actually realised is I have no life without you in it Felicity." His hand took hers entwining their fingers. "You brought the light back into my life, your belief in me always astonishes me. You constantly have the words to ground me, to make me know what to do and you have saved me." Her mind wandered back to her flying the atom suit. "You have saved my life _over and over_ since the day I met you. You are the only person I want a future with, _a life_ with and from this day I want us to do it all... When you said yes to my proposal and marrying, I was the happiest man alive. But I was wrong; I am the happiest man right now, _just_ having you in my life." Her heart swelled as he stared into her eyes the tears running down her cheeks. His hand came up to her face cupping it, wiping the tears away.

"Well... I haven't prepared for this. Someone forgot to tell me about this." Oliver's hand fell from her face.

"Oops..." The group chuckled as did Felicity.

"You keep saying I brought this light into your life, but that's the reason I fell for you Oliver, because you have _always_ had a light inside of you. After... after everything that happened to you, you still held on to your humanity... And when you finally made that decision to live your life, well that's when you made me the happiest woman alive. I still can't believe you chose me, still can't believe what we've been through but you saved me Oliver. You have made my life a million times better than I thought possible. You are my world now, look at this place. You did all this for me, _for us_. There is not a day, I don't thank whoever it is out there for bringing you into my life, for wanting me, for loving me, because Oliver Queen I love you with all my heart." Silence fell around them as a tear ran down Oliver's cheek and he hastily wiped it away.

"Well do we have the rings?" Lance asked.

"Here you go." Tommy stepped forward pulling two silver bands out his pocket into Lance's hand, before taking his place back at the side of Laurel, who he pecked lightly on the cheek.

"So do you Oliver Jonas Queen take Felicity Meghan Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Oliver smiled broad pushing the ring down her finger to join the engagement ring.

"I do." He said loud and clear.

"Do you Felicity Meghan Smoak take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She took the ring slowly pushing it onto his finger letting her hand linger there.

"I do."

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The group whooped and cheered.

"Kiss!" They shouted loudly. Oliver's hands slipped to her face cupping her gently as their lips brushed against each other. Her hands fell to his wrists feeling his pulse beating wildly under her fingertips. The crowd covered them with confetti and rose petals. Oliver's finger rubbed against her industrial piercing, he pulled away running his finger along it before glancing at it. There was a dark green arrow shaped industrial bar in place of her usual one, he grinned even wider then.

"Just for you." She whispered before letting go of him, his hands slipped from her face. "Thank you for this." She gestured to the chain around her neck.

"I wanted to make you something special."

"Well its perfect and I can't believe you did all _this_ just for me, you got everyone here." He wrapped his arms around her as the fountains behind them came to life in the darkening sky. Their beauty was outstanding, as he ran his hand up and down her back surrounded by the people they loved.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Remember Felicity you'll always be _my girl_." He kissed her on her forehead.

She grabbed his hand entwining their fingers, both their rings standing out against the lights. They stared at them both a little in disbelief at where their lives had lead them, both still shocked they had found the other half of their soul in the other. But here surrounded by everything that made their lives theirs, made life precious to them, they weren't shocked at all. Just blissfully happy.


	27. You Are All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suckmywinniedapoopoo: Oliver tries to impress Felicity with a lot of fancy stuff but she looks like scared by it but then he gives up and takes her to a place close to his heart to tell her what he was trying to do and she ends up kissing him because he took her to a place close to his heart instead of doing something that anybody could do with money and that's what she's been waiting for him to do?

They walked into the most expensive restaurant in the city and Felicity had never felt more out of place in her life. They'd decided to stay in a small city that Oliver had spent a lot of time in as a child, and he wanted to show her around but this was something else. She was used to faking confidence, faking like she belonged but she thought being with Oliver, it wouldn't be like this.

Once they sat down to order Felicity couldn't even read the menu, she wasn't even 100% sure what language it actually was. She loved Oliver and when he insisted on spending sometime out of their room, and taking her to a restaurant, she hadn't envisioned this.

Oliver sat watching her; she hadn't smiled for the entire time she had been in the place. Yes she looked at him and the corner of her lips quirked up but it never met her eyes, never seemed truly real. He was starting to get anxious when she had hardly said anything since they arrived. Slowly the violinist he had hired appeared playing a soft sound, that's when he realised Felicity was not enjoying herself. He could see the tension in how she held her body, the way she nervously browsed the menu a little too quickly, the way she shifted slightly in her chair and how her eyes never truly met his. His stomach churned as the potential realisation that she may have actually changed her mind about loving him. He reached over the table gently taking her hand, she looked up to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes fine." She stuttered out a little too quickly, he could tell she was lying.

"Felicity... What's wrong?"

"I... Nothing." She pulled her hand out of his then as the waiter stepped closer.

"What can I get you?" He asked. Oliver glanced at Felicity, then back to their server.

"Can you please leave us for a minute?" He stated it rather than asked the waiter nodded taking the violinist with him. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me _anything_ right?" She shuffled in her seat before placing the menu down and looking up at him.

"I just... When you said restaurant... I dunno I just presumed it wouldn't be the most _expensive_ one here." She shrugged. "I can't even read the menu." She mumbled.

"I just wanted it all to be perfect. After our last date..."

"Yes I know but... This isn't really me, _us_ , is it?" She frowned for a second tilting her head "Or have I completely misjudged this?" She gestured between them.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought... I thought we finally wanted the same thing. To connect, and how do we connect if you're taking me fancy restaurants where I don't feel like I belong, where I thought you felt like you no longer belonged?." His mouth fell open then. He had completely miscalculated the date. He stood abruptly, and Felicity jumped slightly before staring up at him.

"I think we better leave." Felicity instantly felt guilty, she could tell by the way his shoulders slumped she had upset him and that was the last thing she had wanted. She gradually stood up, her short hot pink dress flowing as she walked out the restaurant, him following close behind.

He opened the Porsche door for her without even saying a word, he slipped behind the wheel and she thought they were going back to the hotel. But he suddenly veered off the road onto a dirt track heading towards the forested area.

The dark sky plus the enclosed nature of the forest made everything so much darker. She watched Oliver as he concentrated hard on the road, and then he parked the car with practised ease like he'd done this a thousand times before. He got out the car, walked round to Felicity holding out his hand. They walked through a clearing and her eyes widened. There was a small lake, and waterfall, enclosed by trees but the water sparkled in the moonlight. The flowers and plants surrounding the water looked beautiful in the picturesque scenery. Felicity gasped slightly.

"When we were kids, we used to come up here... Me and Tommy, it was _our_ spot. We used to swim, play... This was our escape as children. When our dads had work meetings, when Malcolm left, we even camped here one time."

"Wow." She said softly as she walked closer to the water's surface. "So this place has a lot of history for you?" He nodded.

"Lots of memories all made here." He said with a sentimental look on his face as she scanned the space.

"I bet you and Tommy brought all the girls to this spot." She teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually... Other than Thea you're the first."

"Wow... Really?"

"Yes I mean… this was mine and Tommy's private space, just for us. It was too personal to us both..."

"Then why bring me now?" She turned to face him as he leant on a large rock. He sighed.

"I was always going to bring you, I was actually planning on bringing you here in the morning, have a swim, have some food..."

"Food?"

"Yes a picnic, I have the hamper in the car."

"Really?"

"Yes I... I wanted to share this place with you..." She walked up to him her hands landed either side of his face as she reached up kissing him softly. His hands fell to her hips drawing patterns into her dress clad skin. She pulled away staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry for tonight."

"It's okay."

"No listen, Felicity." She nodded a hand wrapping around his neck whilst the other caressed his cheek. He leant into her touch. "I wanted it to be perfect after everything that we've been through I just wanted to... Impress you. Show you what life with me is like, show you what I have to offer-" Her finger landed on his lip as she gently shushed him.

"Oliver... I don't need to be shown what you have to offer, _this_ ," she placed her hand over his beating heart, "this is all I want. I don't need expensive restaurants, fancy meals; I don't need you to spend money to impress me. I love you Oliver. _You_ , your body, your heart, your soul are all impressive to me... You are all I need, you are enough Oliver Queen." His heart beat wildly in his chest, his hands wrapped tightly around her.

"I love you so much Felicity. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Get to know things like _this_ ," she gestured around her, "make me happy Oliver." She smiled then her eyes sparkling as the moonlight reflected off the water causing them to glisten even more. "How about we camp here tonight? Maybe even have a swim." She winked playfully.

"But we don't have a bed or swimsuits?" He tilted his head.

"Do you have blankets?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't need a bed, a blanket and you, over this night sky. _Perfect_." He smiled softly then as she slowly pulled away from him walking back to the car. "Oh and Oliver..."

"Yes?" He asked following behind.

"You don't need a swimsuit to swim." She winked over her shoulder; Oliver's mouth ran dry as he closed the gap in a few short strides. She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her behind and kissed down her neck. Both completely lost in their happy bubble together.


	28. A True Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bytemegeekette: I would love to see Oliver slip up, fight a crime, because he's just still that man and Felicity basically giddy afterward. Oh this is while on their 'vacation'.

She couldn't help but smile. She glanced at Oliver coming out the interview room deep in conversation with an officer. He shook the man's hand then turned his attention straight towards her. In a few short strides he was stood in front of her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked his eyes filled with concern. She shook her head smiling broadly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm fine." He replied instantly helping her up. "Let's go I've spent enough time in police stations to last me a life time." She laughed a little her mind wondering back.

* * *

2 hours earlier.

They'd been in the UK for about a week, most of the time was spent in London. Hardly anyone recognised Oliver over there, he wasn't a big name anymore and he revelled in the fact he and Felicity were just like any other couple roaming around the streets. They'd been to see various shows, done a bit of shopping and even had a ride on a red double-decker bus on Felicity's insistence. They had decided to travel and see some more of the country, Oliver wanted to see what the place itself had to offer, not just the capital.

So they travelled up the east coast, stopping ever so often to spend the night, or to do something that caught there eye.

Tonight they had, had a picnic by the sea. It was nothing like the beaches they had encountered in the States. These held their own unique beauty, in a covered in pebbles kind of way.

They were just on their way back to their hotel when they decided to call into a store to get some mint chip ice cream. When they walked in the lady behind the counter smiled at them, the place was relatively empty. There were a couple of teenagers browsing the magazines, a mum with a crying baby staring at diapers, and themselves. They headed straight to the freezers, browsing the selection. When suddenly the store doors flew open and 2 masked gunmen came barging in.

"Put all your money in the bag." The taller guy demanded throwing a black rucksack at the cashier. Felicity felt Oliver tense beside her; he shifted slightly shielding her body with his own. He glanced around the room as the second gunman rounded them all up.

"Don't do anything stupid." He grunted. The teenagers looked petrified, and the mother couldn't stop the baby crying, the panic was clear on her face. Oliver glanced at Felicity, she wasn't scared. He could tell she wasn't. "Empty your pockets!" The man ordered.

"Hey we don't have time for that!" The taller gunman shouted, the man turned his head swiftly clearly glaring at him. He stepped toward the group gun waving madly. Oliver's fist clenched by his sides, as the man scanned the crowd and he grabbed for Felicity. Oliver stood in his way.

"I wouldn't do that mate." He stood pointing the gun at his chest. Felicity side stepped them.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, she looked him straight in the eyes as the guy grabbed her by the throat.

"It's okay." She nodded, trusting him and believing in him completely. Oliver glanced around him, taking in the entire scene before him.

"I'd let her go if I were you." Oliver threatened. "And leave..."

"Or what?" The guy asked with a laugh.

"Or I'll make you _regret_ ever coming in this store." The guy with the cashier looked over.

"Jesus! This was not part of the plan! Let her go." The guy holding Felicity laughed as he waved the gun around manically.

"I don't think so! You don't own me..." The guy with the cashier started walking over and Oliver took his chance. He ran at the guy holding Felicity, grabbed the arm with gun, pointing it upwards as it fired into the ceiling, the people around them all screaming. The guy let go of Felicity, where she ran to the group.

"Keep low and run!" She directed them. Oliver twisted the guy's wrist, the gun dropping to the floor as he bent his arm behind his back. A loud snap echoed through the room as the guy screamed in pain. The other guy froze staring at them, then he took aim at Olivers head missing him and clipping his partner in the shoulder who cried out once more.

"Shit!" He shouted and Oliver threw the guy in his arms into the other one, who dropped his gun in the commotion. As they collided, Felicity and the group made a run for it. Oliver kicked the guy hard in the back of knee and he landed on the floor in a heap. The other guy stood there his fists up ready to fight, but then they heard the distant cry of sirens. Oliver saw the regret flash through his eyes as he span on his heels and ran for the door.

Oliver didn't even think as he made chase, he watched as the guy was jumping into a waiting car. The driver looked bewildered and in a few strides Oliver pulled his door open yanking the driver from his seat and he crashed to the floor.

"Ready to give up yet?" Oliver asked, his anger bubbling in his veins.

"Wow wow I give up of _okay_?" The guy in the car said his hands thrown up in the air, as Oliver's foot was resting on the driver's chest.

"Good."

"Jesus that was like some comic book superhero shit with those moves..." Oliver just glared at him as a swarm of police offers descended on them.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity were about to step outside the police station when a small crowd descended on them; the woman and her baby, with a man in tow, the teenagers and their parents, and the cashier with the shop owner.

"We wanted to thank you, both of you for your bravery." Felicity smiled wide looking at Oliver who was rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"It's no problem really." Felicity replied for them.

"No it is, you saved them god only knows what that man could have done to my wife, my son." He wrapped an arm around his family. "You are a true hero, thank you doesn't seem enough." Oliver's face went stoic as he shook each and everyone's hands. Felicity could feel the tension radiating off him as she shook their hands too.

They finally stepped outside, and silence fell on them as they walked back to the hotel.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked finally breaking the quiet.

"Nothing." She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Come on... out with it."

"I was reckless... all those people could have got hurt and I gave _that_ all up to spend a life with you-" Felicity's soft chuckle cut through and he stopped abruptly staring at her.

"Oliver... You're a hero. I know you think that sometimes you aren't, and that you gave it up for us. But...," She shook her head smiling a little, "the man I fell in love with, he's always going to be a hero. It's another reason I love you so much, because even here in this town, without a mask, you proved you care, you proved you'll always be a hero regardless of anything... And I couldn't be more proud of you." Oliver stared at her his mouth open.

"But... I gave it up, I wanted to prove to you-"

"Oliver you have _nothing_ to prove. We love each other but helping people it's in our bones now, we can pretend all we want we don't miss it. But I do, and I'm pretty sure you do too. I don't care if you're a saving people or not, as long as you're happy and living your life with me." He looked deep in her eyes seeing nothing but the truth and he smiled so wide, his dimples showed.

"You truly are remarkable. I've never had someone thank me in person before... Shake my hand, someone other than you call me a hero."

"I know but that woman and her son, those teenagers, and that cashier, me... You saved us all tonight like you've saved our city countless times Oliver."

"You saved them all too..." He whispered turning her towards him in his arms.

"You're a hero too." She giggled a little then.

"Not like you. I just want you to know that as long as we still get time for us, if you want to go back and be a masked hero again, then that's fine with me." He leant forward capturing her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. He pulled back looking into her eyes.

"You're _my hero_ Felicity... And I love you." She smiled her hand caressing his cheek as she pulled away entwining their fingers.

"I love you too." She replied as they walked down the street hand in hand. "I never did get my mint choc chip." She said randomly. Oliver laughed beside her, pulling her even closer.


	29. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver doing press ups over Felicity.- smurfica

It was a new routine, they went jogging together, along the beach, into the woods, did a few exercises on some hanging bars. For some reason there was a random exercise park in a clearing in the forest, bars and benches randomly placed, that never seemed to be used. Then they'd walk hand in hand back to the beach house.  
Today was no different; they had gotten up early, got ready and had started their jog. Felicity was constantly teasing him, trying to beat him but that was near impossible with any physical activity.

"Oh I have so much more self control than you mister." She said as he did pull ups on the bars, shirtless.

"Oh really?" He asked as he pushed up on the bar, his arms straight holding him up as his legs dangled, crossed at the ankles. She could see all the muscles in his body working, see them all bulging as he exerted himself. Her eyes glanced lower and lower till they wander to his hips leaning against the bar, her eyes widened slightly at the bulge there. Suddenly he dropped hanging lose before he pulled back up again. _Oh he was so doing this on purpose. Well two could play at that game_.

She stood in front of him, before she span around, slowly but surely she bent over to touch her toes. She made sure to stick her ass out, wiggling a little knowing her shorts would drive him crazy. She heard him grunt under his breath and his feet hit the ground as he landed. She stood up straight and span on her heels, she completely misjudged the distance between them as she started falling backwards. She clutched on to Oliver who for once seemed as startled as she was, and they landed in a heap on the grass. His hands landed either side of her head to stop him crushing her. Her legs wide open, as their hips collided. Felicity gasped as she felt him rub against her, a fire starting to burn in her lower belly. He pushed off her and she whimpered slightly.

"Now who can't control themselves?" He teased. She huffed as he slowly started to do press ups; she grabbed the grass beside her, resisting the urge to touch him. He allowed himself to brush up against her and then suddenly he was pushing back up again. Her heart was beating wildly at the way he got so close, the way her veins were burning from inside out, all she wanted was to take him, take him here and now in the clearing, the rest of the world be damned.

She stared into his eyes as she watched one of his hands slip behind his back. Oh god he was doing 1 armed push up. She watched as his muscles rippled, she could feel the sweat dripping from him as he spread his legs apart. He dipped even lower this time, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, he could feel her hardened nipples through her sports bra brush against his bare chest. He had to hold back a groan as he carried on pushing up, then down, up and down, up and down. He was hardly even touching her, yet her entire being was on fire, burning for him. She finally looked into his eyes, they were fully dilated and she saw him smirk. So she did what she did best, she out played him. When he lowered himself down again, she wiggled slightly her thigh brushing against his erection. She saw him grit his teeth together, so she did it again.

"Fuck it." He mumbled as on the next down his mouth collided with hers. His legs snapped together as hers widened as he pushed down on her. She moaned loudly throwing her head back, when his erection pushed right against her core.

"Oliver." She whimpered, her hands falling to his ass pressing him even closer. The material between her shorts, and his cargo trousers giving her the friction she needed. He pushed a little harder grunting into her neck as he kissed down it. He nibbled lightly as he rubbed against her; the soft whimpers and moans escaping her, letting him know she was so close. He slipped her leg over his shoulder the angle changing and she gasped for breath as he brushed against her again and again. She could feel her orgasm reaching its peak.

"I need you..." She whispered, suddenly he was leaning up, and his hand slipped into her shorts as he thrust 2 fingers inside her. She screamed her back arching up off the floor pushing into his hand as he thrust them in and out. Her orgasm washed over her, as he milked her for all she was worth. His lips landed on her nipple through the sports bra and sucked in time with his fingers. Her orgasm stretched on, the pleasure making her body hum. As her breath evened out he pulled away from her standing up. She pushed up onto her elbows glancing around. They had basically dry humped in a public place; she tilted her head as she noticed the very big bulge in his pants. He smiled at her, eyes darkened as he went to walk away.

Somehow Felicity managed to push up on her feet, and she hugged him from behind. Her breasts pushing into his sweat laden back, as she brought a hand to cup him. He moaned.

"Let me _take care_ of you." She whispered into his skin as she kissed his shoulder. She stroked him leisurely as he grunted, she glanced around her the clearing still empty. She unbuckled his pants with a practised ease, pushing them down as he stepped out of them she grasped his member standing in front of him now. Her fingers wrapped around him as she stared into his eyes. "Take me right _here_ , as _hard_ and as _fast_ as possible." She pumped him a little before she stood on her tiptoes whispering. "We wouldn't want to get caught would we?" His brain kicked in then that his gorgeous girlfriend was asking him to fuck her hard and fast in public. He loved her completely and he had to admit he quite enjoyed it when Felicity knew exactly what she wanted.

In one fell swoop he pulled her shorts down, grabbed her locking their lips into a passionate kiss. He lifted her with one hand, she wrapped her legs around his waist and with a snap of his hips he penetrated her. She whimpered against his lips, as her already sensitive walls fluttered around him. He was throbbing, aching for a release, so he fell backward onto a nearly work bench. He planted his feet on the ground as he sat with Felicity on his lap. She instantly rolled her hip, clenching around him as she pulled up then sank back down. The feeling set Olivers skin a blaze, he felt like every part of him was on fire. They kissed again, his tongue caressing every part of her mouth before he pulled on her bottom lip. Her head fell back in a moan, her hands landing on his knees. She rolled her hips again, as he thrust up into her, both moaning at the glorious sensation it created.

They carried on the movement, quickening the pace with ease. He could feel his balls tightening as Felicity started to clench around him, her nails digging into his skin. He let a hand run up her body, cupping her breast through the sports bra his thumb rubbing over her nipple causing her to keen. His other hand fell between them where he applied the slightest pressure to her clit. Felicity screamed as he thrust up and pressed on her at the same time. Her arms gave way as her second orgasm rolled through, she was lay on his lap completely exposed to him he could feel her juices coating him, feel her releases slickening their skin. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she whimpered relentlessly, his hands still teasing her body and his thrusts became more erratic, when she wrapped her legs tighter around him clenching hard. His balls tightening instantly and he literally exploded inside of her. He grunted as his thrusts started to slow down, and she shivered from him releasing deep in her core, her body completely aroused at him ejaculating and sending waves of pleasure throughout her whole body.

When she felt his hands on her back pulling her straighter she finally opened her eyes, she could feel his limp cock slip out of her. Both groaning at the lack of contact, she kissed him softly on his swollen lips before she stood up pulling her shorts back on. She didn't even try to clean her thighs merely watched him as he pulled his pants back on.

"I think we've had enough exercise for one day." Oliver said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked back towards the beach house.

"Really? I thought we were just getting started." She said playfully running her hand against his cock, he groaned lightly.

"At least give me a chance to recover." He joked. She laughed her smile lighting up his entire world. "Now who hasn't got control?" He teased her.

"I think we just found out you can't cope when my body's under yours." His eyes darkened for a second, as he groaned again, his cock twitching slightly. "I guess you don't take that long to recover." She winked.


	30. My Own Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peanitbear: Laurel saved the love fern and brought it over to Felicity's. Felicity and Oliver there both covered in flour, Laurel has interrupted something.

Laurel stood at the door of Felicity's apartment. They had been back a couple of weeks and between dealing with her personal life, training, fighting crimes and her day job, she'd completely forgotten about giving it back to them.

She knew how close they had gotten and in all honesty she was completely happy for them. They had found something in each other she had only dreamt about, she thought she had had that with Ollie but that clearly wasn't love, then she was willing to have it with Tommy and then he died. Now she just hoped that one day she could find the love of her life, could spend time with them as Felicity and Oliver did. Hearing a squeal coming from inside, she swiftly turned the doorknob stepping inside striding straight into the kitchen ready to attack.

What she was not expecting was to find Oliver and Felicity covered in flour, the kitchen looking like a bomb had gone off. They were laughing and smiling Oliver had his arms wrapped around her from behind lifting her as she giggled. They froze instantly when they saw her, Oliver placing her back on her feet.

"Laurel? Are you okay?" Felicity asked slowly pushing her glasses up with the back of her hand.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She smiled shaking her head.

"Oh..."

"I heard screaming, mask mode kicked in."

"We're all safe and sound in here." Oliver smiled gesturing around.

"Well maybe not the kitchen itself." Felicity said looking at the destruction around them. "You'd never guess we were just baking cakes."

"Baking cakes?" Laurel asked smirking at Oliver. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day Oliver."

"Well I told him he needs to be prepared for the future... I mean I eat _a lot_ of cakes and if we have kids, they might want to bake one day. Not that we're having kids, or have even thought about kids. I mean totally not at that stage of our relationship yet and I'm so not even sure-" Laurel watched in wonder as Oliver's eyes softened, a look deep in them that she had never seen before as he gently lay his hand on Felicity's shoulder and she stopped instantly. She saw the flush spread over Felicity's cheeks before Oliver leant down kissing her on them.

"I told you, I want to live my life with you, marriage, pets, houses, kids _the whole thing_." Felicity's eyes widened in delight and Laurel could feel the love radiating off them. Her heart ached a little wishing again she had someone who would look at her the way they did, and remembering that Tommy used to. Then suddenly both their eyes were on her.

"Oh sorry Laurel, errrmmm what can we do you for?" Felicity asked stepping a little closer. Laurel looked down at the plant in her hands before she held it out to them.

"Well Roy and Dig mentioned something about the plant, and I got my dad to look after it in lock up and well after it was given the all clear I thought I'd hang on to it for you..." Felicity glanced at Oliver then at the green shrubbery in her hands.

"Look Oliver it's our love fern." She teased taking it from Laurels hands. She watched as Oliver glared at her.

"That was 1 time!" Felicity laughed loudly turning to Laurel.

"We watched How to lose a guy in 10 days whilst we were away and someone was pretty drunk, and proceeded to rant about our _love fern_." Laurel burst into with laughter, her sides hurting as she wiped the tears of laughter away.

"Really Oliver?" He closed his eyes briefly sighing.

"Yes okay? But neither of you can tell _anyone!_ " Then he turned to Felicity. "And you..." He popped her on the end of the nose with his finger tip. "You swore you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"You said don't tell the guys, or Thea, you didn't specify Laurel as a guy." She winked at Laurel then, who merely shook her head, still completely mesmerised by the pair.

"She was implied!" He said shaking his head.

"Well... I should probably leave you guys to it..." She said pointing towards the door. Felicity glanced at Oliver then the fern.

"Why don't you join us Laurel?" She asked. Laurel frowned, as Felicity placed the fern down.

"No I don't want to intrude on your personal time."

"You aren't intruding." Oliver added tilting his head slightly.

"Plus you are a part of our personal life. Laurel... I know I don't say it often but here in Starling with you, Dig, Lyla, Sara, Thea and Oliver. I have my own family, a family I never thought I'd ever have." Laurel blinked back the tears. "You are a part of our lives Laurel, and maybe one day you'll need to bake for your kids... Or you can babysit ours, Auntie Laurel." She joked playfully hitting Oliver in the chest who nodded in agreement.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Laurel stated her heart swelling at the remarkable young woman in front of her.

"Don't say anything... Just join us." Oliver said holding out another apron. She looked at it, then at them. She took it slipping it on.

When she lost Tommy, she thought she had known pain, but when she lost Sara her whole world fell apart. She lost her baby sister again, her father was still being cold but never in her wildest dream would she ever have thought she'd feel like she belonged with her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. She felt like these were a family she had been given, a family of remarkably different people, that had come into her life to remind her family wasn't just about blood. She smiled softly as Felicity handed her a bowl, and Oliver a spoon.


	31. The Man Staring Back At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stereoheart07: Prompt: Something about Oliver's constant five o'clock shadow? lol. That's gotta be the vaguest prompt evvveeeerr! Maybe Felicity really likes it (this is actually my headcanon), but for some reason he's got to be clean shaven for a day or night and I don't know, she comments on she wishes he didn't have to? Honestly, this is the most nonsensical prompt you may have ever received :D

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes sparkled under the bright lights, the shaving foam masking the beard that had been growing since they left Starling, since they left their pasts behind and headed to an unknown future. Felicity had complained it was getting too long, too out of control, so he had decided to trim it whilst she slept in the bed of their hotel suite. But now he was taking it a step further, shaving it completely off. It was rare he did that these days; he stared at himself as he slowly brought the razor to his face.

Felicity stirred from her sleep leaning over to Oliver’s side, it was empty. She instantly opened her eyes, seeing the bathroom door open and Oliver stood in front of the mirror. She pulled his shirt on, and grabbed her glasses as she headed to the bathroom.

She stood in the doorway as she took in his shirtless torso, the razor and shaving foam beside the sink. She tilted her head as he rubbed the cloth over his face. Then his eyes snapped to hers in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open, as she stared at him in disbelief. Oliver looked at her, watching the small furrow in her brow appear. She leant against the door, her lips pursed slightly. Then he looked at himself.

His eyes widened in surprise, he looked fresh and young. But what startled him more was he didn’t look like himself, he looked like Ollie; the young naive boy who cheated and partied, who wasted his life away. He looked down leaning on his knuckles. Suddenly he felt her arm wrap around his, and he glanced at her. He understood the frown now, understood her slight hesitation.

“I actually miss the scruff.” She said softly running a hand up his smooth jaw, revelling in the fact she could touch the bare skin. It felt strange and she really did miss his 5 o'clock shadow. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch as she traced the now bare skin on his face, all along his jaw, her finger trips tracing around his lips. He smiled softly and she returned it.

“I look…”

“So young?” She asked.

“No like… Like him, like _Ollie_.” He said closing his eyes as she cradled his head between her hands.

“Hey look at me.” His eyes opened and he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes. “That is your past Oliver, that isn’t the man you are now, the man I love, the man staring back at me.”

“You don’t like it.” He stated flatly.

“No. I actually like your scruff.” She smiled brightly. “Beard burn _included_.” She teased and he laughed wrapping his arms around her. He leant forward capturing her lips, sucking and teasing softly as her hands fell into his hair. They pulled apart slowly, foreheads pressing together. “It’s just different that’s all, and it’ll take some time to get used to, but it’s only hair Oliver.”

“I know but I have to keep my lady happy.” He whispered as he pecked her swollen lips. She giggled slightly.

“I can’t believe how much your scruff actually does it for me.” She winked.

“Well in a day or so it’ll be starting to grow back… so until then, no beard burn.” He rubbed his cheek against hers; she shivered slightly at the new sensation, sighing contently.

“Don’t forget Oliver Queen, I love you regardless of anything… even when you’re grey and old and have hardly any hair.” He chuckled beside her.

“I love you too… You’ll always be beautiful to me.” He whispered into her ear.


	32. Hidden Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityhappyeverafter: Olicity watching the sunrise together. Felicity nuzzles Oliver's shoulder then falls asleep on it. He kisses her forehead then carries her home

They had been driving up the east coast for awhile now, rebuilding their trust, their relationship, just spending time to get to know each other. They had been awake nearly 24 hours, they had spent the day just having fun, finally living relatively care free lives.

They had had a late night picnic watching the sunset on the beach, watching the darkness slowly come and take over the light, watch the sun slowly disappear. But rather than walking back to their hired beach house, they stayed talking and talking. That's all they seemed to do now, she talked about her past little by little, and her father or what she could remember of him, about her mother's antics, about her life. He tried to open up, told her little things about when he was away, apologised constantly for the wasting the last year of their lives, telling her and showing her he loved her, he was ready for a life with her.

They sat beside each other on the blanket on the sand; she was curled into his side his arm wrapped around her. Their eyes were focused on the horizon, the darkness surrounding them; they had spent the whole night talking and agreed to watch the first light together.

"I like the sunrise." Felicity whispered.

"Why? I didn't think you were an early morning person." She chuckled softly.

"I'm not, but it's the start of a new day, a whole new different world of possibilities... You're watching your future come to life right _there_." She nodded towards the ocean. He smiled kissing the top of her head, nuzzling his face in her hair as the cool ocean breeze passed over them.

"I never thought of that..."

"Well I'm sure you've seen a lot of sunrises over the years."

"None of them like this."

"You know they remind me of you too." He pulled back a little and she lifted her head up. "What?"

"I remind you of a sunrise?" He asked tilting his head raising an eyebrow. She smiled as she nuzzled into his chest, without a thought he pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her. She rested her head near his heart as she spoke softly.

"Look at all the darkness, it's beautiful in its own right but then as the sun starts to peak out, the sky transforms. All those blacks start to swirl into purples, and then the yellows and oranges start to brighten it all further as the red starts to shine through. And within minutes the sky that looked so bleak is full of colour, _of light_..." He felt her hand rubbing over his chest gentle and steady.

"So?" He whispered.

"That light... That life it reminds me of you, there is the understandable darkness about you but that isn't who you are. The light, that brightness that glimmers through, the man I love, the man who saved his city, the man who is a hero, who has been through so much still shines even when you didn't think he existed anymore. So yes you're like a sunrise to me... It has the obvious beauty but it has hidden depths that not everyone gets to see." His breath hitched at her words and he looked up at the sky.

"You... You really think that."

"Of course Oliver... Just watch. That's how I see you every day." They sat in silence watching the run start to rise from the horizon.

It was just as she had described the sky seemingly changing right in front of his eyes; the beauty of the colours mixing in the sky, with the waves gently crashing onto the beach. It was an array of colours and life before his very eyes and oddly he found himself blinking back the tears. This remarkable, extraordinary woman, the one he loved without any doubt in his mind, heart, body and soul saw him like no other person, could look passed all his darkness and see the man underneath. She saw a beauty in him, just like the sky before the sunrise: it's always darkest before the dawn.

He blinked a little as he watched the sun rising further, he watched in awe of her words. She was right it was like staring into his future, _their_ future and he glanced down. She was leaning into his chest her glasses skewed on her face, her eyes closed and her breathing even. Her skin looked so delicate, her beauty even more prominent in the orange glow of the dawn. He smiled down at her, she was his future now, he knew that now and his heart skipped a beat. Without any doubt he was 100% ready to commit to her for the rest of his life, to grow old with her, to have a family, to just be happy with her by his side: his partner, the woman he loved, his girl, _his life_. He glanced up looking at the sun smiling.

"A new day... a new life." He whispered softly. He ever so gently scooped her up in his arms standing; she never even shifted at his movements. Slowly he leant down placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I will always love you Felicity." He whispered, glancing one last time at the sunrise before carrying her easily back to the beach house.


	33. Shower Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: If you're still taking prompts! I've always loved this one :(where they don't know on another) "sometimes we're showering at the same time and I can hear you moaning" :) x

The first time he hears it, he thinks it's his imagination. He'd had a long day of classes, and had literally ran into a blonde who had been completely breath taking but so not his type. She worked hard; she had good grades, whereas as she so eloquently put it _this was just some fun to him_. He warmed himself under the spray letting his mind wonder to her luscious lips, her curves as he stroked himself when he heard soft whimpers. He froze. He looked out the shower curtain and was met with silence. He shook it off returning to his own pleasure.

The second time he'd had a heated argument with Laurel, she had called him a mess, had ended things for good. For once in his life, he actually wanted to stick to that and having drunkenly voiced it out loud she poured her drink on him. It was all over the fact that the blonde, Felicity he had learnt was her name, was now tutoring him. So here he was showering in the early hours of the morning, when he heard the soft padding of someone's footsteps. He knew it had to be a woman but he didn't check, just stayed under the water. As he stepped out he wrapped a towel around him, he heard those moans again. His eyes snapped to the cubicle at the end, he didn't know who it was but his body instantly reacted, and he longed to hear it in his ear. He grunted leaving the shower room abruptly.

The third and fourth times were both after hard workouts in the gym, both after seeing Felicity. She was doing yoga classes, and after she caught him staring she deliberately made her motions more sensual, more erotic, and even winking at him. So he needed a cold shower to get those images out of his damn head and as soon as he turned the water on he heard the moans, louder than usual, but still so sexy. The shower, the moans nor the images of Felicitys pert ass helped him.

The 5th time he heard it, he had had a bad day. First Laurel had decided to give him another chance which he refused, stating his studies were his main focus right now in which she accused him of sleeping with Felicity. Then he had an argument with Felicity, about Laurels accusation. He couldn't win. So instead he decided a hot shower would be a well earned break, till he heard the moaning again. It seemed different this time, frustrated, exactly as he felt. And for once he allowed himself to get lost in the moans, stroking himself in time with them till he groaned himself.

The 6th time, he had to know who it was. He'd not been in there long after a particularly good study session with Felicity, his grades were finally improving and so was her nature towards him. He actually felt like they were getting along, that they had more common interests than he thought and when she had touched his hand saying she believed in him and was proud of him, his heart skipped a beat. He needed a release from the sexual tension he clearly felt. He grabbed himself in hand imagining everything about her when the moans started again. Oddly they seemed to be waiting for him, waiting for his cue. So he went for it, a groan with every pump and twist, her moans increasing with his own till he exploded and he heard her scream. He waited patiently standing under the shower, waiting for her to leave. He opened the curtain an inch knowing she'd have to pass him and when he saw the damp blonde hair pass his cubicle, those trademark glasses in place his mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

Felicity left the shower room, feeling completely satisfied, her body humming from her orgasm. She had no idea who the mystery guy was but his groans spurred her on and she no longer could help it. Especially now she was in such close contact with Oliver Queen, the Greek god of sex appeal, just his eyes did things to her insides, never mind his face and whatever his body was underneath those clothes. She froze slightly pulling her t-shirt over her head when there was a tap at her door. She opened it slowly, to find Oliver stood at her door staring at her, his pupils blown.

"Sometimes we're showering at the same time and I can hear you moaning." He blurted it out right there as people passed, her mouth fell open, _no way was he mystery guy_. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"What?"

"I've heard you... And I can't stop thinking about you, not just because of the moans but for awhile... I didn't even know it was you in the shower room. But now I do and _fuck_..." He whispered the last word watching as her nipples hardened under her t-shirt, she was clearly wearing no bra.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to deny not meeting his eyes her cheeks bright red.

"I know you just think I'm bothered about sex but I haven't been with anyone in months because I can't stop thinking about you and the moans but you're all the same-"

"Stop." She put her hand in the air. "I can't do this." He froze instantly, her mind racing. "Please leave." He stood looking at her.

"Felicity..."

"I just... I need to think Oliver." He nodded.

"Well you'll know where to find me in the morning if you want to talk." He span around walking away as she realised he meant the shower room.

She spent the whole night thinking, unsure if this was a good idea, if this was going to work, she even made a pros and cons list. Would Oliver really be able to commit? She knew he'd been single for months now, but was he really what she needed? At 6am she heard a door down the hall opening and closing, and her body reacted of it's own accord.

She found herself in the shower room, glancing down to see the usual white towel and grey sweats, listening to the water beating on him and without hesitation she undressed and slipped into the shower next to his. She wasn't sure about it, till she heard him, heard him grunting her name and then her hands were on her skin. One circled her breast trailing over her belly going lower and lower, whilst the other squeezed her breast rolling her nipple in between her fingers. She cried out when she pushed a finger inside her damp hot core, imagining it was his thick ones instead.

"Oliver." She whimpered. As she pushed in and out at a steady rhythm. "Oh Oliver." She moaned loudly. She inserted another finger. "I need you Oliver." She had her eyes slammed closed as her hands worked her and suddenly she felt a cold breeze descend on her.

She snapped her eyes open to find Oliver stood there hair dripping, his carved god like body slick with water his erection stood to attention and his pupils blown. Suddenly his hands were on her as he kneaded her free breast and one of his fingers joined hers. She screamed then as he stretched her, her orgasm was so close he slammed his lips into hers pushing her back into the cold shower wall as her orgasm over took her and he swallowed all her moans, as she slammed her eyes shut, the pleasure ricocheting through her body. When she opened her eyes, he was stood there his finger still inside her pumping away, and his other hand skimming over her body.

"So fucking beautiful so fucking hot." She ran her hands over his chest and abs before grasping his cock.

"Well I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Fuck that be my _girlfriend_." He asked leaning closer as she pumped him slightly.

"I've seen how you treat them."

"Not you... God..." She smiled softly as he pushed another finger into her and she moaned squeezing him tighter.

"Oliver... Oh god..." He smiled then crooking his fingers slightly feeling the way her walls clenched around him.

"Say yes... _Please_." She looked into his eyes as she nodded, pushing his hand from her. He pulled away instantly, a confused frown on his face as she still had hold of him. She lifted her leg, high upon his hip lining him up at her entrance. He could see her folds glistening with want, her body flushed and sleek from the water, her nipples rosy and erect. Then her eyes landed on his as she spoke.

"Well then fuck me... _boyfriend_." His mouth fell open and he penetrated her with one hard snap of his hips, both moaning at the contact. Nothing had ever felt as right as it did there, her saying those words, him buried deep inside her warmth. He knew his entire life had been changed by the blonde with glasses whose moans burnt him from the inside out.


	34. A different kind of workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Thank god, i hope i'm not late to drop a prompt for you, Olicity in S4 Oliver finds Felicity training with John and joins them. Sexyness after Diggle leave them. If you put Felicity on top i would love that.
> 
> Jacksos1: How about Oliver trying to get Felicity to do some exercise (maybe running or situps like she was doing in that one episode) and she feels like a loser cause she can't keep up and he reassures her that her fitness is already perfect.
> 
> 2 prompts together :), and also this is pure smut...

Felicity had decided to take full advantage of living together with Oliver; she had a new lair built under their home. One which was completely concealed no records of, nothing. And Felicity had gone wild with it, making it better than the previous liar for all of them.

Felicity had been training with Diggle for awhile now after Oliver's refusal, she thought it only natural to ask the other man in her life. He agreed her being able to defend herself was not a bad thing.

Oliver was just walking down the steps when he heard a huff and a groan as he watched Felicitys small frame land face first onto the mats.

"I'm useless Dig." She sighed pushing back up.

"Felicity you really aren't, you've improved vastly but there's no way you could be our league yet, I mean even Laurels, it would take you months." She nodded sighing as she took a sip of water from a bottle by the desk.

"I'm just never going to be able to keep up with you guys." Oliver stepped further in as she stood in front of the dummy hitting it hard, Diggle placed her into the correct stance and her punches hit with loud crashes.

"I don't want you to keep up with us, Felicity." Oliver said as he pulled his shirt over his head, he watched as he saw her eyes wander over his body, her pupils dilating slightly before she shook her head.

"I know I'm not ever going to be good enough for _your_ level but my fitness sucks." She stopped for a second pulling back. "I've been training for nearly a month and I still don't get the stance right, still can't physically keep up." She sighed, her head dropping slightly.

"Hey you're trying, nobody is perfect, and this is just something you have to keep doing." Oliver walked over bo staffs in hand, throwing one towards Diggle who caught it with ease. The two sparred for a little while, as Felicity practised her techniques even involving her legs and every once in awhile Oliver and Dig would stop to check on her. Diggle walked up to her placing a hand on her arm.

"You're better than you think..." He said with a smile grabbing a towel.

"You have to say that you're my friend."

"Doesn't mean it isn't true." He said pointedly. "Right I need to get back to Lyla and Sara, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." The pair said in unison just standing there as he ran up the stairs. Felicity sighed, as she stepped away from the dummy. Oliver watched her as she picked up his original longbow; she pulled it back slightly wincing from the stretch in her arms. She placed it back down when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She tilted her head slightly, to see Oliver looking down at her.

"You _are_ physically fit..." He whispered slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeh yeh you have to say that, as if I can ever keep up Oliver." She stepped out his embrace spinning to face him. "Look at me, look at _you_." She gestured towards him. "There's no competition, in any physical thing you win... hands down." He looked at her with a smirk, a strange glint in his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, as Oliver leant over the computer hitting a button. The doors clicked closed.

"Oliver what are you-" Suddenly he stepped forward his mouth colliding with hers, one hand cupping her cheek the other wrapping around her back. Her hands were flat on his chest; she could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage, the slight sheen of sweat on his skin. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue sweeping inside before he sucked on her bottom lip and pulled away slightly, both breathing heavily.

"I'm going to show you just how physical you are..." He whispered against her lips. He watched as she swallowed thickly her hands trailing down his chest. Suddenly he span her around, his hands hitting the bare skin between her sports bra and yoga pants. His feather light touches sending sparks straight to her core. He lowered his head to her ear, tugging gently on her industrial piercing just as she liked it, causing her to moan softly. Gently he took one of her hands laying it over her stomach. Slowly he moved her hand using his own.

"Feel, those muscles tight and firm. You're strengthening your core. All those muscles, you've been working so hard baby." She moaned as he gently moved her hand lower and lower. He kissed down her neck, her free arm winding upwards and her hand falling into his hair. His free hand landed on her breast, he could feel her nipple hardening through the material and he moaned against her skin. Slowly he lowered their hands under her yoga pants, her chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation. They gently caressed over her curls, before he used their hands to cup her.

The sensation of her own hand and his sending her arousal into a frenzy, she pushed back into him instantly feeling his erection pushing into her ass. She moaned gently as simultaneous he bit down on her pulse point, and pushed her and his finger inside her. She screamed from the mixed sensations as he licked where he had bitten.

"So wet baby... So so wet." She pushed down onto their hands and slowly Oliver crooked their fingers as she moaned loudly.

"Oliver... Oliver..." He deliberately removed their hands, she groaned at the loss of contact pouting a little as he swiftly pulled her yoga pants down. She gasped as the cool air hit her burning core, and she whimpered as he stood in front of her removing his own trousers and boxer briefs. She quickly pulled her sports bra over her head whilst freeing her hair from its ponytail.

She watched as he headed over to the salmon ladder, she had to install it; she loved seeing him on it too much. He grabbed the bar his hands spread wide as he swung his legs forwards and up, his bare feet touching the bar as he pushed them through his hands, his knees hooking onto the bar as he was now facing her hanging upside down. He let his hands go, slowly straightening up, his muscles so taut and stretched his cock throbbing as she looked at him.

"Come here baby." He whispered she walked up to him and suddenly he grabbed her ass, his face was perfectly in line with her burning core. "I need you to stay stood up for me, legs spread." She nodded as he pulled her even closer kneading her ass. He licked a line from her clit to her entrance and her legs wobbled from the simple touch. He pulled her thighs a little wider apart and in one sudden motion she lifted her leg wrapping it around his shoulders. He squeezed her ass more firmly as he let his tongue delve in. She keened at his contact before she grasped his cock. He moaned into her the vibrations hitting her deep within. She licked the underside of his cock and balls as he licked her walls, sucking and teasing with the roughness of his tongue, his beard scratching her, deliciously adding to the mix.

When he sucked her clit her leg wobbled slightly and she grasped his ass for support, scratching and he moaned once more. This time as he vibrated against her she took the tip of his cock in her mouth and hummed too. She felt him swing slightly on the bar as his tongue plunged inside her again. She moaned around him taking him further in and he matched her burying his tongue so deep she could feel him in such an intimate way. She sucked eagerly on him, her own arousal burning her skin. She fondled his balls, as her other hand pulled him even closer. Oliver could feel himself getting too close he needed to send this soon.

She continued to suck and lick down his cock when suddenly his tongue was lapping at a particularly sensitive spot, and a finger pushed inside of her. She released him then with a scream as he inserted another finger, he sucked on her clit gently swirling his tongue in a circular motion. He could feel her walls clench, the leg wrapped around him pulling him closer. He sunk a third finger in and then crooked his fingers. She screamed his name her whole body shaking as his mouth fell to her entrance lapping up every morsel of her release, whilst still sucking and licking her down from her high. She clung to him as her pleasure ripped through her body, and when she slowly came down his cock was twitching by her face. She kissed it tenderly, carefully before licking his tip leisurely sighing. She felt him release her, her leg dropping from his shoulder as he stared up at her. His face and scruff slick with her juices, his pupils blown she took a few shaky steps back allowing him to swiftly get off the bar.

She watched him as his erection seemed even harder than before bobbing as he walked.

"I want to _fuck you_." It fell from her lips without even a second thought. He froze instantly. "I want to _ride you_ till you scream my name." She watched his Adams apple bob slightly his eyes glued to hers. He slowly walked over to the mats, lowering himself. He spread his legs wide and he leant back his hands flat behind him.

" _I'm all yours_." His voice was deep and seductive so she walked over to him swaying her hips. She knelt down, her legs either side of his waist, and she slowly lowered herself down taking him in inch by inch. Both groaned when they were finally joined. Felicity placed a hand on his chest pushing him flat. He lay down as she kept her hand on his chest before she pushed up and sank straight back down. Her pace was quick, as her warm heat consumed him over and over. Her breasts jiggled from her movements her moans soft as she rode him, her hips twisting with every downward thrust.

"Felicity!" He grunted his eyes closing briefly. He could feel her walls clenching but then her pace started to falter, her free hand landed on her breast playing with it. She bounced leisurely up and down, rocking as she tried to keep the pleasure going.

In a swift action Oliver was sitting up her eyes widened as she watched him. He slowly leant her backwards her hands falling behind her between his legs. He bent his knees, then he grabbed her ankle pulling it over his shoulder, then he repeated the action with her other leg over his other shoulder. She gasped loudly at the new angle, he leant back on his hands and he penetrated her even further. He was deeper than ever before, the slightest movement sent shockwaves through her body and her arms were starting to tremble from holding herself up. When Oliver thrust upwards, it was shallower as he was unable to thrust hard at this angle but this was new and she screamed his name.

"Oliver oh god OLIVER!"

"Felicity look..." Her eyes snapped to his and he glanced down, her own eyes following his. She could see his cock deep inside her; see her juices covering him, covering them both. She could see him twitching, she struggled to keep her eyes open as she watched him thrust again, watching his cock sink deep in before pulling back a little. She gasped at the intimacy of it, of the way her walls squeezed him, how amazing it all looked and felt.

Their damp sweat slick skin slapping together echoed as he thrust again, she could see the muscles in his arms bulging clearly exerting himself, she watched as his abs contracted and relaxed as he pushed into her. Her breathing became erratic as she pushed herself forward, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh fuck." Oliver whispered at how the angle changed again, how in this position she clenched him harder. He watched in awe at her flexibility, thanking every god available. "So fucking sexy, look at you... So flexible." She smiled then as he pushed up again, moaning loudly in his ear. It spurred him on as he did it again and again. She kissed his skin in between her moans. Kissed his stubbled jaw, his bobbing Adams apple, the mole at the corner of his mouth groaning as she could taste herself and then with one hard snap that actually lifted his hips off the ground she sucked onto his bottom lip as his orgasm literally exploded from nowhere.

"Felicity!" He shouted and as soon as his warm seed hit her, her walls clenched around him and she threw her head back moaning. Then his mouth was on her nipple and he bit lightly, as he carried on his shallow thrusts. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, his warm seed, his delicious cock twitching in between her slick folds that were squeezing him, his wet mouth lavishing her nipple, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin, all caused her vision to black out, her eyes snapping closed as she screamed with pleasure. When she opened her eyes she was sat in Oliver's lap, her legs no longer on his shoulders as he held her.

"Felicity you just managed to stay stood on one leg during an orgasm, then you literally rode me plus you then just did _that_... That is a hard move and you did it so _amazingly_." He whispered breathlessly.

"Yeh but that's not _real_ exercise." He laughed then as he wrapped his hands tighter around her.

"Like hell it wasn't. Felicity I love you and believe me when I say _your fitness is perfect_..." She blushed then as she leant forward kissing him passionately, the taste of herself on his tongue making her groan and deepen the kiss. He pulled away breathlessly. "Also I do not have the stamina for another round yet." He said falling backwards onto the mats taking her with him, both laughing as they tangled into each other's limbs.


	35. Unexpected Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iv-on-ka: Hi Diane , I would like to read a about beautiful first fight between Oliver and Felicity, about how they are looking arguments to convince each other with each of them they are right and how they are finaly reach agreement in the most passionate way :) (sorry for my english)

"I cannot believe you just did that Oliver!" Felicity huffed pulling herself out of the pool. Her jeans and t-shirt were soaked, and water was dripping from everywhere. Oliver smiled at her playfully.

"We were meant to be sunbathing remember?" He teased.

"Yes sunbathing not throwing me, fully clothed, into a pool!" She let her anger take over as he carried on smiling at her. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"Hey, you were the one that came down in jeans and t-shirt..." She shook her head at him.

"Yes well I didn't feel like sunbathing!" She shouted as she pushed passed him. It was then he realised she was genuinely angry.

"Felicity..."

"Just leave me alone Oliver." She didn't turn around as she walked off, but he couldn't leave her so he chased after her.

"What is going on with you? And don't say-"

"Nothing." They said together, he raised an eyebrow as she stood waiting by the lift. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out her dripping phone.

"I am so angry right now Oliver..." She whispered not looking at him instead staring at her phone in her hands.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, placing his hand on her arm she recoiled away from him.

"Well you should have thought about that before you got us into this mess!" She shouted it so loudly, her bottom lip trembling slightly. He frowned as the elevator doors opened and she marched in slamming the closed door button. He stood there staring as the doors closed and his mind was in shock. He'd never seen her that angry before, and yes he knew how precious her electronics were but there was something else. He could see it in her eyes, the way her lip quivered there was something she wasn't telling him.

* * *

He stood outside their suite, staring at the door. He took a deep breath before he slipped the key card in and walked inside.

"Felicity?" He called but no answer came. He slowly made his way to their bedroom. Their balcony doors were open, and he glanced up to see her staring out at the beach and ocean completely lost in thought. He slowly walked out joining her. "Felicity?" He asked her hair was damp as she rubbed it with a towel. Her soaked clothes replaced with a simple sundress. She glanced up at him and she didn't look angry anymore, she looked upset.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey I should be apologising for ruining your phone."

"Don't worry about it, I can fix it." She shrugged staring back at the water.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowly tilting his head. Felicity's head dropped as she closed her eyes. He could feel the fear itching at his brain. He could see the internal struggle she was having when slowly she glanced up at him looking him straight in the eye.

"I... I'm pregnant... Well I _think_ I'm pregnant." She was so scared of his reaction. They'd only been together officially for 2 months, and he was just staring at her with his usual stoic expression. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she felt the words rising in panic. "Well my periods late, and I... I didn't know how to tell you and I was going to get the pregnancy tests and make sure because I didn't think we should both be freaking ou-" He raised his hand up taking a step back and her heart broke.

"You think you're pregnant?" He asked and she merely nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. "And rather than actually talk to me about it, you were what planning on sneaking out?"

"Oliver it's not-"

"How long have you suspected?"

"A couple of days, I didn't really think about it and I-"

"No okay?" He snapped turning his back towards her, taking a shaky breath. She didn't know what to say or how he felt, they hadn't discussed children and suddenly it all felt too real. The potential thought he might leave her, just as her father did, struck her and she struggled to breath. Her hand clutched her chest as she dropped the towel. She gasped for air and Oliver span around instantly. His eyes wide as he took in her panicked expression.

"Hey, hey." Without any hesitation his hands were on her face. She clutched at his wrists her breathing becoming even faster. "Felicity I need you to calm down." She tried but all she could think about was how much hard work a baby was, especially alone. "You aren't alone..." He whispered so tenderly. "You are never alone not with me." He gently ran his thumbs over her cheek bones, as she stared into his eyes. Her breathing started to even out. "I won't ever leave you." He said frowning slightly. She could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes as he blinked.

"But a baby?" She whispered.

"You or our baby... _ever_." He said his voice full of emotion. Suddenly his arms fell from her face as he pulled her into his chest, wrapping himself around her. She sighed contently, the fear starting to ease. "Now come on... We need to know." He grabbed her hand as they walked out the hotel room.

* * *

They were sat in silence side by side on the bed, the 5 pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom cabinet.

"So 5 tests huh?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure... Believe me I even considered sending my blood to Caitlin just to be sure but we both know my thought on needles." She shuddered. Oliver smiled softly shaking his head, the atmosphere from earlier slowly starting to return.

"So, potentially a baby?" Oliver asked trying to gauge her reaction.

"I know." She said looking down, her finger and thumb rubbing together. He shook his head at the nervous tick she had clearly learnt from him. He slowly placed his hand over hers pulling it to his mouth kissing her finger tip, before entwining their hands.

"Tell me what you're thinking please. You're never this quiet." He asked with a concerned frown.

"I... I'm petrified Oliver." He said nothing as he just stared at her. "I thought... I mean I always thought we'd have kids, _one day_ , just not 2 months into our relationship. Neither of us are prepared, what happens if we suck at being parents? Or if we realise we can't do this together? What if you leave me, _us_? What if-"

"Felicity." She stopped instantly her eyes snapping up to his. "Listen to me." She nodded waiting for him. "There is no-one I would rather have a family with, no-one who is more caring and loving, who would make a wonderful mother. Yes this might be a lot sooner than either of us wanted but..." He smiled then his dimple showing as he shook his head in awe. "I'm happy, we can make it work. No more what ifs, we have been through so much and I know we could raise a baby, if we have to of course." Her heart skipped a beat at his openness, at his willingness to have a family with her. "I mean it can't all be bad if the kid comes from a place of love right?" She bit down on her lower lip squeezing his hand.

"Oliver a child with you, it would be amazing..."

"But you're scared?" She nodded. "I am too, but we've faced life and death situations, we've faced so many perils, but we can do this... _Together._ " His phone beeping snapped both of their attentions.

"Well let's go see what our future holds." She said with a smile, feeling a little better about the whole situation.

They made their way to the bathroom, both hovering at the counter.

"This could completely change our lives Oliver."

"Yes but it might be a false alarm." He shrugged. "There is only one way to find out." He walked forward glancing at the 5 tests. A single line, a single horizontal line, a sad face, no and not pregnant. Oliver blinked.

"What do they say?" Felicity asked nervously.

"All negatives." Her mouth fell open, she stepped forward looking at every stick. "I mean 5 negatives Felicity; pretty sure they have to be right." He joked, trying to hide his slight disappointment. Felicity glanced at him frowning slightly as if reading his mind.

"We have the rest of our lives to start a family Oliver." She said scooping up the tests dropping them in the bin. He leant against the counter his head dropping slightly. "Hey." She said softly standing between his legs an arm draping around his neck as she lifted his chin with her free hand. "We're both still young... Both figuring us out-"

"It's not that, I mean not having a baby now is for the best." She nodded.

"But?"

"You were scared to tell me..." He whispered. "I... I don't want you to _ever_ be scared of me." Her face fell instantly at the heartbreaking way he spoke.

"I'm never scared of you, I just... I was so worried about the situation as a whole, everything, after all we've been through to bring a baby into this now... I'm sorry." She whispered looking down her hand sliding from his face. She went to take a step back when his hands shot out to her hips holding her in place.

"Promise me; promise me that no matter what it is, no matter how scared you are, you'll talk to me about it, we'll _share_ the burden." He stared into her eyes laying his heart and soul for her.

"Only, if you promise you'll do the same Oliver that includes secret missions." He smiled slightly before his hand came up to cup her face and he kissed her tenderly, before pulling away.

"I promise." He whispered against her lips. "You can have all of me."

"I promise too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the short strands of hairs. "You've always had all of me, my heart, my soul, and _my body_." She whispered leaning forward her lips colliding with his. The kiss was slow, as she gently caressed his lips; he moaned softly opening his mouth to her. She gently sucked his tongue and his hand slipped to her ass. He lifted her in one fell swoop, kissing so tenderly as he carried her to the bed.

He sat down her straddling his lap; they pulled apart both smiling softly as the sun beamed through the open balcony doors. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her and she ground against him. He moaned as he stared into her eyes shining with love. His hands slipped to her thighs pulling her dress further up until it was at her waist then he pulled it upwards, her arms going up to help him as he tossed it to the floor. He groaned when he realised she was wearing no underwear or bra.

"Felicity." He growled.

"Well you did get me all _wet_." She teased, her hand running over his chest, over his heart. He leant forward kissing in the valley between her breasts. Her hands fell into his hair as he lightly kissed and licked at her subtle mounds. His large hands splaying across her back, she could feel his touch burning her skin, were his calloused fingers brushed. She moaned softly when he took a nipple in his mouth. She ground down on his now obvious bulge in his shorts, releasing some of the pressure building in her core. He grunted as his rough tongue licked the tip of her nipple in response.

"Oliver please." She whispered grinding a little harder. With a single arm around her back he flipped them. He knelt between her knees, as he unbuttoned his shorts; she sat up as her hands helped push the material down freeing his throbbing member. She gently ran a finger from base to head, swiping it across his leaking tip before bringing her finger to her mouth and licking. Oliver groaned at the site pushing his shorts off completely before he kissed her again. She fell back into the pillows, his hand skimming up her and down her side, sparks of want starting to set her ablaze. He lined up at her entrance, staring into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked the clear concern from earlier seeping in.

"I might not want kids now Oliver but that doesn't mean we can't practise making babies." She winked and he smiled softly. Her hand came up to cup his face. "Yes I'm sure. I love you." She whispered placing a tender kiss to his jaw, then his cheek before finally she kissed his swollen lips.

As their lips joined Oliver slowly penetrated her, his arms slipped under her shoulders as she arched her back. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as he started to thrust into her. She moaned and he sucked her bottom lip, kissing down her jaw, and neck. She lifted her leg wrapping it around his thigh, the angle changing and he thrust a little deeper. She could feel the love and devotion radiating from him, the way he was kissing her gently, his fingers stroking her hair, his thrusts slow yet deep. He was showing her how much she meant, how much this all meant. One of his hands slipped from her hair gently running down the curve of her spine before falling to her ass lifting her slightly. He squeezed so gently, as she somehow took more of him in, the new sensation knocked her whole body off kilter as she could feel her orgasm washing over her. Her hands clung to his shoulders, as she moaned softly.

"Take me Felicity, take all of me." He whispered into her ear and she screamed as her walls clenched him. As soon as she did Oliver's own orgasm hit him, he carried on thrusting drawing out their pleasure, showing her he worship the ground she walked on. When her hand slowly ran up and down his back, he slowed his thrusts before resting his head on her chest. He tried to hold his weight off her but she pulled him down wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I think we just had our first make up sex." She whispered running a hand through his hair. She could feel her body vibrating from his laughter.

"I don't really think that was a proper argument." He said kissing her chest before glancing up.

"Well whatever that was... It was pretty amazing." He smiled then.

"Making love to you Felicity, it's always amazing, but seriously I always want to be here for you."

"Me too... I promise Oliver, me and you against it all. If that's what you want too?"

"Felicity I want it all with you, marriage, kids, a normal life... Well as normal as we can have." She smiled softly pulling him up for another tender kiss.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She said between kisses.

"We don't need a plan Felicity, _I just need you_." She pulled him in for another kiss, putting all her feelings for the man she loved into it, letting him feel everything she couldn't say and she could feel from the way his lips moved over hers, the way his hands skimmed her skin that he felt the same.


	36. Cereal Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Prompt: "You (Felicity) were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf's-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help"

It was late, or was it early? Felicity wasn't really sure anymore it was 2am and she found herself in her local convenient store, staring at cereal. She had been working for 48 hours straight without any sleep, her mind a mess of numbers and codes, of security and actually how hungry she was now she had finally finished.

She was in her last year of university; actually this was her last project of the year before she started working at QC. She had just moved to Starling already adjusting to the new city, and met her boss Robert Queen. But right now she was too hungry to care, too hungry to sleep.

She stared at the cereal selection, there were fruity ones, chocolate ones, kiddies ones, more adult ones all the packages bright and colourful. She tried to focus but it was no use, she leant up trying to reach the top box but she was just a little too short. She stretched standing on the bottom shelf, when suddenly her foot slipped, and she clutched the shelf but her fingers didn't grip on the metal and she crashed to the floor a massive pile of cereal boxes surrounding her. Normally she'd be totally embarrassed standing abruptly but with her half focused mind she sat there laughing.

"Are you okay?" She heard a deep voice ask. She looked up still chuckling and she froze instantly. The guy in front of her was a gorgeous mess of muscles and scruff, with the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. God he was like a frigging marble statue. "Errrr thank you..." He said with a little smirk.

"Frack." She cursed herself. "I'm tired... I'm not normally like _this_ ; actually I am, but just not as much." She shook her head looking down at the destruction around her.

"Let me help you." He said sticking his hand out. She grabbed it and he pulled her up with a practised ease.

"Thank you... I'm not normally this destructive either."

"Good to know." He said bending down to pick up some of the boxes and placing them back on the shelf. Felicity followed suit, and when she glanced back she noticed him staring at her ass. She saw him blush slightly when he realised he'd been caught.

"Like what you see?" It came out before she even had time to process; she closed her eyes straightening up. "I did not mean-"

"Yes I do _actually_." He stood straighter beside her a soft smile on his face as he extended his hand. "My names Oliver, Oliver Qu-"

"Queen... I know who you are." His eyes widened a little.

"Ah my past antics?" He asked his head dropping slightly his hand pulling back in.

"Oh no, I mean I work for QC, well not yet I start in about a month, I just moved here actually... Still trying to figure it all out."

"You look young to be working at QC?"

"Oh I'm 19." His mouth fell open. "What?"

"I mean that's... Wow."

"I'm 19 Oliver, I'm _not_ a child." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"No I can see you're _all woman_..." He closed his eyes then. "I didn't mean that... I..." He sighed then as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you up at this time Oliver?"

"I couldn't sleep... I don't sleep much these days." She frowned slightly. "Ah... I suffer..." He fidgeted looking uncomfortable. She placed her hand on his bicep.

"Hey it's okay... You don't need to tell me anything." She smiled softly, and the look of complete and utter comfort on her face shocked him. He hadn't seen that in a long time. "I'm Felicity by the way, Felicity Smoak." She removed her hand placing it out for him and he shook it marvelling at how delicate her skin felt against his.

"Well Felicity, how would you feel about coming back to mine? I have plenty of cereal... And I we can talk about QC and Starling." He asked placing the last boxes on the shelf.

"Did you just proposition me?" She tilted her head.

"Oh god _no_!" He took a step back. "Oh wow, I am so sorry I mean we've only just met and I totally understand I could be some creepy dude, not that I am." He shook his head. "I swear I'm so not normally like this either..." She chuckled softly then at how flustered he seemed. She'd seen him in the papers at how amazing he was at flirting with women but this man clearly wasn't the same.

"I like it." She said softly, he smiled at her then. "I mean, _this_ version of you compared to the press one, not that he isn't a nice guy I mean he totally is, he just seems cocky and would sleep with anything, and oh god I really need to shut up." He laughed then as she blushed.

"Well I'm glad you like my sleep disturbed self."

"So... Cereal at your place?" She asked looking down.

"Yes I mean if you want to?" He asked his voice sounding more cheerful.

"Does that include coffee?"

"Of course... I mean it could include sleep too I have a spare bed." She winked playfully at him then.

"Why don't we see where the night takes us?"

"Okay Felicity." She smiled at the way her name rolled off his tongue and he smiled brightly at the way it sound so delicious to say out loud. They both couldn't stop smiling as they made their way to Oliver's apartment.


	37. Thank You Mr Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Prompt: "This is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we've ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there's a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbour type please help me" AU :) x

Oliver had just gotten in from his morning run, he stepped into his apartment heading straight for the shower. He froze instantly when he heard a blood curdling scream. He turned the shower off, listening in silence when he heard an insistent tapping on his apartment door. He frowned grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

He jerked the door open without even looking. He was met by the frame of his neighbour a petit blonde, her hair looking a little dishevelled her cheeks flushed, her eyes still sleepy with her glasses askew on her face. She was wearing a purple tank top and chequered trousers, and she looked so different to all the times he'd seen her before.

"This is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we've ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway... but there's a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbour type. Please help me." Oliver blinked at her, then her eyes glanced down taking in his very damp, very muscular torso. He saw her cheeks flush, and her eyes darken slightly before she looked back up at him.

"I am so sorry! I totally disrupted your morning. I should probably..." She pointed to the door next to his and stepped back. Oliver said nothing as he watched her go. He frowned slightly as he rushed to his bedroom pulling on his sweats and a white t-shirt.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she closed her apartment door, resting her forehead on it.

"Way to go Felicity." She sighed. She had always known her neighbour was gorgeous, having seen him in various clothes, suits to workout gear to casual jeans and her particular favourite his leather jackets but to actually see him shirtless. Well that was something else entirely, and she had gone into a full blown babble, with bed head and in her pyjamas. She sighed again hitting her head against the wood. She yelp when a knock came from the other side. She looked through her peep hole to find her neighbour, now fully clothed waiting.

"Oh god." She grumbled pulling it open.

"Hi."

"Hey." He ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"So... A spider?" He asked.

"Oh no it's okay I don't want to bug you, or your girlfriend, or boyfriend... Not that I think you're gay, just totally cool if you are or maybe you don't have either or maybe you like both... Or none all, totally cool and I swear I'm going to stop in 3...2...1." She didn't look at him as he stared down at her in wonder and amusement.

"No girlfriend to bug. Also not gay, but..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Totally don't mind for being mistook as a gay, or bi, or whatever else you said." She looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Well... I guess you best come in then." She opened the door wide and he stepped in. "I'm not normally this bad with insects but spiders. You know hairy, 8 legs longer than their bodies." She shuddered as she entered the bathroom and Oliver couldn't help but smile. "It was in the tub." She said pointing towards it. Oliver nodded as he glanced inside, to see the spider no bigger than a cherry running around the bottom of the tub. Oliver bent down gently scooping it up in his hands.

"You know they're more afraid of us than we are of them."

"It's a spider I doubt it has feelings... I mean thats some anthropomorphism stuff right there." He frowned as he walked over to the open window.

"Anthro... What?"

"It's when we give human characteristics to something that isn't human."

"So feelings are human?" He gently dropped the spider out the open window, closing it shut.

"Well yes our feelings are, we don't really know if animals experience feelings or if they do that it is even remotely similar to what we-" She stopped when she noticed he hadn't moved, his head was tilting as he was listening to her. "I'm sorry you don't need to know any of that. I should probably let you get back to your day." He smiled warmly at her as she took a step back.

Suddenly her foot slipped on the discarded clothes from this morning. She flew backwards her arms flying around as she desperately tried to clutch on to anything. She grabbed the sink faucet and it snapped off, she screamed as water was sprayed everywhere, she landed ass first into the bath tub her elbow catching the shower controls as water ran down on her.

Oliver stood there in complete and utter shock, unsure what to actually do first. He glanced at Felicity, who was sat there looking like a drowned kitten. He walked over to her flicking the shower water off, but the water from the faucet seemed to gush out even more spraying the entire room. Oliver rushed out the bathroom heading for the kitchen, he bent down under the sink turning the water valve off. The sound of running water stopped as he rushed back into the bathroom. His clothes were wet his white t-shirt now completely see through.

"Well it would appear I have had another shower." Oliver joked walking over to where Felicity still sat her legs hanging out the bathtub and faucet still in hand.

"I... I'm so sorry! I bet this isn't what you imagined your morning would be like." She said trying to lift herself up but slipping against the wet sides. He held a hand out for her and pulled her up, she collided with his chest his arms wrapping around her to make sure she didn't fall back. He could see her eyes closed behind her droplet covered glasses, her cheeks flushing as she ever so slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." She said back as his hands loosened.

"I'm Oliver Queen."

"Felicity... Smoak." She stuttered out.

"Do you have a mop?"

"What?" She asked stepping backwards out his arms.

"For the floor, to get some of the water."

"Oh right, yes... Yep, I'll get right on that... Thank you Oliver for helping me." He tilted his head in amusement.

"I'll do that. Whilst you call the plumber, and get that." He pointed to the faucet still in her hand. "Fixed." She instantly placed it by the sink taking it all in.

"I can't possibly ask-"

"You aren't asking I'm offering."

"But don't you have work or anything?"

"Luckily today is my day off." He grinned.

"Mine too." She grunted taking her glasses off and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey go call I'll deal with rest."

* * *

20 minutes later the bathroom was moped, Felicity had hung up from the plumber and stepped into the bathroom.

"How can I make this up to you?" She asked Oliver leaning against the doorway.

"How about breakfast?" He asked with an easy smile.

"I don't actually have much in with long work hours-"

"I meant we have breakfast together... Not you make it me."

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed. "You mean like a..."

"Date." He finished nodding, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Errmmm okay." His face lit up and Felicity couldn't help but smile in return.

"Plumber isn't coming for a few hour anyway."

"Well how about you have a shower at mine and then we can have breakfast." she raised an eyebrow. "I mean you shower, alone. I mean we just met..." Her eyes looked at him playfully.

"Why do I feel like thats never stopped you before?" His eyes widened and he looked at her. "Well as long as you don't mind me naked in there..." Olivers heart beat a little quicker at the thought of her in his shower lathering herself up. He swallowed thickly as he looked at her soaked clothes stuck to her body, he could see her nipples harden. He stifled a groan coughing a little.

"Well I'll just go back to mine and when you have everything you need just knock." She smirked at him clearly knowing what he was thinking and as he walked away. Felicity couldn't help put stair at his pert ass thanking any god available for the spider in her bathroom, leading to meet the man of her dreams.


	38. Return the Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Prompt "I came to the gym to work out but holy god I can't stop watching you do one armed push ups that's so hot" AU :) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to say that my prompts are closed! and when they are open I'll put up a link to my tumblr ask so anyone can drop by... but yeh I'm just finishing the ones in my ask box! sorry to disappoint anyone...

The first time he saw her, it was the middle of the day, his only day off in a long time. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at the petite, and very pretty blonde, doing one armed push ups right in the middle of the gym. He noticed all the other men staring, well gawking, to be more precise. He could hear the comments about her ass, about her stamina and for some reason he hated it, hated that these men were commenting on this girl, no woman's athletic prowess with such lack of respect. He shook his head returning back to his routine.

The next time Oliver went to the gym he took music just in case. She wasn't alone this time. She was with Sara, Nyssa, Lyla and Laurel, how could he know all of those women but not their mystery friend? He was on the treadmill, staring through the mirrored wall and he couldn't help but watch in awe as she managed to match each of the women in strength, power and speed. All of the women were gorgeous in their own right but there was just something about her. She was beautiful, her smile made the room light up and he couldn't help watching as she did those damn 1 armed push ups. Each time her breasts brushing against the floor as he saw her muscles tightening.

Sara winked at him through the mirror as he finally glanced back up, a playful smile on her face. Laurel was shaking her head at him, as the blonde stood up and Sara whispered into her ear. Immediately she blushed before she turned almost shyly to look at him, their eyes met in the mirror and Oliver just couldn't look away. Her eyes sparkled, a deep blue and he just carried on running, lost in them. It was only her turning her head to the rest of the ladies that he finally snapped out of it, focusing solely on running.

The third time it was late, really late. Glad that the gym was open 24 hours Oliver had had a really bad day, and needed to work off some extra stress. Someone had hacked the security files, meaning their rivals could find out some top information which could affect QC. Luckily he had been saved by an unknown employee, a Miss Smoak. She had tracked down the hacker, corrupting all their files they had stolen, handing the address to the police and then had spent the rest of the day improving their security whilst Oliver had back to back meetings with investors to put their minds at ease. Whoever Miss Smoak was he owed his life after today.

It was nearly midnight when he arrived quickly changing into his sweats and black t-shirt; he was the only one here as he started a basic routine. When he was on his push ups he couldn't help smiling as he slipped into his one armed ones, a gasp caused him to look up. In front of him her mouth agape was the mysterious blond, in her own workout gear. Oliver slowly rose to his feet grabbing a nearby towel.

"I swear I came to the gym to work out not to stare at you doing one armed press ups. Not that I'm completely sorry because, _god look at you_ ," she gestured up and down him, "you're like something out of a magazine. And damn one armed press ups with all _that_ muscle... so hot." Her eyes widened. "Oh god I totally didn't mean to sound like some creep-" Olivers laugh cut her off.

"It's fine... I mean I've seen you doing one armed push ups so it's nice to be able to return the favour." He smirked at her and he saw the blush spread across her cheeks slowly disappearing under her sports bra. His eyes snapped back to hers not wanting to linger on her chest.

"Well yes, all's fair I suppose." She shrugged smiling. "But you know a body like yours, not exactly fair."

"I think you haven't been looking at your body..." She chuckled a little shaking her head.

"Smooth, I bet you say that to all the girls Mr. Queen." She said standing a little straighter, confidence seeming to radiate off her. He frowned a little in confusion. How did she know his name?

"Actually... I don't have time for any women." He stated plainly rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"Hence why you are at a gym at midnight?" She asked tilting her head.

"Long day..." He stated plainly. "Yourself?"

"Same, sitting at a computer all day leads to me being too awake sometimes."

"I understand." He smiled. "Now how do you know my name?" He asked.

"Ah well... I really should know your name." Her eyes widened slightly. "I mean not in a stalker way in a… you're my boss and I should know who you are-"

"Boss? You work at QC?" She nodded with a soft smile. "So you know about today?"

"Boy, do I." Oliver huffed slightly his head dropping. "I mean having to hack the hacker, then corrupt the files and then redo all our security, I'd safely say I know about today." His eyes snapped up to hers then, a look of shock and recognition on his face.

"You're Miss Smoak?" She smiled.

"Yes Felicity Smoak at your service." She extended her arm and he took her hand shaking enthusiastically.

"Well Miss Smoak you saved my families company today, _I owe you so much_." She blushed instantly slowly pulling her hand out his grasp.

"It was nothing; it's what I'm paid for."

"Well you'll be getting raise and a promotion. Seriously you did what a whole department couldn't in a day! I owe you everything." Her blush deepened, and she looked down.

"Honestly it's fine." She whispered. He glanced down at her marvelling in how she'd gone from confidence to shyness so quickly.

"It's not... Why don't I take you out for dinner?" He asked, and her head bolted up.

"What? Like a date?"

"Yes Miss Smoak a date."

"Please call me Felicity."

"Well then Felicity would you like to go on a date with me?" She looked at him staring intently nodding.

"Yes sure."

"How about now?"

"It's midnight." She said in bewilderment.

"If you're anything like me you've hardly eaten all day plus I'm a Queen remember. I'm sure I can find a place." She shook her head.

"How about take out?"

"Mine or yours?"

"How about we decide on the way Mr Queen."

"Oliver..."

"Oliver." She repeated with an easy smile.

"Okay Felicity." He stuck out his arm and she looped it with hers.

"Lead the way Oliver." He smiled as they headed off to the changing rooms.


	39. The Lost Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Prompt: "my parents moved me halfway across the world when we were twelve and before that we were best friends but now i'm back and moving in across the hall from you so hi?" au :) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one! I am so sorry if it's rubbish... also there are spelling mistakes in one of the letters I'm hoping for obvious reasons you'll guess why :P anyway... yes this is it... this is the final prompt till they are reopen.

"I... Don't..." Oliver stopped himself as he stared into the blue eyes of his best friend. He didn't want to make this any harder on her.

"I don't want to go Oliver." She whispered standing there awkwardly.

"But you have to." He said trying to smile.

"I do." She said staring down at her feet, her glasses slipping to the end of her nose.

"Honey it's time to go." Donna called from inside the moving truck. Oliver didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms flying around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. They were roughly the same height, he was maybe an inch or so taller, but that was normal for their 12 year old selves.

"Promise me you'll come back." Oliver whispered into her ear pulling her even closer. She sobbed then unable to stop the tears, her glasses digging into her face. She nodded unable to speak. Slowly they pulled apart, Oliver's eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Always." She said as she leant up and pecked his cheek, before she ran off for the moving truck. Oliver stood frozen as the truck pulled off from the curb Felicity's sad face pressed against the glass. When the truck disappeared his hand fell to his cheek, his skin tingling from the kiss before he let the tears roll down his face.

* * *

Dear Felicity,  
It isn't the same here without you even Tommy agrees and not just for the homework. We all miss you; hope England is treating you well.  
From Oliver.

Dear Oliver,  
I'm always here to help, I mean even clearly writing wouldn't be quick enough but we could email? I mean I do think there's something nice about a handwritten letter though.  
England is... Okay. Colder than the US. But I'm settling in trying to make new friends but I won't ever forget you.  
Your Felicity.

* * *

Dear Felicity,  
Life in the mansion is getting crazier. It's still quiet without you but Thea is talking fully and getting louder I wish you could see her now. Tommy is dating all the girls and says I'm his wingman. 14 and he's getting all the attention. I hope those girls you were talking about aren't giving you any more hassle, remember you're the smartest person I know.  
Yours Oliver.

Dear Oliver,  
That sounds amazing hopefully one day soon I'll get to see her for myself. Haha oh you two never seem to change, of course you're _only_ the wingman. No more hassle we moved again, I've been moved up a year, kind of scary but it's cool. I hope you know you're just as smart Oliver.  
Your Felicity.

* * *

Dear Felicity,  
Happy 16th Birthday! I hope you get your present in the post! I can't believe you're graduating early! Starting college, or is university over there? in the fall, I'm proud of you.  
I am so happy for you Felicity... And I have something to tell you I met someone, she's well she's really cool, smart, I hope you find someone too. Tommy said he misses you and even though he writes to you he has to butt in here. Talk soon.  
Yours Oliver.

Dear Oliver,  
I got your present, it's beautiful! You don't need to waste money on me, Oliver. But thank you, the sun pendant is gorgeous. Yep I'm sort of nervous.  
I'm glad you finally found someone; you deserve to be happy Oliver. Maybe my new hair style will attract a guy, thinking of dying it but my mother isn't keen. I miss all of you.  
Felicity.

* * *

Dear Felicity,  
I miss you so much... 6 years thats how long its been since I've seen those beautiful eyes of yours.  
My parents aren't happy with me. They want me to go to another collage, get a degree, take over the business but I don't want that. I dont know what I want! And so I'm sat in Tummy's bedroom writing this, well trying the room is spinnning. I want to forget everything... I had an arguement with Laurell...  
She wants me to move in with her, go to the same college as her seeing as I was kicked out my first one, but I... all I could think about was sharing my life with one person, only one person and that is you. I don't know if I knew what it was at 12 but I love you Felicity. I am in love with you. I want you...  
Love always your Oliver.

Dear Oliver,  
I got your letter. I'm sorry things aren't going your way, I'm sorry you feel lost but... Well the truth is Oliver you need to figure out what you want in life and not me, not some drunken declaration via a letter. You have to figure out what you want from life Oliver. I believe in you, I've always believed in you, but this is something you have to work out on your own.  
I'm sorry things aren't working with Laurel, but I have a boyfriend Oliver, I have a life the other side of the world from you and I'm happy... All I want is you to be happy.  
Your Felicity.

* * *

10 years later.

Felicity smiled to herself as she made her way into her new apartment. She was starting her life again in the only city that ever felt like home, Starling, it had been 16 years since she was last here. She had left the UK behind, her mother happy with her new husband, after being offered a promotion to the head of IT at the Starling City branch of QC. She actually jumped at the chance, Starling was always her true home, and so what if she was sort of, kind of, hoping to run into her old best friend too, though that thought also scared her. As she removed the final box from her car and headed inside, she collided with the door as it flew open. She fell to the floor the box dropping from her hands; a brunette stood there in horror.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I am so sorry!" She knelt down picking up the contents of the box, dropping it back inside.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about it. Seriously I've been in worse situations." She said standing up, and holding out a hand to the brunette.

"Thea." She smiled her eyes shining bright blue and Felicity frowned at her, her eyes searching her face. She seemed so familiar.

"Felicity." She finally said, Thea tilted her head also searching for something in her. "You seem really familiar." Felicity stated as they shook hands. Thea shrugged as they let their hands fall back to their sides.

"I just have one of those faces. So are you new here?"

"Oh to this building yes, Starling no. I lived here when I was younger but I moved when I was little and I got offered an amazing job here so I jumped at the chance to come home... And wow you really didn't need to know all that." Felicity blushed and Thea chuckled slightly.

"I like you..." Thea bent down picking up the box. "So which floor?"

"No it's fine I can manage."

"I just hit you with a door it's the least I could do." Felicity didn't argue she could tell the young woman was a spitfire.

"3rd floor."

"Oh!" Thea exclaimed as they walked in. Felicity turned to glance at her. "That's my brother's floor. So you're his new neighbour!"

"Well I suppose I am." They entered the elevator riding in silence till they stepped back out again.

"You should come to the party tonight."

"Party?"

"It's my brother's best friend's birthday... He's throwing him a party in his apartment. You should totally come!"

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fun and you'll get to meet your neighbour... I'll come and fetch you myself." She smiled broadly as they entered the apartment.

"Maybe... I'll see how much packing I get done."

"Good! Nice to meet you Felicity!" Thea said as she placed the box on the kitchen counter and left.

* * *

It was 7pm when the music started; Felicity could hear random voices as they were greeted into the apartment. She had spent the whole day unpacking and it still looked as if a bomb had gone off. It was an hour later, when there was a knock at her door that she realised that Thea really did stick to her word. Felicity opened the door to find her stood there in black jeans and a white sparkly top, a man stood by her side wearing a red hoodie.

"Felicity! This is my boyfriend Roy, Roy this is Felicity."

"Nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand. Felicity smiled taking his.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Anyway party is in full swing, and I thought what a great way for you to meet some new people." She smiled, glancing down at Felicity's tattered jeans, and black tank top.

"Well I'm not exactly dressed for a party."

"Nonsense! I mean Roy's wearing a hoodie..." Felicity glanced at the young man who had his eyebrow raised.

"Well at least let me pull on a jacket." She grabbed her leather jacket from off the counter pulling it over her shoulders.

"Wow you look hot!" Thea exclaimed as Felicity pulled her hair free from the ponytail letting it cascade over her shoulders. Felicity blushed.

"Thank you."

"Well come on." Thea grabbed her by the arm yanking her out the door. She locked up and then they walked straight into the party.

It was so busy, a variety of people all stood in the space, and music was blaring out the speakers, random plates of food throughout the room and a kitchen island full of varieties of alcohol.

"If I drink my brother my kill me, but you're more than welcome too." Thea said leading her to the island.

"Wait? Why would he kill you? You aren't 21?"

"Nope 18..." Felicity's mouth fell open. "You don't have to look _that_ surprised." She chuckled as Felicity helped herself to some of the red wine.

"Sorry just wow! How old is your brother?"

"Oh he's 28, and his best friend Tommy is 28 today he's over there." She pointed to a dark haired handsome man stood with his arm around a brunette, an amazing smile spread across his face and instantly she froze.

"Tommy? As in Tommy Merlyn?"

"Yes and that's his fiancée Laurel."

"Laurel..." She whispered.

"Yes my brothers ex." Felicitys mouth flew open.

"Thea... You're Thea Queen?" Thea stared at her with a small frown.

"Yes..."

"Wow... I... I need to leave." She span around quickly and instantly hit something hard, her drink spilling down her and the object she had hit. She blinked to find it was a blue shirt now stained red. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry." She placed the glass on the island, grabbing some napkins and dabbing at the stain. She could feel his muscles through the shirt, damn was he ripped. His very large hands stopped her as she could hear Thea and Roy laughing in the back ground.

"It's fine." He said his voice so deep and then her eyes snapped up to his. Her mouth fell open, his chiselled jaw covered in stubble, his features so masculine and sexy. His eyes a deep and bright blue, and she was lost in them.

"Oliver..." She whispered. Then he was frowning, tilting his head staring down at her. His hand came up from hers to push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Felicity?" She nodded. "I like the new hair." He whispered.

"Wait do you two know each other?" Thea asked her smile so broad.

"I mean... We used to be best friends." Felicity could feel the words tumbling from her lips before she had time to even think. "Till I moved half way around the world, then we exchanged letters constantly till he started dating Laurel and things slowed down... Then he sent me a drunken letter which I know sounds near on impossible, but he did and then after I replied he just stopped... And now I'm back and I'm moving into the apartment next door but I had no idea you lived here... Like seriously I'm not stalking-"

"Felicity..." He said her name so softly and it stopped her abruptly, Thea and Roy stood there trying not to laugh as she turned bright red.

"I should go." She whispered her head down. Oliver glared at the pair.

"No no! Stay, catch up, you clearly have a lot to talk about." Thea said pulling Roy to one side. "We should go mingle." And with that they disappeared into the crowd.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"I... Good." She replied unsure what to say.

"How about you?"

"Same... I really ought to get this shirt off." He gestured to the stain.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"I'll just go change." He nodded in the direction of his bedroom before walking off.

"FELICITY!" She span around to see Tommy engulfing her in a giant hug. She hugged back and then he pulled away. "Look at you! All grown up!"

"What about you Mr Merlyn, head of Merlyn Global, I saw the billboard, and with a fiancée too!" He chuckled then.

"I'm a lucky guy." He smiled. "But how about you? Husband and kids? Brilliant career?" She blushed.

"No none of that, single... Eternally single. But head of IT at QC, hence why I'm here."

"Wait your going to be working with Oliver?"

"What?" She asked.

"Oliver's vice-president, been training since about 20 to take over, worked his way up... And we co-own a club." Felicity's mouth fell open.

"So Oliver... He figured it all out?" Tommy nodded.

"Yes it was strange, he was such a mess then one day something just clicked. It still took him years to sort himself out but yeh, he's doing well." Her heart ached then, he'd been doing great all this time and he didn't seek her out, didn't even try to talk to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes just tired... Been a long day. I'm gonna go. Happy Birthday Tommy." She kissed his cheek before she left the party, the music getting quieter as she entered her apartment. She pulled the jacket off her shoulders, pulling the sticky damp tank top over her head. When there was a loud knock at the door. She grabbed her jacket pulling it over her shoulders as the knocking got louder.

"What?" She said pulling the door open, Oliver stood there in a black t-shirt looking an odd mix of annoyed and sad.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked.

"I'm tired Oliver it's been a long day."

"But I thought we were going to catch up..."

"What? And learn you're vice president of QC? That you got your shit together long ago and you forgot about me!" He stood there mouth agape. She turned around about to slam the door when he stepped in. "Oliver get out!"

"No!" He shouted slamming the door and Felicity span back around. "Yes I'm vice-president, yes I finally have my shit together but no, _no_ I could never forget about you..." His voice softened. She blinked taking a step back.

"But you did... You stopped writing letters, and it's been 10 years." He glanced around the space before his eyes fell back to her.

"Yes... But you were happy Felicity. I didn't want to mess that up, I didn't want you to ruin your life, and you were on the other side of the world. I just wanted you to be happy." She sighed then.

"How could you never realise that having you as a part of my life made me happy."

"But... You forgot about me too Felicity, you didn't try either."

"Because I was hurt that you never replied, but don't for a second think you weren't far from my heart." She put her hand inside her jacket pulling a thin chain out. His eyes snapped to it, the sun pendant glistening in the apartment lights.

"You... You kept it?"

"Of course, I haven't taken it off..." She watched as his eyes darted to her lips, his tongue running over his bottom lip.

"I... I know I've been an idiot, I know that I should have wrote, emailed something, but I meant what I said in that letter Felicity." Her eyes widened. "I don't know if you're single or not and there are no ulterior motives here, I just I need you to know that my heart belongs to you, _only you_ , always." Suddenly she stepped closer and her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips locked with his. He didn't even falter as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush up against him. She moaned softly and his tongue swept inside deepening the kiss as he caressed her. Her fingers wrapped into his hair as his hands splayed across her back. They pulled back breathlessly, their foreheads touching as they tried to calm down.

"I have been waiting years for that." She said against his lips and he laughed before pecking her lips again.

"So you haven't got a boyfriend anymore?"

"Nope, haven't for years. You?"

"After Laurel… no one permanent." She smiled then shaking her head. "You do realise that the reason I got my act together was because of your last letter. You made me want to be a better man Felicity." She slowly pulled away from him then, feeling slightly warm she pulled the zipper of her jacket down.

"I... I can't believe we've both been so stupid and waited this long."

"I know..." He replied his eyes looking at the skin she had exposed.

"Plus you're my boss." His eyes snapped up then.

"What?"

"Well I'm the new head of IT..."

"That's you? The woman from England? Who could probably run our whole business?" She blushed slightly nodding.

"Yes ready and willing to serve you Mr Queen." She watched as his pupils dilated at the way she said his name and suddenly he was right there. His lips landed on her neck as he unzipped her jacket pushing it off her shoulders. His arms wrapped around her, slowly going to cup her ass and she pushed up. He caught her easily as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sucked on the soft mounds of her breast peaking out of her bra. She moaned her hands running through his hair. She couldn't help rubbing against him, and his lips pulled from her skin as he gasped. He pulled away, looking up into her eyes.

"Felicity... Too soon. I want to get to know you first." Their eyes stayed locked as he lower her feet back to the floor. "I... Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yes... I want to date you." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes."

"How about we go back to the party?" He nodded at the door his arms still wrapped around her.

"Okay but I need to put a shirt on." He smiled softly his lips pecking at hers.

"Of course." She stepped out his hands turning towards her bedroom. "You really did come back."

"I promised I always would." She replied beaming and he returned it his eyes sparkling as he watched her walk into her room. For the first time in years both finally feeling they were home.


	40. The Darhkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write something like Oliver and Felicity meeting Damien and notices Tommy by his side, but Tommy doesn't know any of them and Damien just smirks. - certainmentalityface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS contains mild spoilers for Arrow season 4, it is speculation based on a friends theory: post/119656069599/tommy-theory  
> My prompts are now open so if you want to send me a prompt do so here: ask  
> When they are closed it will say they are... so yes...

It was dark and cold, and actually raining. It was rare for it to rain in Starling, Star City as it had now been renamed. Oliver and Felicity had been back about 2 weeks, the impending threat of Damien Darhk on their city, their friends, their family, was enough to pull them back into this world. They didn't mind though, this time was different they knew they could be happy, could find happiness within themselves and each other, in whatever they did. So donning a new suit, becoming the Green Arrow, getting back into a new lair, a new system it was like riding a bike, it came back naturally.

But tonight they were finally meeting the man behind all the strange occurrences; mysterious deaths, strange weather changes, missing people, missing weapons, missing chemicals. Whatever Damien was up to he had made it very clear from the start he had no good intentions. He was evil, in its simplest form. He just did whatever the hell he wanted, hurting people for the fun of it. So when he called out the Green Arrow to meet him and to bring his entire team including the unknown blonde, well that made Oliver's blood boil.

And so here they were stood in an abandoned warehouse, the rain beating hard on the roof echoing through the blank space. It was eerie, and way too quiet. The sound of footsteps had the whole team on edge; Felicity was stood between Oliver and Diggle with Thea the other side of him with Laurel beside her. All of them bar Felicity had their suits on, their masks in place, their identities sealed.

"Finally I get to meet the man of my dreams." Damien walked purposefully out of the shadows his blonde hair and blue eyes startling in the darkness, an astonishing contrast to the man that he was underneath the perfectly tailored suit. "I mean you destroyed my biggest enemy with a mere blade. Old fashioned but it gets the job done." Two more men flanked his sides one had a hood up obscuring his identity a quiver with arrows on his back, a bow in hand with various weapons adorning his armour. The other just scowled at the team, his head shaved and eyes dark, he had blades attached to his back, guns on his hips and a shot gun in hand.

"You mean Ra's." Oliver's voice modulator replied.

"Ah yes my dear friend." Damien laughed then. "He was always the biggest thorn in my side but Merlyn now that's a man I can trust." The gang exchanged side way glances. "Oh didn't you know that Merlyn works for me?"

"You're lying." Thea shot out.

"Speedy." Oliver replied sharply.

"I think you're definitely your father's daughter." Felicity tried to hide her gasp. But Damien merely laughed. "Do you really think I wouldn't know who my enemies are? John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak and the one and only, the Green Arrow himself, Oliver Queen." He did a mock bow before standing up with a smirk.

"What do you want Damien?" Oliver dropped the voice modulator.

"What every bad guy wants _the world_." He laughed then before he turned back to them. "Join me; you could all be real assets to my team."

"Why would we join you?"

"Because I can give you _everything_ you've ever wanted."

"We have what we want right here." Felicity said standing taller.

"You really are your mother's daughter, a little spitfire." She frowned then.

"How do you know my mother?"

"Because I know your father." Her mouth fell open. "I can give you all you need on him. John I can give you the necessary information about your brother's death... I can give you direction and purpose Thea... I can give you back the love of your life Laurel; I am the bringer of death, the giver of life-"

"You aren't a god." Oliver replied.

"Oh no my friend I'm much bigger than gods, I'm a man with the means to destroy the world, and take everything and everyone he wants." He gestured his hand up and the hooded henchman slowly pulled back his hood. A head of dark hair was revealed till he looked up and his blue eyes scanned the group.

"Tommy?" Laurel stuttered out taking a step closer. Thea's arm shot out to stop her. Oliver stared into the eyes of his childhood friend, but this wasn't the Tommy he had known. He didn't smile, his eyes didn't sparkle he looked almost dead inside. Felicity's hand automatically shot to his arm grounding him, making him feel more secure. Damien stood there with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Tommy?" Oliver said staring at him. He didn't react to the name didn't even move.

"What did you do to him you?!" Laurel screeched, unable to hide her obvious anger.

"Thomas." Damien spoke raising his hand, without a word Tommy grabbed an arrow and notched it in his bow aiming directly at Oliver. Oliver didn't move, his grasp tightened on his own bow as he watched Tommy move along the line before settling it back on Oliver.

"Tommy you don't need to do this." Laurel said softly.

"I don't know this Tommy you speak of." He replied flatly, his voice huskier, deeper, and darker than before.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth staring at the blonde haired guy.

"Me? I only did what I was asked." Damien smirked. "You should probably ask Merlyn, it was after all what he wanted." The group frowned, their eyes never leaving the 3 men in front of them.

"So you brainwashed him? He wasn't really dead?" Laurel asked completely taken aback.

"I brought him back to life."

"The Lazarus pit waters..." Oliver whispered and Damien's smirk deepened.

"Clever man! The ceremony wasn't done properly and those waters can change a man... in his soul." Oliver's mind flashed back to Malcolm using that exact phrase.

"Your Malcolms source..."

"Oh I'm much more than that." He grinned, glancing back at Tommy. "I gave him the son he always dreamt of. But you Mr Queen, you are _something else_ , your whole team is." He stared at them all eyes roaming up and down each of them as he smiled knowingly.

"What and so you think we'll join you?"

"Eventually _yes_..." Oliver scoffed shaking his head. "I've killed more important and skilled men than you Mr Queen; it'll take a lot to bring down me and my organisation, H.I.V.E." Diggles stance change slightly.

"We'll defeat you." Damien laughed then as he raised his hand; Tommy placed the arrow back in his quiver, standing back in place with bow by his side.

"I have eyes and ears _everywhere_ Mr Queen; you'll never truly defeat me. You'll all come round to my way of thinking, one way _or another_ you'll all realise what I have to offer is _exactly_ what you want." Oliver shook his head and Damien laughed once more, he threw something to the ground causing a puff of smoke and the 3 disappeared as if by magic.

The warehouse fell into silence once more, the rain beating even heavier on the roof as the team stood there in a state of stunned silence.


	41. The Mark That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity somewhere on their road trip and a felicity inspects a shirtless Oliver's new scar! - anon

His arms tightened around her waist, she made no noise, her breathing even as always when she was sound asleep. He couldn't believe he'd been so lucky to get to this point, to have the women he loved in his arms, no city to save, happy. He smiled to himself as he stared into the blonde curls of the woman he loved.  
They'd been driving for months now, learning more about each other, trying new things and basically being a couple in every sense. He noticed the way Felicity appreciated his body even with the scars, how sometimes she paid them extra attention but he'd started to notice her aversion for his latest scar, for the brand on his back.

When she first saw it her eyes widened and when she kissed it Oliver pulled away the skin still too sensitive and since then she had avoided it. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't started to bother him, and when he finally asked her about it last night, she tried to shrug it off. He kept pushing and pushing till she snapped and told him to drop it. He had immediately at the grim look on her face, she'd gone to bed early and Oliver wasn't sure how he felt so he'd gone for a jog along the shore of their beach house. When he got back, they had argued about him leaving without a word, about him 'disappearing' which lead to a very heated sex session and they collapsed on the bed wrapped in each other as Oliver whispered his apologies into her ear as sleep took them.

Now it was the early hours, and he was holding her back to his chest. He leant up placing a tender kiss to her scar, he whispered to no one in particular.

"Your scar makes you who you are, I wish you weren't marked that the world hadn't tainted you but it reminds me of your bravery." He lay back down his nose being tickled by her hair. "And I understand my scars aren't that... I understand." He blinked back the tears before he let the darkness over take him.

When he opened his eyes again the darkness was just starting to fade, Felicity was no longer in his arms and he frowned. He shifted slightly until he felt her fingers on his back, tracing his scars.

"I don't care about any of these marks Oliver, if you do or don't tell me about them all. They're all a part of the man you have become, the man I love..." Her voice was so soft and full of emotion. He let himself relax lying there on his front, her hand sliding over all the marks and across the burn at the small of his back. "I have no idea what you went through but I do know that to me, these are all testament that you're a survivor." He felt her lips land on the scar from Ra's blade. "I nearly lost you, you nearly died but you didn't, you survived once more." Her voice was so quiet, so thick with emotion he blinked. Then her fingertips coasted over the brand, following the edges of it. "But that... this one." She laid her palm flat over it, noting how it was practically the size of her hand.

"Felicity." He whispered her name and she pulled her hand away. "No it's... It's okay." He tried to turn around but her hand came back.

"This one is a reminder of how I nearly lost you for a different reason, how you lied to us, how you... How you were willing to give up everything including me." Her voice broke then and Oliver's own heart broke. "I'm sorry." She whispered and suddenly he was up scooping her into his arms and into his lap to comfort her.

"Hey hey it's okay."

"I'm just being stupid..." She tried to brush it off.

"No you aren't... I have a permanent reminder on my body of how _badly_ I treated you... Treated all of you and I'll never be able to take that back." He let his own head drop.

"Oh Oliver."

"It's okay, I thought lying would keep you all safe I know how wrong I was... If... If I'd have died I'd have never got this, _us_..."

"I'd never change that, it hurt but we're here now." She put her hands on his cheeks pulling his head up.

"But my brand is never going to go Felicity and I know it bothers you." She frowned then.

"Yes it reminds me of what we sacrificed, but what bothers me the most is that they branded you Oliver." He frowned not understanding. "All the other marks and scars, they're reminders of your _past_ and I know this one is too but they branded you... They held a piece of metal against your skin burning you." He tilted his head taking her in.

"You're more concerned about me?"

"You still recoil when I touch it..." She whispered her hands slipping from his face.

"Not anymore, it's you that pulls away." He whispered and she frowned, shaking her head.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not anymore." He reassured her.

"I know you were tortured, I know you were made to have some of these marks but the brand... Just after... After I left and they did _that_." She gestured vaguely to his back.

"It didn't hurt as much as you walking away." Her eyes snapped to his then. "The look in your eyes, and watching your retreating figure, after we... We finally came together." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. "Nothing will ever hurt as much as losing you." He could feel her breath hitch, before her lips softly leant forward landing on his. The kiss was soft and gentle, her hand slipped to his back landing once more on the brand.

"I love you." She replied pulling back slightly.

"I love you too." He said cupping her cheeks staring into her eyes.

"All of you Oliver, good and bad, scarred and unscarred, I just don't want you to ever be in pain again." He smiled softly then.

"I can't promise I won't get more injuries or scars but with you here, all my pain, physical and mental it's less, it's easier..." Her hand ran up and down his back, her finger tips brushing over all the various marks. She slipped off his lap and he watched her curiously as she twisted him slightly.

"Lie down." She instructed and he did staring into her eyes. "On your side." He rolled over facing away from her and slowly her lips landed on the brand, licking and kissing the entire mark. Slowly she slipped down beside him before she wrapped her legs around him, her face and chest pressed against his back. She kissed his skin as she draped an arm around him.

"I thought you liked to be the little spoon." He whispered.

"Well tonight I'm the jet pack." She replied and he laughed as he felt her soft curves pressed against him, he smiled to himself as he let sleep over take him. Her lips on his back and her hand trailing his abs completely wrapped in the woman he loved, who had no idea she had made the only permanent mark that mattered, the one on his heart.


	42. The Bad Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity arguing seriously for the first time, Felicity gets very afraid he's going to leave her - anon

They'd been travelling blissfully for 3 months now, 3 glorious months of different cities, different states, just getting to know each other. They hadn't argued yet until now. Felicity stood at the foot of the bed of the hotel they'd been staying at, various papers spread over the bed.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me?" Felicity asked her tone rising.

"Because it was meant to be a _surprise_." Oliver replied sharply.

"Oh yes what a lovely surprise, buying a house!"

"Yes I bought us a house; I don't see what the problem is?" Oliver said with a frown.

"Seriously? You can't see the problem?"

"Felicity we've basically been living together for 3 months."

"Exactly!" She said throwing her arms up in the air. His frown deepened. "We've been living in hotels or rented places, why on earth would you suddenly buy a house? Especially without consulting me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because it was meant to be a surprise!"

"You keep saying that but that doesn't help!"

"I honestly don't get why you're angry?" He took a step closer and she shook her head.

"I swear Oliver sometimes." She shook her head grabbing a piece of paper from the bed and then pulling it up to his face. "We're supposed to be partners! We're supposed to make these decisions together but oh no _Oliver Queen_ goes in head first without even consulting me." Oliver stood there his jaw tight as he tried to calm himself.

"I want a future with you! What is so wrong with me buying a house to solidify that future?"

"Remember that future already is a lot more _complicated_ and you bought a damn house! You didn't even bother to check with me if it was okay first. We're supposed to be a team." She said it the papers now crinkled in her tight grip.

"Hey! That's not fair..."

"What's not fair is that the man I love bought a house in _his_ name, and didn't even bother to ask me." Oliver shook his head he was struggling to maintain his anger.

"It is for us, a present for us, for _our_ future." He said through gritted teeth.

"And what kind of future is it if you can't even be bothered to talk to me about important decisions like _this_." She threw the papers onto the bed. "How are we meant to decide anything, if you take complete control?" Oliver span around so quickly Felicity didn't even know what had hit her, without uttering a single word he stomped out the hotel room slamming the door behind him.

Felicity stood there stunned, sure she was angry but as the door closed and stayed closed, she let out a shaky breath. _Had he just left her? Had her argument got too much?_ She didn't move, for 30 minutes she stood exactly where he had left her, waiting to see if he'd come back. Her heart beat had returned to normal and suddenly all at once it hit her, _what if he wasn't coming back?_ She shook her head trying to dispel the thought; she moved, no longer staring at the door. Her mind wouldn't relent though; _he's going to leave you, why did you have you push it? Why couldn't you have just been happy?_

She was happy, ecstatic in fact but she couldn't help think of her own life of the house her father owned, the house that was left behind. She took a shaky breath, she was used to it, losing everything she loved but this time it was her fault. It hit her like a ton of bricks, she had pushed Oliver away, and she had lost him too. The insecurities had crept in and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she felt the world around her darken. She slipped to the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her face buried in between as she sobbed uncontrollably, allowing herself to feel the pain of the argument.

She never heard the door open, never heard anyone, and didn't know anyone was in the room till she felt something beside her. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey... Shhh… shh." Her head snapped up then to see Oliver sat there.

"You... Came... Back?" She said trying to calm herself down.

"Of course I did." He frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I shouted at you, I questioned our future..." His hand shot to her cheek and she leant into his touch.

"Hey no, it's okay, it's all okay. I left because I got mad and I didn't want to shout, I'd never leave you." Her bottom lip trembled.

"Oliver." She whispered and she could see his own heart breaking.

"I am so sorry, I never meant for it to go this way. I love you so much, and that's why I bought the house I saw it and I saw our future, kids, grandkids... But we don't have to live there, we can stop the sale, we can have it as a beach house, we can rent it out or we can sell it."

"You... You really thought about it."

"Of course I did." He smiled softly his thumb rubbing against her cheek bone below her glasses. "I love you, and I want it all with you. So are you going to tell me what the real problem is?" He asked tilting his head.

"My dad..." He nodded straight away. "He... His name was on our house, he left and mum said she couldn't afford the house but no it was taken from us, I lost my dad and my childhood home." Another tear fell and Oliver wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'll call the realtor; I'll have a new contract drawn up with your name too." She smiled her tears falling for a different reason, _how had she become so lucky to land a guy like this?_

"I'm the lucky one." She blinked rapidly. "Yes you said it out loud, but I'm the lucky one Felicity, I never thought I could ever have any of this with the island and everything but then you came into my life and you love me regardless of my past, of my fears, my flaws, my insecurities and I love you just the same." Her heart swelled and before he even blinked she was sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. She pulled back smiling.

"I love you so much." She said kissing him again, holding him tightly. "Can I see the house?"

"Of course. I'll call the realtor and arrange a viewing."

"Thank you." She leant forward placing her head on his shoulder. "But next time please run these life changing things by me first." He chuckled a little.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She mumbled against his neck. The pair stayed that way for a long while just holding each other, letting the other know they were safe, they weren't alone, and they were wanted but most importantly loved.


	43. Baby Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Felicity in pain from something (possibly from pregnancy?) and trying not to cry, Oliver comforts her

Oliver hated this, all the other pregnant ladies glowed and blossomed complaining of swollen ankles, aches and pains, but Felicity she was different. Not that she didn't glow or anything, in fact she was as gorgeous as ever, if not more so with the fact she was carrying their child, a child born into a loving and stable relationship, with an array of family to stand by them. No it was seeing her in pain, in agony that broke his heart.

She had come home early from the gala on Oliver's insistence. And when he walked in he hated to see her sitting there waiting for him. She was wearing a night gown, her hair down, her glasses gone and her eyes full of tears as she slowly pulled herself up off the sofa using her crutches.

She'd recently been diagnosed with pelvic girdle pain, PPGP, after nearly falling downstairs thanks to the pain so Oliver dragged her to the doctors. She was given crutches for extra help, physiotherapy and a support belt. He hated seeing her this way, she looked so fragile and pale in the dim lights and he knew when they got to bed it would be a different thing entirely, because it was then the pain got unbearable, when she cried and let her emotions out. Oliver broke a little inside at seeing one of the strongest women he knew let herself be vulnerable with just him. He walked towards her, and careful scooped her into his arms.

"Oliver, you don't-"

"Hey it's the least I could do, the two most precious objects in my life deserve to be carried." he mumbled. Silently she pulled the crutches up so he could carry them upstairs easier. He gently lay her on the bed. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yep, teeth and everything done. I did it earlier." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Well you get comfy I'll be right back." He peeled off his clothes leaving him in just his boxer briefs he quickly washed his face, cleaned his teeth and then walked back into the room.

Felicity was on her feet slowly removing the belt from around her hips, the Velcro straps making awful sounds as she unwrapped it and placed it beside her crutches. She cautiously lowered herself down onto the bed, before bringing both her legs under the covers. Oliver flicked the main light off and slipped in beside her. It wasn't long till she tried to move, biting back a whimper of discomfort. He pulled the extra pillow from behind his head, placing it between her legs and ever so gently rolled her over facing away from him.

"Thank you." She said softly, her voice cracking and he knew she was crying. Ever so gently he curled around her, pressing his chest into her cool back letting his warmth consume her.

"You're so beautiful, and oh so brave baby." He mumbled into her ear. "You'll be a great mum, look at everything you're doing, running a company, helping with the night time stuff, all whilst carrying our baby. I'm proud of you." He kissed her shoulder. His hand landed on her hip, massaging her gently, she hummed pressing into him. "I wish I could take the pain away, I wish I didn't have to see you suffer."

"I'm fine..." She mumbled.

"Well I think you're amazing and I'd do anything for you, you just have to ask." His hand slipped under the night gown resting on the bottom of her bump, gently caressing back and form.

"That's nice." She sighed contently. His other arm slipped under her neck, her hand grabbing his fingers squeezing gently.

"I love you." He mumbled against her neck pressing further into her back, his body reacting to her soft curves and his touch on her skin. But he ignored it, comforting her, letting her get some rest, relaxing that was more important. He needed to show the woman he loved that he would always take care of her no matter what.

"I love you too." She mumbled sleepily. He made sure she was wrapped in him, his warmth, his safety, his love. He could feel the flutters and movement from her belly as their baby moved around under his touch. He couldn't help but smiling as her grip on his hand loosened and her body relaxed completely into his. Her soft snore filled the air and he knew finally she had fallen asleep.

He wouldn't move unless she awoke now, sleep for her was rare these days and he tried to help whenever he could. He held her, his hand never stopping its movements on her belly until his eyes closed and sleep consumed him too.


	44. Another Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussieforgood: Remember that conversation we had the other day: Fic featuring Olicity, Mr T and Nyssa. Felicity teasing Oliver about Mr Terrific and how she should go to Nanda Parbat marry him to make things "even" between her and oliver, because well he and Nyssa are married. (and yes I was nice enough to leave that other part out even though it really hurt me to because it would have been hilarious) :P

Felicity was drunk, well tipsy she knew she shouldn't have had that fourth glass of red wine but they were celebrating. She couldn't remember specifically what, but she was surrounded by her family, her friends, and the people she loved. So, so what if she had drank a little too much, she was allowed to in her own home.  
They'd had great food, amazing wine, brilliant conversation, everyone was here. Well had been here, Lyla and Diggle had gone home early after Sara fell asleep. Curtis, or Mr Terrific as he liked his masked self to be called now he was helping the team much to Oliver's reluctance, had stayed. He and Felicity had gotten really close working together, he was a good guy. Laurel and Thea had stayed too. Then sometime after dessert Nyssa turned up, stating something about potentially bringing Sara back to life.

After that Felicity had been joking with Curtis, who was complimenting her on her hunk of a man as the others talked logically about resurrecting Sara. She was laughing when Oliver slipped beside her, leaving the other 3 ladies chatting.

"What did I miss?" He asked staring at Felicity.

"Oh nothing." Curtis answered innocently with a wink at Felicity.

"What?" He asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Nothing dear, just go back to your wife." She patted him on the chest with the back of her hand. Curtis started choking on his drink staring wildly at the pair. Oliver stood a little straighter.

"Felicity." He said a little shocked.

"What it's true, she is _your_ wife." She said nonchalantly.

"Care to explain?" Curtis asked.

"Long story short, Oliver married his ex girlfriend's girlfriend, it was a forced marriage."

"Oh right." Curtis shifted uncomfortably, as Oliver looked slightly pained.

"Oh my god!" The other 3 had made their way over hearing all the commotion. " _We_ should get married!" She said clutching Curtis's arm. He smiled at her trying to suppress a laugh.

"Felicity." Oliver practically growled.

"What? You married Nyssa; maybe I should have a gay partner too?" She teased, seeing the annoyance in his eyes. Thea was laughing unable to control herself, as Laurel tried really hard to maintain her composure.

"I do not understand. Why would you marry someone you do not love?" Nyssa asked with a frown.

"She's teasing Oliver." Laurel said placing a hand on her arm.

"Honey if I do marry her we could totally switch spouses." Curtis winked jokingly at Nyssa.

"Why would we switch?"

"Because... You clearly prefer women and I prefer men." Felicity was in hysterics clutching Oliver's arm as he gave her the 'do you see what you've done' look, which made her laugh even harder.

"Ah I see. Well the blonde is cute." Nyssa said standing a little more comfortably.

"She is a cutie pie but her beefcake of a man. _Hot damn_!" He gave Oliver a quick look over humming in appreciation and Laurel found herself chuckle too as Oliver stood there completely thrown by the whole situation. His girlfriend was drunk, his 'wife' was here, his girlfriends new gay best friend was hitting on him, his sister and his ex girlfriend, all joking about his marriage, it was completely unbelievable and then suddenly Felicity blurted out.

"We'd be swingers!"

"Oh… wow… that is… just _wow_!" Thea said between laughter clutching her side, unable to control herself.

"I think maybe it's time for everyone to leave." Oliver said eyeing up his girlfriend.

"What are swingers? I do not understand." Nyssa asked. Thea was practically on the floor, whilst Laurel was struggling really hard to compose herself.

"Oh honey have you been living in cave?" Curtis asked taking a sip of his wine.

"No, Nanda Parbat. Are swinger's people who swing on ropes? Because we have those, I can swing that way." Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. Felicity leant up on her tiptoes her lips brushing against his earlobe.

"She's your wife _you_ should explain." Then she started laughing again.

"Right someone needs to go to bed." Felicity looked at him pouting a little, before a smirk appeared.

"Are you joining me _big boy_?" She had said it a lot louder than intended and everyone fell silent. Oliver blinked before he turned back to the group, all of them unable to stop the muffles of laughter and smiles on their faces.

"I think everyone needs to go." Oliver stated plainly with no room for argument.

"Yep."

"Sure thing."

"Totally." They all mumbled placing down their glasses, and rushing to grab their coats. They all kissed and hugged them goodbye, and as Oliver closed the door he heard Nyssa speak.

"I still don't understand these swingers you speak of." He shook his head spinning to see Felicity, glass of water in hand.

"So are we going to bed?" She winked playfully.

"Yes and you're going to _sleep_." She pouted adorably.

"You're no fun!" He grinned then shaking his head. "There's that smile." She said softly. "I love that smile, the care free loving life one, it's amazing." He blinked then as he slowly watched her make her way to the stairs. "Are you coming?" She asked turned her head to look at him.

"Of course." He replied practically jogging to keep up with her, because he could never deny Felicity anything. And although he knew she was joking about the marriage, he also knew he'd try to sort it out as soon as possible because he loved this woman with all his heart.


	45. Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityhappyeverafter: Prompt 1 of ? (Lol): Oliver and Felicity's first fight after returning home. Thea finds Oliver upset and asks him what's wrong. Felicity goes to Lyla and Diggle for advice.

"This isn't my fault!" Oliver said in frustration as he stood in the doorway to their living room.

"What so it's mine?" Felicity asked jumping to her feet.

"No that's not what I'm saying." He replied stepping closer.

"Well it sounds like that?" She snapped, she was tired and over worked. All her time was spent rebuilding Palmer Tech, helping in the new lair, and trying to increase Ray back to his normal size. "All I wanted was one dinner Oliver, one evening for you and me to spent some time together."

"Don't you think I know that? I haven't seen you properly since we came back!"

"That's not my fault!"

"And it's not mine either!"

"Well you didn't show up tonight!"

"And you've not been here for the last 5." He crossed his arms over his chest as she figured out he was correct.

"I've been busy."

"Ray's probably seen more of you than what I have lately."

"He needs help in getting big again!"

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Not... Not like _that!_ You know full well what I mean..." Oliver's face turned into a smirk. "Oh grown up Oliver!" And suddenly the smirk disappeared.

"It was you who wanted to come back here! I would have been happy just me and you, but _you_ said you missed all this and now you're complaining we don't see enough of each other."

"It's not my fault Ray left the company to me, and that you're now running for office!" She said her arms waving around. "Plus Thea's your family! We came back to help her."

"Yes we did but we didn't have to stay, I didn't ask you to make me the new suit. Wasn't I enough?" He shouted the last part.

"I wanted more to my life than staying at home! I've worked hard my whole life Oliver, so excuse me for wanting a career!"

"So what the careers more important than me? Than _our_ future?"

"If our future's like this then yes." She snapped out angrily not thinking, instantly she saw his eyes flood with sadness.

"Oh I see." He said stepping backwards.

"Oliver..." She stepped forward.

"No I get it, the career, everything else matters before me and you."

"Well that's what you did!" She snapped in anger. He looked at her then and she could see he was hurt but she was too angry.

"That was the past Felicity that has nothing to do with now." He said it so calmly and it got to her more. She shook her head; she clutched her purse and coat.

"If you can't see that I value my worth more than just being part of our relationship, then you don't know me at all and you aren't the man I thought you were." He grasped her wrist as she walked by.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I won't be home tonight." She pulled her arm out his grasp and slammed the door behind her. Oliver stood there stunned, blinking rapidly completely lost as to how they had ended up arguing so badly.

* * *

Felicity got in her car, she headed to the only place she wanted to be right now, Diggles and Lylas. As soon as they opened the door she burst into tears, she was ushered inside. Lyla poured her a glass of wine, as the 3 settled on the sofa. Felicity explaining what had just happened as the pair sat and listened.

"So you had your first proper argument then?" Diggle asked.

"Yep, we've argued but nothing like that."

"Ah." Lyla said swirling her glass.

"What do I do?"

"Apologise." Felicity's mouth fell open at Diggles words. "But..."

" _This_." He gestured between himself and Lyla. "Isn't easy, we have good days and bad days but more good than bad now. Here's the thing, you've been so used to each other that you're both now suddenly lost from how busy you are."

"But that's not my fault." She said.

"And it's not his fault either." Lyla said softly. "You need to find time for each other, in all of this mess; it's the support from your partner that gives you that extra strength you never knew you needed." She nodded then.

"But it's like he doesn't support me."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's running for office, he just pretty much insinuated that I prefer my career to my future with him."

"Ah, but that's the thing Felicity, you both have to forge a future but maybe together as a united front as well." Diggle said smiling at Lyla who smiled in return.

"You have to find balance." Lyla added walking up to Diggle and sitting in his lap. "Find the moments in all the madness that make you, Oliver and Felicity."

"But-"

"Also he openly supports your career Felicity, every press conference he practically tells them that he would happily let you be the bread winner, he'd stay at home with the kids because he doesn't want to _ever_ hold you back, you're the most important thing to him." Her mouth fell open at Diggles words yet again, _he wanted kids with her? He would happily stay at home?_

"He said that."

"Yes it's all over the news that man loves you and you're his future now Felicity."

"I... I hurt him tonight didn't I?" Lyla gave her a sad smile.

"Yes you did, family is one of the most important things Felicity and as I say it's finding the right balance." Lyla linked her fingers with Johns.

"I don't know how you two do it."

"Years of practise." Diggle replied as the pair chuckled.

"I just... I hope Oliver forgives me."

"That man would forgive you for anything." Lyla said softly.

"I should probably go..."

"Yes you should." Diggle said winking.

"Thank you guys." She said jumping up and giving them a hug.

"No problem." They replied as she stepped out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver pulled off his jacket and walked over to the sofa dropping down on it. He could feel his eyes stinging as he tried to stop the tears from falling; he could hear her car speeding off as he took a shaky breath. He closed his eyes not moving, he didn't know how long he was sat like that when he heard a tap on the door. He slowly stood up and made his way over, glancing through the peep hole to see Thea. Slowly he slid the door open.

"Thea now's not a good time." He said only poking his head out.

"I just wanted- are you okay?" He saw her frown as she stared at his face. He could lie, he should lie but he couldn't instead he shook his head as a tear ran down his face. "Oh Ollie." He pulled the door open and let himself cry as she walked in clutching to him. Somehow he ended up on the sofa, her beside him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Hey it's okay. What happened?"

"We... We had an argument, she walked out."

"She'll come back, she needs space to calm down, and you know that."

"It's different this time... She... She thinks I don't support her career, that it's my fault we have no time together... I just... I love her so much Thea. She's my whole world now." Thea hugged him tightly.

"She really is isn't she?" He nodded. "Well then talk to her; explain that you support her career. I don't think I've seen you smile more than when you found out she was CEO."

"She finally got the job she deserved, she deserves it so much Thea but I thought..." He shook his head. "I thought I was part of this vision of her future, we'd do it together..."

"You are." Felicity voice filled the space as Oliver and Thea's heads span around to see her.

"You are the biggest part of my future, our future Oliver. I just... I'm sorry." She stepped closer leaving the front door wide open. Thea was on her feet in a flash as was her brother.

"I'll leave you to it." She rushed passed closing the door behind her as Oliver walked to Felicity with purpose.

"I didn't mean it, I'm tired... Stressed, over worked and I miss my boyfriend so fracking much! I know you support me I didn't realise how-" His lips crashed onto hers as his arms banded around her pulling her flush against him. She moaned into his mouth and then his tongue swept through, kissing her senseless and he nipped on her lower lip as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered as he leant his forehead onto hers.

"Our jobs, the night time ones too, they're important, they're our future together and I'm going to try to be more active in your run for office..."

"And me for you running Palmer Tech." He cringed slightly at the name which made her smile.

"But _we_ are the most important part, we need to have us time, just as much as we need our individual time." He nodded enthusiastically.

"We need to find balance."

"Yes." She said smiling brightly. "We might not always get it right, but... our loves enough right?" He kissed her softly again his hands coming up to cup her cheeks.

"Our love is _more_ than enough." He whispered into her lips and when she opened her eyes the love, lust and desire in his matched her own.

"Well we have free time right now Mr Queen." Her voice was low and sultry.

"I think we do Miss Smoak." He said pulling her even closer to him.

"Take me to bed Oliver." She whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask Felicity." He replied before claiming her lips once more.


	46. Unbearable Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is being very quiet and Oliver can't figure out what's bothering her - anon

Oliver loved Felicity. He loved every single thing about her, including her flaws, her quirks. He loved the things she didn't and everything about her made him smile. If he had to admit it, he had a special fondness for her talking, whether it was babbling when she was nervous or excited or passionate about something, or her accidental innuendos and now not so accidental ones.

He loved to hear her talk, whether it was mumbling in her sleep, screaming when she was withering beneath him, or chatting to him about their plans. He didn't mind any of it, not really, even when he thinks back to how he'd react seriously towards her rambles, inside he would be smiling, thanking for her personality that made her so... light.

But it was days like this where he got concerned, Felicity always spoke, always had something to say and yet for the last 2 days she'd hardly said a word. Stopping herself rambling, giving short answers and he missed it, he missed his bubbly girlfriend. He had tried desperately to figure out what was wrong, but to no avail without her talking it was no use. He wanted to ask her, but she seemed tense in his presence and so understandably he thought he'd done something wrong. They hadn't made love that night, she lay far away from him and it hurt him. So he'd spent the morning trying to figure out why and when he couldn't we went for a jog.

When he got back he could hear her voice carrying through their hotel suite.

"I know... But mom it's too soon it's only been 3 months. I know I'm over reacting but still... Yes I love him... MOM! Yes our sex life is amazing. But mom... I just I can't..." Oliver closed the door a little more loudly than necessary. "I gotta go mom, yes I love you too."

"Hey." Oliver said pulling off his green hoodie, tossing it to one side.

"Hi." She said placing her phone down. She was wearing a white sundress her hair down but she shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought we could grab some lunch."

"I... I was actually going to head out..." She said not meeting his gaze and something inside him snapped.

"What have I done?" He asked unmoving.

"Nothing." She replied frowning.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me? Why aren't you talking? I miss your talking."

"Oliver." She shifted uncomfortably not meeting his gaze.

"Just tell me what I did wrong so I can _fix this_ , please. I want to fix this." He gestured between the two and she finally looked into his eyes.

"I found it." She whispered and now he was just confused.

"Found what?"

"You don't have to pretend Oliver..." He shook his head stepping closer.

"I don't understand."

"I just... I think it's too soon and I didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying no, because I love you so much. And I want this, I want _us_ -"

"I want us too." He said still utterly lost with the situation.

"But I'm not ready for this stage Oliver, it's only been 3 months, and I know we've known each other longer than that but... But marriage is a big step and I'm not ready, but I don't want this to end and I'm sorry and I just-"

"Felicity." He said grasping the tops of her arms stopping her ramble, she took a shaky breath. "Marriage? What are you talking about?"

"The ring... I found the ring." He frowned searching her face and then he smiled shaking his head. "It's _not_ funny!"

"What exactly did you find?" He asked.

"A little, black velvet box." He let go of her taking a step back and headed to his holdall on the floor beside the cabinet. He placed his hand inside, and pulled out the box.

"This one?" He asked and she nodded. He walked over to her, holding it out for her to take. "Open it." She shook her head.

"Oliver please I can't."

"It's okay." He said encouragingly. "Honestly." She slowly took it from his out stretched palm and slipped it open. Inside was a beautiful pair of earrings, elegant silver drops with emeralds and diamonds.

"They're earrings." She said absently blinking back tears.

"Not a ring." He stated flatly. "I love you and one day I want to marry you but not right now, we need to figure out us and I'm happy to _surprise_ you in the future." She nodded smiling wildly.

"I'm sorry." He gently cupped her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He smiled brightly as he leant forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "I was saving them for a night out, they're family heirlooms."

"They're beautiful."

"Well how about dinner tonight?"

"Yes." She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll have a shower then we can grab some lunch and you can find a dress to match them." She slowly closed the lid placing it on the cabinet beside them.

"Okay." She nodded then grabbed his shirt turning around and pulling him into the other room.

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking we could _both_ have a shower, prepare for the main event this evening?" She winked playfully and he chuckled before he wrapped his arms around her middle lifting her up with ease.

"Oh let the fun begin." He whispered and she squealed kicking her legs as he carried her into the bathroom.


	47. Home Came To US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushaloo: Yay! Finally someone I know for sure is taking prompts. Bad ass female story where the guys get caught or stuck somewhere and the ladies, specifically Lyla and Felicity, have to save the day. That would also be a great time for Oliver and Diggle to bury the hatchet. They finally come to terms and are fighting alongside each other to get back home and then BAM, home comes to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are now closed... so yes the rest I finish writing will go here (I have another 26/7 i can't remember :P)

"What do you mean you lost them?" Felicity asked Laurel through the ear piece.

"We were surrounded Felicity, we're lucky we made it out." Thea said frantically.

"Laurels got a pretty badly busted arm."

"Are you okay Thea?"

"I... Just have a few cuts."

"Can you make it back?"

"Yeh we got the truck but I think we'll need medical attention."

"Get back asap, if worse comes to worse you guys go to the hospital."

"But Felicity, Oliver and Dig."

"I'll handle this; they have trackers in their boots. Just get back here or to the hospital in one piece okay?"

"Okay." Felicity turned to the computers typing furiously before she grabbed her phone.

"Lyla."

"Felicity?"

"We have a situation, I need your help..."

* * *

Oliver stood there his back pressed up against the wall, they had completely miscalculated this. The building wasn't as they expected with its hidden rooms and levels, and a lot more men than they had anticipated. This was one of Damien's offices, they were going to take a look around but the security and weapons were unbelievable. Now he was trapped, cornered in this closet space. The door flying open had him in a defensive position, bow raised and arrow notched.

"Oliver it's me." Diggle said with a grunt.

"You okay?"

"Yeh man, superficial gun shot." He walked over to him hid behind some of the cabinets. The room wasn't that small, it had a large window where the moon light shone through and the walls were lined with shelves and cabinets full of cleaning and office supplies. They sat just below the window, both having their weapons ready to hand.

"Did the girls get out?" Oliver asked pulling the hood down.

"Yeh, Laurel looked pretty beat up, and Thea took some heavy blows." Oliver winced then thinking about his friend and sister injured. "But last I heard before the comms went down was them getting out."

"Good, at least they're safe." Diggle nodded, slowly removing his helmet.

"So what do you think are our chances of getting out alive?" Diggle asked.

"The weapons they have, the fact we have no possible backup..."

"So pretty slim." Oliver nodded. "And sitting in this closet, this is a good plan?"

"Not really, but I need to take a look at my injuries. I need to look at yours too."

"It's just a through and through." Diggle said trying to brush it off.

"John." Oliver said and Dig gave him a pointed look. "Let me look please." He still remained staring at him. "I know I'm not your favourite person but you're sort of stuck with me."

"I've always been stuck with you Oliver." He slowly pulled his leather jacket off, wincing as he pulled his arm out. Oliver examined him in the moon light.

"You're right, but let me bandage it up." Oliver pulled clothes from the shelves ripping them into smaller pieces tying them around Dig's arm. "I know you don't trust me John, and I honestly can't blame you I ruined that trust... I... I put the most precious things in your life in danger, and I didn't think about that and I am truly sorry."

"I know they were never in any real danger Oliver but you crossed a line that I never thought you would." Oliver nodded sadly. He hated this, he saw John as his brother and he alone had ruined it.

"I know." He whispered, as he went to clean the cuts on his own arms. "I told you that no matter what happened you'd always be my brother." Diggle nodded. "That still holds true, I know you'll never forgive me and rightly so, and I definitely know I will never earn your trust back but that doesn't mean I won't try." Diggle shook his head with a small laugh.

"You know what, as much as I don't want to forgive you I already have." Oliver's mouth fell open. "Lyla, she forgave you pretty much instantly. She told me that she understood that she'd done much worse things with her friends in the past in the name of ARGUS. That clearly no one was in any real danger not with you there."

"Smart woman." Oliver said softly.

"Indeed she is. Just like Felicity, she forgave you in an instant too because she loves you... And because she never stopped believing in you."

"I know. I can never thank her enough for it or you Dig, you were, _you are_ my rock." Diggle smiled shaking his head. "I am truly sorry."

"I'm not saying things are completely back to normal, but we can try."

"Thank you." Oliver said standing up. He held his hand out to Dig, he glanced at his face then back to his hand before he took it. Oliver helped him to his feet."Now I'd like to make it up to you if we could make it out of here alive." Oliver pulled his hood back up grabbing his bow, as Diggle slipped his jacket back on, and pulled his helmet on.

"We can do this." He said checking his gun.

"Let's get home. On 3?" Oliver asked and Dig nodded.

"3...2..." Before one even slipped through his lips the window behind them shattered as the door to the closet flew open. An array of bullets flew across the room as Oliver let off an exploding arrow to stun the gunmen. They glanced beside them to see a figure crouched net to them who came through the window.

"Felicity?" Diggle asked a little stunned.

"Yep... Someone had to come through the window and seeing as Lyla's flying the plane, and Laurels in hospital, just a broken arm but okay, and Theas with her as a back story, car accident but they'll be okay... Yep me pushed out a plane... From a big height..." Oliver blinked at her and suddenly he was kissing her. His heart hammering at the fact the woman he loved had come to save them. The sound of gun fire all around them had him pulling back and she whimpered for a second her hand tightening on his leather jacket.

"Looks like home came to us." Diggle smiled as another wave of gunfire shot out through the room.

"Lyla has got ARGUS agents keeping most of the guards busy. You guys need to put these on." She handed them harnesses and they both hesitated.

"Do we need to ask?"

"Lets just say thank god you aren't scared of heights." She shouted over the gun fire. Diggle set off a few rounds as Oliver pulled on his harness and then Oliver let another exploding arrow go, stunning the guards once more. Quickly Felicity unclipped two of the cables attached to her and handed them to the guys.

"So what's the plan?" Diggle asked.

"We jump out the window pray no one shoots us down whilst we're being cranked up." She rushed out, hesitantly stepping up into the window. With a shaky breath she jumped out and instantly Oliver and Diggle followed.

The scene beneath them was chaotic, an array of guns and weapons, fires burning and then came Felicitys voice calling out.

"Hold on! Lyla said she's pulling us up now and flying off." Slowly the ropes started to ascend and the plane flew softly off. Felicity swung into Oliver who caught her easily wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks for saving us." He whispered.

"We'll always save our men." She joked burying her face into his chest. "Now you can save me from these damn heights." She mumbled and Oliver laughed unable to stop his love for the woman in his arms shining through regardless of the situation.


	48. Nightmares and Living the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel-loves-all: Olicity prompt please: How does Oliver react when Felicity has a nightmare about when she was left at the mansion and taken by Slade Wilson

_Felicity felt the cool syringe being placed into her hand as Oliver leant forward._

_"Do you understand?" Her heart shattered at the realisation and she slipped it into her pocket._

_"Yes." And with that he turned around slipping out the mansion leaving her. She stood there stunned unable to move, she felt cold and strangely unnerved. When the door to the mansion opened again, she didn't scream but she fought off the mirakuru man the best she could, it had to look real. Her hands were bound and a bag pulled over her head as she was pushed into a car. She had no idea where she was going and she felt the fear over take her. She was carried inside as she kicked and cried out, the bag ripped from her head and her hands loosened as Slade grabbed her face._

_"You won't beat him." She said. Slade laughed in her face._

_"On the contrary he's already defeated, his city, his woman..." Felicity shook her head as he took a step away from her and pulled out his phone. She knew this was all part of Oliver's plan, someone had to administer the cure and it made sense to fake it, but her heart hammered in her chest._

_When Oliver no, the Arrow, came to the warehouse she knew it was a mission, new she was just part of the plan and she'd do this. She stayed playing her part as words were exchanged._

_As he pulled Felicity up she slipped the needle into her hand and she span around. The needle pierced his skin, but suddenly his blade was ramming through her side and she dropped to the floor. Oliver's bow slipped from his hand forgotten as he caught her screaming._

_"FELICITY!" He clutched her to his chest his hand pressing onto her wound._

_"Oliver, no... I'm fine."_

_"I got you." He whispered and she tried to push him away._

_"The city Oliver..." He shook his head._

_"None of that matters." He whispered and suddenly blood was dripping out his mouth, and Slades blade pushed through his chest._

_"I told you, you'd know what it feels like kid." Slade said pulling the sword back out and Oliver slummed forward his eyes draining of life. Felicity screamed._

* * *

She bolted up right, gasping for air her skin slick with sweat as she glanced around the darkened room trying to calm herself. She felt a hand on hers on the bed and she turned to see Oliver looking at her with concerned eyes. She pulled away from him and stood on shaky legs.

"Felicity..." He asked his voice husky from sleep. She didn't turn around as she pushed the French doors open and walked out onto the balcony. She stood there letting the crisp ocean breeze cool her skin, taking deep breaths as she let the surroundings soothe her. She heard him step out onto the balcony, but she didn't move.

"Baby..." She shook her head and he quickly was stood beside her. He could see the tears running down her cheeks, as she avoided his gaze. He went to touch her and she recoiled again, it wasn't his touch that bothered her it was the look in his eyes from the nightmare. She had had bad dreams after that night, a handful maybe but after the news of Oliver's 'death' it was as if her brain mixed the two events together and her nightmares terrified her, that this was all a dream.  
She suddenly felt Oliver's arms wrap around her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Talk to me, please Felicity. What was the nightmare about?" She shook her head and gently he span her, so that he was looking at her but still she would not look at him. "Please." He whispered.

"The mansion, Slade..." She felt him tense, instantly regretting speaking but it was if she couldn't stop. "Ra's, the blade... Terrified." It was as if her brain had short circuited and she couldn't form sentences. He was still tense holding her a little flimsily now like he wasn't sure.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was so quiet, and sound so broken, he started to pull away. "I'm sorry I ever put you through all of this, this is my fault and I'm genuinely-"

"No!" Felicity shouted clutching onto him. He froze instantly, utterly confused, she still wasn't looking him in the eyes. "I... I had nightmares but they stopped until Ra's then they got sinister... Slade... Slade kills you, a blade right _here._ " She tapped her finger against the scar that Ra's blade left behind. "Your eyes... The light, the beautiful blue fades as you lose your..." She doesn't finish the sentence choking back a sob instead. "I don't want this to be a dream... Like when you were gone, my dreams... Were us... Together." Suddenly Oliver's hand was lifting her chin up, so their eyes met. His other hand pulled hers trailing his scar on his chest over to his heart.

"Look at me, I'm very much alive. _This_ is very much real." He pushed her palm flat so she could feel his heart beating against his chest, a steady thrum. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes, which shone with life, of love, of a future, of everything she had dreamt of unlike her nightmare. "I'm sorry you have nightmares. But this, this is very much real, and we're living our dreams." His smile spread across his face the dimples striking in the moon light.

"I love you." She replied and his hands cupped her cheeks whipping the tears away.

"I love you too." He whispered before he leant forward kissing her tenderly, gently. They pulled apart slowly. "I can't take the nightmares away, but I'm always here for you to talk to, for you to share the day and night with, the good and bad, I'm here... I'm yours." She smiled then nodding and then he pulled her back into the bedroom.

He slowly got into bed, never letting go of her hand as she slid in beside him. He pulled her against his chest, his chin resting on the crown of her head as they tangled their legs and wrapped their arms around each other.

They lay like that in silence together Felicity listen to Oliver's heartbeat completely surrounded in each other's love. As sleep was about to overtake them Felicity mumbled into his chest.

"I'm yours too." She kissed just over his heart and both fell to sleep smiling.


	49. Britney, Minions, and Red Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityhappyeverafter: Prompt 2 of ? (This is going to be so much fun lol): Felicity and Thea swapping stories about Oliver and making fun of him. Oliver pretends he doesn't hear them while very grumpily hitting the training dummy

"Really?" Felicity asked covering her mouth with her hands trying to stop the laughter.

"Yep he slept with a newspaper clipping of her under his pillow." Oliver hit the dummy a little harder than necessary. He knew they were purposefully teasing him and in all honesty it wasn't bothering him too much. Well it was, but his love for the 2 most important ladies in his life mattered more, and in all honesty he loved how much they were getting along.

"I can't believe he did that!"

"Oh yeh he even used to steal some cassettes from me of her." Felicity giggled and Oliver couldn't help smiling as he hit the dummy. He was thankful it was only the 3 of them in the lair.

"Who'd have thought it Oliver Queen a Britney Spears fan?!" Felicity said laughing again. "Though it explains why he sometimes wakes up humming her songs."

"Oh my god he doesn't!" Thea exclaimed laughing even harder.

"Oh yes he talks in his sleep too." Oliver turned to look at them raising an eyebrow whilst Thea laughed sitting on the desk beside Felicity, who was smiling at him her eyes teasing. "Mumbles about his family, how much he loves everyone."

"Awwww." Thea replied a little too sweetly, turning her head to look at him. He shook his head, going back to his workout.

"Oh and he rambles about pink towels." He hesitated briefly before pounding the dummy once more. "Apparently they're the fluffiest and hence the reason he needs to buy pink briefs..." Thea made an almost strangled noise as she tried to stop her laughter but it was no use. "With little white hearts..." Thea clutched her side taking deep breaths. "Oh and he mumbles a lot about Bob too."

"B...Bob?" Thea managed to squeak out.

"Oh the minions, Oliver loves them. He took me to see the film whilst we were away; he actually dragged me several times. He owns some amazing minion pieces; he has a onsie-"

"Oh WOW! Really?"

"Yep."

"Big bad Green Arrow wears a minion onsie." Thea blurted out laughing even harder, mixing with Felicity's soft giggles and Oliver thought it was the best sound in the world, even if it was at his own expense.

"He owns some minion briefs too. Which always makes me chuckle actually..." She smiled to herself unable to stop the words from tumbling out. "I mean I like to call his little arrow, well clearly not so _little_ arrow, Bob." Oliver stopped immediately, turning towards the pair. Thea was practically falling off the table, she was laughing so hard she was hunched over tears streaming down her cheeks as she snorted.

" _We do not call it that_!" Oliver grunted.

"I do occasionally." She replied giving him a quick wink. Oliver grunted spinning back around punching the dummy so hard it rocked. The doors opened and Diggle and Laurels chatter filtered through the room as they entered. He heard Felicity whisper to Thea who was trying to calm herself down before she walked over to him.

"I was joking." She said quietly, placing her hand on his arm. "Thea won't tell anyone she promised." He turned to look at her then as she briefly looked down at his bare chest, licking her lips before her eyes landed back to his. They looked slightly darker and her hand tightened slightly on his arm.

"It's fine." He replied.

"Well if you play your cards right maybe I'll buy the red leather outfit from oops I did it again for me to wear for you..." She winked at him as she span around turning back to the group. He watched her hips sway as she walked away, her ass looking perfect in her figure hugging dress and all he could picture was it covered in red leather. He punched the dummy even harder wishing they weren't in the lair anymore.


	50. The Commuter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Love your writing! Prompt based on tumblr post: "So every morning I get off the train and start my 20 min walk to work, and there's this guy who's always like 3 steps ahead of me and always beats me to the street corner bc I get stopped by the light and he passes it. but today I was ahead of him for the first time and he RUNS in front of me, turns around and goes "I've been winning for 2 mo now, cn't stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow." tmrw I swear i'm wearing running shoes to work" ?

Felicity loved her job, like really she did. It was her dream working in computers, it might only be in the IT department but it was in one of the fastest growing companies in the country, Queen Consolidated. However she couldn't afford the prices of the high end apartments around town choosing to commute; a 10 minute train ride followed by a leisurely 20 minute walk.

She'd been doing this same routine for nearly two years till in the past few months, her favourite time of day became staring at this guy who got off the train with her. She'd never seen his face, but he was always in a well fitting business suit. It clung to his muscles and she would stare at his ass. She had no idea who he was but she was always 3 steps behind him out the train station. Those 3 steps would always be the bane of her existence as he managed to hit the lights and disappear around the corner where as she would have to wait.

But today, well today was different, Mr Fineass, as she had taken to calling him, wasn't in front of her. The first time in 2 months since she had started noticing him he wasn't there, she felt a sudden wave of disappoint hit her as she crossed the light, but then just before the corner something in a grey flashed in front of her. She glanced up quickly realising Mr Fineass was in front of her running backwards. She blinked rapidly taking in his dream like appearance, chiselled stubbled jaw, piercing blue eyes, and the way his suit clung to his back looked even better on his front. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place him.

"I've been winning for 2 months, I can't stop now." He winked playfully. "Have a good day, see you tomorrow." Then suddenly he span back around running down the street. Felicity was stunned her mind racing, she wasn't athletic not by any means but the way he winked and teased she needed to beat him.

"I'm wearing running shoes tomorrow." She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head.

* * *

The next morning arrived, Felicity held her heels in her bag, running shoes on her feet: _he was not beating her today_. As soon as the train doors opened she was running, dodging through commuters, she made it across the lights and to the corner in record time. She stood there hands on her sides, she glanced behind her but Mr Fineass was nowhere to be seen. She frowned slightly, she waited another 5 minutes but no-one came. A town car rolled up beside her, she ignored it as she turned around heading for QC, making sure to remember to change her shoes.

The next day she did the same hoping he'd be there but he wasn't. She let it slide, _maybe he was ill? Or on a business trip?_ She wasn't sure.

The next day she left the running shoes at home, hoping to just see Mr Fineass again. But again he was a no show.

* * *

For 2 weeks he never appeared, and then as randomly as he had disappeared he reappeared. She had been called into work early, an urgent problem that apparently couldn't wait 2 hours, the boss's son, or something. She got off the train, which was way quieter than usual and she was feeling grumpy. She didn't expect to bump into Mr Fineass this way, yet there he was stood on the corner 2 coffees in hand. She nearly knocked them out his hands.

"I'm so sorry I was- _you_?" She asked frozen in place. He smiled then his eyes sparkling. "You challenged me and disappeared, Mr Fineass." It slipped out her mouth and she frowned at herself as he chuckled lightly.

"Well technically it wasn't a challenge and Mr Fineass?" He asked playfully. Felicity huffed.

"Okay, well as nice as it is to see you, which is nice by the way, I mean how can anyone see you and not think hot damn..." She shook her head. "As you can see I'm tired, I need coffee and I have to get to work... I don't need the boss's son on my back too." He tilted his head, smiling even brighter at her. "What?"

"Felicity Smoak..." She frowned.

"Yes... How do _you_ know my name?"

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." He said holding out a cup of coffee. Her mouth fell open, but as she tried to find words it opened and closed making her look like a goldfish.

"I... I know who you are Mr Queen."

"No, Mr Queen is my father and well, I don't think you do know who I am." She shook her head, _what was happening?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I mean I know Oliver Queen but I didn't recognise you, I mean why would you be catching a train... I..." She frowned.

"I bought my own place, but it's the other side of town and I didn't want a poor driver to suffer."

"Right so where have you been?"

"Death threats on the family, too dangerous." He shrugged and yet again she was speechless.

"How are you so calm about that?!"

"You get used to it. _Here_." He tried to give her the cup again.

"No that's fine Mr Queen, I should probably get to work on your computer problem." His face fell a little then.

"I hope this doesn't offend you or come across as stalkerish but... There is no computer problem." She frowned. "It's just last time I saw you I saw the QC badge, and I spent the last 2 weeks going through records to find you and I was wondering if you wanted to get... Maybe..." He let his head drop slightly; this was not the Ollie that all the press talked about. "Maybe you'd like to get some breakfast with me?"

"Like a date." She blurted out, finally taking the coffee from him as he still held it out to her.

"I mean... The implication being that when 2 people get food-" She giggled as he stopped himself. "Yes..." He answered and she nodded.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"I know this great little diner, just down the street."

"Okay." She smiled brightly as he stepped towards the road, where a town car was waiting. "It's your car I've been seeing!"

"Well I had to make sure you were still getting to work, death threat or not." He replied as he pulled the door open for her to slide in.

"Good job I think you have a nice ass." She mumbled out loud and he laughed.

"I don't think I'm the only one." He replied with a wink as he got in beside her.


	51. Kapitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow-through-my-writers-block: Someone once mentioned it would be cool for a Bratva fic to be reversed with Felicity as the captain. So... prompt: Felicity is a Bratva captain. She's typically ruthless with psychological torture, but then she meets Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Russian this is was done with a translator, it will probably be wrong, I am sorry!

Felicity Smoak that was her name, her real name but these days no one called her that. She was Captain, ma'am, boss, anything but Felicity. She was born into the world of the Bratva; she was left to live peacefully till she was 7 and her father left, then everything changed. To try to get to him they would try to get her and her mother, they moved around the world constantly, never settling, never having a home.

That all changed when she was 15, when a man was sent to retrieve them. He attacked her mother, leaving her unconscious then he rounded onto Felicity his hands all over her, so she retaliated that was the first time Felicity killed a man. That was also the day she met Anatoly Knyazev, a Captain in the Bratva, who was an old friend of her father. He devoted his life to keeping her and her mother safe; he even paid for her to go to MIT to get away. But that didn't last long.

Now here she was at the age of 25, Bratva Captain, head of the Starling City branch, feared, ruthless and cold. She was the master of physiological torture, easily able to manipulate others, and could kill with practised precision. But that was an act; she had done what she had to do to survive. The real her, well no one got to see that, that was reserved for behind closed doors, her secret rooms, her private quarters.

She was stood outside the door to one of the rooms in the basement of her headquarters, she never referred to it as her home, in fact these were more like dungeons. She'd left her men upstairs, carrying a massive silver tray with an array of food and drinks. She slowly unlocked the door, pushing it open. The room was smothered in darkness; she flipped the switch on then closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the small chair and table in the corner and set the tray down. Then she finally turned her attention to the man on the floor. He was curled into a ball, his hands and feet chained with a bag over his head. He was in rags her men had forced him into; he hadn't drunk in 3 days and hadn't eaten for the whole week he had been kept here. She sat down in the chair; it was obvious the man was alive and conscious even if he hadn't spoken. She steeled her spine, letting her voice drop into the cold tone she had become accustom to.

"I've seen greater men than yourself crack under the extreme conditions you have endured." He still remained silent and unmoving. "Now many would say its testament to your loyalty, but I... I know that the reason you haven't cracked is because you have nothing to share." She stood up then walking over to him her heels clicking on the floor. As she bent down to pull the bag from his head, his hand flew out clutching her ankle, but Felicity was trained and in a matter of minutes she had him pinned to the floor his hands wrapped around the chains even tighter. She slowly pulled the bag from his head. She didn't know what she was expecting but she definitely was not expecting this, and if the split second shocked expression on his face was anything to go by neither was he. She tilted her head looking down at him, and then she became acutely aware she was straddling him.

"Я хочу поговорить с вашим капитаном." He said his voice so low, it sent shivers down her spine. Felicity just stared at him, his stubbled face and amazing jaw. Then he quirked an eye brow and she little stumbled up off of him, feeling way too many things for a man she was meant to be threatening.

"I... Errr." She fumbled for words as the man detangled his arms and sat up looking at her.

"Are you new at this or something?" He asked taking in her tiny stature, her blonde hair and the pants suit she was wearing, the glasses perched on the end of her nose with her hair pulled up high.

"нет..."

"Then get me your boss." He growled trying to intimidate her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have some interesting facts for her."

"Really? From the man who's trying to over throw her." He laughed then.

"You have no idea of the games you're playing in ребенок." She walked back to the chair sitting down, grabbing a piece of fruit and eating it. His eyes watched her, his tongue coming out to wet his chapped lips. In any other circumstance she would have taken him right there but he was an enemy.

"Do tell what do you know of my boss?"

"I know her real name." He said with a cocky smirk and she froze mid bite before shrugging.

"So do I." He froze then eyeing her trying to figure out who she was as she shrugged lightly. "I know everything about her."

"Да неужели?"  
"Да."

"What? Like she's American, her father left her, she was dragged into this world unwillingly, the master of physiological torture which has been _very_ apparent this week." Felicity sat there just watching as he spoke. "She killed her first a man at 15." She flinched slightly then and clearly he noticed. "She didn't tell you that? Didn't tell you how she battered him, stabbed him... tortured him."

"That's a lie." She snapped losing her cool and he smirked. She took a deep breath grounding herself.

"вранье." She mumbled.

"I don't think your boss would want me to share more so please go fetch your Captain."

"Of course Mr Queen." Now it was his turn to freeze. "Oliver Queen right? Son of the late Moira and Robert Queen, both Boyeviks for my boss. You inherited the position, but your sister..." His jaw clenched so hard. "Well your sister got out of this world. What was her name? Thea?"

"No!" He shouted fighting against the chains, the animalistic rage filled him and she couldn't help but smirk now.

"So tell me what is it you are truly doing here Mr Queen, when we all know it's my boss's Captaincy you want." He shook his head violently.

"No! I need to talk to her!" He shouted it so loud.

"Why?" She shouted back standing up.

"только… her." She turned to the tray grabbing a slice of melon before handing it to him, ignoring his split language.

"You're already talking to her." She said and just like that his whole stance changed, he deflated, his shoulders dropped his mouth fell open.

"You're Felicity Smoak?" His voice no longer held the menacing tone a minute ago. She nodded and he stared at the melon.

"Eat." She mumbled. He looked up at her then and his eyes held an empathy she had never seen before; a look that made her feel vulnerable. He started to eat the melon without question, with a trust that seemed to be building just from knowing she was the Captain. She looked at him then seeing the scars peeking out from under the rags, scars from his clear fights in maintaining his position. But she knew as soon as she found those records of Thea the real reason he was doing all this was to protect her, to keep her untainted by this world.

"Did you hurt my sister?" He asked. Felicity frowned.

"No I would never..." She grabbed the tray once more placing it, on the floor in front of him before she sat down too.

"You... You shouldn't be sitting on the floor Captain, you-" he saw her wince and he frowned.

"Please don't call me Captain." She whispered and she heard his sudden intake of breath.

"You shouldn't be doing this Felicity, you don't even know me."

"Yet I feel I can trust you more than I can some of my men." He looked even more stunned at that. "A man who puts himself in danger, who joins a cruel world, who's littered in scars all to protect his baby sister, that's a man I can trust _isn't it_?" He shrugged taking a sip of the glass of water.

"She's safe?"

"Even more so." He frowned. "I deleted her existence online."

"Ah you didn't graduate from MIT top of the class for nothing. Sorry I just, I needed to know I could trust you. I did the background check, delve further than anyone probably has but I still don't understand why you came back when you were free."

"I was never free, my dad signed my own death warrant the moment he left, to repay his debts I had to become _this_." She gestured to herself, and gave a shrug. "Plus it was my mother too and as much as Anatoly could protect her, it would never be enough with my father's debts looming in the background."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we both protect the people we love-"

"But who protects you?" He asked his features softening and Felicity couldn't deny her heart beat a little quicker.

"I do."

"Isn't it a little lonely pretending all of this is what you want? In doing what you do?" She shrugged looking down.

"Очень одинокий." She mumbled. He slowly brought his chained hand to her chin lifting her head up.

"Let me help you, and then you won't be alone anymore." She stared into his blue eyes getting lost in them, his words hitting her more than she cared and she pulled back. She was meant to be strong enough, she wasn't meant to be thinking about one of her prisoners like this.

"What did you want Oliver?" She asked. He slowly put his hand back down.

"I did want to be Captain Felicity but none anymore, not after everything I found out about you... I... I came to offer my help, to tell you there's a mole in your men." She shook her head. "Yes, I don't know who, but someone is leaking information about you and your routines."

"They wouldn't do that."

"They would for your father..."

"No he's long gone."

"Believe me, he's a lot closer than you think."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he was the one that hired me. He wanted me to infiltrate your base, to over throw your leadership."

"Well then why are you telling me this?" She said jumping to her feet trying to steady her breathing.

"Because I trust you a hell of a lot more than I trust him, and," he shrugged, "there's just something about you." He said it quietly and she span around.

"I... I need some air." She said stumbling back towards the door.

"Well I won't be going anywhere." He shouted after her as she slammed and locked the door leaning against it. She knew her father wasn't dead, _but he wanted to overthrow her? Why would he want that?_ Unless he was planning on trying to take the whole organisation. She swallowed thickly; Oliver Queen had well and truly changed her life but whether that was a good or a bad thing remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я хочу поговорить с вашим капитаном - I want to talk to your Captain  
> нет – no  
> ребенок – child  
> Да неужели? - Oh really?  
> Да – Yes  
> вранье – Lies  
> только – only  
> Очень одинокий - Very lonely


	52. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bytemegeekette: How about a Roy and Thea reunion in some undisclosed location, maybe two years from now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this isn't Olicity, but a little theroy and arrow never hurt right?

Thea was walking on the beach, the crisp ocean breeze cooling her heated skin, as the sand dipped between her toes, her heels long forgotten as she walked with a smile. She was happy, and she was on vacation. After planning Felicity and Oliver's wedding, she gave herself a break of 2 weeks to just relax. She was walking along the sunglasses perched on her nose taking in the quietness of it all.

She sighed dreamily as a child's squeals and laughter cut through it all. She glanced around to see a small child in a little sundress, being chased by a dark haired guy. When she saw his face as he picked the girl up tickling her, she stopped dead in her tracks. At the same time the guy noticed her, and gently placed the little girl back down. He whispered something into her ear and she ran back towards one of the beach cabins. They walked towards each other at a speedy pace, both a little stunned but smiling.

"Roy." Thea finally spoke as she reached him wrapping her arms around him and he hugged her back, squeezing tightly. They slowly pulled away, the spark between them still evident as he shook his head.

"It's Jason now." He stated.

"You live here?" She asked.

"Oh no, vacation. Oliver and Felicity, they... They recommended the place, actually they leant me their beach cabin." Thea smiled knowingly. "They set us up didn't they?"

"Seems so, but it's nice to see you it's been what 2 and half years?"

"Yep." He smiled softly.

"The little girl?" Thea couldn't help but ask, and his smile beamed then his eyes shining like she'd never seen before.

"Jessica, she's my fiancées little girl."

"You're engaged?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, and I'm a father." Her mouth fell open.

"Wow! Really? How'd all this happen?"

"Felicity and Oliver, she set me up with some friends in the UK, I now own my own garage, and it's how I met Eve. In fact I have a lot to thank your brother for." He said his eyes softening even more.

"There you are!" A male voice cut through, as he stepped beside Thea, he ever so tenderly wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her affectionately on the cheek.

"Alex, this is R- Jason. Jason this is my boyfriend Alex." Roy smiled at her looking at the guy beside her, his hand stuck straight out, and the two shook hands.

"She means fiancé." Alex said with an easy smile and a teasing voice. Roy frowned looking at Thea who winced slightly.

"Oh my god, yes my fiancé, we literally just got engaged a few hours ago! He just went to buy a ring before we headed back to the hotel."

"Well congratulations!" Roy said enthusiastically. Just then a small redheaded lady appeared back with Jessica and a baby in her hands. "Oh Eve, this is Thea and Alex."

"Oh... Thea." She said it so softly, she clearly knew of Thea's presence in Roy's life, but not the capacity. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name." She gently handed the baby into Roy's awaiting arms and shook the pair's hands.

"Pleasures all mine." Thea said looking at Roy, she felt a pang of something in her chest seeing him holding a baby, before she looked up to Alex seeing his eyes shining with love for her and a look of longing she felt too. "Who's this little one?"

"That's my baby sister, Rosie." Jessica replied.

"Oh is it?"

"Yep!" She nodded.

"She has your eyes... Jason." He smiled then as he cooed over his daughter and his fiancée leant into his side. He looked happy and finally at peace, Thea smiled.

"Thanks Thea."

"Anyway we should be going." She said wrapping her arm around Alex.

"Well maybe we'll see you around." Eve replied.

"Maybe. But anyway it was lovely to meet you all, and I'm glad you're happy Jason."

"I'm glad you are too." She nodded then. All exchanged goodbyes before Thea and Alex carried on their journey.

"So that's Roy ah?"

"Yep." She replied. She smiled as she leant further into Alex's side. Things might have ended differently with Roy if he hadn't had faked his own death to save her brother but she was actually really happy, she was looking forward to her future with Alex, to the prospect of a family with the man she loved.

"You okay?" He asked staring down at her.

"Yep, I'm fantastic, even more so when we get back to the hotel room." She replied winking at him, he laughed a little then, scooping her into his arms as she kicked her legs.

"I'm glad your brother gave me 2 weeks off now, no politics just me and you."

"Yep. Me, you and our future." She smiled then catching a glimpse of Roy and his family walking hand in hand along the beach. She smiled to herself happy that he was happy, but that was her past and her future, well that was right here, in the man she loves arms.


	53. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammieathome: Felicity realizing that the reason she is CEO is because Oliver made her his Girl Wednesday. Sorry, Girl Friday. XD

It was their first night back in Starling, and Felicity couldn't sleep. She and Oliver had crawled into bed hours ago, they made tender sweet love after a tough first day, a way to show they still had time for each other; they would always have time together. But now Oliver was sound asleep, his breathing even but Felicity couldn't sleep, her mind was racing with the events of the past 24 hours and she just couldn't turn her brain off.

So instead she had gotten out of bed, heading to the balcony that over looked Starling. They were staying in the grandest hotel in the city, just for a few days so they could figure out their living arrangements. But the city looked oddly peaceful in the darkness before the dawn, it looked different now. It didn't just look like the city they were saving; the city they lived in, it was starting to feel oddly like home.

Felicity sat there just staring as the balcony doors opened.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice was deeper than usual and rough from sleep, his eyes looked like he was only half awake and he looked sexy as hell with his messed up hair and black briefs hanging low on his hips.

"Hey." She whispered and he walked towards her sitting in the seat beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't I just can't sleep without you now." He smiled at her tenderly as he pulled his chair closer so he could link his fingers with hers. "What's wrong?"

"Just a lot going on up _here_." She tapped her head with her finger.

"Oh..."

"I'll be okay might just take a few days to settle." He nodded, the silence consuming them once more. Slowly he brought their joined hands up to his lips where he kissed her knuckles, her finger tips, and her hand so affectionately her heart skipped a beat. She sighed contently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied without hesitation staring into his eyes. "You know I never thanked you."

"For what?" He asked letting her hand go and kissing her palm.

"For making me your girl Friday."

"My girl Wednesday." He winked playfully kissing her wrist. She smiled then shaking her head. "Why would you thank me for that? I made you my executive assistant and it fuelled all those rumours." His voice sound regretful and he kissed her inner elbow; she couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

"But... Well technically the rumours are true now." She teased him a little and so he nipped her bicep playfully. "No seriously Oliver I... I wouldn't be CEO, I wouldn't be anywhere where I am today without you." She smiled lovingly, he slowly pulled the edge of his shirt down her shoulder, and it was too big for her and easily exposed what he wanted. He placed a kiss to her scar and he felt the shiver run down her spine.

"You don't need to thank me, not for that ever because you're so talented baby, you deserve it, you earned it." He kissed her shoulder and then pressed wet open mouth ones along her collarbone. She sighed again her hand lightly grabbing his bicep.

"I'm good at my job yes, but it's only thanks to you making me your EA that I got noticed, that I now _own_ a company... That I'm making something of my life in more ways than one." He pulled away from her skin then looking into her eyes, sparkling with love, appreciation and a lot more.

"So you're saying it wasn't a bad decision after all?" He teased and she gently ran a hand down his side landing on his hips, a smirk on her face.

"Nope. Not when it lead me right to _this_ moment." Slowly her hand lowered into his hip dips and he stifled a moan, suddenly his lips came down on hers. It was a little more passionate than before, the only thing they could both hear was the beating of their hearts and the sounds of their lips sucking and teasing. They pulled apart a little breathlessly, somehow Oliver was now stood between Felicity's legs, his hands on the chair, whilst hers where on his hips.

"Thank you for getting me to this moment too." He whispered into her mouth, their breaths mingling as their foreheads touched.

"I wouldn't change a single thing Oliver. Not any of it good or bad." Her hands dipped beneath his briefs travelling backwards so she could grab his ass, and without warning he thrust forward with a groan.

"Felicity."

"Let me show you how thankful I am, Mr Queen." Her voice was lower and sexier, her mind no longer racing as she had the man she loved surrounding her. His eyes darkened instantly, as he dropped his head to her neck kissing up, until he was right beside her ear.

"I think I'll be showing you I'm just as thankful Miss Smoak." He pulled her ear lobe into his mouth sucking gently and then tugged; she gasped and squeezed his ass. Suddenly his hands were sliding down her sides and under her ass cheeks pulling her up. She naturally moved her arms wrapping them around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm going to take you to bed; I'm going to fuck you till your brain shuts up." He said it so sultry as he kneaded her ass walking them back inside and Felicity kissed him passionately, putting all her emotions into it because for as much as she had changed Oliver's life, he had changed hers in return.


	54. Her Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammieathome: After an encounter with a strange new enemy team arrow find themselves in a parallel universe where Tommy is alive and some relationships are not what they're used to in their world. (Before S3).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I did do it as if season 3 had started so I could use meta humans :P sorry!

And just like that the world around them faded, disappearing in a wave of colours and lights. They felt weightless, as if the world no longer existed and then suddenly they all crashed down onto it hard, with a loud thud. The man was the first to his feet as he ran off running into the building opposite them, none of the group could get to their feet, their heads pounding and hearts racing.

"What the hell was that Barry?" Oliver asked.

"He's a Meta human, he can travel through... time and space."

"Please tell me we are NOT somewhere in space?" Diggle asked finally able to sit up.

"I don't know... I mean we could be anywhere." Barry said finally getting to his feet. Oliver, Roy and Diggle pulled themselves up too whilst Felicity was sat up staring out into the street from the alley they appeared to have landed in. They all followed her line of sight and almost died at what they saw.  
Tommy was entering a club, laughing and joking with a lady with black hair with purple streaks, she was wearing and black and purple corseted dress, he smiled brightly as the press started to snap photos and then he stepped back the press going wild for the woman.

"Tommy..." Oliver stuttered out and suddenly Felicity was on her feet.

"That's... That's me." The group all span around staring at her in disbelief. "I had a Goth phase at university... I never... I never met Tommy then."

"Wait that's _you_?" Roy asked staring between the two, not believing his eyes.

"Yep and I... have no idea what's going off."

"It's probably best to keep it that way. This seems like some kind of parallel universe what with Tommy being alive." Barry said stepping closer. "So Dig and Felicity both appear to be okay in their outfits but... We're sort of out of place." He gestured between himself, Oliver and Roy all in their suits.

"Look." Felicity said gesturing back to her other self and Tommy. It was then they realised the building was a club, and it was a Halloween party. "The guy went in there right?"

"Yes."

"So should we like follow?" She asked.

"Okay but you have got to be careful, god only knows what will happen if we run into ourselves in there."

"Death and destruction according to Doctor Who." Felicity said.

"Felicity..." Oliver looked directly at her and she shrugged lightly.

"I mean now you 2 look like the odd ones not dressed up." Roy added.

"I don't need any costume." Diggle replied with an easy smile and a shake of his head.

"Guys come on we need to get home." Oliver grumbled heading to the club.

* * *

Felicity was sat at the bar, her skirt hiked up, and the top 2 buttons of her blouse undone showing a little cleavage and her glasses perched on the end of her nose. They'd been searching the club for over an hour to no avail, her feet hurt and she was frustrated at Oliver's constant need to be near her but still not be with her.

"Hello beautiful." A familiar voice cut through her mind and she blinked turning to stare at the guy. It was Oliver, but not hers, this guy was wearing a sports jersey and baseball cap. His eyes sparkled with a lot more life, he still had a sadness but it was for something else to the crucible her Oliver had been through.

"Oliver." It slipped out before she had a chance and he nodded.

"I guess I should have known everyone would recognise me in this costume." He teased looking her up and down appreciatively. "I like the naughty librarian look... especially on you." She froze sipping her mocktail not used to this kind of Oliver.

"Seriously that's what you're going for?" He shrugged playfully as the barman handed him a beer.

"So who are you? And how'd you manage to get invited to one of the top clubs in Starling?"

"I'm F-" she shook her head. "I'm Megan."

"Just Megan huh?" She nodded. "Are you new here? Most women would be running from me at this point." She frowned.

"Yes and why? Why would they run from," she gestured him up and down and around his face, " _that_." He smiled then.

"You really don't know?" He asked sitting beside her, his shoulders slumping.

"Nope." She said feeling genuinely curious about this world.

"Well I..." He hesitated and naturally she placed her hand over his.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm just an IT girl." He glanced up then his eyes looking sad.

"IT girl..." He whispered it a smile appearing on his lips as he looked like his mind was wandering back somewhere else.

"Yep, not like I'm going to go tell anyone." She shrugged finally moving her hand from his.

"I was a terrible teenager, cheated on my girlfriend at the time with her sister, and both are at this party." Felicity didn't need to look around to know he meant Laurel and Sara. "But when I was young, I did something really stupid. I went to Vegas for a weekend, ended up marrying a girl and getting her pregnant." Felicity's eyes widened, this was so different from her Oliver.

"Oh."

"Yes, we were filing for divorce, when she found out and she got thrust into the limelight. Oliver Queens new squeeze, gold digger after my money." He sighed shaking his head. "I'm surprised you don't know her, Felicity Smoak, the well known entrepreneur she started her own tech company." She swallowed thickly as she thought back to the Goth looking her.

"Oh wow, so you two are married with kids?" He swallowed thickly then shaking his head.

"We stayed married, decided to give it ago, but she... She lost the baby." Felicity felt a pang in her chest. "She had completely cleaned me up in all those months; she changed my whole life around."

"So what happened between you two? I thought I saw her with Tommy..." She froze the words just slipping out, and he eyed her curiously.

"After she lost the baby, she started throwing herself into work she was working at QC then whilst building her own company. I hardly saw her, she pushed me away and I let her."

"I'm sorry she did that."

"No it was my fault I wasn't exactly _emotionally available_ after that, but I did something stupid after a year of hardly speaking, not living together, moving back with my parents, I got drunk and I kissed a girl." Felicity could feel the obvious regret bouncing off him. "She found out, and we had a very heated argument where she... It doesn't matter. She left; she filed for divorce and disappeared out of Starling till recently. Now her company is as big as QC and she's only been doing it for 4 years, she and Tommy are... I don't even know but me... I'm a mess." She tilted her head staring at him.

"I don't believe that. Why didn't you fight for her?"

"Because she deserves better." Felicity couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry but what she deserves is someone who makes her happy. You both lost a baby and she didn't grieve, I can see it as plain as day that you love her and if the way she keeps staring at us every 5 minutes I'd say she never lost her feelings for you either." Oliver's head snapped around then locking instantly with Felicity in the crowd. She blushed looking away quickly.

"You, you really think so?"

"I think someone needs to lock the pair of you in a room, talking is the key to everything." She shrugged. "But then what do I know, I have to deal with a very stubborn guy."

"He must be a lucky guy." Oliver replied softly.

"Ha, if only he'd actually take a chance with me."

"Maybe you guys need to talk-"

"Or maybe I just need to jump him." She shrugged and he laughed.

"I like you Megan you remind me very much of Felicity back then." She smiled then shaking her head.

"Is Starling good?"

"It has one of the lowest crime rates, the Merlyns, Tommy's parents they... They cleaned up the roughest parts with the help of my parents so yes, it's good." Felicity shook her head because of course this Starling would be amazing, no crime to fight, Tommy alive and an Oliver who actually talks.

"What about your sister?" Oliver stopped drinking and gave her a pointed look.

"I don't have a sister." _Oh crap, if Tommy's mom was still alive then Merlyn didn't cheat with Moira and so Thea didn't exist_.

"Oh god I mean do you have any, sisters, siblings? You know any other family..." She rambled and he chuckled again.

"No just me." Just then there was a rough cough beside her and she jumped to see her Oliver there. She could see him eyeing up the pair from where he stood.

"Excuse me, but we need to go." He was using the voice modulator.

"Oh really? I was just talking to Megan here, are you her guy?" Oliver asked and her Oliver froze.

"Errrmmm."

"No." Felicity said standing up. "We're… _friends_."

"Ah I see." He said staring at the arrows and bow, the entire costume before turning back to Felicity. "Well lovely meeting you Megan." He held out his hand and she shook it before he brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. She felt Oliver tense beside her, could hear his leather moving from where he tightened his fist.

"You too Oliver and remember what I said."

"I will." With that he stood up smiled and then strode over to where his Felicity stood. Her Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Felicity come on, we found the meta human, he's in the basement."

"I'm coming." She said following his lead.

"Did you enjoy your chat with _that_ guy?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You mean you, _the other you_?" Oliver said nothing as he led her down some stairs. "You're starting to sound almost jealous Oliver." He stopped dead then when they reached the bottom of the basement stairs; he turned to look at her his features hidden in the darkness of his hood and the dimly lit basement but his piercing blue eyes looked straight at her the intensity of them making her heart stutter in her chest. "We need to get home." She said cutting him off.

"Don't you want to stay here with him?" She could tell full well he was comparing himself to that guy, that guy who wasn't like her Oliver, who hadn't been through what he had, wasn't the man she had feelings for. She stood a little straighter, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I prefer our home, our world, our universe, _our_ Oliver." She watched as he blinked the air between them suddenly becoming thick again and he finally turned away from her.

"We need to hurry up; we don't want to stay here much longer." And with that she followed him even further, unable to stop smiling at the way his voice had soften and she really wouldn't trade anything for her Oliver.


	55. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hey! Love your writing and this is the first time I've ever sent a prompt so I'm sorry if it's no good. Oliver & Felicity are having sex and Felicity does something so sexy that it makes Oliver come WAY too early. He ends up super embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is clearly smutty so full warning!

Oliver was exhausted, he'd just finished a hard nights patrol, a bank robbery with hostages; thankfully everyone was uninjured and the criminals arrested. But Oliver he wasn't doing so well, he wasn't injured, he was just dead beat. Felicity had gone on a business trip she'd left the city for 7 days and now he was on the 5th night, he hadn't slept a wink the previous 4. He missed her warmth, her soft curves, her scent, the bed felt too big without her there. So he'd basically been running himself into the ground, his days were spent campaigning, and his nights training and fighting crime, with various moments of texts and calls with Felicity between it all.  
But bed time, he'd just strip crawling into bed completely drained, but nothing happened. He'd stare at the ceiling, his mind unable to shut off, his body restless without the woman he loved. But tonight he had physically and mental exhausted himself, 4 days without slumber, plus everything else had left him actually craving sleep especially after the exchanged looks of his team.

So when he walked into the home he and Felicity now shared, he didn't even bother to turn on the lights, his eyes easily adjusting to the moonlit space. He pulled his jacket off hanging it up and toed his shoes off too. He unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his jeans as he made his way upstairs. He pulled his t-shirt over his head as he entered their bedroom tossing it to one side. Then he froze staring at their bed.

Felicity was lay there completely naked, her ivory skin glowing in the moon light, her blonde hair bright and loose around her face, her glasses discarded and her eyes sparkling. She was propped up on her elbows, her legs spread wide open for him and he swallowed thickly. He watched as she took in his appearance and bit down on her lower lip. He groaned loudly, he must be hallucinating from the lack of sleep, she couldn't be here she was meant to be on the other side of the country.

"Baby..." She whispered and Oliver was done for, hallucination or not. He strode over to her as she sat up straight and his hands landed on her cheeks as they kissed passionately; their lips melding together in the fire and heat of it all. He pulled away staring into her eyes as she smiled at him with slightly swollen lips. He gently kissed down her jaw, her neck sucking slightly on her pulse point as she threw her head and arms backwards, her palms landed flat on the bed as she pushed her chest towards his bare one.

He smiled as she moaned softly and he stepped between her open legs. She threw a hand forward cupping him through his open jeans. He grunted trying to control himself, he could feel his arousal kicking up a notch so he moved lower licking her nipple before taking into his mouth. She keened then pulling away, her hand falling back onto the bed as his skimmed down her body before brushing against her core. She let out an almost strangled moan and it him straight in his rapidly hardening cock. He sucked her nipple a little harder, circling it with his tongue as he teased her clit. She whimpered softly trying to thrust into his hand.

"Oliver..." She whimpered and her eyes locked with his as he pushed a finger inside of her. She gasped for air as he pulled out quickly pushing two back inside her. He crooked them ever so slightly and she rocked her hips in time with his movement. She moaned loudly their eyes never leaving each other as he switched nipples, his free hand found the small of her back feeling her muscles tightening and relaxing just like the walls around his digits.

Oliver worked her hard; her chest heaving as he crooked his fingers once more searching for that spot. He pulled away from her breasts with a pop when he found it, her whole body shook, her walls clamping around his fingers pulling them deeper inside her wet heat wanting more of him. She screamed his name, rocking so fast his hand on her back slipped to her ass. He worked her through the pleasure, sending mini orgasms through her body; she dropped to the bed his fingers still buried inside her.

He was so painfully hard now, he tried pushed his jeans down one handed and he felt her move around him. She sat up, humming from the feeling of him still there. She pulled his jeans and briefs down till his cock sprang free and she leant forward licking his dripping tip, humming and he moaned loudly. He could feel his arousal was getting too much, his precious control slipping away from him as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his wrist pulling his fingers and hand away from her soaked centre. She slowly put his hand on his cock, her juices making his own shaft slick and she controlled his hand as her other fondled his balls. Then she was licking his tip again, her hand moving over his own.

He couldn't take the sight, his hand soaked in her release moving up and down his shaft, under her control as she licked him, clearly tasting herself as she hummed against him, the vibrations shaking him to his centre. It was all too much, after being so tired for so long.

"Felicity... I... I think I'm gonna-" Before he even finished he was coming, it squirted in her mouth down her chin and she carried on working him as she leant back slightly and he ejaculated all over her chest, her stomach, her thighs. He stood there unable to move, his back bowing from the sheer force of his orgasm, which had happened way too soon. When he was done Felicity release him and he was completely limp, he looked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry, that's... That's never happened before." He could feel his cheeks flushing as he tried to stroke his cock awake again. But nothing happened as it hung there lifelessly. "I... I'm sorry." He didn't dare look at her and suddenly her hand stopped his on his cock.

"Hey, I got a pretty good orgasm out of that, pretty sure you did too... if I'm not mistaken." He didn't say anything as a yawn escaped him. "Baby you look tired." She said sitting up straighter stretching her arm out to caress his cheek. "Come on, come to bed..."

"But you're covered in my-"

"It doesn't matter; we can shower and clean up later." He nodded as they crawled into bed together, he yawned again as he curled into her side, his arms wrapping around her not even remotely bothered by the stickiness he'd left behind.

"Why are..." He yawned again. "Back so early?" She gently ran her hand up and down his spine.

"Guys were worried about you, and I can see why."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay I won't ever leave you alone again." He smiled into her skin.

"And I promise I'll make this up to you." She huffed out a little laughter.

"Honestly it's no big deal."

"Still... Tomorrow me and you, _ravishing_... All day." He said kissing beside her breast, she squirmed slightly.

"Stop it, go to bed Oliver, you need it."

"Night Felicity."

"Good night." She said pressing a kiss to the top of his head, his grasp tightened slightly around her and he sighed as finally, after 5 days of hell, sleep over took him.


	56. Their Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammieathome: Thea is not sure how she feels. She is seeing a side of her brother she thought was lost. Love suited him.

When Oliver drove off into the sunset Thea presumed he was rushing into yet another relationship like all those previous ones. When they came back completely relaxed and at peace, she knew she couldn't have been more wrong.

She watched with baited breath waiting to see him do what he always did when things got serious, he'd run, he'd leave it all behind. But he didn't. Instead she sees Felicity bring out a side in Oliver she had thought died with him when he was gone for those 5 years.

She sees it in the small things. The looks they share, where 1000 words are spoken without a single mouth moving. The smiles they exchange, shy and timid, bold and flirty, but always at each other. The small touches, his hand on her shoulder, hers on his arm in comfort, in joy, in sadness, in everything. Even in the way they shared a small kiss before he leaves for every mission. The way she always patches him up even after arguments, even when she told him not to, she still takes care of him.

Thea watches carefully as their relationship grows, notes how much her brother has changed. How even when in past relationships his eyes would wander but now he was oblivious to the women throwing themselves at him. He only had eyes for Felicity, and every time he saw her he'd light up, completely. His whole posture and demeanour changed. But she noticed Felicity was the same, she sparkled, her eyes shining brightly around him.

Thea couldn't believe it, the brother that was closed off when he first came back was starting to open up even more and it was only now she realised why. Because of Felicity, because of the light she brought into his life. She made him lighter, she made him enjoy life, she made him, him. And thanks to this remarkable women Thea was finally getting to know her brother completely, every part good and bad, slowly but surely he was telling her more about his time away, he was asking for her opinion, letting her be a part of every fraction of his life and finally after nearly 9 years she felt like she had her brother back.

So as she sat watching the pair from across the lair, Felicity curled up on the medical table Oliver holding her hands as he reassured her, whilst Diggle patched her up. The anguish had been as clear as day on his face when he thought he had lost her, it was seared on Theas brain, and the dopey smile he had now as Felicity babbled and he caressed her cheek, finally made her comprehend that love suited her brother. That he had finally realised the true meaning of loving someone so whole heartedly (who wasn't family), and she would do anything to keep that for him, she would do anything to keep that smile on his face to never see that pain in his eyes and certainly to never have the man that returned off the island.

She wanted this brother, this man right now, and the only person she could thank that for was Felicity, the light in all their lives.


	57. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussieforgood: Oliver suffers from PTSD, even more so after NP. After they're back in Starling City he starts having nightmares again & sometimes he unintentionally hurts Felicity when she tries to calm him down after one of them. Oliver feels guilty. She starts to wear clothing with long sleeves which make Thea & Diggle suspicious. One day Diggle sees the bruises she's covering up on her arms and thinks the worst, he tries talking to her but she makes up some lame excuses so Diggle goes off to confront Oliver

Felicity knew Oliver had nightmares, she'd seen them occasionally on their trip together but they were rare. And most times he'd wake up and then cling to her. However that all changed when they came back to Starling, especially with the presence of Damien. He had nightmares nearly every night, he grasped Felicity in her sleep but he always woke up. Always stopped. Until last night.

Now Felicity was alone in their house, her arms and wrists covered in bruises where he had gripped her so tightly, bruises on her sides where he'd dug his knees into her pinning her to the bed. But she'd never forget that look in his eyes as the haze cleared, as his grasp loosened and he literally jumped off of her; the way he hated himself even more and the way he apologised before leaving. She had woken up to find the spare bed had been slept in but no Oliver. The bruises ached but not as much as her heart. She pulled on a cardigan wincing slightly before she made her way to the new lair.

* * *

She found Thea and Diggle training, both looked at her as she walked in smiling and she tried to smile but both of them frowned slightly. She sat down at her computers a little too gently and she could see them watching and whispering out the corner of her eye.

"Everything okay?" Thea asked casually as she walked by.

"Yes fine."

"Where's Ollie?" Felicity shrugged her sides aching.

"I don't know." She said through gritted teeth ignoring the pain. Thea looked over at Diggle who stepped closer.

"Everything okay with you two?" Felicity started typing as she tried to reply nonchalantly.

"Yep fine." Diggle looked at Thea who gave him a little shrug.

"Well I should be leaving; I have some work to do." With that Thea left leaving the two of them. Diggle continued to train; he cleaned his equipment, checked on his costume as Felicity sat updating her computers.

They stayed in a silence which Diggle hated because she was never this quiet. He had just gotten changed and stepped back into the space, when he noticed Felicity had rolled her cardigan sleeves up and his eyes caught her arms.

"What the hell?" He asked her stepping closer gently looking at her arm. She pulled away, pulling her sleeves back down.

"I... I fell down the stairs last night." She replied instantly. He cocked his head.

"If that had happened there is no way Oliver would let you out of his sights."

"That's why I'm here; staying somewhere he thinks I'm safe till he's ready to talk."

"About what?" She shrugged slightly and he noticed the wince on her face. He stared into her eyes, and he didn't see blame or pain, or self pity. She looked sad.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly and he saw the scared look in her eyes at not knowing. He nodded ever so gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll find him." He mumbled.

"John please leave it."

"No." He said staring at her firmly. She merely nodded as her shoulders slumped and with that he walked away.

* * *

It didn't take John long to figure out where he was. He descended the stairs to the foundry; it was still in complete disarray covered in darkness as he found Oliver shirtless covered in sweat lay on the floor, a sledgehammer beside him and giant holes in the wall.

"Dig." He didn't even hesitate as he walked over to Oliver picking him up by the throat and pinning him to the wall. He didn't even try to fight him and that shocked Dig the most.

"God damn it Oliver!" He shouted square in his face letting go. His head dropped to his chest as he just stood there watching the older man pace.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said so softly.

"I think you should be telling _her_ that!" Dig said turning to him.

"I did... I can't..." He heard his voice cracking and Diggle finally stopped to look at him, he saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh man." He walked over to him placing a hand on his back.

"I hurt her... I _failed_ her and everyone. She doesn't deserve this. I'm... I'm a monster; I'm always going to be that monster, even when I think it's gone. I could have _killed_ her Dig and I wouldn't have even realised."

"Look at me man." He looked up then, the tears streaking down his face and Diggle smiled sadly. "You have been through so much, but right now your girlfriend is sat in the new base worried sick about you."

"She shouldn't, I hurt her-"

"Stop, yes you hurt her but do you not think you're hurting her more doing _this_." He swallowed thickly.

"I don't want to hurt her John."

"Then don't Oliver. I... I've been where you are now; in fact you've been there too... You came out the other side once you can do it again."

"But not at the price of Felicity." He whispered.

"I've seen the bruises..." Oliver stepped away from him then rubbing his hands down his face. "She's in pain, but... I can honestly say I think she's more worried about you."

"Why? Look at what I'm capable of doing to her."

"But that wasn't the conscious you Oliver."

"It was still my hands, my body that bruised her." Now Oliver was pacing grabbing the sledgehammer.

"Listen!" He stopped mid-swing at the wall. "I know you can't exactly talk to a therapist, I know you won't seek help."

"Yes because explaining about our night time activities will _definitely_ go well." Dig shook his head.

"But what you do have is me, Thea, Laurel... Even Roy we'll all listen we don't care about the past we want to help you right now." He took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"You know what else you have man?" He looked at him to continue.

"A woman who loves you so much, she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Maybe you should be talking to her rather smashing holes in the wall." With that Diggle turned around and left him stood there the sledgehammer dropping to the floor.

* * *

When Felicity got home, the house was in complete darkness. She'd stayed the entire day in the lair mostly alone as the team came and went around her but she needed the distraction. Oliver was still nowhere to be seen, and that hurt her more than anything else. She slowly walked into the house, when a dim light in the kitchen caught her eye. She turned the lights on then as she made her way there; she flicked the light on in the kitchen bathing the room in brightness. And to her surprise Oliver was sat at the kitchen table, he looked exhausted. His head in his hands, and he didn't even make to look up at her. Slowly she walked to the seat opposite him; she stretched her hand out across the table, his eyes snapped to it before he straightened removing his arms. She tried not to think too much about it as she pulled her hand back to her lap.

"Felicity." The sad tone to his voice really got to her as she stared at him. "I'm... I think we should... we should bre-"

"Don't." She snapped. He still didn't look her in the eyes as his head lifted slightly. "Don't finish that sentence unless you mean it." She saw him swallow thickly before he opened his mouth again.

"I think we should break up, I think-" She said nothing as she pushed the chair back, scraping it across the floor. She ignored the pain in her sides and arms, because the stabbing pains in her heart and chest were much worse. She span around walking out the room, she rushed to their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Oliver sat there and watched her go, he could feel her hurt washing over him, felt his own heart shattering in his chest, the pain intensifying. He had to do this; she had to be safe even if it was from him. He heard her coming back downstairs a suitcase in tow, hitting every step. She left it at the bottom, and then turned back to him.

"If you look me in the eye, if you look at me and tell me you don't want me, don't want us, and don't want a future... Ask me to leave... I'll walk out that door and _never_ come back... All you have to say is you don't love me." His head snapped up then, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, the pain, the regret, the anger, the self pity, and the insecurities all bubbling from him. He just stared at her unblinking, saying nothing. "I guess _that_ says it all then." She span around grabbing her suitcase as she headed to the door. She never heard his footsteps, never knew he was there until he slammed the door shut when she opened it an inch. His hands gently cupped her cheeks as he lowered his lips kissing her tenderly.

"Don't ask me to say that I don't love you." He whispered it so tenderly; staring into her eyes just like the time in the hospital but this was different. She clutched his wrists for dear life holding him in place.

"I love you so much Oliver but you have to let me in, you have to let me help you." He tried to pull away but her grip tightened as his hands slowly skimmed down her covered arms.

"I hurt you." His voice broke. "I... I could have killed you... I wouldn't have known... You are safer _without_ me."

"I don't want to be safe... I want to be with you." His hands landed on her hips as hers slowly made their way to his face, forcing him to look into her eyes again. "I need you to know that I'm all in Oliver." He stared at her blinking.

"All in?" He asked as her thumbs brushed his cheek bones.

"Yes, I love all of you. I want all of you. That even means the parts you don't like, the parts that are damaged, I can't fix you but... I can be here... I _am_ here because Oliver I want it all with you, the life, the family, and the future." She watched as he blinked back tears.

"Felicity." She felt his hands drop away and him try to take a step out her hands but she stepped forward.

"No... I'm not going anywhere." He stopped a little stunned.

"The nightmares…" He whispered and her hands dropped draping around his neck. "They... Ra's he... physiological torture... It just brought some things back seeing Damien, how he spoke." He looked away then and her hand came to his cheek pulling his eyes back to hers.

"No judgement, just me and you." She grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs to their bedroom. They spent the whole night talking, Oliver sharing some of his fears, he held back of course but just opening up about Ra's seemed to make him lighter. He apologised over and over for her bruises, he kissed them all as he apologised as he told her about the things he has been through. She let him lose himself in her, in kisses and caresses as his mind wandered back painfully.

Then eventually sleep overtook him much to his reluctance, and they slept peacefully together. Felicity knew he may have more nightmares, knew there was no easy fix to this, that he would live with this forever but he had the strongest support network around. He had her even when he didn't think he deserved her, and even though the pain hurt, it was nothing compared to the mental scars Oliver had to bare. She knew she'd deal with anything that came their way because their love, so much like the both of them, may bend, may scar, may take a few blows but ultimately it was unbreakable.


	58. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thierhappystory: whatever you do, do not imagine oliver sitting at felicity's bedside in the hospital, holding her hand, pressing it to his lips as he whispers how much he needs her to wake up and be in his life, the engagement ring in his front right pocket tripling in weight just like his heart…. don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theirhappystory owns this idea^^ thanks to her glorious self I get to add a little more to it :).

It was his fault. It was all his fault. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for him. He was meant to be running for Mayor to make the city a better place in a different way, not having people trying to kill him for that. Felicity had seen the snipers red dot before he did, he was too busy trying to get them through the press, so when she suddenly shoved him taking the hit he hadn't even realised what was happening, till she was in his arms bleeding.

It wasn't meant to be this way, they were meant to be out having a gorgeous meal in a top restaurant surrounded by the people they loved. Not here. Not with a comatose Felicity lay on a hospital bed, the lights dim, and the room starting to fall dark with all the press waiting outside. Dig, Laurel and Thea had gone out as soon as they heard she was at least stable to find the sniper. He let them because he wouldn't, couldn't leave her side.

He was stood staring out the window, watching the world carrying on as the darkness hit. The rain had started beating down, feeling like a reflection of his mood, the sadness and pain washing over him. He'd only just been allowed in to see her, but he was trying to gain the courage to look at her. He swallowed thickly, his heart heavy in his chest as he grabbed a seat from the corner of the room placing it beside her bed. He sat down and finally looked at her; he let out a small whimper. She was very pale, drips and tubes attached to her, the white sheets wrapped around her making her seem even more petite than usual, adding a layer of vulnerability he hated to see the strong woman he loved have. He slowly took her limp hand in his unable to stop the tears as he raised it to his mouth.

"I love you." He whispered against her skin. "Please wake up Felicity, please for me." His voice broke then as the tears silently rolled down his cheeks. "Tonight was supposed to be different, we were supposed to be... _happy_." He kissed her hand again willing her to wake up, to move, to do anything. But the only thing was the machine beeping indicating at least her heart was still beating. He kissed her again, the rain starting to pound against the window. "I need you to wake up. I need you to come back... for... Our future."

He swallowed thickly then, becoming acutely aware of the small box in his trouser pocket, the box holding the family heirloom, holding his future, holding his love for his partner. His lip trembled as he felt the weight of the engagement ring, it pulled on his heart as he thought of how tonight was meant to be about the next step, about their future happy together, not this. Not here in a hospital room, not knowing if they, he even had a future because without her there was no light, there was no future, nothing but the darkness. His shoulders slumped at that thought and he sobbed uncontrollably pulling her hand to his chest. His elbows rested on the bed as he let himself lose it just for a little while.

"Please baby... I need you."


	59. Another Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussieforgood: Oliver and Felicity find themselves sleeping on a very uncomfortable air mattress. Oliver doesn't mind because he spent a few years on an island sleeping on uncomfortable surfaces, and is used to it, but Felicity can't sleep because it's so uncomfortable…and so smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SMUT, NSFW!!

"This is all your fault." Felicity grumbled as she rolled over on the air mattress feeling it move beneath her as she nearly rolled onto the floor.

"I don't see-"

"Stop right there." She said turning to face him.

"Felicity just go to sleep, this isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad? I'm used to a soft mattress and a solid bed, big and comfortable and warm. Not five inches off the floor on something that's cold and moves when I move." She grumbled, unable to keep the agitation out of her voice as she rolled again, her back facing towards him. He smiled softly as she lay there still complaining, shuffling her legs, unable to settle.

"Well its coming tomorrow, so it's just for tonight Felicity."

"One night's too much." She grumbled. Oliver couldn't help smiling as he stifled a laugh.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining this much last night." He shuffled closer his hand landing on her hip, tenderly caressing her skin between her tank top and shorts. "I mean I did hear you moaning as I thrust into you." He could hear her breathing quicken as he shuffled even closer his hand skimming over her stomach. "The screams of pleasure as you rode me to oblivion." She let out a low moan. "Rode me so fast and hard that I literally broke the bed to touch you, to squeeze those glorious mounds, roll those pert nipples with my tongue sucking them in my mouth as they bounced." He could see her panting softly as his hand trailed up, brushing under her breasts a shiver running down her spine. He shuffled even closer.

"Oliver." She whimpered a little.

"And when I flipped you and pounded into you that hard the bed buckled and the springs stuck out the mattress but..." His hand flew into her shorts cupping her as he pulled her backwards rubbing his obvious erection into her ass. "I...still...fucked...you...hard." He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips, his lips kissing her shoulder as she whimpered and moaned pushing back into him.

"Oliver..." She whimpered and that was it. He turned on his side pulling her onto her back as he slowly dragged her shorts down her legs tossing them to one side. Her body was covered by the white sheet as he slowly touched her over it. His hand gradually lowered, dipping between her legs as she spread them open. She was already so wet.

"All for me, baby." She nodded biting her lip. He pulled the sheet off of them, before moving to the bottom of the air mattress, he leant over her then between her legs. He helped pull the tank top over head as she fell back. He fell onto his elbows, placing his arms either side of her ass as her legs were thrown over his shoulders. Their eyes locked, and she smirked lifting her hips slightly, without hesitation he leant forward and licked her without warning. She gasped throwing her head back, her hand landing in his hair tugging him closer. She could feel him smirking against her skin as he turned his head slightly nipping at her inner thigh, at the same time his hand came up to cup her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers. She was completely turned on, a surge of wetness hitting her as she felt him kissing closer and closer to where she desperately needed.

"Oliver." She whimpered. That was all it took for him to lose control, he thrust his tongue inside her licking her walls roughly and she screamed completely taken by surprise. He started alternating between sucking her clit and thrusting his tongue inside of her. She arched her back her free hand grasping for his and they interlocked their fingers.

He hummed as his lips wrapped around her clit and he buried his face into her heat. She rubbed against him thrusting lightly, his stubbled chin adding a delicious sensation into the mix as he kneaded her breast rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Then his lips moved and his tongue entered her once more, she knew she was close and he did too. He pushed a little further his tongue licking a particularly sensitive spot, causing her grip to tighten in his hair and hand. She threw her head back screaming his name as her orgasm assaulted her. Her legs thrashed slightly her, thighs clenching around his head as he never stopped.

He lapped up her release like a drowning man, as she felt every nerve in her body coming down from the blaze. Her grip loosened as she lay there limply. She finally opened her eyes as she felt Oliver moving away, his chin and mouth covered in her release, and it sent a pang of desire straight back to her core. She saw his eyes darken, his erection straining against his briefs, as he rubbed his face with the back of his hand. She didn't move as she stuck her foot out, rubbing her toes over him through the fabric and he grunted.

He quickly pulled them down his thighs, trying to get them off his legs as Felicity stared at his member longing for it to be buried inside her like all those other times. She moaned unable to control her desire and Oliver's head snapped back to her, his briefs flung out the way. He pulled her by the ankles to the edge of the mattress as he knelt on the carpet. He grabbed his throbbing cock, stroking himself as it lay between Felicity's legs.

"Baby." She whined shifting slightly, opening her legs wide in invitation. He lined up at her entrance slowly pushing in, inch by torturous inch. "Fuck." She mumbled her eyes fluttering closed when he was fully seated. She propped herself on her elbows, and a strangled moan escaped her as she could see him buried balls deep inside her. She became very acutely aware of every inch of him, every groove and ridge, every throbbing part of him just wrapped in her heat. She clamped her walls around him and he was the one to groan then.

"Felicity." She smirked at him, and his eyes darkened even further the menacing look on his face making her desire burn brighter. He suddenly pulled her legs up and pounded into her. She moaned loudly her back arching as he pulled nearly all the way out before snapping his hips and pushing all the way back in. She could feel his balls slapping against her, making her whimper as he thrust harder and harder. The mattress was moving underneath her, her eyes glued to where they joined. She couldn't look away watching him push in and pull out, feeling all of it.

His pace never faltered as he leant forward dropping his hands flat on the air bed near her head, her legs flung over each of his shoulders changing the angle so he could kiss her. She screamed into his mouth and his tongue swept in caressing hers lovingly. It was all too much, it had her gasping for air as she clutched onto his biceps. His thrusts seemed deeper and she pushed back. Suddenly out of nowhere her orgasm hit her, her walls spasmed and clamped around him. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her body shaking as he carried on even harder. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her, he pulled back letting her legs drop around his sides as he felt her walls fluttering around his still rock hard cock.

She could barely open her eyes, as Oliver kissed down her jaw sucking on her neck, chasing his own release. Her hands roamed as if they had a mind of their own, he kissed her passionately as he continued to thrust into her, his pace only slowing as he climaxed. His seed emptied deep inside her causing another mini orgasm, and he rocked against her both seeking as much pleasure as they possibly could. She clutched onto him as he slowly dropped onto her, his head landing between her breasts where he panted against her sweat slicked skin. A loud pop had them both sitting up, then there was a sudden hissing noise. They stared at each other in confusion as slowly but surely the air bed started to go down.

"God damn it Oliver! Not another bed." She grumbled. He laughed then grabbing the sheet; he pulled her into his side as they lay back down throwing it over them.

"One night Felicity then we'll be doing what we just did in a proper sturdy bed." He whispered into her ear she moaned again shifting slightly as the air bed continued to deflate.

"Good job I love you." She whispered into his skin completely drained from their activities.

"Good job I know how to work you so hard you're tired enough to sleep on the floor." She playfully slapped his chest as she curled in even further.

"Hey." He said playfully and he could feel her smile, he gently caressed up and down her spine as he felt his eyes getting heavy. "I love you too." He mumbled before they both fell asleep in the remnants of the blow up mattress.


	60. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Olicity S4. Felicity's been mugged or hurt which caused her to go to the ER, but doesn't tell Oliver. Eventually, he learns about it and now he's pissed or (insert emotion here) THANK YOU!

Felicity could feel the anger radiating off him as he stared at the newspaper article in front of him. She hadn't spoken to him when he got back last night; she was already curled up in bed sleeping. Then this morning she had, had a shower whilst he prepared breakfast.

Now she sat there pretending not to notice it as she ate the omelette he had made them. She saw his fist clench on the table, his knuckles tuning white. She was scared, not of him ever hurting her no he wouldn't but of the way he was so rigid, how he had stopped mid sentence after seeing the article.

"Felicity." He said her name through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" She asked tilting her head. Slowly he pushed the newspaper across the table spinning it so she could see the article.

_Mayors girlfriend mayhem._

It was sprawled across the page, various pictures of her from the hospital.

"What the hell?" He asked tilting his own head.

"Oh it's no big deal Oliver."

"No big deal? Felicity this says you were mugged!"

"Attempted mugging Oliver, _attempted_." She said slipping a piece of omelette into her mouth.

"So not the point!" He said standing up in frustration, the chair toppling over. She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oliver, I am fine. The guy tried to rob me, I did those moves you and Dig have been teaching me. Although admittedly I went a little too far and broke his arm." She watched as the corners of his lips twitched up slightly before his stoic expression returned.

"You ended up in hospital!"

"It was a precaution; I just had a few scratches from falling over." He shook his head staring at her in disbelief.

"I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me." His voice was barely a whisper and she realised he wasn't angry, he was hurt. She quickly got to her feet walking up to him.

"Oh Oliver." She placed her hand on his chest looking into his eyes. "I didn't want you to worry; you've been so busy lately. This campaign is important to you-"

"But not as important as _you_. If I can't protect or be there for the woman I love then nothing else matters... My future doesn't _exist_ without you." She felt a little chocked up from his words as he pressed his forehead to hers, his hands slipping around her waist whilst hers were flat on his chest.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's okay. I just... I don't want to hear about these _things_ in the papers. Partners remember." She nodded, leaning forward capturing his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. They slowly pulled apart staring into each other's eyes.

"I promise if anything ever happens I'll let you know next time." He smiled softly placing a quick peck to her lips.

"You really broke the guys arm?"

"Yep." She nodded and he chuckled a little. "You may have to work some magic on you campaign for that one." She gestured towards the newspaper and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"How about we do it together? We release a statement and I take a break for a few days from the campaign, you from Palmer Tech and we have some us time, just you and me." She smiled her nails scrapping against his stubbled jaw.

"Sounds like an excellent plan Mr Queen." She said a sparkle in her eye.

"It certainly does Miss Smoak." He replied smiling at her with all the love in the world floating between them.


	61. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicityhappilyeverafter: Di, could you plz do an Olicity noir? Like maybe Barry accidentally sends them back to the 1940s and they run into trouble and try not to change the past to save the future? And they put on the costumes and Felicity makes fun of them. Oliver is so annoyed but Barry is having way too much fun and Oliver has to control his enthusiasm.

"Jesus Barry what was that?" Oliver asked rubbing his head.

"I... Errmm." Barry seemed to shuffle on his feet awkwardly.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did." Felicity asked cocking her head as they dashed down an alley.

"I may or may not have just pumped into your great grandfather Oliver."

"You did what?"

"Yes... My bad." He cringed slightly.

"Your bad! You just started a bar fight with my great grandfather which ended with him being arrested!"

"In all fairness I didn't know he was your great grandfather till they called him Oliver Queen. And how was I meant to know that the slang terms here are so different from ours." Oliver groaned rubbing a hand down his face.

"We can fix this, we'll just go bail him out." Barry tried to think of a solution.

"With what?" Oliver asked shaking his head.

"We'll figure it out." Felicity whispered placing her hand on his chest. "At least we didn't turn up here with you two in your suits." She joked but Oliver just huffed.

"I don't think our jeans are really in place in the 1940s!"

"I'm sorry about that." Barry said softly.

"Well don't you think we should be heading back to the future now?" Oliver asked.

"Ah." Both Felicity and Barry said together.

"What?"

"Well I need to rest and eat, you know high metabolism and all that..."

"But also Barry changed your past." Felicity said not looking into his eyes.

"So?"

"He may have altered your time line."

"Oh god." He grumbled.

"I mean your great grandmother did just walk out."

"Okay, we'll sort it."

"But I think first we need to dress for the times." Barry said. "I mean you're right, jeans and t-shirts do seem out of place here." He gestured out the alley, to very picturesque 1940's streets, and people.

"Fine. I saw a shop just round the corner we'll have to borrow some clothes."

* * *

The store was ridiculously easy to break in to; there was not a single person in sight. As they snuck in, there was a variety of clothes for them to try on. Felicity and Barry giggled and laughed as Barry pulled on a bowler hat looking at them. She burst out in laughter as she watched them trying on various suit jackets. Many all seemed to engulf Barry's frame, and yet looked incredibly tight on Oliver. The pair kept laughing as Oliver got more and more frustrated. He watched as Barry pulled on a tan suit jacket.

"I think this is the one." He said glancing in the mirror.

"Yeh looks good but," She grabbed a few items off the side handing them to him, "with these extras it would look better. Go on try it all on." She said gesturing to the other end of the room. She pulled out a few pieces of clothing and turned to Oliver as she held them up to herself. "What do you think?" He crinkled up his nose the fabric seeming too un-Felicity.

"It's not... _you."_ She shook her head with a smile. She walked over to him standing on her toes and whispered into his ear.

"It's just dress up Oliver; we'll be back home in no time." She winked playfully turning around and he groaned as Barry stepped back into view. He was wearing a complete tan suit, a white shirt visible underneath, a red handkerchief in his top pocket and a red tie around his neck. He had a pair of brown and white leather oxfords on his feet.

"I'm sorry, but this is awesome!" Barry said buzzing with enthusiasm. Felicity smiled bright as Oliver frowned.

"Are you having the tan overcoat too?" She asked.

"Well I think I might as well go with the whole ensemble." He joked and Oliver had to force the smile down, but he saw Felicity notice out the corner of her eyes. He shook his head grabbing some clothes and skulked off to get changed. He could hear the pair still joking and laughing as he walked away.

Oliver stepped back into view, and he watched as Barry's eyes widened and Felicity's darkened slightly. He'd chosen a grey suit, a white shirt and dark green tie. He pulled a darker grey overcoat over his shoulders and had a pair of black and white oxfords on his feet.

"Wow." Barry mumbled. "You really can make anything look good."

"Can't he just." Felicity teased. Oliver stepped closer grabbing a dark grey fedora and placing it on his head, tilting it down before he winked at her. He saw her swallow thickly, and he couldn't help smirking. She grasped some clothes tightly before walking passed him, and Barry just stood there shaking his head chuckling lightly.

They heard her grumbling, spending twice as long as the guys getting ready but when she did Oliver's breathe hitched. She stood there in a dark green dress with white polka dots. It had sleeves to just above the elbow; it pulled into her waist with a belt and flared over her hips landing just above her knees, a pair of matching baby doll heels on her feet. She smiled broadly as she span around with a twirl, her hair down and her glasses gone.

"So what do you think?" She asked. Barry whistled.

"Felicity you look... You look-" Barry stuttered.

"Beautiful." Oliver said stepping closer. Her cheeks flushed even in the limited light, and he smiled stepping closer placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"And on that note I think we should get going." Barry said scoping up his clothes.

"We're going to return these clothes right?" Felicity asked.

"Yes of course." Barry said making his way to the exit. Oliver grabbed his own clothes and Felicity's too. He smiled at her as she looked down at him appreciatively.

"I think the 1940's look really suits you... it reminds me of film noir, but then again you could probably look good covered in garbage." He chuckled a little shaking his head as she turned around to leave. He tilted his hat leaning closer to her ear as Barry was rushing ahead. He whispered just for her, and felt her breath hitch.

"Here's looking at you kid."


	62. We All Get a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmajadex1989: Dianeeee, I am here to prompt you but I have too many! Ugh. A life of a prompter! Umm let's see.. Oo I have a different one, Olicity's kid visits from the future or a parallel universe?

They didn't use their new lair like this, not normally, but Barry and the gang were in town, and they'd just caught a particular bad Meta-human. So here they all were crashing in the new lair. Barry had just gotten back with a multitude of take out. Now they were all sprawled out on their giant round table, chatting and eating. It was the whole gang, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Thea, Laurel, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco.

They sat all tired and hungry from a hard few days but a giant clanging in the garage had them all on their feet. They made their way over, all weapons drawn and when they stepped inside they found a capsule type device as large as half of the room.

"What the hell?" Oliver whispered as he stepped closer.

"How'd it even get in here?" Thea asked looking around to see no damage at all.

"I don't know... It isn't possible." Felicity said cautiously. They slowly stepped closer when the device made a mechanical noise and the door dropped open, smoke billowing out.

"Don, Dawn I mean really? Couldn't you have just left this thing?" A woman stepped out first coughing slightly not looking at the group.

"Hey don't blame us!" They heard another voice shout.

"No one forced you to come along Sara!" Shouted another.

"I'm meant to be watching you guys! God our parents are gonna kill-" She froze instantly taking in the group in front of her. Her eyes travelling over each one in shock till they rested on Diggle and her mouth fell open. "Guys! This better be some kind of practical joke!" She shouted back into the device.

"What are you talking abo-" A brown haired girl shouted as she stepped out. "Oh my god..." She whispered and still the original group were frozen weapons drawn.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"I... I don't think I should tell you that." The eldest girl answered. Diggle stepped forward looking her up and down, something oddly familiar in her big brown eyes.

"And why not?" She instantly looked like a small child.

"I..." Just then another girl appeared. She too looked oddly familiar. Her light brown hair tied up in a plait, her head tilted to one side as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh wow... It _actually_ worked."

"Of course it worked, our parents all helped build this thing-" Instantly the young man froze, he had clear defined muscles his hair a slightly darker shade of brown to the girls, he seemed about Oliver's height. "Oh wow, I mean, _wow_..." He glanced around the group, and then his eyes roamed over the space. "We're in the lair... But-"

"How do you know where you are?" Oliver asked his voice dropping.

"Okay, still just as scary." The younger girl said, looking at the guy, he nodded clearly in agreement.

"Well this is certainly messed up." The older girl said.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Laurel asked.

"We... Well it's complicated Aunt Laurel." The older girl spoke and the whole group froze.

"Sara!" The other 2 shouted.

"Don't you remember Doctor Who?" The younger girl shouted. "All the timey wimey stuff... It's complicated!"

"Eva I know!" Sara replied.

"Wait Doctor Who?" Felicity asked stepping closer, the girls eyes widened.

"Yes..."

"Timey wimey?" Felicity repeated.

"Yes mom." The guy gave her a pointed look and Felicity gasped a little.

"Way to go Eva."

"Shut it Tommy." She said turning to face him.

"Mom? You called me mom." Felicity was stepping closer the rest of the gang bewildered and Oliver came round in front of her.

"Felicity, we don't know who these people are." He placed his hand on the tops of her arms.

"Good old dad as protective as ever." Tommy said shaking his head.

"At least your dad isn't pointing a gun at you." Sara mumbled and Diggle blinked, completely confused.

"Who are you all?" Diggle asked.

"Sara Diggle." Digs mouth fell open.

"My baby girl." He whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"Dad I'm 21 when are you going to stop calling me that?"

"You're 21!" She nodded with a smile.

"Wait how old am I here? I mean I exist here right?"

"A little over a year." He said stepping closer.

"Oh jez, guys we went back 20 years! None of _you_ are even alive!" She shouted. Oliver and Felicity were still frozen in place neither moving. The rest of the gang exchanged panicked looks as more kids appeared.

"Oh wow! Look Dawn!" A young man came bolting out.

"Don what are- Dad?" She froze when her eyes landed on Barry.

"Dad? You're..." He looked at them both, their dark hair and expressions so like Iris. "Mine and Iris's kids." They nodded enthusiastically then suddenly they were right beside him.

"Oh my god dad you're so young!"

"Wait you two have speed?"

"Well as Aunt Caitlin always said it altered all your cells." Dawn said with a shrug and Caitlin just stood there amazed. By now Oliver and Felicity had turned towards their children.

"Eva and Tommy." She said trying to blink back tears. They nodded. "What ages are you?"

"18." Tommy replied. "Same as Andy."

"Who's Andy?" Oliver asked still in shock. Just then another guy walked out and there was no mistaking him, he was the double of John. He walked over to Eva placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He whispered and she blushed instantly, but nodded in reply. Dig overheard the conversation and the 3 exchanged a look at their children's interactions.

"Andy... We had another baby and called you Andy." He nodded.

"Dad... Nice to see what you used to look like." He gestured to his frame.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dig said crossing his arms.

"Shut up Andy!" Sara scolded. "He's just teasing dad."

"So how old are you Eva?" Oliver asked.

"I'm 16, like Don and Dawn." She said pointing to where they were literally talking so fast no one other than Barry could understand.

"Why are you all here and who's the other kid?" He pointed to the brunette just standing there.

"Oh that's Meg, she's Aunt Thea's daughter." Thea stood there blinking.

"I guess you haven't met dad yet then?" Meg said softly, she was clearly younger than the rest.

"I dunno." Thea replied. "This is so surreal."

"You think?" Oliver asked a little stunned. "Is there more of you?"

"In there? No. More of us kids? Yes." Tommy replied and he smiled then. "But we can't reveal all of the future."

"Quick question." Cisco jumped in. "Why are you guys here?"

"Ah." Sara said taking a step back. "We were all at the new base in Central city, you guys were catching up so all the kids were together, Dawn and Don over there decided to go snooping in your lab Uncle Cisco."

"Wait I built that?" Cisco asked.

"Yep. You, Aunt Fliss and our dad." Don replied proudly. The 3 exchanged looks.

"So anyway, we all kind of got stuck and those 2 decided to take it for a spin and now we're here." Sara gestured around.

"We're so dead." Meg whispered.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"No offence Aunt Laurel, but you've all met our parents." Tommy said gesturing around. "That and the other kids are back there."

"Other kids?" The group all asked.

"Yes I mean everyone _here_ has children."

" _Children?_ " Laurel emphasised.

"Yep Aunt Laurel, yours are currently in charge whilst I'm gone." Sara said with a smile. "Very much like their grandfather." Laurel gave a teary smile feeling completely overwhelmed.

"I just I can't believe you're _our_ kids." Oliver said staring at the group.

"Yep, we're your future." Eva said with a smile dimples showing just like her dad. Felicity clutched to Oliver and smiled at her tenderly.

"You still look at each other like that now." Tommy said with a smile. "But seriously we should all be going. We've already spent _way_ too much time here." The group hugged their parents a little uncertainly before making their way back inside. Andy timidly waited for Eva as the pair smiled at each other warmly.

"Our kids are getting together." Diggle whispered walking beside the pair.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked with a frown.

"He's so blind John, Andy and Eva, they act just like we used to, the gazes, the cautious touches." Oliver stiffened slightly.

"Our daughter, your son." Oliver turned to look at Dig.

"Worst things could happen Oliver." Felicity said with a shrug.

"Just remember not to be too mad at us." Sara shouted before the doors closed shut. The group gravitated towards each other before, in a single flash, the device disappeared without a trace.

"Well that was a surreal experience." Thea said with a shake of her head.

"Yes agreed." Diggle said a wistful look in his eyes.

"That was _our_ future." Laurel said softly.

"Potential future." Cisco added. "Things constantly change."

"Not that." Oliver said firmly. "We all get to be happy, we all get to fall in love, we all get a family, and we are all part of a bigger family, of _this_ family... We all get a future." Felicity leant into his side as the group nodded along smiling, all of them wandering about the future that awaited them.


	63. Jars and Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussieforgood: I found this and I DID promise I'd send you an AU prompt and thought this was perfect. "So I know I'm in just my underwear and it's 5am and I've woken you up and I know we're neighbours and we've never spoken but please open this jar for me?" AU

Oliver grumbled as the tapping on his door persisted. He'd fallen into bed about an hour ago; he'd been working double shifts in the restaurant. He had bills to pay, debts to clear and after his parents had finally kicked him out, tired of his antics he had a point to prove. He'd been living in his new place for about a month, his previous apartment absolutely terrible but it was all he could afford then. So slowly he dragged his ass out of bed, remembering to pull on a pair of briefs before he pulled the door open.

"What?" He growled. The small blonde in front of him jumped and then immediately tried to cover herself up.

"Oh my god! You aren't Mrs Smith!" Oliver quirked an eyebrow taking in the pink bra and matching girl shorts, both adorned with little white bows.

"Last time I checked _nope_."

"Oh wow..." Her eyes lingered on his abs and muscles, he usually was used to women checking him out and showing off for them but right now he was just tired.

"Can I help you?" He said flatly, she blinked behind her glasses, her big beautiful blue eyes sparkling, as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"So I know I'm in just my underwear," she gestured towards herself and Oliver's eyes roamed over her ivory skin, her soft curves, "and it's 5am and I've clearly woken you up." She gestured at him then and he couldn't help smiling. "I now know we're neighbours and we've clearly never spoken before but please open this jar for me?" She held up a jar of strawberry jam. He looked at her for a brief a second. "I would ask someone else but we're the only people on this floor."

"Do you wanna come in?" He stood back opening the door a little wider. "It's at least a little warmer in here." She nodded stepping inside. "So what do you want jam for?" He asked taking the jar from her, he tried to twist the lid but it wouldn't budge. He could see her staring at his biceps as they worked extra hard.

"I... Errrmmmm... Snack I... Couldn't sleep. Jam on toast" He glanced at her, before he gently tapped the jar lid on the counter before trying again.

"A snack at 5am?..." He asked gently, she shrugged and he couldn't help but laugh. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Ah." Her cheeks flushed a little as she glanced down. He frowned slightly walking to the door. He opened it placing the jar in the joining slowly pulling it closed as he twisted it and with a pop it opened. "My hero!" Felicity exclaimed jumping to her feet and running at him. She leant up placing a kiss to his cheek, and he caught a scent of her shampoo. Her soft skin brushing against his hardened muscles and for the first time in a long time Oliver wanted someone.

"I... Here you go." He handed her the jar back.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen by the way." And her mouth fell open.

"I know who you are Mr Queen. I've seen you all over the news… a lot… your past antics."

"Ah." It was his turn for his cheeks to flush.

"Hi I'm Felicity Smoak." She stuck out her hand and it was so soft and small surrounded by his giant callused one. She smiled at him warmly. "I bet you aren't as bad as the press made out."

"No." He said releasing her hand and rubbing it at the back of his neck. "I was worse." She laughed a little.

"Was being the important word, I mean clearly you aren't that guy anymore. I didn't even realise you lived here... So no parties or women and oh my god that's none of business." He smiled then a little charmed by her rambling.

"No. I have a job, I pay for everything myself. No trust fund and so no parties and no women because well, no trust fund. That and I cheated on my last girlfriend so I thought maybe take a break for myself."

"Oh."

"But that was over a year ago and you did not need to know that." He replied shaking his head. She smiled then.

"Hey at least you proved you can work your ass off right?" She shrugged with an easy smile.

"Would you like me to make you some hot coco? I mean to help you sleep."

"No no, I have already disturbed your sleep long enough." She gestured at him. "I mean a body like that needs its rest." Her eyes widened as she realised she'd spoken out loud. Her mouth opened again to speak but she stopped abruptly when Oliver stepped closer and spoke.

"I think a body like yours needs its rest too." His voice was low and she swallowed thickly.

"I can't sleep because there's no one in my bed." She blurted it out taking a step back. "I... My boyfriend left 3 months ago and I can't sleep in my bed anymore. It all seems too quiet without him and I just... It's pathetic isn't it?" She dropped her head to her chest, before she span towards the door. Oliver instantly followed his hand landing on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's not sad; I was so used to partying and the ladies that I used to wander the streets when I couldn't sleep." She nodded her eyes full of tears.

"It's not all the time, just occasionally."

"I know we just met but why don't you sleep here?" Her eyes widened her mouth fell open. "I mean share my bed, nothing else just so we both can get some sleep." He shrugged. "I completely understand if you say no, we don't really-"

"Yes." She nodded. "Why the hell not?" He smiled then unable to stop the happy feeling in his chest. He took the jam out her hands tightening the lid and placing it on the counter as he took her hand heading towards the bedroom.

When they got there it was incredibly awkward, neither moved from their side, both staring at the ceiling. His hand caught her side as she turned, and he saw her freeze as he pulled his hand back. He took a deep breath before his mind finally made its mind up. He shuffled closer to her.

"Oliver?" She whispered. And his hand wrapped around her and he pulled her into his side. She hesitated briefly before she curled up. She was freezing cold, and he found his hand running up and down her spine as he felt the heat returning to her body. She hummed in contentment before her eyes fluttered closed. She curled even further into his side and for the first time Oliver felt completely relaxed, completely comfortable with a woman pressed into him without the promise of more, or the need to run and suddenly sleep over took him as he heard her soft mumbles.


	64. The Last Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmajadex1989:Hi, it's me again so sorry! Hahahaha. Just thought of a better prompt! Olicity on the run AU! Like sexy bonnie and Clyde style! You can pick what one you do! Xx

This was their last job, then they were out, they just needed the money to get out of the country. They started off small at first, a little bank robbery, cyber robbery, then they started leaking information about corruption, taking from the rich and giving it to the poor, they became known as Robin Hood and Maid Marian with the press, often seen with various other team members, the Merry Men.

But they'd gotten too close in revealing a big scandal, too much digging into the presidential candidates had landed them in hot water, and now they were robbing, no they had robbed their final bank. They were flooring it, Oliver easily able to speed away in the Porsche he had acquired for the heist. He weaved in and out of the dwindling traffic before he pulled into a random alley. They jumped out, easily getting rid of the tracked and booby trapped bundles with Felicity's expertise. They dumped it all in the Porsche, jumping into an awaiting BMW. They slowly eased out into the traffic.

"This is it baby, the last one." Felicity smiled taking Oliver's hand in hers. He leant towards her giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"I love you, our life begins now." He said easing away from the city.

"Yes, you and me."

"No more Robin Hood and Maid Marian." She shook her head.

"Nope, we'll leave it all behind us..." He nodded enthusiastically, as they drove away leaving their pasts behind them or so they thought.

* * *

They just settled into a motel on the road, it was late. They'd fallen into bed, wrapped in each other like always. Their troubles and money left forgotten as they focused solely on themselves. The slamming of doors woke Oliver as he pulled himself out of bed, he glanced out the curtains his heart stopping in his chest. They were surrounded by police officers, an array of different officials.

"Baby?" Felicity asked, at the harrowed look on his face. The motel phone rang and she frowned. "Who's that?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"They found us..." He whispered and she froze.

"No! We were careful! We… this was supposed to be our last job Oliver." He came to sit beside her on the bed taking her hands in his.

"I can go out there whilst you slip away? I can give myself up and you can escape..."

"No." The phone still rang in the background. "We're a team remember?"

"But I can't... I can't lose you." He pushed his forehead into hers.

"You won't lose me."

"The information we know, they'll kill us. They won't hesitate with our skills and everything we know... There is no other option." She swallowed thickly.

"I don't regret a single thing we've done. _Not ever_." He gave her a sad smile, the motel phone still ringing. He sighed before he grabbed it.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Mr Queen." He froze at the voice, he recognised it instantly. "There is only one way out for the both of you..."

"We're done. We paid our dues with you." Felicity frowned looking at him.

"Well it appears that you've been very naughty since we last required your assistance Mr Queen."

"What do you want Waller?" Felicity froze at the mention of her name.

"Walk out that motel room, give yourselves up and then we'll talk."

"You don't control us anymore-"

"I think you'll find Mr Queen I'm your last chance at survival." Oliver closed his eyes knowing full well she was correct. "I'll even let you go after, but first you need to finish what you two started all those years ago."

"Merlyn." He mumbled and Felicity's eyes widened.

"Yes." Oliver slammed the phone down, jumping to his feet pacing.

"Hey, what did she want?"

"Us back, to finish what we started." He said throwing his arms around. "We're never going to get out Felicity." He shouted and she was on her feet her arms banding around him, pulling him flush against her as she placed a kiss to his heart.

"I love you Oliver." He calmed instantly melting into her hold.

"I'm sorry I ever dragged you-"

"You didn't remember? I was in this before you, we just make a great team, an unstoppable and apparently desired one." She chuckled a little.

"How are you so calm?"

"Because I love you, and yes it sucks we're getting dragged back in and that Waller has this hold on us but I have you." She entwined her fingers with his. "And with you I can get through anything, even more so if it means Merlyn is finally brought to justice for all he's done." He looked at her sadly, and her hand rose to his cheek and he leant in to her touch. "As long as we're together Oliver, that's all that matters." He nodded taking a deep breath.

"Just remember I love you." He told her walking to the door. His hand slowly went to the handle.

"I'll love you forever and always." She replied their hands still linked just like their hearts and souls, and he pulled the door open ready to face a very different future.


	65. The Right Wrong Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluemorgana: Olicity AU. We're both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up…First alternative meeting.

Felicity sighed as she stepped into the bar restaurant. The rain was starting to beat down heavy and she hoped that her date was actually here. Well it wouldn't be an issue if he wasn't because she had no idea who she was meeting. Iris had set her up on a blind date, the only information she gave away was he was handsome. That and he'd have a green handkerchief in his top pocket. The hostess quickly ridded her of her coat asking if she was meeting anyone.

"I am but I'm going to go to the bar first." She smiled softly her red dress flowed over her hips loosely, the alter neck plunging low to the front and revealing skin at the back. She ordered herself a red wine as she looked around the room. Her eyes were trained seeking out green in the sea of black; she finally found the handkerchief on a gentleman on a table near the back. She took a deep breath steeling her spine as she made her way over to him.

He had his head down, glued to some form of paperwork as she stepped closer. She coughed a little and his head snapped up. He looked her up and down appreciatively, his eyes wandering over her legs, moving slowly up her dress, briefly stopping at her cleavage before his eyes met hers. She had to do a double take then, her eyes widened in shock. It was Oliver Queen. He had piercing blue eyes, a stubbled jaw that could break a woman's heart. A mole at the corner of his very kissable lips and really truly the press didn't do him justice.

"I..." Her mind failed her as she stood there. "I'm meant to be meeting someone on a blind date my friend totally set me up and I had no idea that it would be someone I know. Well not know exactly, I mean you're my boss." He started grinning his eyes sparkling as he stared at her. "Well not my boss specifically, you're my boss _boss_ though, I mean I do work for your company..." She closed her eyes then taking a deep breath. "Sorry." She mumbled feeling her cheeks flush.

"Don't be." He said it softly, his voice tender. "Please sit." He gestured to the chair opposite him, his smile seeming even more joyful. She gently sat down when a random lady walked over. His smile faded instantly instead replaced by a forced one.

"Oh my god Ollie! What are you doing here?" The dark haired girl replied.

"I'm on a date." He said gesturing towards Felicity. His voice seemed different too, as Felicity watched with intrigue.

"Oh." The woman scowled at her before turning back to Oliver. "Well it was good to see you babe." She leant forward kissing him on the cheek, her bright pink lipstick smudging on his skin. She leant to his ear mock whispering. "When things go south with _her_ you know where to find me." With that she sauntered off, swaying her hips as Oliver turned back to Felicity.

"I'm sorry about... _that._ " He gestured in the general direction of where she had disappeared to.

"No big deal, you're Oliver Queen. Every girls dream right?" She saw him flinch slightly at that before he straightened up the fake smile he had shown to the lady appearing on his face.

"Well seeing as you know my name do I get to know yours?" She tilted her head frowning at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No... I mean yes, that's not what I'm staring at though..." His lips curled up more naturally then even if it was briefly.

"Where?" He asked and she frowned even more.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is whatever is on my face?"

"Oh it's her lipstick, on your cheek." Instantly he dampened his napkin with his water before rubbing his cheek.

"Better?"

"Better." She smiled sipping her wine again.

"So what were you staring at?"

"Your face." He laughed then, as she sighed loudly. "I mean it's a nice face, an attractive face, Jesus you're like a god but I meant... the expressions." He was smiling properly then his eyes never once leaving hers.

"What about them?" He picked his glass up.

"It must be hard." He frowned then. "Pretending." He stopped his glass mid way to his mouth.

"What do you-"

"Oliver Queen CEO has to be a pretty tough guy, he makes hard and ruthless decisions, and he does the best for his company. I've heard of some of the decisions you've made. Then there is Ollie Queen, ex-playboy, who partied and got drunk, who slept with anything with a pulse. Then there's this whole other Oliver Queen, this one with the fake smiles and gracious politeness like you don't want to offend anyone, but it destroys your soul..." Oliver just stared at her. "Then there is this guy sitting opposite me, the one who isn't plastering on a fake smile. Whose eyes sparkle, and whole face lights up. Who looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders with no one to share the load." He swallowed thickly then unable to look away.

"I..."

"I'm intrigued by that guy... Because who gets to look after you Oliver, who gets to remind you that you're a good man, who helps you?" She tilted her head staring at him once more.

"How is possible a blonde woman, I've never seen before can figure out all this about me just from sitting opposite me?" She shrugged.

"There's just something about you, you're like an open book to me."

"Ah, not many have described me as that."

"I know, I've read the articles, closed off, guarded, private to name a few." He looked down then before he smiled back up at her a sad glint in his eyes. "It must be really hard and pretty lonely." He just stared at her then. "You know I think they have you all wrong."

"You do?" He asked his face expressionless now.

"Yes, I think you are private and rightly so. But the guarded, closed off thing I think that's a safety mechanism, I think you're quite a nice guy, maybe you need to let some people in." She smiled at him warmly as she sipped her wine.

"Ah but it's knowing who to let in, who is interested in me and _not_ my money."

"Very true Mr Queen, but I didn't even know you were my blind date. Actually I wasn't aware Iris even knew you!" She said shaking her head. Oliver frowned at her then.

"Iris?"

"Yes she's my best friend, she's a reporter so I guess I shouldn't really be surprised." Oliver's mouth fell open.

"I don't know any Iris." Felicity instantly looked around her staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh god." She dropped her face into her hands. "You aren't here on a blind date are you?" He ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"Yes actually I was. _I am_ , but it was my best friend Tommy who set me up." Felicity pulled her hands away.

"We're on the wrong dates!" She said bluntly. "I was meant to look for a guy with a green handkerchief..."

"Greens my favourite colour." He replied with a soft smile.

"Oh... Well I royal messed this up." She quickly span her head around searching for another guy with a green handkerchief before spinning back round to face him. "I am so sorry." She jumped to her feet taking a step back and he was up on his too, gently grabbing her arms preventing her from crashing into the passing waitress.

"No need to be sorry." He whispered, his eyes looked over her head and then he took a step back. "It appears your guy is here." He tilted his head to a tall gentleman, dark haired with a bright green handkerchief in his pocket.

"Oh." She couldn't help the wave of disappoint that hit her as the man strode over and Oliver sat back down.

"Felicity Smoak?" He asked and she nodded. "Ray Palmer." He suddenly engulfed her in a hug, and she hesitated stood there tense as he pulled away.

"Nice to meet you Ray." Felicity replied.

"Our table's over in the corner." He pointed to it. "I just need to use the restroom." He stepped passed her then. At the same time a gorgeous brunette slipped passed her and introduced herself to Oliver. She saw his fake smile plastered back in place, signalling he wasn't enjoying it either. She took a deep breath walking to the bar.

"Red wine please." She asked the bar tender.

"Put it on my tab." Oliver said softly as he stood beside her.

"You don't have to." She looked up at him.

"I want to Felicity." He said it smiling down at her.

"Thank you." She replied with a beaming smile, and then Ray was back on her other side.

"Well Felicity, should we get this evening started?" He held out his arm, and she took it cautiously; unable to stop herself glancing back at Oliver who was staring at her too.

Oliver stood there ordering himself and his dates drinks, he'd already made it his mission to find Felicity Smoak and ask her out, even before either of their dates had appeared. But now watching her smiling at another man, he had never quite felt jealousy like this before and he knew he needed her in his life.


	66. Cranking Up the Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussieforgood: It's been a while since Felicity has seen Oliver shirtless, so she cranks up the heat in the lair. (set before Olicity became canon since she can see him shirtless anytime now) Feel free to make it smutty if the muse allows it...I won't complain :P

It was hot, crazy ridiculously hot. He couldn't understand it; yes he was working out but nothing like his usual sessions. He stared at Felicity noting the drop of sweat running down her neck and disappearing down her cleavage. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head, his mind couldn't go there. He and Felicity were finally in a good place, after Slade and then her kidnap and rescue it was all good. He couldn't ruin it by letting his mind wander about following that bead of sweat with his tongue.

He was getting even hotter his grey sweat shirt clinging to him as it was soaked through. He groaned grabbing his towel running it over his head, he swore he saw Felicity stating at him but that might be his mind playing tricks on him. He really needed to check the heating in the lair clearly something wasn't right. He grabbed the hem of his shirt slowly pulling it over his head, the dampness making it harder to remove. He froze instantly when he heard her moan. His head snapped up to hers, and she wasn't looking at him she was just staring at her screen. Her cheeks were flushed, her bottom lip was between her teeth and she was moving slightly uncomfortably.

He tilted his head, going over to check the temperature of the lair. He stood there blinking; she had turned up the heat. She wanted to see him like this. He swallowed thickly thinking about her looking at him, watching him. He didn't say a word as he walked around her desk and grabbed the bar to the salmon ladder. His eyes never left her as he worked out, she kept glancing trying to be conspicuous but then he did a push up over the bar and her mouth fell open. She stared at him then, completely taking him in and she moaned softly. That was it. He crashed to the floor, marching over to her. She stood up.

"I know what you've been doing." His voice was gravelly as he stalked forward.

"What a girl can't appreciate the view?" She gestured at him, her breathing heavier than usual.

"Oh she sure can but she doesn't need to turn up the temperature to do it. All she has to do is _ask_."

"Where's the fun in that?" She teased and he was right there stepping forward. His lips came crashing down on hers, his hands banding around her waist as hers flew around his neck. She kissed back with ferocity nipping at his bottom lip making him gasp. His hands roamed her back, the material of her blouse getting in the way.  
They pulled apart panting, and then she was slowly kissing down his jaw, nipping and sucking on his neck as her hands roamed over his chest. She scratched over his nipple sending a wave of pleasure straight to his cock. Her hand was roaming lower and lower, caressing every scar, every mark, and every muscle as she slowly kissed down his body.

"Felicity." He moaned. Then she was being span around. The back of his thighs pushed into the desk as she dropped to her knees, her hand easily undoing his shorts ridding him of them. He stood before her in his black briefs, his cock rock hard and straining against the material. She kissed him over it. "You don't..."

"I want to." She said staring into his eyes, he knew they were about to cross a line and he wasn't sure how this was going to work. "Let me take care of you." Her voice was low and raspy and she pulled his briefs down. His cock sprung out, bobbing from the movement and he couldn't help moaning. She wrapped her hand around him firmly as she slowly licked from his balls to his tip in one broad stroke. He gasped at the sight of Felicity looking up at him, her tongue feeling rough yet soft against him. The sensations already too much as she took his tip in between her luscious lips. She hummed around him, and his hips thrust forward.

"Felicity..." He stopped himself and she pulled off of him.

"It's okay, I don't mind..." She leant forward taking even more of him in as she gently fondled his balls. He rocked lightly unable to control himself, his hands gripping onto the desk for dear life. Slowly her other hand released the base of his shaft, she pulled one of his hands from the desk opening his palm and placing it on her head.

"Felicity..." She hummed around him and he gasped clutching her ponytail. He felt her smiling around him, just before she hallowed out her cheeks taking more of him in. He couldn't help put thrust then and he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Her muscles clenched around him and he groaned loudly. He couldn't cope and he quickly pulled her off him and up onto her legs. She whimpered when suddenly he ripped her blouse open, buttons landing everywhere as they clattered onto the floor. He leant forward gently nipping the tops of her breasts, she moaned her fingers threading through his hair gently scratching his scalp.

His hands caressed her smooth skin, rubbing along the back of her skirt. He lowered his lips, finding her nipple through the silk material and he sucked swirling his tongue around dampening it. He slowly pulled the zipper of her skirt down just enough to dip his hands inside and grasp her ass. He groaned against her breast when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. He gently bit down and her back arched pushing into him further, his cock rubbing against her bare skin. He let a hand drop lower, feeling the slickness on her thighs as his finger brushed against her core from behind. She screamed then as he tongue flicked against her now pebbled nipple.

"Oh my god!" The shriek of Roy had Oliver's head snapping up. Instantly Felicity's eyes widened in shock as she tried to wrap her ripped shirt around herself, Oliver pulling his hands out her skirt.

"Sorry." Felicity practically squealed.

"Come on guys!" Diggle said.

"At least do this in one of your homes!" Roy added. "I mean I'm, _we're_ happy for you but for the love of god Oliver put some pants on." He covered his eyes as Felicity had tried to step away from Oliver; he clutched her hips pulling her back in front of him.

"We're gonna leave, we'll be back in 5. You two best be gone." Diggle said shaking his head spinning on his heels. "Though Roy now you owe me $50."

"Ah man, take it, after that I think I need a drink. It's like walking in on your _parents_." Diggle laughed and then the door closed. Oliver bent down pulling on his briefs as Felicity wouldn't look at him.

"Hey." He said softly stepping closer.

"I think we got carried away." She mumbled not meeting his gaze. "I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Hey." He clutched her arms then, and slowly he pulled her chin up. "I like your thinking, I think we should take this back to yours." She swallowed thickly at his darkened eyes but she shook her head.

"I don't... I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh." Slowly his hands pulled from her.

"I don't think we should, I mean I couldn't... I'd want more than friends with benefits." She glanced away and suddenly he was pulling her flush against him again.

"I love you." He said it barely a whisper. "I was... I was never lying, _you're_ the woman that I love and... I want this if you do?" He mumbled it all into hair. She slowly pulled back. "I could take you to dinner..."

"I think we should skip to dessert." She smirked a little. "Plus we can order in." She slowly pushed up onto her toes kissing his cheek.

"Well I guess we best get going..."

"Before we scar the team for life?" Felicity asked chuckling a little and Oliver nodded quickly capturing her lips once more for quick tender kiss before they got out of there.


	67. Guilty Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternalstrenght: Felicity gets scared because oliver didn't make any sound that he was behind her on the stairs in the foundry and she twists her ankle fluff and a guilty oliver..

Felicity was just heading down the stairs to the foundry. It had been a long day at the office and she'd quickly run home to grab some food ready for her night time activity. She was half way down the steps, staring at her phone when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She screamed instantly trying to glance behind her but she lost her footing and slipped down the last 4 steps landing at the bottom in a heap.

"Oh my god Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver rushed down the stairs.

"Oh my god where's my baby?" She frantically looked around her trying to find her phone. Diggle walked over as Oliver knelt beside her, he saw her phone picking it up and handing it to her.

"Here, are you okay?"

"Oh thank god Dig." She turned her phone over glancing at it; in some miraculous twist of fate her phone was still intact.

"Felicity can you hear us?" Oliver asked bringing her out her tech world as his hand slipped to her shoulder.

"Of course I can!" She said her head snapping to his. "But I mean you have those freakish ninja skills and I never heard you! So technically this is your fault Oliver! Next time make some noise." He tried to hold back his laughter especially when she pouted slightly.

"Come on." Diggle helped her up on her feet as Oliver hesitated a little, his hands hovering but never touching her. She tried to walk but her ankle buckled slightly and she landed into Oliver's open arms.

"Ouch!" She said standing on one leg.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked with a small frown.

"My ankle, it hurts."

"Let me take a look." Diggle gestured to the medical table and she limped over with Oliver helping, his arm banded around her waist to support her. She gingerly sat down using her good leg to push her up. Diggle bent down, slipping off her heel. He gently pressed and felt whilst Felicity winced and Oliver stood there looking guilty. "I don't think it's broken, I think you've just twisted it." She glanced up at Oliver, who stood there his thumb and forefinger rubbing together. "But I think you should rest it."

"But... But you guys need me."

"We do." Diggle replied with a smile. "But it won't hurt us for one or two nights to take it easy." He looked at Oliver whose face was now stoic, his thumb rubbing even faster. "Right Oliver?"

"Yep, rest." He replied as Felicity grabbed his hand stopping his movements. His eyes snapped to where her hand was clutching on to his.

"I guess we could _all_ do with a break." She said softly.

"Yes." Diggle smiled wide looking between the pair. "Unless of course there is more to do?"

"Errrm no." Oliver replies as he was still staring at Felicity's hand in his. "I think we could all do with some rest."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Diggle asked Felicity.

"I'll take you home." Oliver replied instantly.

"Oliver you don't have to."

"No I really do." He said guiltily.

"Okay, well I guess I'll leave you to it." Dig smiled at them as he disappeared out the foundry. Oliver slowly scooped Felicity into his arms.

"Oliver what are you-" She shrieked a little grabbing her heals as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to take care of you." He whispered shifting her in his arms.

"You really don't-"

"I do, please let me." She felt his arms tighten a little around her and she found herself nodding.

* * *

It was hilarious watching Oliver drive her car, hunched up behind the wheel of her mini complaining about his feet. She hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time. He carried her to her apartment even when she insisted he didn't need to, he took her right into her bedroom leaving her to change. With strict instructions to lie in bed when she was done, she did as she was told leaning against her headboard, pillows at her back as her ankle throbbed. A gentle tap on her bedroom door made her jump.

"Are you ready?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes." He walked in then with a spare pillow from her closet; he ever so gently placed it under her bad ankle. He had a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and placed it on her ankle, the coolness was a shock to her system but it soothed the dull aches.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem. I ordered pizza and I'll get you some painkillers."

"Oliver..."

"Honestly Felicity I would do anything for _you_." He smiled sadly and her hand once again reached for his.

"I'm okay you know that right?" He nodded. "So smile." He frowned at her. "Please don't feel guilty; this could happen to anyone, in any place."

"But..."

"Nope, no buts." She smiled. "You're gonna get my painkillers, and the pizza when it arrives which by the way you can pay for." She teased playfully. "Then you can come join me in bed." Her eyes widened. "I mean sitting in bed with me, watching TV, eating pizza not anything else, not that I wouldn't be opposed to anything else… with you..." She scrunched her nose pulling her hand back. He tentatively raised his hand pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand hovering over her cheek his thumb brushing her skin ever so lightly.

"I think your ankle needs to heal first." He winked at her and her mouth fell open, completely stunned. "I'll just go get your painkillers." He smiled and Felicity's heart skipped a beat, maybe having a twisted ankle wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	68. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl: Ooh! Olicity trying for a baby, like really really actively, and its taking long and Oliver is getting very protective and adorkable!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… THIS is probably completely different to what you wanted, I didn’t know where to go with this and my muse took this down a certain path and I kind of ran with it… I’ve never tried for a baby, however I have had family members who have tried, who have had trouble etc… this is emotional, and touches on a subject I am not qualified for so I am sorry if this is awful, or wrong, or offensive in any way. I just I wanted to handle this with the seriousness and tone it deserved so I’m sorry…

Oliver rocked against her, her mouth open in ecstasy as he kissed and sucked down her neck. She gasped her hands running all over him, and he kissed her passionately. He sucked on her bottom lip before his tongue tenderly caressed hers.

She opened her eyes then, looking into his blue pools and he locked on to her. His pace was slow and sensual, both in a haze of pleasure. He could feel her walls tightening around him, but her face revealed nothing as she arched into him, her orgasm exploding around him. Her mouth hung open, as he chased his own release, her eyes were tearing up and he leant forward kissing the tears away. He wished he could make things better, wished he was a better man. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him even closer, her hands wiping away the tears he didn't even realise he had been crying. He kissed her again as he felt his own release burying deeper inside her. Her own body shaking underneath him as a mini orgasm rolled through her body. He gently rested on top of her, both their chests heaving as they came down.

"You're enough." He whispered into her hair. "No matter what happens _you are enough_." She said nothing as she ever so gently pushed him. He rolled off her instantly, both gasping a little as he finally pulled out of her welcoming core. She turned over, rolling onto her side facing away from him. He watched as her shoulders shook and he knew she was crying, his heart broke and he couldn't help the pain and guilt he felt in his own chest rising. He didn't hesitate in moving over and wrapping his arms around her pulling her back into his chest. He kissed her shoulder, before tangling his legs with hers, his face buried in her hair. He held her as she sobbed uncontrollably and he felt like a failure, unable to comfort the woman he loved.

It had been 10 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 17 hours and 15 minutes since they agreed to try for a baby. It wasn't an active decision, it was a let's stop using birth control and what happens happens conversation. But in all that time, in between fighting crime and defeating the big bad guys as they always did, nothing happened. They had been at it like rabbits at the beginning, and still managed to find time to make love even when things were tough.

However they were still baby-less nearly a year later. No one else knew about their troubles, about the problems that could potentially be happening. Felicity seemed quieter than usual and Oliver was insistently by her side, his protectiveness going up a notch thinking he might have failed her.

So they decided to seek help, they went to see a private doctor who did a variety of tests on them telling them it would take several weeks. So Oliver had decided to take them away. To take them back to the beach house from nearly a year ago, 4 weeks of just the two of them.

But here they were wrapped around in each other after making love for the first time in weeks. It was obviously emotional to both now uncertainty was looming over them. He held Felicity till her sobs stopped, her breathing evened out and she melted into him. She had fallen asleep, but Oliver could not. He was failing again, a different challenge yes but yet another obstacle he couldn't face. _What if they couldn't have children? What if it was him? Would she still love him, want a life with him? And if it was her, how would she cope? How would he make it better?_ There were too many possibilities, too many questions going around his mind that sleep evaded him.

* * *

The sun was just starting to appear when he finally dragged himself out of bed, pulling on sweats and hoodie before he left their house and ran. He needed to do something, anything. He was gone for hours, and when he finally got home he found Felicity curled up on the porch seat, waiting.

"Hey." He said softly, going to sit with her.

"Hi." She said shyly not meeting his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered and he knew she was lying. "Are you?" He looked at her, he could lie to her like all the other times but now, now he had had enough of his own mind.

"No." Her head snapped around immediately to look at him. "No I'm not okay." He saw her lip tremble.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't get pregnant..."

"We, _we can't_ Felicity." His hand shot out to hers squeezing gently. "I meant what I said last night." He watched her blinking rapidly trying to stop the tears.

"But how can you love me if... If I can't give you a family, our own children?"

"Hey, I will always love you no matter what. Family is more than blood you know that." She said nothing staring out to the ocean. "What if the problems with me?" He asked and her head snapped around her mouth falling open. "Would you not love me? I have failed a lot of people... Including you but wouldn't this be the same for me? Would you love me if I couldn't give you children?" She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek; she wiped it away as she pushed her glasses up.

"I... I didn't think about you having the problem..."

"But what if I am?"

"I love you... I will always love you."

"You will make a fabulous mom one day Felicity."

"But if I can't..."

"They're what ifs... We don't know right now."

"And that's what scares me. I have no idea how we'll get through all this." He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"We fight crime; we're heroes Felicity, we'll get through this like we do everything else." She said nothing her hand on his chest the other around his neck. "We'll get through it _together_." She gave him a teary smile before she ever so gently kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered into his lips, her eyes closed.

"I love you too, and you have got me no matter what happens." She nodded a little. "We can go home if you want-"

"No. Lets stay, we'll... Lets forget everything for a little while and enjoy ourselves." He smiled brightly then kissing her again.

"Okay." She kissed back a little more ferociously and he deepened the kiss her hands caressing him.

"Felicity."

"Lets relax _inside_ Oliver." Without warning he lifted her up with ease as she giggled and he wanted to hear that laugh forever.

* * *

It had been 4 glorious weeks, they forgot everything, all their troubles, the businesses, the hero stuff for just four whole weeks they were Oliver and Felicity. And now that had all changed, they were sat in the waiting office of the doctors. Felicity was fidgeting and Oliver's hand was over hers in her lap.

"Miss Smoak, Mr Queen." The young receptionist shouted holding open the door for them. Felicity got to her feet, shaking and Oliver's hand held hers a little firmer.

"We do this together, no matter what." He whispered into her ear before they made their way inside.

"Miss Smoak." The doctor smiled at her, before turning to Oliver. "Mr Queen. Please take a seat." They perched there as he opened up the files.

"So what's the conclusion doc?" Oliver asked and Felicity squeezed his hand. She felt a little nauseous as she sat watching the older gentleman take a sip of his coffee, the smell unpleasant to her nostrils but she put it down to the situation. The doctor stared at her slightly tilting his head.

"You are both very fit, very healthy individuals." They both let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding in.

"But... There's a but isn't there?" Felicity said shuffling in her seat.

"There are no physical problems, your stress levels are a little high Miss Smoak." She laughed then, a cold dry cut laugh.

"Sorry, but how would I not be stressed with my job and life plus _this_." She gestured around the room.

"No no, sometimes stress from either of you can take its toll in a way sometimes we doctors don't understand."

"So you're saying you don't know why we can't have children?" She asked and Oliver felt her hand pull from his. "You're basically using stress as a way to explain something you can't!" She was angry, her body shaking as she jumped to her feet. "I get it, I do. There's a problem with me isn't there? And Oliver just paid you to say nothing..." The doctor looked at Oliver a disbelieving look on his face.

"Believe me Miss Smoak, I am telling you the truth. There is nothing wrong with you, maybe you two just need a break, some relaxation."

"And what if that doesn't work huh? What then? You have a miraculous cure for nothing?" She felt the anger and pain from the year washing over her; Oliver looked at the doctor before he jumped to his feet.

"Hey." He caught her arms and she tried to pull away. "We can look into other options." She shook her head her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "We have time, I love you." She closed her eyes willing the anger down.

"So I'm supposed to believe there is nothing wrong, that we're healthy but after a year of actively trying we have nothing to show for it, that we may _never_ have anything to show for it and your explanation is stress?"

"Miss Smoak, I'm sorry but yes, the human body is marvellous but some things such as stress effects every individual differently."

"Test me again." She said flatly. The doctor started to shake his head. "Please test my levels again." He looked over at Oliver who merely nodded, his hands gently running up and down her arms. Her breath was coming out rapidly and he could feel the anger shaking her tiny frame.

"Okay Miss Smoak, I'll have these results rushed and I'll call you." She nodded stepping out of Oliver's grasp and heading out the door.

"Thank you and I'm sorry."

"I've had worse reactions than that Mr Queen." The doctor smiled softly. "Just wait outside and a nurse will be with you shortly." Oliver nodded as he followed his girlfriend.

* * *

It was a couple of days later; Oliver had gone into over protective mode. He limited her night time activities, when she'd pulled long shifts at Palmer Tech, helped out as best he could with every task. She knew it was the doctor's talk about stress levels that had thrown him but she was getting sick of it. Even the group had started to notice how over attentive he was being till she finally snapped one night.

"God damn it Oliver, back the hell off." All the group was there pretending not to listen.

"Felicity I just want to help-"

"What and constantly hovering over me is helping? Oliver I am fine!"

"But your stress le-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

"But-"

"No! You're the one giving me the most stress Oliver!" She snapped, just then Diggle appeared cup of coffee in each hand.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Oliver said.

"Nope." Felicity snapped loudly. "Thank you Dig." She picked up her cup bringing the warm drink to her lips and instantly she gagged.

"What's wrong?"

"It tastes awful! I mean no offence." Diggle chuckled.

"None taken but it's exactly as you like it." She shrugged placing it down as Oliver took his own, it tasted fine to him. Dig looked between the pair before he walked off.

"Felicity..." Oliver said it so softly and grabbed for her.

"Nope." She wrenched her arm away. She grabbed her phone leaving the new lair. "I need some air." Oliver took a deep breath watching her figure disappear.

After 15 minutes and her still not returning he left the lair. The sunlight bright on the midday Saturday, his heart stopped in his chest at the image before him. She was stood there on her phone, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Felicity." She looked up at him then, it was clear she'd been crying for quite some time.

"Thank you." She whispered into the phone before hanging up. "That was the... doctor." He didn't say anything he walked up to her pulling her into his chest engulfing her with his arms. She pulled back enough to look up at him, she had a smile on her face and Oliver was completely and utterly confused.

"What did he want?"

"I'm..." She took a deep breath; his hands ran up and down her spine as her rested on his hips. "We're... pregnant." His mouth fell open, his hands stilling as he stared into her joy-filled eyes. His own eyes glistened as hed tried to speak.

"How?" _How had they gone from all this uncertainty to it actually becoming a reality?_

"Well when a man and a woman love each oth-" She started to tease before he leant down kissing her tenderly.

"You know what I mean." He said resting his forehead to hers.

"Apparently I'm around 3 or 4 weeks pregnant, so it looks like our trip was as relaxing as it felt." She smiled.

"And everything else is fine?" She nodded.

"Stress levels were normal... It also explains my lack of coffee cravings and in fact my distain for it now." He smiled, as he gently ran his hand over her flat stomach.

"You have a baby in there, _our baby_." He whispered his fingers ghosting over her and she beamed.

"Yep... We're going have a family Oliver."

"A bigger family, we already have one, now it's just getting bigger." She smiled resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her once more.

* * *

For 9 months Oliver was completely overbearing and protective. She had to admit she hated how his intensity had kicked up a notch with every month that passed. He would never leave her side; she wanted for nothing as he even helped her get up and down. None of the team could understand why he was being so cautious around her, why he lost it when a guy bumped into her but as soon as they finally told them after the first trimester, they understood. So much so that even their protectiveness kicked up a level, she had never felt more loved and safe, but also annoyed. And yet she put up with it because after the hell they went through, she would do anything to keep this bundle of joy safe which in fact turned out to be two bundles of joy, which meant even more craziness.

But the moment she saw the man she loved holding their children in his broad arms, vowing to always protect them from the cruelty of this world. Well then all that annoyance disappeared, she finally had her own family. A home she belonged to, _they_ belonged to. They were a family of 4 now, who were part of a much larger family but the image of Oliver's tear stained cheeks whilst staring lovingly at her with a baby in each arm, well that imagine would stay with her till her dying days. It made all the pain, heartache, anger, annoyance, overbearingness, every single doubt and fear, every negative thing in their past worth it, because it lead to this moment, this completely happy moment. Oliver slipped beside her on the bed, placing a baby into her awaiting arms and then he wrapped his now free arm around her.

"I love you forever and always, thank you for making me a father, for giving me what I never thought I'd ever be able to have, thank you for giving me a family, _a home_." He kissed her forehead and she leant into his touch, completely and utterly overwhelmed by the love bursting through her chest.


	69. The Mix Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Thea accidentally gave Felicity something to eat with nuts.
> 
> Hi! I would love to read a fic about Felicity having a serious reaction to nuts due to her allergy and how Oliver reacts to it/deals with it. Love your fics! They always bring a little excitement to my day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined these 2 prompts to make this one :)

Thea had gone all out for their first family meal, just the 3 of them. Oliver watched with glee as his baby sister and the love of his life sat chatting away happily, sharing stories of their childhoods, teasing him. They had, had a lovely meal completely cooked by Thea she had gone all out, cooking a lasagne and salad, with garlic bread.

"So as much as I can cook, I am not a baker. Cakes and desserts are my downfall." Thea said as she stepped towards the sink depositing their empty plates. "However I did go to the new cake shop down the road." She walked over to the fridge, and she pulled out a plate with a lovely looking chocolate cake. "Chocolate and orange cake." She said with a gleeful smile placing it on the table.

"Oh my god Thea! It looks amazing... I mean the lasagne was enough but how can I refuse that." Felicity replied and Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at her shaking his head. Thea cut through the cake handing the first slice to Felicity, she picked up her fork and took a giant piece placing it into her mouth as Thea handed over the next piece to Oliver. Felicity sighed dreamily.

"Oh wow that's amazing but I can't taste any orange." Thea frowned looking at her.

"Really? I specifically asked for chocolate and orange." She frowned taking a bite. Oliver did the same as Felicity went for a second mouthful. Oliver frowned as he chewed the cake, it was definitely lacking orange but there was something else, a taste he couldn't quite put his finger on. Then it suddenly all became clear as the entire meal went south.

Felicity's eyes widened, as she started gasping for air. Her face started to swell, her skin turning red. Oliver jumped to his feet, rushing round to her.

"Felicity!" He asked and Thea sat there stunned.

"Nuts..." She gasped out. That was the flavour he couldn't place, it was nuts.

"But she's allergic to nuts! I know that I specifically asked not to have nuts!" Thea said now jumping to her feet.

"Can't... Breath..." Felicity clutched her chest as she swayed from her chair; Oliver caught her easily in his arms.

"Where's your epi-pen Felicity?" Her hand went up weakly gesturing near the door; he heard her strangled breathing, watched as her glasses fell off her swelling face. "Thea call an ambulance!" Oliver said forcefully bringing her out her stunned state. She rushed to grab a phone as Oliver ran for Felicity's coat. He searched every pocket finding a case in her inside one; he pulled out the pen like device, before he rushed back over hearing Thea talking to someone on the phone. He could barely feel her breathing, her chest hardly moving and fear over took him slightly. But he needed to be strong now.

He didn't even hesitate as he stabbed her in her cloth covered thigh pressing the button. He pulled it back, she didn't seem to be conscious anymore and he shifted her into the recovery position. He checked her pulse and he could feel it thrumming against his finger, his heart was beating just as quick but at least now he knew she was at least a little safer. He sat staring at her brushing her hair out of her face. His mind thinking about the all those times he could have lost her to bad guys and situations gone wrong but never like this, to something so easily avoidable. He stayed sat beside her form, as Thea's arm rest on his shoulder.

* * *

Felicity was awake sat up in the hospital bed; her face was no longer swollen but she was a bright shade of pink, and her lips a little puffy but otherwise she looked fine. Oliver hadn't left her side all night, his hands wrapped around one of hers as she swept the other through his hair soothing him as he slept. Thea knocked lightly before she entered.

"Hey." Felicity smiled.

"Hi." She held out her free hand and Thea walked to the opposite side where Oliver was. She sat down in the seat taking her hand in hers. "I am so sorry." The younger girl said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey now, it's fine! Honestly it happens." She shrugged; slowly she pried her hand out of Oliver's whose head snapped up. He watched as Felicity gently wiped away Thea's tears.

"But... It's my fault."

"Speedy." Oliver's voice was rough from sleep as he leant over placing his hand over theirs. "Things like this are inevitable; it's a risk Felicity lives with for the rest of her life..."

"But now you've both seen how bad it can be and you handled it brilliantly, both of you. Thank you." Thea leant into Felicity's hand still on her cheek. And she smiled her eyes tearing slightly.

"Plus it wasn't your fault Thea." Oliver said sitting back down, and Felicity moved her hands away.

"It was my cake-"

"No." Felicity shook her head. "The cake shop made a mistake-"

"A big mistake." Oliver said staring at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Wait how did-"

"The press." Felicity said with a shrug.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!"

"No no, there aren't any pictures of us, but they discovered the cake shop made the mistake that they knew about it and were negligent." Thea glanced at Oliver watching the rage building in his body and automatically Felicity's hand moved to his and she watched the fire die down.

"Oh wow, that's... That's terrible."

"Yep." She shrugged. "Mistakes happen."

"They do but not that bad, not from a business who is serving food." Oliver ranted, taking a shaky breath to calm himself.

"All I care about is that I'm okay, and I am. I'm sorry you guys had to see that but like I said at least you know for future reference." Felicity yawned then.

"I'm going to go." Thea said rising to her feet.

"No stay honestly."

"No, you should get some rest the both of you." She gestured between them and Felicity pulled his hand.

"Come on Oliver you know I can't sleep without you now." He shook his head.

"You're sick."

"Exactly and I need my teddy bear hot water bottle to make me feel better." He shot a look at Theas retreating form as she badly tried not to laugh.

"Don't you dare repeat that Speedy." He called after her as he slipped into bed with Felicity and she curled into his side.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She shouted closing the door behind her.

She took a shaky breath as she rounded the corner, her shoulders sagging slightly. She just nearly destroyed the only light left in her and her brother's lives, if anything had happened she wouldn't know how Oliver would forgive her. But she wasn't at fault. She stood up straighter, steeling her spine. She had somewhere to be, a cake shop to visit.


	70. Deadly Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopeful-warrior: So, this is my first time ever sending a prompt on Tumblr. I hope I get this right. :) - Felicity gets in the way of a bullet that was meant for Oliver. She survives (of course) and he is super angry that she took that kind of risk.

He watched in horror as the bullet pierced her, as it ripped through her ivory skin. The ruby stain on her white blouse growing larger and larger. He felt as if his whole world was falling apart right there. He didn't even hesitate as he shot off the arrow from his position on the floor piercing the guy's thigh. He dropped to the floor screaming and yet Oliver still shot another arrow through his shoulder. He didn't even bother to check if the guy was okay before he was by Felicity's side. She was out cold, curled up into a ball; she was losing way too much blood.

* * *

Felicity blinked, her eyes opening easily in the darkened room. There was a single lamp beside her bed; it was an actual medical bed now they had a new lair, the old medical table long forgotten for something more practical. She glanced around her, feeling a tugging in her shoulder as she sat up. She could just make out a figure in the corner of the room. She knew it was him. She said nothing watching as his hood was still up, his feet planted firmly on the floor and his elbows resting on his knees and his hands were clasped together tightly. She knew Oliver would never hurt her, but she knew from experience that a silent unmoving Oliver was a very very bad sign. Silence was often more deadly especially when it came to Oliver.

"Oliver." Her voice came out a little scratchy, _how long had she been out?_ She swung her legs round when he spoke.

"Don't move." She froze. "You need to rest."

"I need to go home." She said softly and suddenly he was up. She could see his piercing blue eyes through the darkness see the mask slipped into place. She swallowed thickly.

"You nearly didn't make it home." His voice was low like his arrow one, but somewhat cold and she hated it.

"Stop." He span around not looking at her. "If you're going to talk to me, if you're going to react at least be Oliver Queen whilst you do it." He span around then, his eyes full of tears and his face contorted in pain. Her heart broke a little as he pulled down the hood, and then yanked his mask off throwing it onto the side.

"Is that better?" He snapped and she frowned at the anger in it.

"At least I can now see your actual expressions."

"See them? You've been out for nearly 2 hours! You lost a lot of blood all because _you_ wanted to be the hero!" His voice was raising and she could feel her own anger bubbling.

"I am a hero Oliver! I might not be like you but I am one!" She shouted back.

"You were supposed to stay in the van!"

"I was in the van, but the comms link broke and he was pointing a gun at you Oliver, you didn't see him." She was trying to calm herself down but she could feel the anger radiating from him.

"I AM WEARING PROTECTIVE GEAR FOR THAT REASON." He shouted spinning and slamming his fists onto the side. Suddenly he swiped the desk everything flying everywhere. She froze then as his shoulders slummed and she heard a soft cry. His fists in balls resting on the counter, his head hung low, his chin practically touching his chest as his shoulders shook. She slowly slipped off the bed, her legs a little shaky and her shoulder sore but otherwise fine. She padded over to him, her arms slowly banding around his waist and she pressed her chest into his leather clad back.

"Not your head." She whispered. "Not where he was aiming... I could..." She kept her own tears at bay as Oliver's hands slowly covered over hers. "I could have lost _you_..." Slowly she felt Oliver turn in her arms, taking a tiny step back. His hand slowly went over her shirt, well his shirt now covering her body. He was careful of her injury, of the gauze before placing his hand over her heart.

"6 inches..." She tilted her head frowning. "That's all it would have taken... 6 inches and you would..." He didn't finish the last part when more tears rolled down his cheeks. Her good hand shot up wiping them away, as she gently caressed his cheeks running her fingers through his stubble.

"I'm okay." She looked down at his hand still on her chest, the heat from his body seeping through. "You can feel my heart beating strong and steady." He nodded as her hand fell to his own heart. "I love you Oliver."

"I love you too."

"But I need you to know this; you sacrifice a lot for the people you love. But you aren't the only one. I love you, and I would happily lay my life down for you, for _our_ family." He shook his head, the pain returning on his face.

"No-"

"Listen I love you and I would do anything to protect you... _anything_."

"Felicity."

"You know you'd do the same." And there it was. That's exactly what he would do. He tenderly slipped his hands around her waist before slowly pecking her lips.

"I don't want you to die in the field-"

"Same goes to you too." He sighed then. "It works both ways Oliver."

"I know, but I _can't_ lose you." He placed his forehead gently onto hers staring into her eyes. "My life, my place is with you... by your side... Together and I can't lose you over things like _this_." She heard his struggle to compose himself. "I love you so much and I have lost so much... I can't lose you too, I won't cope without you."

"You won't lose me."

"You don't know that." He whispered and she wrapped her arms around him.

"No but maybe I should train more." She felt him still in her arms. "If I know how to fire a gun, or at least how to protect myself then I will be less of a pain and you won't have to worry."

"Felicity."

"Just think about it, okay?" She rest her head on his chest the dull pain in her arm starting to worsen.

"Okay." He mumbled into her hair.

"Oliver?"

"Huh?"

"Take me home." She whispered and in one quick movement he pulled her up into his arms, feeling her safe and secure but most importantly alive.


	71. Good Morning Loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmajadex1989: Yep, it's me again! Back for round 3.. are you sick of me yet? hahahaha. Last prompt I swear :P : Cute sleepy morning sex.

Oliver woke up, his body already humming from the close proximity of the woman he loved. He opened his eyes slightly, her golden hair only a few feet away. Her gloriously naked skin glowing in the early morning light that only slightly peaked through the curtains. He closed his eyes again; too heavy and too sleepy to wake up fully. He scooted closer feeling his lovely morning wood bobbing from the movement, the need to be inside her warm heat surrounded by her soft curves overwhelming his senses. He scooted closer still until his finger could easily run the length of her spine. She didn't move, didn't even flinch, her breathing even as she clearly was still asleep. He swept his hand over her hip around to her stomach, caressing her skin tenderly. It was so soft under his rough hands he sighed.

He leant forward placing a tender kiss to the scar on her shoulder. He didn't even open his eyes; he knew her body from memory alone now, every mark, every dip, every curve, every freckle, and every dimple all catalogued from worshipping her. His hand leisurely trailed up her body, his finger tips barely touching her. He swept them over the undersides of her breasts. She sighed contently as she arched her back wanting more. He smiled against her shoulder as he thrust forward, his erection rubbing against her ass. She whimpered softly, and he cupped her breast firmly.

"Oliver." She whined so delicately, her eyes closed. Both too tired, but wanting each other none the less. Oliver rolled her nipple between his fingers, and her hand shot backwards landing on his hip trying to pull him closer. He kissed and nipped along her shoulder, as her nails dug into his skin.

"Felicity." He warned her breathily against her ear.

"Please... So tired... So horny... Want you." She whimpered tilting her neck slightly to look at him. Her eyes were barely open, but blown with lust. He removed his hand from her breast grabbing hers from his body and pushed it to her own hip, his large hand easily taking control of her tiny one.

"Bend your legs a little more baby." He whispered before tugging her industrial piercing, she gasped her legs bending slightly and opening for him. Oliver shuffled down a little before rubbing himself against her already slick folds. He hummed against her ear; she was already so ready for him, already needing him as bad as he needed her. With a very slow push he penetrated her and she gasped. Her walls clenched around trying to pull him in even further and he rocked against her. Both so tired but so turned on.

He pulled her hand down with his own, pushing it between her legs. She moaned softly, as they both felt him pushing in and out of her at a steady pace. Neither had their eyes open, but the feel alone was more arousing. He could feel her slickness soaking him as he pushed in a little further, and her breath caught as he hit that spot inside her, that made her legs shake and heart rate increase. He slowly drew their fingers to her clit, both circling it slowly drawing out the pleasure building between them. Her juices coated their fingers as he continued to rock into her, both whimpering constantly.

"Keep touching yourself." He whispered into her ear. Her fingers continued circling, as his slick fingers ran upwards. He spread her juices over her body, she moaned in pleasure at the knowledge of what he was doing. He circled her hardened nipples before he finally placed his digits on her lips. She opened her mouth instantly, her tongue peaking out to taste them. She whined in pleasure before she leant forward taking his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue swept over them, licking, teasing and nipping playfully. He shuddered slightly, before he thrust a little harder. She gasped around his fingers, and he did it again. She sucked with each of his thrusts, his mind was shorting out as he felt the base of his spine tingling. His mouth latched onto her pulse point and he sucked. Her mouth fell open and his damp hand slid to her breasts as he squeezed, sucked and thrust in sync. He felt her walls tightening, trying to pull him in deeper.

"Oliver..." She breathed out as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls fluttered around him, as her hand stopped moving over her clit. He thrust harder her release coating them both as her hand fell backwards to his ass spurring him on.

"Felicity." He grunted beside her neck, and then suddenly his orgasm shook his body. He thrust lazily a few more times as her core milked everything from him, her walls clenching rhythmically as his body felt completely sated. He felt her hand caressing his hip as he slowly opened his eyes, she tilted her neck to look at him and he pulled out. Both grumbled at the lack of contact, she span around to face him, as he landed on his back completely breathless.

"I love you." She mumbled into his neck as she threw her leg over his waist. Both gasped as his cock rubbed against her hot damp core.

"I love you too." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her. She moved slightly, his tip brushing by her entrance. She trailed her hand down his sweat slick chest, caressing every mark and scar, her eyes closed as she yawned. Her hand landed on his damp cock, already starting to feel it harden. "Felicity." He gasped the sleep and arousal exhausting his body. Slowly she lined him up at her entrance, and she shuffled down till she completely surrounded him in her heat.

"Oliver." She moaned before kissing his chest, her hand running up and down his side. "I... I just needed to feel you there for a little while longer." She could feel him throbbing inside her, feel every ridge and groove as he just stayed there.

"It feels like home." He whispered into her hair before a yawn escaped him.

"Sleep." She muttered. "We can sex it up all day tomorrow." He nodded his head.

"Good plan." He replied his hand trailing the small of her back. She kissed just above his heart as the pair fell asleep completely and utterly surround by each other in every sense.


	72. Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oilersgirl89: Would you PLLEEEEEEEEASSSSEEE do a protective/jealous Oliver?! Maybe something that happens on the road trip.

The sound of crashing plates had Oliver stopping short as he left the bathroom.

"Oliver..." Felicity's voice was panicked as he came rushing around the corner. His eyes widened as he saw the blood running down her wrist, watched her rosy cheeks whiten as the colour drained from her face. The blood was dripping on the floor as she held the flimsy wash cloth to her hand. He could see her eyes brimming with tears as he rushed over to her grabbing a clean towel off the side.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He said cupping her cheek. "Let me look." He slowly pulled her good hand away the bloodied cloth slipping to the floor. She had a cut on her palm below her thumb, he could tell it was deep, but it looked clean.

"I... I dropped a glass, it just shattered."

"It's okay, we're just going to take you to hospital to be sure okay?" She nodded; Oliver wrapped her hand in the towel applying pressure. He noticed her legs shaking, the kitchen looking more like a murder scene with the bloodied water in the sink, dripped all over the counter and floor, plus the bloodied cloth. He looked at her orange dress stained ruby.

"We need to clean up." She whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It can wait, _you_ are more important." He replied grabbing the keys off the table and locking up.

* * *

An hour later and Felicity was finally being seen by a doctor. They were in a Vegas hospital, they had decided to visit Felicity's mother whilst they were away, opting for a little rental apartment rather than sharing with her mom. He hadn't called Donna yet on Felicity's insistence to not worry her. He had however filled in all the paperwork, knowing pretty much everything about her after nearly 4 months away.

So when he came back into the room to find a young doctor hugging his girlfriend he paused in the door way. He watched as his hands lingered a little too long for his liking, how he smiled at her and she beamed back. He couldn't help but stare at the man's face; he was decent looking, tall dark and handsome as they said. He watched as his hands slowly ran down her arms and he unwrapped her hand. It had been cleaned by a nurse since it had stopped bleeding. He said something to her and she merely nodded. He watched as the doctor slid around the bed coming back with a needle. Felicity's face screwed up and Oliver stepped in.

"Just a little prick Felicity." The man joked and Felicity snorted before he lowered the needle to her skin and she flinched groaning in pain.

"Hey." Oliver said stepping closer wrapping an arm around her.

"Oliver." She said her face lighting up.

"Ah so you must be the lucky guy who stole Fliss away." The young doctor smiled not looking up at him.

"I didn't do the stealing; she stole my heart without even realising." The doctor quirked an eyebrow before glancing at Felicity. She looked up at Oliver as he shrugged.

"Now I need your hand Fliss, it would probably help if you-" He stopped abruptly as his eyes finally took in Oliver. He looked him up and down from head to toe, he blinked a few times and Oliver couldn't help the smirk on his face as the guy realised who he was. "Oliver Queen?" His voice was a little squeaky.

"Yep." He said. "Felicity's boyfriend." Oliver stuck his hand out but the doctor rose his glove covered hands.

"Sorry can't." Oliver shrugged as he glanced at Felicity.

"You just need a distraction from the little prick." Oliver said turning to Felicity, she didn't look impressed as she held her hand out to the doctor. He leant forward whispering into her ear. "We both know you've survived much bigger pricks, and _enjoyed it_." He could see the stunned expression of the doctors face out the corner of his eye as Felicity's mouth fell open, her cheeks flushed.

"Oliver." She warned and he leant right beside her ear.

"If you play your cards right maybe we can play doctors and nurses tonight..." His voice dropped and he felt her breath hitch. He took a step back her stunned face and rosy cheeks making him smile. "So doctor how do you know Felicity?"

"Oh we used to date." Oliver froze instantly, trying to smile but his heart beat a little quicker.

"High school." Felicity said quickly unable to look at what he was doing. "Julian was my first boyfriend."

"If you could call it that." He said with a hint of humour. Oliver frowned, glaring at Julian's head. "I'm just glad you finally found a guy who likes the real you, who always saw what I did." Olivers fists clenched by his sides.

"She's remarkable." Oliver said trying to remain calm. "I've known that since we met."

"True, you did remark on it." Felicity smiled at him tenderly and he couldn't help but soften.

"I can't believe any guy would ever let you go." Oliver said flatly staring at Julian. "Well the guys when we were growing up were idiots." Julian's head shot up to hers with an easy smile. "All done Fliss." He tenderly touched her arm with the clean glowed hand. She smiled back down covering his hand.

"Thanks Julian." Oliver coughed a little and both their heads snapped up before Julian walked over to dispose of the dirty equipment and gloves. "Behave." Felicity whispered to Oliver and he batted his eye lashes innocently.

"Right, keep the wound clean, it's not too bad I've stitched it and they will need to be removed in a few days but other than that, you're all set to go. I'll draw you up a prescription too."

"Thanks again Julian, it's been nice to see you." He smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to see my Flissy wissy." He teased and she shook her head, Oliver hated not knowing about her past. He especially hated the little name _his Felicity_ was being called which she clearly hated.

"I swear you used to do that on purpose, I still don't know how they didn't know it was all fake."

"Because I'm a glorious actor darling." Julian replied with dramatic flair which had Oliver crossing his arms over his chest. Julian turned to look at them, his eyes wandering over Oliver's muscled arms. "Honey I'm pretty sure you know this but damn girl you are lucky!"

"I know." She turned to smile at Oliver her eyes shining of love as Oliver stood there confused.

"And you mister, you have yourself one of the nicest, happiest, easy going ladies I've ever met, she's a real gem. And before you say anything, it's written all over your face what she means to you." Oliver's mouth fell open a little and his arms dropped to his sides. "But if you ever decide you might want something a little more rugged and masculine give me a call." He winked then and Felicity laughed a little.

"Julian hands off, he's mine." Oliver stood there completely lost now.

"It was nice to see you Fliss and lovely to meet you Oliver." He shook his hand firmly and then turned to Felicity. "Big strong hands..." He winked before leaving the room.

"What just happened?"

"That was Julian my gay best friend from school."

"But I thought you dated?" He said stepping closer.

"We did, kind of; it was fake, before he came out to his parents." She waved her hand. "That was a long time ago."

"Ah I see."

"But you got jealous." She said teasingly.

"No I didn't." He protested.

"That's what that little show was all about... Stamping your masculinity and claiming your territory." He glared at her a little before she winked. "Well I think its sexy."

"I wasn't jealous." He stated pouting a little.

"I think that _look_." She gestured at him. "Says a very different thing."

"I was just trying to distract my girlfriend and get to know a little more about her past." He shrugged innocently and her eyes shone as her smile took over her face. She stuck her good hand out to him and he stepped forward linking their fingers.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled him down placing a soft quick kiss to his lips.

"I'd do anything for you." He said staring into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered immediately. "But I'm still adamant you were jealous." She teased and he sighed.

"Felicity I wasn't-"

"And I do believe that someone made a promise of doctors and nurses... even if we did scar poor Julian." She winked then, quirking her eyebrows as her tongue darted out to wet her lip. He watched her eyes darken quickly, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well I can't break a promise now can I?" He whispered into her ear. She shuffled crossing her legs as they hung off the bed. His hand fell to her knee caressing her bare skin and she opened them automatically. Oliver stepped between her legs, bending again to kiss her once more. She moaned into his mouth as his hand tangled in her hair, where he instantly deepened the kiss.

"So I have your discharge papers and pers-" Julian stopped abruptly as the pair pulled apart and Felicity blushed.

"I'm so sorry." She said quickly and Oliver couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"Oh no problem I'm just glad one of us is getting laid." Julian said winking. "Just at least make sure it's out of the hospital, preferably in your own home." He teased handing Felicity the papers.

"Yes, of course. I mean we couldn't dream of having hospital sex, unlike my mother who has talked about that and it's just no. It just really weird's me out-" Olivers arm wrapping around her waist stops her ramble and Julian chuckled a little.

"Well have fun." He replies stepping out the door. "Oh and remember nothing too strenuous you don't want to pop those stitches." He winked then, staring openly at Oliver before slipping out.

"Maybe I should be your doctor and you the patient then?" Oliver teased playfully with a wink.

"Oliver..." She warned.

"Or I could be the nurse..." He said kissing her neck. "Plus I can stitch if anything happens." She gently pushed his chest and reluctantly he stepped away. She smoothed down her hair, and sorted her dress.

"When we get home... Lose the pants." She said standing to her feet and breezing passed him.


	73. Smoak and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoakspeedy: olicity and being the two co workers who act like they hate each other but all of their friends think they have ridiculous sexual tension and set up a betting pool for when they crack and get together ;) love me some snarky olicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken me forever to complete, my prompts are not open I'm just trying to finish the ones I have after being injured and unable to write... so yes this took a different turn and yes here it is, this is a long btw 7800 plus words!

"Screw you!" She shouted loudly as he turned away from her. He span back round then a smirk slapped across his face.

"Oh wouldn't you like to Smoak." He winked at her. Her cheeks flushed slightly before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"News Flash, the world doesn't revolve around Oliver Queen." She spat out and Oliver took a step closer.

"I think most of the female population would disagree with that." He crossed his arms over his chest mirroring her stance.

"Oh and that's something to be proud about!" She shouted and for a brief second she saw that mask slip, saw the hurt and regret in his eyes before he returned stoic once more.

"Depends on how satisfied the ladies were." He shrugged and she was so done.

"Smoak! Queen! My office _NOW!_ " John Diggle shouted leaving no room for argument. The pair finally broke eye contact and glanced around, their entire team was staring at them. They'd given another great performance. Felicity turned on her heels rushing to Diggles office, Oliver followed close behind.

"John." She said stepping in and Oliver did the same.

"Close the door, take a seat." They did as they were told.

"Dig what's this about?" Oliver asked.

"Are you kidding me?" John replied in exasperation. He shook his head. "You are assigned your own stories. I'm all for doing additional work once the main report is done but I swear to god guys if you do the same assignments again-"

"It's _him_." Felicity cut him off gesturing at Oliver. "He poaches my stories and you give into him by using some over mine!" She stood up in frustration. 6 months with the new guy was getting to her. "I get it John, I do, but you had no problems from me till he came here." John rubbed a hand down his face.

"Felicity, you are both excellent reporters, and we needed a new guy to share the load." She crossed her arms over her chest then. "I would just like you two to get a long." He said flatly and Felicity looked at Oliver who sat there smiling at her.

"No, nope that's _never_ going to happen." She jumped to her feet before storming out the room slamming the door behind her.

"Someone's feisty." Oliver said turning back to Diggle who was now stood up.

"I don't know what game you're playing Oliver but cut it out now."

"I'm not-"

"Save it." He put his hand up. "Felicity is a hard worker she's been with me from the beginning, both of us rising up the ranks. You are on her turf, and we both know how you got this job." He gave him a stern look and Oliver squirmed. "And we're the only paper that doesn't report about you and your antics."

"I haven't done anything since I started here."

"Good. But let me put it this way, hurt her and I won't just hurt you, I will _destroy_ you." He watched as the muscles in Digs armed contracted under his shirt showing he meant business.

"Wow, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just proving my worth." Diggle raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know."

"About what?"

"The betting pool going on in the office, how long before you and her finally crack..." Oliver's eyes widened. _People were thinking he and Felicity were a good match? Were they blind?_

"Felicity and I?"

"Yep." Diggle said sitting back down.

"We're nothing a like!" It was Oliver's turn to stand up and Diggle huffed out a laugh.

"You're more alike than you think." He said shaking his head. "Now get out my office and no more shouting matches please." Oliver walked to the door.

"Yes sir." He said giving him a mock salute.

"And Oliver?" He turned back to look at him. "Don't for a second think I won't destroy you." He gave him a pointed look and Oliver had no doubt he meant it.

He walked out to find Felicity's cubicle empty, he looked around the room debating with himself. Sara, the health columnist was in a deep conversation with her girlfriend, Nyssa the photographer. Roy, the copy boy was busy working away head down. Then Tommy his best friend, the sports editor and entertainments editor, was talking to Laurel, Olivers ex girlfriend, the copy editor and announcements editor. He took a deep breath as he walked over to Tommy.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Ollie." Tommy said winking at him.

"I see you and Felicity were at each other's throats again." Laurel said glancing up from where she typed away at the computer.

"We weren't. It's just friendly banter."

"Oh because those dagger eyes at you definitely screams friends." She said sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Well I've just learnt something interesting." Oliver said staring at the pair.

"Oh yeh what's that?" Tommy asked.

"That you guys have a betting pool." Tommy's mouth fell open and Laurel busied herself.

"Man it's only a bit of fun-" Tommy started.

"I want in."

"You do?" Tommy asked a little stunned.

"Yep." He nodded enthusiastically. Laurel jumped to her feet.

"I so do _not_ want to hear this." She said heading over to Roy.

"So what do you want? You'll never hook up? You'll hook up after you leave? You'll kiss in the middle of an argument?"

"Wait you guys think I'll leave?"

"Well if anyone's leaving it's you buddy." Tommy tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry."

"So wait there are multiple bets, all different possibilities?"

"Yep, so what do you fancy?"

"A month."

"What?"

"Sometime within the next month Felicity and I will hook up."

"Hook up in what sense?"

"Sex, Tommy." Oliver said crossing his arms.

"Oh damn, really?"

"Yep."

"One month?" He nodded. "And how much are you wanting on that?"

"How much money you got so far?"

"$500."

"$1000."

"Jesus... Okay, you sure you want to do this? There's no going back once that hands shaken." Tommy stuck his hand out and without even a hint of hesitation Oliver grasped his hand.

"When do I ever back down from a challenge?" Tommy laughed then as Oliver walked back to his cubicle.

* * *

He was a week in, and he even had to admit he was failing miserably. All his usual techniques were failing him, his charm as much as it made Felicity blush actually seemed to have no effect. When he asked her to go for drinks she flatly refused. He sent her flowers that she actually hated and even when he was trying to be nice to her she accused him of being up to something. He was starting to get annoyed and intrigued about the mystery that was Felicity Smoak. So in the end he asked her out for lunch, coffee, and a cake, to discuss his lead on her piece about corruption in the city.

"So Mayor Blood reckons he's a people person, that he's doing all for the good of this city but he's not bothered about these missing children. What, just because they're orphaned they don't matter?" Felicity rambled as Oliver sat across from her. She had her coffee in her hands, her legs crossed at her ankles and a pencil skirt that came to her knee, she was wearing a pink blouse and her hair was high up in a ponytail. Her fuchsia lips wrapped around the mugs edge as she took a sip. She looked at him over her glasses as they perched on the end of her nose. And he had to admit, that now he was really looking at her and she wasn't shouting at him, she looked crazy sexy. He shuffled in his seat, as he caught site of her ivory skin peaking out the top of her blouse and wandered what it would be like to trail down there with his lips and tongue. "Oliver? Hello earth to Oliver?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry."

"Where'd you go?" He looked away then as he felt his cheeks flush and when he turned back around he saw her bottom lip between her teeth and then his eyes met hers. "Oh." Was the only word that escaped her.

"I... I... This thing with Blood, I have a contact in the office." He slid his hand across the table giving her his contacts details. "Just tell them I sent you." She nodded then.

"Why are you helping me Oliver?"

"Because Diggle wanted us to stop fighting." He shrugged.

"But this is a big story." She mumbled into her coffee.

"I know." He said taking a sip of his own.

"Maybe, maybe we should do this together?" She almost whispered it not meeting his eyes. "I mean if you can to stand to work with me for more than 5 minutes."

"Well we've lasted all this time here." He said with a smile sitting back and then she smiled, like he'd never seen before. Well he had seen it before but never directed at him and his heart beat a little quicker.

"True." She smiled. "So partners?" She stuck out her hand, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest but he brushed it off shaking her hand.

* * *

2 weeks later and even though they were now friendlier, the arguments decreasing tenfold, he was no further to winning his bet. He had quickly released that when Felicity worked, she focused entirely on that, he had been to her apartment and she had been to his but she never even gave him a second glance as she pushed herself to the limits. He needed to find a way in, because yes he may be getting along better with her but he still had no idea about her except that she was private. It dawned on him that the only way to win his bet was to actually open up himself, to let her in and she might let him in.

So when she turned up randomly at his flat on a Sunday morning during the middle of his workout and he opened the door in just his sweats panting covered in sweat. He hadn't expected the reaction he got from her. She stood there frozen her eyes roaming over every inch of his body, over every scar, her cheeks were flushed and when her eyes finally landed on his her pupils were blown wide.

"I... I'm sorry for interrupting; I mean I clearly was interrupting something. You're shirtless, and sweaty, and god your abs... That's completely unfair." She tilted her head chewing her lower lip and Oliver couldn't help but laugh. She dropped her head a little in embarrassment and Oliver opened the door wider.

"Come on in." He said with a shake of his head.

"Thank you." She whispered. She walked straight over to his desk that she had organised the past week. She sat down as she pulled out files. "So Quentin tells me that these kids' bodies have been found, but they're all drowned. It's as if they jumped into the port. But he doesn't believe that for a second he thinks it's something more and Bloods trying to cover it up."

"Really?" He stepped closer.

"I know we need to tread carefully because of your-" She threw her hand out as she was talking and it landed square on his abs. They both froze, Oliver's muscles twitched under her touch and her head span around to look at her hand on his skin. She gently swept her hand over them, her finger tips so delicate as she touched one of his scars. He took a deep breath his muscles contracting and she pulled away, turning away as if it never happened.

"I should go shower."

"Yes yes, I mean it's your apartment you do as you wish." He watched as she pulled more paper work out and finally her laptop. He walked off heading for the shower.

When he returned he'd pulled on his black t-shirt and jeans.

"So found anything else out?"

"No but I think we have enough to at least run this story, to expose the lies and corruption." He nodded.

"If you think so."

"Yes, here I... I wrote this I hope you don't mind?" She handed her laptop over to him and he pulled a chair to sit beside her. He read the entire article, all their evidence collected and collated.

"It's good, but you do realise they won't run with this right?" She sighed then. "My parents won't admit to backing the wrong person."

"Surely they will own up to their mistakes."

"They'll do what they do best Felicity, cover it all up. Our newspaper is probably the only one in the city that my parents don't have a say in."

"Right..." She frowned at him.

"But I don't think Ray will risk losing everything he has for this."

"But Bloods bad news Oliver, he has no history, like none, it's like he disappeared for years. I feel like there is more to all of this." Oliver squirmed slightly in his seat. "If you didn't think this was going to be published why let me write it? Why encourage me?" Oliver sat the laptop down on the desk as he rose to his feet.

"Diggle wanted us to stop arguing, and I just... I thought knowing the truth would help you understand."

"Understand what exactly?" He looked at his feet unsure.

"Me." He whispered and he found himself taken aback, he had actually opened up to her and he had no idea why.

"What exactly am I meant to understand Oliver? Your parents backed Blood because you turned down their offer of running for mayor." She shrugged. "That's common knowledge." He closed his eyes nodding, it was more painful for him then he had anticipated.

"I think you should go now. I don't want to waste anymore of your time." It came out snappier than he had intended and Felicity eyed him curiously as she slipped her laptop into her bag and got up. She didn't say a single word as she walked out his flat slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Everyone thought arguing had been bad but this was worse, she was silent. She didn't babble, or get mad for nearly a week she just stopped herself. She'd make a snappy comment then immediately back down, he hated this. And worse still he found himself wanting to know more about Felicity Smoak, he knew very little, her past was guarded and it was odd to think that he knew about her favourite things, knew her now but knew nothing about who she was.

That's why he was even more startled when she asked him to dinner, and not just any dinner. It was at a top restaurant in Starling, he had asked her repeatedly if this was work or pleasure and all she replied was "can't it be both." So here he was sat opposite her eating soup in suit as she wore a beautiful red dress and he hadn't been made to eat out like this in awhile.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sorry I was thinking." She tilted her head, and he couldn't help but smile at the questioning look on her face. "Last time I was here was years ago with my parents, forced to come to a meeting where the press stood guard by the door."

"Oh, I can't imagine..."

"It's fine, I'm a reporter so I get it." He shrugged turning back to his soup. "Why did you invite me here Felicity? Not that I don't mind eating out with a... beautiful lady." He noticed the slight flush on her cheeks at his words before she looked at him.

"I don't know, I kind of missed spending time with you." She whispered.

"How? We work together." He frowned.

"It was different... We were different." She mumbled eating her own soup. Oliver merely nodded as they chatted comfortably about themselves. They talked all through the main course, and were waiting for desserts to arrive.

"This has been really nice." Felicity said softly not meeting his eyes.

"Felicity... Did you invite me here because you missed me or because of the story?" Her head shot up then, a slightly offended look on her face before she sat up straighter.

"No one will touch the story."

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked a little bewildered.

"You were right no one wants anything to do with it."

"Please tell me you didn't start pushing that piece around." Oliver replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So what if I did?" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's..." He went to shout but then instead leant forward whispering. "It's dangerous, you're getting involved in things you need to take a step back from."

"Of course you'd say that, we can't taint the _Queen reputation_ can we?" She was angry and instantly she felt bad at the undeniable hurt look that over took him.

"I need to go to the rest room." He said standing abruptly and walking off. Felicity sighed as she watched him walking away, her mind was a mess, and she couldn't deny that for as much as Oliver had annoyed her she had this undeniable attraction to him. She had thought it was all in her head; it was just a basic level, that he was gorgeous but having spent nearly a month being completely in his presence she felt something more. She wanted to let him in, and she wanted to know more about him. The waiter slipped their desserts down, smiling and nodding as Felicity sat there lost in her thoughts staring at the cake before her.

Oliver stepped out the rest room straightening his jacket, feeling a little calmer. He walked slowly back towards their table when he caught the eyes of the man at the table in the corner. He recognised his parents even with their backs towards him, but it was Blood staring at him with a piercing gaze, his eyes flicking to Felicity before a smirk appeared on his face. The blood in his veins ran cold as he rushed to Felicity as she took a fork to her cake.

"Felicity, are you okay?" She glanced up as he sat down, frowning slightly puzzled at his concerned gaze.

"Yes... I mean why wouldn't I be? I am sorry what I said Oliver, I just I think this story needs to be out there and I didn't mean what I said." She placed a piece of cake in her mouth sighing contently as she went for another forkful.

"There are things you don't understand." He said unable to pull his gaze away from her. "There are things I don't even share... But I... I need you to understand." She placed the fork down, slowly stretching her hand across the table to cover his.

"Hey, you only tell me what you want to." He smiled at her before she started coughing. She moved her had away sipping slightly at her water, her cough getting worse and suddenly she started to turn a little red.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked standing.

"N... N..." She could barely speak as a waiter rushed over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked looking at Felicity.

"N...u... Ts."

"Nuts?" He asked and she nodded grasping at her chest. "But you're allergic to nuts!" He added staring at Oliver.

"Wait you're allergic to nuts?" He said trying to remain calm. "What do we do? Surely if you knew that you shouldn't give her nuts!"

"We didn't, we stick to specific areas, it must be a contamination... I... Oh god she's starting to turn blue." The waiter flailed, all the restaurant turning their attention towards them, even management came bounding over. A gentleman beside them grasped Felicity's clutch.

"What are you doing?!" Oliver almost growled.

"She should be carrying an epi-pen..." He responded pulling out a device and stabbing it straight into her thigh. "I'm a doctor." Oliver shifted allowing the man to get closer so he could check her pulse and breathing. Her eyes were closed but now the colour was returning to her as her face had swollen slightly. "She needs to go to hospital just to make sure but I think, she'll be okay." Without even a beat passing Oliver scooped her into his arms.

"Thank you, doctor." He said with a nod.

"Just doing my job." Oliver turned to the manager as he was heading out.

"You can expect an official complaint once she's better." His eyes landed on a smirking Blood as he exited, the shocked and stunned looks of his parents in his peripheral vision the last thing he saw.

It was late when Oliver finally got into his apartment; Felicity said nothing when he drove straight to his. She was tired, but otherwise okay. Much to her protests he carried her up the stairs before letting her walk in. They didn't speak as he pulled off his jacket tossing it on the couch. Felicity heels were toed off dropping as she walked, her contacts long gone and her glasses perched on her nose.

"You can have my bed." Oliver said gesturing to his room. "Do you need a shirt or something to sleep in?"

"Yes." Was her only reply and Oliver felt a little saddened at her lack of speaking. He wandered into his bedroom Felicity following close behind, he pulled his shirt out his pants unbuttoning it as he walked. He pulled out a black t-shirt from his draws handing it to her; she took it tentatively as he walked off to his bathroom.

When he returned Felicity was stood there, her hair down, in his t-shirt that looked too big for her but he couldn't help thinking how much he liked the sight of it. He stood there in just his boxers and he felt her gaze lingering over him. Her lip pulled in between her teeth as she blushed unable to look him in the eye. He stepped closer and she followed, he watched her hand twitch at her side like she wanted to touch but thought better of it.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't handle that well." He ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"No it's fine..." She mumbled. "I mean I wasn't expecting it, they had my allergy down, I always check when I go out to a restaurant." She shrugged.

"Blood was there... He was smirking when I was carrying you out." She frowned.

"He wouldn't-"

"You don't know this world like I do Felicity." He whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand went up then touching a scar near his hip.

"And you do?" She asked unable to meet his gaze, her fingers trailing the mottled skin.

"They are dangerous; there are certain things, certain people that will do _anything_ for power or money." He took a shaky breath.

"Why didn't you want to be Mayor, Oliver? What are your parents wrapped up in? And how do you know Blood?" He closed his eyes completely lost in Felicity's touch. He took a step back, her hand in mid-air before it snapped back as if he'd burnt her.

"Before I got into reporting I was reckless, some of these scars are from stupidity." He took a shaky breath. "Some are from my parents getting on the wrong side of people, but most are from... From a time when I was so desperate for the truth it nearly killed me."

"I don't understand." She frowned, her eyes finally locking with his in an intense gaze neither could pull out of.

"When I refused my parents, they cut me off, made it impossible for me to get a reporting job. So instead I wanted to know why my parents were so inclined to be part of this city, to have a mayor in their pocket. I ended up tortured and beaten several times; I even had the FBI, CIA, all working to bring down the corruption in this city. But it's Blood who is the key."

"You're parents let all this happen to you?"

"They had no choice, if they had stopped we'd all be _dead_." He said the anger and sorrow slipping from him. "So this is me Felicity, a broken, damaged man whose family abandoned him in order to protect him."

"Oliver..." She said it her own eyes tearing up as she stepped closer and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated briefly before wrapping his arms around her too, his chin resting on her head as he felt her cheek against his chest. He ran his hands over the t-shirt up and down her spine, she cautiously stepped back. "Hi Oliver, I'm Felicity. I'm damaged and scarred too, and I have no family." Oliver watched as she slowly turned around, pulling his shirt up her back inch by inch, her black lacy panties distracting him as they hugged her ass. His heart stopped in his chest as his eyes landed on the marks on her back.

"Felicity." He stepped closer, his hand already up feeling the raised flesh against his rough hands, his whole hand so large against her tiny frame, making him nauseas at the thought of a person doing this to her. His other hand skimmed over her stomach as he stared down at her. As soon as he touched the smooth skin of her tummy Felicity's breath hitched and she couldn't help but sigh. He froze instantly, and when she squirmed he carried on, clearly thinking he imagined it.  
"What happened?"

"My dad, he left when I was kid but he came back. He used to beat me until one day... He went too far. I was put in an orphanage, my dad... _Died_ and mum, well she might as well be dead with what he did to her."

"Felicity..." He dragged out her name as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his chest. "But these marks... They look newer-"

"Boyfriend. It seems I tend to have a preference, men like my father." She said it with a dry laugh but Oliver just tightened his grip. "Belt." She felt him stiffen behind her. "It took me awhile to realise I was better than all of that, and with Digs help I'm here but... The scars... They put guys off." She dropped her head then but instantly froze when she felt Oliver's warm breath by her ear coasting over her skin.

"Well clearly they're blind." Slowly he kissed her neck. "They have no idea what they're missing, you're beautiful."

"You are too." She whispered. "I mean handsome, not that you can't be beautiful too..." He smiled against her skin.

"Well let me worship your body, let me show you how a lady like you should be treated."

"Oliver but we work together..."

"So?" He asked torturously slowly moving his hand into her panties.

"Oh... Oh god..." She threw her head back a little.

"I missed you being in my life, sitting at my desk your lips wrapped round that pen imaging them wrapped around something else." He cupped her and she gasped loudly.

"Oliver." She moaned loudly.

"I can stop, at any point. All you have to do is say it." He stayed perfectly still her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Please... Don't stop... Don't stop." He smiled then pulling his hand away and spinning her. He ducked his head so their lips landed together in a heated kiss, his hands on her hips, and hers wrapped around his neck. The kiss wasn't gentle but passionate and full of desire. They pulled back and placed their foreheads together catching their breath.

"I want this Felicity. Not just your body... This... _connection_ whatever this is." She nodded. "I want you to know it's more than sex for me." Her eyes shone for a second before she tilted her head.

"Well then show me Oliver." Suddenly he was pushing her backwards onto the bed.

* * *

When his alarm went off next morning, he shifted to turn it off. Then lay back down reaching over for the body that had been curled into his side all night to find it empty, and cold. He shot up looking around blinking back the sunlight; he frowned when he noticed her clothes gone. He jumped out of bed, not bothering to find clothes when he found a note by the coffee machine.

_I'll see you at work, didn't think my dress or your shirt were appropriate Felicity xox_

He smiled to himself, shaking his head as he decided to get ready and meet her there.

When he stepped through the doors, he was not expecting everyone to be staring at him, and he definitely wasn't expecting Tommy to corner him by the drinks machine.

"So?" He asked him.

"So what Tommy?"

"You and Felicity..."

"What about us?"

"Oh come on you're all over the papers."

"Wait what?" Oliver asked a little bewildered.

"Yes look." He grabbed the nearest laptop showing him several photos. There was one of him carrying Felicity out of the restaurant, the other of them outside his flat in his car and lastly of Felicity leaving earlier that morning looking completely dishevelled but with a smile on her face.

"How did they?"

"Clearly must have been following you, I mean normally they aren't supposed to write about you but I guess your parents changed their minds."

"Urgh." He ran a hand down his face.

"So did you... You know?" He winked playfully.

"Tommy."

"Oh come on, I can see the god damn hickey on your collarbone!" Oliver glanced down and there it was plain as day.

"Shit."

"Oh god you actually did, didn't you? What was it sympathy 'you had an allergic reaction lets have sex' sex?"

"No."

"Oh so it was more a doctor, patient thing?" He winked again.

"No!" Oliver replied a little more forcefully.

"Well whatever it was you won."

"What?"

"The betting pool, remember?... Sex in the last month, yes you won the money with a few days to spare."

"Tommy-" A thud caused them both to turn around, they watched as Felicity had dropped the coffees and pastries she'd been carrying. "Felicity?" Oliver said taking a step closer. She abruptly took a step back as he went to touch her and he frowned.

"How could you?" She whispered trying to avoid the gaze of everyone.

"I..." She didn't even bother to give him a chance to explain as she span on her heels and rushed out the office towards the elevators. Oliver didn't even hesitate as he ran after her; he took the stairs two at a time to catch her. He clutched her wrist in the foyer of the building, and she pulled out his grasp.

"No." She said taking a step back; he could see her putting all her defences back up.

"Felicity."

"No, you don't get to call me that. Friends call me Felicity but you certainly aren't that anymore."

"After last night I hope not." He couldn't help but try to joke, his own defences building because of her stance. She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head in disgust and the look in her eyes said it all.

"I... I let you in... I thought you were so much more than that idiot the press and you used to portray but I guess last night was all a lie..."

"I didn't-"

"No." Her hand shot up stopping him as he tried to step closer. "No, everything I said last night was real, was true... I don't... I don't let people in." She whispered as other people started staring. "But this was all a game to you. A bet with your friends, our co-workers. So all along you just wanted to get into my pants?" Oliver couldn't help but wince at how awful it all sound.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to put money on sleeping with me? Or you didn't mean to hurt me? Because both of those were inevitable, you were gambling on my life!" She gestured to herself, her arms banding around her as if holding herself up. She glanced at him, took in his appearance before turning around with a shake of her head.

"Felicity please." He said it so tenderly she faltered spinning around.

"No!" He saw it then all those years of pain and abuse, of neglect and he had added to it. And for the first time in his entire life he felt true heart ache, true emotional pain and it was nothing compared to all the physical pain he had endured. "I told you... I'm better than the people who hurt me. I just didn't think you'd be the one to pack another punch. Not like this, not after last night." The way she looked at him with such disappointment, with such venom and distain actually made his blood run cold, and his heart faltered in his chest. She didn't say another word as she walked away, and he let her because really, what did he have to offer her? He'd just proven how much he could hurt her. With a shaky breath he pulled back on his playboy persona and headed upstairs.

* * *

It had been 4 days, 4 days and not a single sighting or word from Felicity. He had given the money he won to an abuse charity, anonymously of course. He felt guilty, he hardly slept and his work even seemed to be suffering he couldn't focus. He sat in his cubicle staring at the blank one of Felicity's.

"Queen!" Diggles voice cut through and Oliver jumped. "My office now!" Oliver got up quickly, his best friend giving him a concerned frown as he stepped into the office and closed the door. He knew what would be coming, he knew he'd lose his job and part of him felt like he deserved it. "Sit." Oliver sat looking up at Diggle who was sat behind his desk his arms crossed.

"I know I'm fired." Oliver said with a shrug.

"Wait what?"

"I presume Felicity called told you what happened... And she's more important here than me so I get it." Diggle frowned shaking his head.

"Yes Felicity called, yes she explained a little of what happened but she quit."

"What?" Oliver said leaning forward eyes wide.

"She quit, she's taking sometime out. In fact she's thinking of leaving Starling." Oliver's mouth opened and closed as Diggle stood up. "I might be over stepping so many boundaries here but you actually care about her..."

"I..." He nodded not meeting his gaze.

"In all my time I have never seen a guy beat himself up so much over what you did. Your writing is just dreadful lately, you look like you haven't slept in days, and even the rest of the staff are worried about you."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Fix this Oliver. Only you can make this right."

"I don't know how." He admitted sinking into the chair his shoulders slumped.

"I think you do. I think you know you need to show her the truth."

"I have an idea but it could be... Dangerous... for all of us."

"Well then we best call Ray and get started."

"Why are you helping me Dig? I mean thank you but why?"

"Because she's special, and something tells me you are too... And there's something between you two I haven't seen in a long time, an understanding, a trust, a true partnership." Oliver looked a little stunned before nodding. He had to make this up to her, he had to.

* * *

Felicity flicked through the channels staring blankly as she sat there in her pyjamas. She was meant to be job hunting, meant to be figuring things out but all she could think about was Oliver's bet. Yet for as much anger as he had, she couldn't hate him because their night together had been something else entirely. The memories came flooding back, his rough hands delicate on her scars, his stubble rubbing against her sensitive skin, his soft lips tenderly against hers, his hard muscles tight against her soft curves and she couldn't help sighing. But it was so much more than that too, she had opened up and told him about her past and she had thought he had done the same but now she wasn't so sure. She froze instantly when his face appeared on the screen. She glanced quickly it was the news channel.

"Well with the release of an article by Oliver Queen over night the city finds itself in disarray." The news anchor said sitting straighter.

"Yes it came to light that Mayor Blood had in fact been abusing his position of power. He was arrested this morning and so were many of his associates including Oliver's parents, Moira and Robert Queen." The second anchor responded.

"A temporary mayor is in position but it does appear Blood has several links in the mafia, he has taken bribes from several property developers, he even is responsible for the death of several children after allowing a company to trial drugs on them."

"Wow and Oliver Queen unearthed all of this? He gave up his own family and everything for his 5 minutes of glory."

"Ah that's the thing Jimmy since the article was published last night Oliver Queen has not been seen or heard from. The newspaper he reports for owned by Ray Palmer released this statement on his behalf."

The screen cut to Ray stood in front of their building paper in hand.

"I'm here today to release a statement on Oliver Queens's behalf, before I do that I want to make it very clear that Oliver has been working with several government agencies that okayed all of this, that he and I knew all the risks. We support our team and we will continue to do so throughout all of this. But yes his statement." She could hear the horde of reporters shouting questions at him.

"Where is he Mr Palmer?"

"Has he gone into hiding?"

"Has he been arrested?"

"Yesterday I made the toughest decision of my life, to tell the truth, the whole truth. I have been hiding things for awhile now, and the more I kept digging the more I found out but the more I suffered too. I was tortured and beaten several times during my search for the truth. I tried to protect my own family, but sometimes we have to face the sad truth that we need to be punished for our crimes. So with that in mind, I wrote this piece with someone who shall remain unnamed to protect them. I have caused a media storm, and the likelihood of danger facing me has increased. But I need to apologise to the aforementioned person, I never meant to hurt you, you were right sometimes it's easier to pretend than face the truth. I know this doesn't change anything, but I am sorry. I do care about this city, about you and you were right to walk out of my life, I will cause so much pain and heartache with this story but hopefully I will also save a lot of people from that. So my name is Oliver Queen, I am a news reporter and I am finally proud of the man I am, of the truth finally being able to set me free." She watched as Ray nodded at the crowd before disappearing. It cut back to the studio and Felicity sat there eyes wide, not really paying attention.

There was a knock on her door, and she jumped at the sudden noise. She slowly got to her feet, and cautiously peeped through the peephole. A man stood there his back towards her door, he was wearing a green hoodie pulled up over his face but she'd recognise him anywhere. She yanked the door open.

"Oliver." She whispered and he stood there with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Can I come in?" He asked glancing behind him.

"Yes of course." She opened the door wider before she locked it behind him.

"I know I shouldn't have come here." He said leaving his hood up. "I know it's stupid and dangerous, actually I don't even know if you saw." He gestured to the TV then.

"I saw." She replied.

"I just... I wanted to say sorry in person." She nodded. "The bet... Was stupid, it's my default setting. I just... I'm an idiot; I try to be this cocky person I was back before I learnt the truth of my parents, before all these..." He took a deep breath gesturing at himself. " _Scars._ That night things changed, all those weeks getting to know you, I've never..." He looked nervous nothing like the guy Felicity believed him to be. "I've never felt like this before, I've never wanted be the best version of me because of someone else seeing that I am cable of that. I know I lost your trust and respect Felicity but I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?"

"What it felt like to fall for someone." She stood there her eyes wide and mouth open, but her arms crossed over her chest. "I messed up big time, and I want you to know I gave the money to charity. I won't ever do that to anyone again and I know I'll never make it up to you." He looked away then, the clear tears in his eyes threatening to spill out. "But believe me when I say I am sorry, I never wanted to hurt you especially after I learnt the truth... I wasn't... I don't want to be your dad or your ex, when we... slept together I had completely forgot about the bet, I just wanted to show you that your scars, your mind, your body are beautiful, I never wanted to make you feel any less about yourself because Felicity, you are remarkable in every sense." She took a shaky breath her hands starting to loosen from around her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry before I go."

"Go?" She asked.

"The story, it's going to uncover some pretty bad people, so I need to disappear for awhile."

"Oh..." She dropped her head a little.

"It's too dangerous, even the government agencies advised me to leave."

"When do you have to leave?" She asked taking a step closer.

"Soon, hence _this_ look." He gestured at himself. "You've seen how public it is, Bloods men will more than likely be looking for me and I just... I had to apologise. This was possible because of you; the truth as hard as it might be is actually the right way here."

"Oh Oliver." She stepped closer her hand resting on his chest. "I didn't mean for you to do all this, you didn't have to give it up."

"No, I wanted to. A break from here might be a good, travel, relax see some of the world." She smiled nodding slightly before she looked away. "Hey are you okay?" He whispered his hand coming to cover hers on his chest. She turned to look back at him then a single tear slipping down her cheek. The sight alone broke him and before he could think he leant forward capturing her lips in a slow and tender kiss. Her hands moved up pulling his hoodie down as her hands ran through his hair.

"Oliver." She whispered so quietly against his lips, they pulled apart their foreheads touching. He opened his eyes, hers were slammed shut, her cheeks flushed, and lips a little swollen, his hands were on her back and she fit perfectly against him.

"Come with me." He whispered back and her eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Come with me, if you want to of course."

"But work Oliver, my flat, my life..."

"Diggle's fine with it all, he's the one that brought me. He's waiting outside to take me out of town. Your flat will always be here and well I'd like to be a part of your life if you let me of course." She stared at him pulling back slightly. "I thought we were so unlikely but you... You make the most sense, you help me be a better man and even Dig sees that."

"He does?" Oliver nodded before his hands slid to her hips.

"You're special, and he thinks... That we have something and I'd like to discover a bit more about that connection." She frowned a little. "I've never felt like this, and I want to feel more, with you and make up for everything... You can leave at any point and well it could get dangerous but-" Her lips landing on his stopped him rambling as he smiled into the kiss.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked a little taken aback.

"You gave up your own parents, they tortured and beat you, and your scared mentally and physically just like me from the actions of people who are supposed to love us and care about us. So maybe us leaving together isn't a bad idea, maybe we share more than we think and it gives you a chance to make it up to me properly." She winked playfully.

"Oh I'll definitely make it up to you." He teased nipping her lower lip. "But right now we have to go."

"Of course I mean the press and Bloods men..." She let go rushing to her bedroom, he followed watching as she pulled out a suitcase throwing clothes into it.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I don't want you in anymore danger-"

"Stop right there, I want to try this Oliver. I'm willing to do this, I... I do trust you, I just... I'm not used to feeling this either." She blushed looking away from him and suddenly he was right there his hand covering hers.

"Then we'll learn it all together, we'll come back Felicity. Once it's safe, once it's settled we'll come home, I promise." He whispered and she smiled.

"Home is where the heart is Oliver." And he couldn't help beaming at this woman that had changed his life for the better, the lady who kept him on his toes for so long and now here he was helping her pack, so they could find some happiness from the pains they had experienced in their short lives and as frightened as he was of the repercussions of his actions, he knew with Felicity beside him he'd face anything.


	74. Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussieforgood: Inspired by the EBR pic and the short that came out a few hours ago (and what you said on Kik - this is why you should never put ideas in my head): Felicity has to dress like that for an undercover mission and Oliver reacts. And yes it has to have some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering what the outfit is google normal doors :P...  
> Also my final prompt and they are not open, I just caught up with what I had left and this is SMUT!!!!

Oliver hated this idea, she knew he did. But what choice did they have really? They needed a female to go in undercover, Thea well Oliver would never want his sister involved in anything like this. Laurel had a justice career to keep intact, and yes Felicity had a multimillion dollar business to run but at least she could explain this away, delete all evidence of this evening. Plus there was no one else who could hack the guys system just by getting access to his private computers.

She hadn't told him what she had to wear for this, what "theme" their latest criminals club entailed. She stood at the bar, her heels emphasising her legs which were covered in black fishnet tights. She was wearing leather shorts; well she knew Oliver wouldn't class them as shorts but still, and a black corset with zips and metal rings. Her hair was down in loose curls reaching her shoulders and she had bright red lipstick on. Her glasses were gone and contacts in place, as her face was partially covered by a beautiful black and red mask with feathers and beads to help conceal her identity even further.

Everyone in the club was wearing a mask, and all in a variety of dress. The theme clearly more extreme to others, who were wearing barely anything carrying whips and chains, some men and women chained to another leading them like dogs. A lot of men were dressed in suits, with a handful shirtless and wearing leather pants. There wasn't a single woman in a dress, or what Felicity deemed a dress.

She'd been here over an hour making the rounds trying to pique the main mans interest, but he currently had a leggy redhead who was giving him a lap dance right at his table in the corner. She leant over the bar, her comms link working as Diggle, Oliver, Thea and Laurel all waited outside checking in on her. Her glass of a red liquid was placed in front of her as she eyed up the barman cautiously, he tilted his head to the end of the bar and her mouth fell open. He was wearing a grey suit, it clung to his body from the tailored fit and his silver and black mask made his blue eyes even more vibrant even in the dull lights of the club. She gasped when she heard him talk over the comms.

"You _failed_ to mention what kind of club this was." His voice was low and she could hear the anger.

"Well I doubt you wanted Laurel or Thea dressed like this." She said with a shrug.

"I don't want _you_ dressed like this either." He shot back and she could feel the anger radiating from him even at the opposite end of the bar. She said nothing as she picked the drink up downing it in one; a small drop escaped out the corner of her mouth and ran down her chin dripping onto her chest. She watched as his eyes followed the single bead as it ran between her leather covered breasts, she heard the growl and it appeared so did the rest of the team.

"Oh god!" Thea squeaked.

"Guys remember we have this mission to take care of first." Diggle said.

"Yes you can leave the rest of this for when you're home... _Alone_..." Laurel added. Felicity smirked at Oliver giving him a wink; she turned her attention back to their target. He appeared to be staring at her too; maybe he'd seen the same thing Oliver had? After that little liquid courage, she span on her heels heading for the dance floor swaying her hips slightly. If the man she loved wanted a show and it hooked the guy on the mission at the same time then fine. She threw her hands up swaying in time with the beat, she tried really hard to look at the target, she did, but her eyes kept landing on Oliver. He was watching her, his grip tightening on his glass as he watch her slowly getting closer to the rest of the people on the dance floor. She was so focused on Oliver she never noticed the people behind her till she felt a hand slap her ass experimentally. She span around to find a guy brandishing a whip, he winked at her as he moved to wrap an arm around her but as quickly as that all happened she felt another body press into her, arms banding around her tiny frame and a growl.

"Mine." Oliver said low and the guy, slightly startled, turned away. "Felicity." He whispered into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Comms." She whispered.

"They're off, I told them to turn yours off and I turned mine off."

"Oh." She said as he span her in his arms, his leg pushing between hers and he bent his knee slightly so he could get closer. "Why? Wha- what are you..." His hand slipped to the small of her back pulling her even closer and he ground against her. "Doing?" She released on a breathy moan. He smirked then moving his hips in time with the music letting her grind against his leg, the fishnets and leather making everything so different. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, she could feel her pleasure building her heart beating wildly.

"Putting on a show." He whispered before pulling her off and spinning her around. She moaned from the loss of contact but then he pulled her backwards, her back flush against his front. She could feel his erection rubbing against her ass, the leather, his pants and briefs hiding nothing as he stroked and moved still in time with the music. His hands came round to the front, one cupping her over her panties as the other cupped her breast. Her eyes were closed as she leant her head back slightly into his shoulder, she was so engrossed in what he was doing, of the way he massaged her over the leather that she forgot where she was. She whimpered her hands covering his trying to get him to move faster. She rocked against him, the leather seeming to add more to the moment.

"Oliver." She moaned and then he whispered right beside her ear.

"Open your eyes baby." She snapped them open, the target was right there watching them. The redhead nowhere to be seen, he was looking right at them. She could see his hand clearly rubbing himself over his pants; he was definitely enjoying the show. But with that Felicity stiffened remembering exactly why they were here.

"I..." Oliver's palm pressed against her as his fingers continued to stroke. His hand tightened on her breast making her gasp.

"Play a long, this might be our way in."

"But..." She hesitated and he rubbed his erection against her moaning softly into her ear.

"This is what you do, even now on this mission look at the effect you have on me. Especially in _that_ , I'm so mad at you but yet..."

"Yet?" He pulled her even tighter and thrust forward she gasped her head falling back again. Then there was a man's voice.

"Excuse me sir, miss, my boss would like to speak to you." Felicity's eyes snapped open and she knew her skin was flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh I..." Oliver pulled her into his side stopping the inevitable ramble.

"I mean you just kind of crashed in our _fun_." Oliver's voice sound different, she imagined more like Ollie in his hay day.

"Well I'm sure my boss will make that up to you." He pointed to the gentleman in the corner, and Oliver nodded pulling Felicity a long.

"I see you seem to be enjoying my clubs ambience tonight." The man replied. Felicity's eyes travelled down, his bulge was very much obvious just like Oliver's in his tailored suit.

"Seems we weren't the only one." Felicity's cheeks flushed she couldn't believe she'd just said that, she looked up quickly to see the man's pupils dilated and licking his lip.

"With a show like that, how could I not?" He smirked, glancing at them both before he stepped closer. "I could make it _very_ worthwhile if you'd like to carry this on in private." Oliver's hand tightened on Felicity's side as the man slowly ran a finger up both their arms.

"Carry on?" Felicity asked then instantly regretted.

"You two play, I watch... Maybe we can _all_ get a little something out of this." He cupped Oliver through his pants and both were stunned to say the least, Olivers fake smile coming back into play. "We can all _play_ together." He said reaching round and grabbing Felicity ass. His touch made her skin crawl, and Oliver could feel her tense. She looked up to see Oliver struggling to control himself from ripping the guys head off.

"Yes sure, more private." Felicity jumped in. "Where?"

"My office." He pointed to a staircase up the back.

* * *

When they stepped in after the guy had excused all his bodyguards and locked the door behind him, he walked over to his scotch collection.

"Here let me." Oliver said taking the bottle and pouring out 3 glasses. The guy walked around to his desk sitting in the chair as Felicity took in the large room. The sofa was massive clearly folding out to a bed, having to make herself stop picturing all the other people he'd had in this room. Oliver walked back over, he handed a glass to their target before giving Felicity one. She was shaking nerves getting the better of her.

"Let the fun begin." The guy said raising his glass, he downed the drink in one, Oliver following suit as Felicity sipped it. He slammed the glass down on his desk as the noise of his zipper being undone filled the silence. Oliver took their glasses placing them down. "Come on, carry on." The arousal from moments ago had disappeared leaving Felicity uncertain, she could tell Oliver was feeling the same as the tent in his pants didn't seem as hard.

"Music." Felicity blurted out and Oliver glanced at the guy who grabbed a control, music filling the space. Oliver stepped closer his hands landing on her ass showing her only he got to touch her there, not anyone else. She smiled tenderly into his eyes as he pushed her backwards into the bookcase on the wall.

"Oh yes." The man shouted. Oliver lifted her leg; he bent his knees slightly as he rubbed against her. She moaned unable to control herself around Oliver, his hand rubbing against her fishnets as he thrust against her. She gasped again and then the glanced at their target. His hand was moving up and down his shaft, and she glanced into Oliver's eyes. He could see the concern in them.

"Trust me." He whispered into her ear she nodded automatically. "3... 2... 1..." With a loud groan and then a thud Oliver released Felicity and they turned to their target. He was covered in his own cum, his hand still wrapped around himself but he had landed face first onto the desk.

"Well that was a lot different to what we planned."

"Well who knew his thing are guys and girls." He shrugged walking over to him. "You get your hacking on whilst I deal with him."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked as Oliver pushed him back into the chair wheeling him over to the sofa.

"Make him think he had an amazing time, now hack." Felicity nodded not really wanting to know what Oliver meant and turned to the computer.

"You guys okay? Is it safe to listen?" Digs voice came over the comms. Oliver grunted dragging the guy in position on the sofa.

"Please tell me that wasn't my brother making noises?"

"I'm hacking, he's taking care of the target."

"In what sense?" Thea asked. "cause those noises don't sound really-"

"I am not even going to answer that." Oliver growled back. "I think the better question is how did you guys not tell me what this club was like? Or how did none of you tell me you made Felicity up like that?" Felicity looked up at him then.

"Excuse me; I made myself up thank you very much!" She snapped glaring at him, she watched as his mouth fell open and his eyes started to trail down her body. She turned away from him typing even faster.

"Anyway how's it all going?" Dig asked.

"The transfer should be happening now, his systems really easy to crack when you're in it. I've even planted a bug so we can keep tabs."

"Yes the screens downloading now." Laurel replied. "You two going to be okay getting out of there?" Felicity looked up at Oliver who was making the guy look more comfy, placing a glass beside him and his bottle of scotch near his feet overturned.

"We'll be fine guys."

"We'll wait till you're out before we leave." Diggle responded as Oliver looked up at Felicity who was still typing away.

"Okay, I have my bike we'll take that." Felicity's head snapped up, their eyes locking. "You guys can get changed, drop the van off and head home. We're heading straight home." His eyes never left hers and he saw her white teeth biting into her red lower lip.

"Oh god! I do not need to know these things." Thea groaned.

"Done." Laurel replied. Oliver wheeled the chair back to the desk, Felicity moving out of the way. He turned to her, his face expressionless.

"Ready?" He asked her. Her hands landed on his chest, slowly moving upwards straightening his mask on his face before she pulled back.

"Ready." She repeated with a nod. He grabbed her hand, leaving the office, leaving the club no one even batting an eye lid.

"We're out you guys can go home." Oliver said not even waiting for a response as he pulled his then Felicity's ear pieces out, making sure they were off before slipping them in his pocket. He didn't even bother with his helmet, there home was about 5 minutes drive away. He gestured for her to join him and she did, slipping her arms around his waist squeezing tightly. She pressed into his back, her legs pressed into his as the engine roared to life underneath her. She couldn't help moaning as he sped off.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, she jumped off the back of the bike. Her legs a little shaky but easily unlocked the side door into their kitchen.

"Felicity." Oliver growled practically chasing her. She stood in the kitchen the mask removed just staring at him, he tore his own mask off. She tilted her head.

"We got the information, no one got hurt, our identities remained intact and your sister and friend didn't end up compromised, I think it was a win." She stood there her hands on her hips.

"God damn it Felicity." He said his voice husky.

"No okay? I made the right decision here and _this_ ," she gestured to herself, "is not a hard look to pull off, I own all these things Oliver." He closed his eyes and she couldn't help but shake her head. "I get it, you get jealous and possessive-" Suddenly he took two strides and kissed her passionately. She gasped in surprise and his tongue caressed hers. He nipped at her lips, as she melted into him. His hands banding around her as her own ran through his hair. They pulled back both breathing deeply, trying to catch their breaths.

"Fuck." He muttered against her lips. "Felicity, do you have any idea what seeing you like this does to me?" She shook her head. "It makes me want to take you on the nearest surface."

"Oh." Her lips fell into a perfect O.

"And my blood boils when any other man gets to touch you." His hand roamed to her ass kneading through the material. "Because _only I_ get to touch you like that, only I get to make you scream in pleasure, only I get to take these clothes off of you, make you wither underneath me, or on top, or in any way possible as long as it's with my body, only my name you _scream_." His voice had dropped as he pulled her forward unexpectedly. Their hips clashed together, his erection causing them both to groan as he rubbed against her.

"Oh god." She moaned. He bent down his lips so close to her ear; she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard..." She closed her eyes, panting a little. "God I need to bury myself deep inside you, feel you pulse around me." Without warning he pulled on her industrial piercing. She groaned loudly her nails digging into his scalp before she released him.

"Oliver." She whimpered. Somehow she pulled out his grasp; she didn't look back as she sauntered off to the staircase. He watched her hips swaying, the fishnets and heels making her legs even longer. He placed a hand on the counter breathing deeply as he watched her disappear. It took all his will power not to run after her.

His mouth ran dry as he glanced at the blank leather panties dropped into the entrance of their bedroom. As he walked in she lay there on her stomach staring at him. He could see the curve of her breasts, the ties at the back of her corset and then he glanced at her legs. The fishnets were up to her waist, but he could see she was wearing nothing underneath. He groaned as he noticed the way her legs were crossed and her heels were still on.

"Jacket off." She said from where she lay, he didn't hesitate as it slipped off his shoulders dropping to the floor. "Shirt too." He slowly started to undo each button, as he toed off his shoes. She watched with fascination, her eyes never leaving his chest as with every button more of his skin was revealed. He smiled when he saw her chewing her bottom lip, her lipstick smudged from earlier. When he had finally finished he was stood at the foot of their bed and her hand snuck out running over his abs. She dipped her fingers into his hips, before slowly she trailed down. She sat up spinning so that he was stood between her legs. She unbuckled his belt, and then undid his button before leaning forward and pulling his zipper down with her teeth. Oliver stifled a moan as she pressed into his bulging erection and then her hand was inside, stroking him with firm certainty. He groaned then thrust forward a little; she pulled out and yanked his pants and briefs down freeing him. She didn't have time to react when he pushed her shoulders back, she lay down propped up on her elbows as Oliver dropped to his knees removing his clothes completely.  
His hands landed on her thighs, the fishnets rough against his hands. Slowly he leant forward, and licked at her centre through the material. She through her head back, and he could feel how ready she was for him.

"How important are these?" He asked plucking at the flimsy tights.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Are these replaceable?" He asked again, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Ye... Yes." She stuttered out and suddenly all that could be heard was a loud rip as he yanked the material covering her sex. She gasped at the sudden noise before his tongue stroked at her walls. She moaned as his lips wrapped around her clit, and he teased it with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh god... Oliver!" She moaned as she dropped back, a hand landing in his hair pulling his face closer. His stubble adding to the delicious pleasure building, then he pushed two fingers inside her. She whimpered his name over and over as he pumped his fingers faster. Her legs tightened around his head, her heels still on and he hummed around her clit, curling his fingers and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. The wave of pleasure hit her, and she barely managed to keep her eyes open as he lapped up at her release his tongue rough but tender against her sensitive flesh sending sparks of arousal through her veins once more.

She barely registered when he picked her up and flipped her on to her stomach further up the bed. She moaned as she felt the bed dip as he braced his knees either side of her legs. He kissed the back of her neck leaning over her, pressing his erection up against her ass.

"Oliver." She moaned as his lips trailed down her neck, and he sucked and nipped at her pulse point. She gasped loudly as he marked her and she pushed upwards. Her legs spread slightly causing his erection to fall between her legs, her slick folds rubbing against him, both unable to control their moans from the simple friction. He gently nipped at her shoulder as he bent slightly thrusting and pressing against her but never entering her.

He slowly pulled away making her whimper, and then she felt tugging on her corset. She glanced back; he was using his teeth to untie the strings as his arms slipped underneath her cupping her breasts through the leather. The material loosened with each pull, he clearly knew what he was doing as he slackened each string at a time. He slipped one hand inside her corset front, cupping her breast in his palm. His warm rough pad against her warm soft skin made her back arch as she pushed into his touch. Oliver bent slightly, pushing his erection right where she wanted. She gasped as he thrust forward pushing inside of her. Suddenly he was pulling her corset away from her body, tossing it away as he pulled her up straight. Her hands flew backwards grasping his hips, as his lips found her neck once more. He thrust over and over, each making her gasp his name. He had a hand on her breast, rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb in time with his thrusts and lips.

"Come for me Felicity." He whispered into her ear.

"I need..." She trailed off on a moan, her head landing near his shoulder.

"What do you need baby?" He asked and she turned her head. Instantly they kissed as his hand trailed down her body before he rubbed his finger against her clit. She screamed into his mouth as her orgasm rocked through her, her mind was blitzed, her nails digging into his skin only spurring him on and her body hummed as Oliver carried on.

She moaned when Oliver pulled back flipping her onto her back, her heart thudded in her chest as he thrust back into her, his pace maddening. He moaned at the feel of the fishnet tights against his skin, her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him closer, the heels scratching against his ass and thighs. His arms banded under her back as he held onto the tops of her shoulders, she met him thrust for thrust. Her arms were looped around his neck, the pleasure in her body never leaving her; it just kept building and building. Oliver leant down nibbling on the swell of her breasts; she moaned her fingers running through his hair scratching at his scalp. He licked a line from between her breasts all the way up her throat and chin right to the corner of her mouth.

"Felicity." He whimpered against her, he thrust erratically and pressed a little harder so their pelvis's rubbed, their skin and fishnets such an amazing sensation. Felicity pulled his head up, their eyes locking as her hand scratched at his stubbled jaw. Their sweat slick skin rubbing together as she spoke softly.

"Come for me Oliver, make me yours and you mine." He groaned loudly as he snapped his hips harder, she screamed his name as he released deep inside of her. His warm seed triggering another orgasm, his name falling from her lips caused spasms of pleasure down his spine and straight to his dick as her walls pulsed around him pulling him in even deeper. Her eyes were slammed shut as Oliver dropped down his head landing between her breasts, both their chests heaving as they allowed their hearts to settle. After awhile Oliver made to move and Felicity groaned in protest. He chuckled then.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as he slowly sat up, he pulled her heels from her feet one at a time placing his lips to the centre of her sole. She lay there unmoving as his hands skimmed up her legs and slowly he pulled the now destroyed fishnets down her legs, tossing them. She smiled tenderly at him, he'd just fucked her senseless basically acting like a caveman and now here he was tenderly removing her clothes, before pulling the covers over them and he wrapped himself around her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she placed a kiss to his chest.

"For what?"

"For being you. Even the jealous parts." She felt his little laugh rumble in his chest.

"I don't like to share." He whispered. She glanced up at him smiling.

"Well you never have to share me. We just get to share these moments _together._ " His eyes softened then as his fingers ran through her golden locks. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, pouring all his love and emotions into it.

"I love you." He said pulling away.

"I love you too. Even when you go all caveman." She winked.

"I'll show you caveman!" He grunted pulling her closer and she giggled loudly, smiling and brightening up his entire world. He was thankful to every god, deity, spirit that allowed this woman into his life, the woman who had chose him, and despite everything she had chose to live her life with him.


	75. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallpants: Oliver has been helping Felicity repair the loft and they've been working together to repair the lair. He comes over one night bc he forgot something at the loft and sees Felicity in her wheelchair because it's been a long day and she needed to rest and Oliver freaks out and is super protective and caring. Oh plus angst bc they are not together still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with my first prompt in like a year this is insane! nervous as hell so let's see how this goes...

It had barely been a week since Darhk's attack, and even though Felicity had remained with Oliver it had been an exhausting time. During the days Oliver was busy as Mayor rebuilding the city with the help of the citizens, and of course even Felicity. Then at night he was protecting them as the Green Arrow, with Overwatch in his ear.

It was harder work than they imagined, between all that Oliver had agreed to fix the loft up for Felicity as they also rebuilt the Arrow cave. Slowly but surely it was all coming together, they had managed to fix the lighting and even Cisco helped to rewire the place. Most of the rubble was still there but Oliver had tried to focus on the loft. He wanted to make it safe and homely again for Felicity, even if it wasn't for himself he wanted to get rid of the bad memories. So Oliver had managed to fix the windows, and repaired even the bullet holes. Felicity had chose to redecorate, even painting and decorating the place herself. She bought new furniture and made it more colourful, more her, a home.

They'd been working late at the mayoral office, Felicity using her amazing IT knowledge to improve the specs for the workmen around the city. Oliver had spent most of the day watching her as she walked slowly around dragging her feet, she looked tired and worn down but also happy. He smiled at her as the night started to draw in, both in his office alone. He watched as she slowly placed herself in the chair shifting uncomfortably.

"I think we should take a break from the night business tonight," Oliver said softly.

"Are you sure Oliver?"

"The police are starting to rebuild and you have those alerts set up right?"

"Of course I do," she said giving him a sideways glance.

"I'm not questioning your skills I'm just checking," he said with a hint of a teasing smile. She sighed rubbing her temples. "Seriously Felicity, take a break, you deserve it."

"So do you," she replied softly. Oliver couldn't help his heart beating a little quicker as he looked into her eyes. The moment clearly too much for her as she averted her gaze and stood up gingerly. "I'm going to go get myself a big belly burger and relax with some trashy TV."

"Sounds like a plan," Oliver answered giving her a half hearted smile.

"Goodnight Oliver," She said as she walked towards the door.

"Night Felicity," he practically whispered as he remembered the last time she had walked away from him. He closed his eyes as the door closed pushing that thought away because they might not be together now but she had stayed.

He needed to do something. He quickly got up from his chair pulling his tie off and tossing it onto the desk. He took a deep breath before he too walked out the office deciding to head over to the lair to fix something up. He finished off a few last minute demands at the office before he walked into the night air; there was a cool breeze that was nice against his flushed skin and it was truly peaceful after everything the city had been through. He walked slowly down the street, his mind wandering back to Felicity and how tired she had been. He made his way to the arrow cave thinking of the things he could do when he suddenly remembered all his tools were still at the loft. He froze instantly. He couldn't disturb her, could he? She might be asleep or she might not want him to disturb her evening. But then if he didn't get his tools now he'd have to another time and he needed to keep busy somehow. He took a deep breath, he could just let himself in and out with the spare key and she wouldn't even know he'd been in there. He nodded to himself, that's what he'd do. So he changed direction and headed to the loft instead.

* * *

When he got there he could hear the TV on through the door, the voices softly speaking so he did the courteous thing and knocked. He knocked softly not wanting to disturb her, and then tried again. When no one answered he pulled the key from his pocket placing it in the lock and in one swift moment he pushed the door open. Instantly he was hit with memories of laughter, joking, of group parties, soft kisses, of ivory skin bathed in moonlight, golden lock on dark sheets and shining diamond rings. He shook his head stepping in ignoring the memories that assaulted him. That was the past, here and now was what mattered.

He took a few more steps when his heart ceased in his chest. Felicity was sat in her wheelchair, her body was slumped almost lifeless. He just reacted not even thinking about anything. "Felicity!" he bellowed running towards her. She bolted up, jumping in her seat as Oliver dropped to his knees beside her grasping her hand. Her eyes wandered all over the place as he squeezed. "Felicity, it's me. It's just me."

"Oliver?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"What the hell happened?" he ushered out.

"What?" Her nose scrunched up, her glasses moving in the adorable way Oliver loved but he had to focus.

"Your... wheelchair?" he stuttered out, his hand shooting out to brush the hair out of her face. She remained frowning looking utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your back? Is everything okay?" He frowned as she looked more confused but he couldn't pull his hand from her cheek. "You're sat in the chair Felicity."

"Oh..." Her eyes widened then as she looked down. "OH!" She moved out his grasp and instantly his hands snapped away from hers as he remembered he could no longer freely touch her. She shifted in the seat standing up. He watched as she straightened and rubbed at the base of her spine gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked standing up too.

"I'm just tired Oliver. Sometimes my back aches and well, the chair was custom made for me." She glanced up to the roof before meeting his eyes "It's comfy." She shrugged. Oliver cursed himself, he had been so focused on rebuilding everything around him, he had forgotten about Felicity's health.

"Take the day off tomorrow."

"What?"

"Felicity, your back... Your legs... I don't want you to do too much."

"I think I can judge what is too much for me Oliver," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I just meant between redecorating here, fixing the lair and rebuilding the city... Well it's been a lot and I didn't exactly ask you-"

"I wanted to Oliver. I still want to, I wouldn't be here doing all this if I didn't want to," she responded her arms still crossed.

"I know, I just..." He glanced away. "I care about you."

"I know." She mumbled looking at her feet. Then her head shot up. "I care about you too, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh I... Well..." He ran a hand at the back of his neck sighing. "Truthfully, I came for my tools."

"What do you need your tools for?" she asked tilting her head just like the first day he had met her. He smiled at the memory knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"I was going to do some work at the lair-"

"But you said we were having the night off. You need rest too Oliver."

"I just wanted to keep busy," he admitted.

"Why? Darhk's gone. I know we lost some of our friends, our family but... We have each other," she said staring into his eyes. He felt like she was searching for something and he swallowed hard.

"I miss you," he whispered and Felicity's eyes widened.

"I'm right here," she answered.

"No I miss what we used to be. And I know that's my fault, I messed up-"

"It wasn't just on you Oliver," She added and he was genuinely surprised by her admission. "We both made mistakes, and we both have a long way to go to fix this." She gestured between them. "But... I'm willing to try, if you are?" she asked timidly and the fact she was uncertain made his heart ache.

"Of course I am, anything for you Felicity," he stated clearly, stepping closer.

"Okay." She smiled softly. "But tonight, I think you need a break too." He gave a swift nod.

"A lot happened, and I never really asked how you were doing Felicity."

"I'm... I don't know how I am Oliver." She shrugged honestly. "I killed thousands of people-"

"But saved millions."

"It doesn't feel like much of a consolation," she answered, turning away from him and sitting on the sofa.

"Don't blame yourself Felicity."

"I think you've done that enough for everyone over the years," she joked.

Oliver smiled before he sat on the sofa too. "You don't need to be funny for me."

"I know, I just don't know how to deal with it all right now."

"That's fine, but I'm here if you need me," he answered and she turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you, I'm here too," she supplied and he nodded. They sat for a little while before Felicity turned. "Do you want to stay for Pizza? I gave up on the big belly burger I was too tired."

"Errrmmm... If you're sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." She shrugged. "Maybe invite Thea?" she offered and Oliver nodded.

"I'm sure she'd like that."

"Good, we all deserve a break."

"Yeh we do." With that Oliver stood fishing his phone out his pocket heading towards the kitchen. He stared between Felicity and the chair, remembering all the pain and suffering she had been through but here she was still fighting, still mending and deep down he knew with a lot of hard work, a lot of determination they could mend their relationship too.


	76. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie: Mayor Queen has been getting pressured to settle down, get a steady gf/fiancé and he meets someone and he feels a spark. But before he moves on , he wants to talk to Felicity to get closure/ make sure that their really over. Ending can be angst or fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note: I got carried away with this fic, and I will apologise for all the pain of this one but I promise the end is worth it (I hope so anyway).

Her hand landed on his as she laughed unburdened. He could feel a spark between them, something that he hadn't felt in a long while. He stared at her, really staring at her as if willing himself to feel something more. She was smart, but not like Felicity. She was beautiful, taller than Felicity. Her hair dyed a dark shade of red and eyes green as emeralds, but not as vast as Felicity's, it was like being home when he looked into Felicitys eyes.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

He felt her hand squeezing his. "Oh yeh Stacey, I'm fine." He brushed it off with a casual smile pulling his hand back. She frowned slightly her nose scrunching up but all he could see was Felicity. He sighed then. "It's been a long day, well week."

"Well that's what winning an election is about I'm afraid, Mayor Queen," she teased grinning at him tenderly.

"Thank you Stacey, for all of this. You've been an excellent chief of staff and election manager."

"My pleasure sir."

And he couldn't help but cringe at the word. "Please, as I've said, call me Oliver."

"Of course Oliver." His name sound nice on her lips, but nothing like the woman who he truly couldn't get out his mind.

Oliver nodded giving her a sad smile. "I think I might have an early night this evening."

"Of course. You have been excellent at rebuilding the cities hope, I just..." She shook her head stopping herself.

"You just what?" he asked sitting straighter.

"I wish you had someone."

"Is this about the press again? And there insistent nagging that I need a good woman by my side? Because seriously Stacey, I don't need a girlfriend, fiancé, or even a wife to show my dedication to this city-"

"No you don't... but it would be nice to see you moving on."

"Moving on?"

"Yeh from... Your ex..." she mumbled the last part and he froze in an instant, she meant Felicity.

"We're friends, me and her."

"Yes but that can't be easy for you." She reached for his hand on the desk again. "Knowing you wanted a life with her and she walked aw-"

"It wasn't that simple." He pulled away from her and she slowly pulled her hand back.

"No, of course not but you deserve to be happy." He closed his eyes hearing her voice, Felicity's voice.

"I am happy."

"Okay," Stacey answered. "Just know if you ever need something, or someone I'm right here." She was being sincere he knew that.

"Thank you," he whispered as she exited his office leaving him with his thoughts. The truth was Stacey was a lovely woman. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about her in a romantic sense, and he had felt something but the truth was it never felt like it did with Felicity. But then Felicity had made it clear, she loved him but she didn't want to be with him. He sighed. Maybe, maybe Stacey was right and he owed it to himself to move on, or at least get answers to if he should move on.

* * *

And that was how he found himself in the offices of Palmer Tech. Felicity had fought hard to get the company back even getting a letter from the President himself explaining her part as a government agent who saved the world from destruction. So the board couldn't really not rehire her after that. So Oliver had watched her regain what he couldn't, and in the past 3 months the company had strengthened.

He walked out of the elevator and turned towards her office. There was no assistant at the desk as he rounded the corner he was met with her soft chuckle. He glanced up to see her on the phone, a grin across her face and his heart ached in his chest. He tapped and then stepped in, her eyes widened as she saw him enter.

"I'll talk to you later Curtis, yep, yeh bye." Curtis, she was speaking to Curtis.

"Hi."

"Hey, what are you doing here Oliver? Not that it's not nice to see you but I thought we all had a night off?"

"We do, yeh... I just... Are you happy?"

She frowned staring at him. "Of course I am, I have PT, you're the Mayor, the city is mending and we've fixed the arrow cave..."

"But what about your life?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy in your life?" She tilted her head and Oliver found himself thinking back to how they met as he waited.

"Yes..." she said slowly.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Oliver is something wrong?" she asked leaning forward.

"No, I mean..." He sighed. "Are we over?"

She frowned even deeper. "What do you mean?"

"Me and you, I know you gave me the ring back and I know we've been working together to fix everything and you stayed... But... What about us?"

She nibbled her bottom lip looking like she was struggling with herself before she sat up steeling her spine. "There is no us Oliver, not like that, not anymore."

"Oh, that... Okay." Oliver stood then his legs feeling shaky as he couldn't find the words.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked with concern.

"I'm just tired," he mumbled as he turned away from her.

He never heard her move as he took a step away from her desk. He felt her hand wrap around his wrist. "What's this really about Oliver?"

"I... Have you seen the news?" he asked timidly unsure how to breach this subject.

"Which parts? The whole city rebuild-"

"No the gossip about my relationships."

"Oh." Her eyes widened a little and then her hand slipped from his. "Well that's your business Oliver, it's your life and you're single to do whatever you want to."

"But what do you want?" he whispered.

"What I want doesn't matter Oliver, this is your life and if you want to... date other women then you should do so."

"But what if I don't want to?" he asked.

"Then that's your choice," she whispered with a half hearted shrug.

"What if I want to date only one woman? But what if that woman doesn't want me?" He stared at her as she looked into his eyes. "What do I do?" he whispered.

Then she was turning away, his heart pounded in his chest. He stood facing the door his back towards her as she spoke. "I can't... I can't tell you what to do Oliver."

"I like someone, someone who's nice and kind, maybe... Maybe one day I could love her but I can't.. won't do that if there is any hope for us." He heard the softest whimper but he couldn't bring himself to look her way.

"You have to let me go Oliver." He heard the sadness in her voice, the slight crack. "I'll still be part of the team, part of your life but I just want... I want you to be happy."

"I was happy with you Felicity but if this is it..."

"It is," she murmured into the space, he turned to look at her. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and he wanted so badly to reach out and touch her but he couldn't, not now.

"So this is really it then? We're moving on?" She merely gave him a sharp nod of her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. He took a step closer. "Please, please don't cry, not over this."

"These are happy tears Oliver, I just want you to be so happy," she ushered between tears.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise, you have nothing to apologise for. Go live your life and be happy. It's all I ever wanted for you." He nodded then as he walked towards the door.

"You know all I ever want is you to be happy too Felicity." With those last words he pulled the door open and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

As it descended he thought he'd feel lighter, that with more clarity and more confirmation that this was truly over he'd feel some form of calm, but all he felt was an ache in his heart and like he'd been punched in the stomach. He had accepted months ago that he and Felicity weren't together but to hear her telling him to move on, well that was more painful than he had ever thought possible, because the truth was he didn't want to move on.

As the elevator dinged open he slowly walked out remembering the tears she shed in the wake of her words. She wanted him to be happy, but the truth was she made him the happiest. He dragged his feet as his shoes clicked against the floor. He loved her. He would always love her, and no other feelings or person could truly change that, and he was certian she loved him. But if she loved him why would she let him walk away? Was it because she was scared of being hurt again? Was she afraid to let him in again? Or was it that she actually didn't love him anymore?

He shook his head, he had looked into her eyes not 5 minutes ago and seen the complete devastation in them. She had said they were happy tears, but he knew they weren't because he wasn't any happier. He span on his heels. No he couldn't leave it like this, no other woman made him believe in himself like her, no woman brought out the better man than she did, and he hoped he did the same for her. He believed in her, he always would and he loved her so much it physically hurt not be able to do anything about it.

He marched back towards the elevators when there was another bing and Felicity came rushing out. Her eyes were puffy where she had been crying but she looked determined and rushed straight towards the doors.

"Felicity?" he called out and her head snapped up to him.

"Oliver," she breathed out and then suddenly she was rushing towards him at full pelt. He opened his arms instantly wrapping them around her as she threw hers around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breathing him in just like he did her. He'd missed this closeness, they'd barely touched over the 3 months, they shared longing gazes but nothing more than simple carefully placed touches.

"I'm here," Oliver whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed against his skin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I lied... I don't want you to move on..."

"I don't want to move on."

"But the woman..." Felicity pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.

"Is nice and all, but she is nothing compared to my love for you Felicity. I would rather spend my whole life trying to fix this, trying to make our relationship work than spend another minute trying to love another woman."

She bit her bottom lip before she glanced down. "I'm scared Oliver."

"I'm scared too," he admitted.

"I just... I'm scared this is all going to fall apart, what if we try and fail?" she whispered.

"But what if try and don't fail?" he asked and she glanced up at him. "What would be worse? Living with the regret we didn't try or the pain that things didn't work?"

Her lip trembled. "I... I'm so scared but I love you so much." He moved his hands up to her face cupping her cheeks.

"I love you too, and I am determined to make this work, I'll be as honest as I can, I'll make decisions with you, I'm willing to take this as slow as you need as long as we're doing this all together. All in," he whispered into her ear.

"I... I won't walk away again Oliver," she whispered. "I'll handle things better, the good and bad... I want to be all in," she said as her hands fell to his chest. Her hand rested above his heart, and he swore it beat harder at her touch. "I want us so bad Oliver and I'm so scared."

"I'm right here, we'll do this exactly how you want to... I just want to be here with you, by your side in every possible way." He leant closer his nose brushing against hers but he waited, he needed her to make the decision, he needed her to do this as she wanted, without force. He stayed there completely still feeling her breath over his lips and then he heard her.

"Oliver..." Then her lips landed on his as she pushed up to kiss him hard. Their lips melded together so gently and he felt her moan into him as she melted into his touch. He kissed her like she was a lifeline, like she was home. Then he pulled back placing his forehead to hers before pressing his lips once more to hers for a quick peck. "God I've missed you so much." Oliver opened his eyes and chuckled as he saws her shining so beautifully.

"I'm all in," she said with a smile as he released her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist pressing herself to his chest and he span his arms around her back.

"We'll do it all good and bad, we'll try harder..."

"As long as we're both trying," she whispered into his chest neither wanting to move, "then I'll always be by your side. I promise I'll fight more for us-"

"We'll both fight, together," he interrupted and she nodded. The pair stood there in the foyer wrapped around each other, neither moving because both of them didn't have to.


	77. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varellanoemo: I'd love a fic about Felicity going dress shopping to attend the party Oliver held at his house during Season 2, when he ended up re-inviting Barry Allen. Did Felicity buy the pink dress she wore to impress Barry, Oliver or both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I feel like this one is a little short! but I'm hoping you still like it and enjoy it! Plus I went down a little different route but I really do hope you like it!

It was just a dress, she shouldn't care. They had bigger problems at the moment than her finding the perfect dress to a Queen party. She might be Oliver's EA but that didn't mean she couldn't dress nicely.

She had searched the racks for almost an hour before grabbing several dressed and hanging them up in the changing room. She sighed as she thought about how the day had panned out. She liked Oliver she did, she couldn't deny that but she quite liked Barry Allen too. The guy who had practically appeared out of nowhere with his enthusiasm and questions, and knowledge in science. She sighed as she glanced at the dresses, she would love to have a plus one to this event maybe she could invite Barry. She doubted Oliver would really care, it was to welcome his mother home after all and he'd need all the guests he could get. She shook her head chiding herself for thinking so cruelly.

She quickly undressed as she stared at the beautiful gowns. She had to dress to impress for a Queen party that was a given, especially after she fumbled whilst talking to the Queen herself. She cringed remembering the awkward exchange and the way Oliver had looked at her. She shook it off, she didn't have time for self pity.

She grasped the first gown pulling it on, it was a deep [red](http://www.promnightgirls.com/images/large/201504/chiffon-red-ruched-bodice-sweetheart-bridesmaid-dress-by-mori-lee-71514286366492.jpg). Apparently Barry's favourite colour. The soft material clung to her, it was strapless with a bodice top and she tilted her head trying to picture what it would be like at the party. _She could feel Barry's hand in hers as he smiled sweetly at her, a mix of joy and a spark from his touch._ She sighed glancing down; no red was too passionate for a welcome back party. So she quickly changed.

The next dress was a one shouldered piece, it pulled in at the waist showing her shapely curves. It was elegant but it wasn't that, that made her skin flush it was the colour. [Oliver's colour](http://www.angeldress.co.uk/images/bridesmaids/20120510/120214109.jpg). She swallowed thickly seeing herself in his colour. _She imaged his hands on her unable to resist touching her when she was in this dress_. She could feel herself heating up. No this dress would not do. She pulled it off not looking in the mirror again.

She needed a neutral dress, one that didn't remind her of either man. One for just her. She glanced through the few remaining dresses a mixtures of blues, purples and then a pink number. She stepped slowly into it, pulling the thin straps over her shoulders. The cut was low but nothing that bothered her. She stared at herself and she could picture it all. The matching heels and bag, the perfect makeup and hairstyle. She even had the perfect earrings. She smiled to herself. This was it, this was the one. It didn't make her think of either man, it made her feel more herself and regardless of what happened she at least knew she looked good enough to be at a Queen party. She smiled glancing to herself wondering what could possibly happen.


	78. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smurfica: Hi Di! Really hope you're feeling better. Sorry I missed your birthday, so happy belated birthday! So, prompt. Yes. Based on a idea I've seen floating around since the finale. Oliver needing a date to his first official function as mayor so he asks Felicity but before they're back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This one really got away with me it's like 3200 words and I was an emotional unstable wreck...

It had been a hard few weeks, most of it was spent rebuilding the destruction around them with the help of many, not only was the Star City strengthening, the arrow cave was nearly rebuilt and the loft was being completely refurbished. But he had only one person to thank for all this, one person who had stayed and stood by him, Felicity. She was unofficially working with his staff, she had set up her own freelance tech support too but she spent nearly every day at his office. What was more startling was no one even questioned her presence there, they just accepted that she was a part of his life.

Oliver was sat in his office, staring at the information in front of him. They were throwing a gala, one to raise money to help restore the bay like he had wanted to long ago. It was just the start, the start of a small plan he and Felicity had formulated to improve the city, to draw more business and people in. He sighed as he thought about having to spend the evening wining and dining with the elite citizens of Star City, and maybe some from outside the city. He had invited several wealthy people from his days as a playboy and CEO. He had also invited Thea, but she was out there with Roy trying to find herself again and he couldn't disturb that.

He sat there staring at the guest list: Bruce Wayne, Walter Steele, several bank investors, even board members from Palmer Tech, and other big companies. He thought back to his family's company and how he'd wished Felicity could have kept it, because she could really have shone as the CEO of the company.

"What you thinking about?" Felicity's soft voice echoed through the space as she stepped into his office and came to sit at the plush chair opposite his desk.

"Oh nothing."

"You had Mr grrrr face," she said tilting her head and he smiled back at her, because even though they weren't together she still knew him.

"I was just thinking about the event tonight."

"Oh." She frowned then.

"There are a lot of people I used to know going tonight," he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, "and they knew the old me, before the island or the guy that didn't take being the CEO seriously." He sighed his shoulders deflating slightly.

"Well then you just show them all you've changed. You aren't perfect Oliver, nobody is, but you've come such a long way." She smiled placing her hand across the desk her fingertips brushing against his. He instantly felt her warmth, and it spread through his body like a wildfire. He'd missed her touch. His eyes flickered shut before he opened them to look at her as he smiled back. "I believe in you," she whispered. "I believe in all that you do for this city."

"Thank you," he responded, placing his hand firmly on top of hers and giving it a quick squeeze before pulling back. He swore he saw a flash of something spread across her face but she merely nodded.

"Any time Oliver."

He stared at her for a moment, her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips bright and suddenly the words came rushing out before he even had time to think. "Felicity would you like to go to this event with me?"

Suddenly she tensed, sitting straighter in the chair her hands holding onto the armrests. "I..."

"Not like a date." He jumped in feeling her uncertainty. "I mean, you've helped me so much over all this and I don't want to do it all alone but you don't have to, I mean it's entirely your choice." He felt his cheeks burning slightly. Shat the hell was wrong with him? He glanced down at the desk away from her gaze, when he heard a small chuckle. He glanced back up to see her smiling and relaxed.

"Usually I'm the one speaking like that."

And he couldn't help but huff out a laugh too. "Well you have helped me with all of this Felicity, and you deserve to be a part of it."

He could see her eyes searching his face and he just sat there staring at her.

"Okay," she replied softly.

"Okay?" he asked a little stunned.

"Yeh well, we're doing all this together." She shrugged trying to make it light but Oliver could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"Thank you."

"Oh no need to thank me, I'll be using my time to survey potential clients." She winked then, and he couldn't help but laugh. It all felt so easy laughing and joking with her. "Plus you owe me several dances mister, all those times you refused to dance." He glanced at her and she instantly froze, her cheeks turned pink as she realised what she had said, referencing when they were together. "I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. But I don't dance," he answered trying to bring the humour back.

"Oh well maybe you just haven't met the right person yet." She mumbled glancing at her hands, and his heart ached. She was the right person, how could she not see that?

"Felicity..." She looked up tentatively and then there was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Mayor Queen we need to run through your speech tonight, oh hi Miss Smoak." The young gentleman Oliver had hired as his PA said.

"Of course Jamie." He nodded. "Come right in."

"I should probably..." Felicity pointed to the door.

"You don't have to."

"No I need to finish up some work and get ready for tonight."

"Want me to pick you up? Or send a car?"

"Send a car please, I'll meet you there?" Oliver nodded logically it made sense they weren't an actual couple so he didn't need to pick her up.

"Of course," he answered with a smile and she nodded before stepping out.

* * *

Oliver stood at the entrance to the event, he had been welcoming guests for the last 30 minutes and there was still no sign of Felicity. He felt the bow tie around his neck a little tighter than it had been feeling earlier. Was she really going to come? Had he stepped too far pushing the limits of their newly formed friendship? He sighed as a group of people arrived together. It was the Wayne Enterprises group.

"Nice to see you Oliver," Bruce said shaking his hand.

"You too Bruce." He then turned to the lady by his side. "And your lovely lady."

"Selina, Selina Kyle." She practically purred as Oliver took her hand kissing her knuckles.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Kyle." He smiled graciously as Bruce slipped an arm around her and headed inside. He recognised his butler Alfred who gave him a firm nod, and then it was Lucius Fox.

"Mr Queen." He shook his hand. "I was hoping to see that wonderfully bright fiancé of yours this evening."

"Oh Mr Fox we aren't together anymore."

His smile fell slightly as he clutched his arm. "I'm so sorry Oliver."

"Oh don't even worry, we're still friends she should be here later." He looked perplexed by that but then nodded.

"Well then I shall pick her brain later." Oliver laughed before several more investors from Gotham followed, and then a black town car pulled up.

Oliver's whole world seemed to slow down, the awaiting press stood to attention as he just stared. Then the driver came out, and opened the door holding a hand out. The first thing he saw was a beautiful floor length gold [gown](http://www.gownanddress.com/wp-content/uploads/formal-gowns-dresses-evening-gowns-6jqkdz9hhs-blush-2014-prom-dresses-light-gold-sequin-cap-sleeve-prom-gown.jpg), his breath caught in his throat as she stood up straight. She looked stunning, his mind casting back to their first undercover case with the dodger, when she wore another gold dress but that was shorter.

Her hair was half up and half down, it reminded him of the time of his mother's welcome home party when she had refused to dance with him, but he had given her Barry. He swallowed hard at the memory, but she looked truly stunning. She sparkled as the press started taking photos, the flashes bringing him back to reality and then she stepped forward turning to face the press and he got the perfect angle of the back of her dress.

It was [backless](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/42/6a/6c/426a6c94cec6fea51967646006312533.jpg). The material pulled in at her waist, empathising her glorious ass so deliciously as it clung to her. The fabric pressed to her thighs before it flowed out around her feet. But her ivory skin was on display, and instantly his finger and thumb rubbed together. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to press his hand to base of her spine and feel the soft skin there. But he couldn't, he had no right now.

He swallowed thickly as she turned back towards him and her whole face lit up as she glanced him up and down. She'd seen him in a tuxedo a multiple of times, but this was the first time since being broken up that she had properly looked at him, not even at their sham wedding, or at the casino learning magic had she looked at him with such appreciation. And that thought alone caused him to grin just like she had.

"Hey," she whispered as he took her hand to help her up the steps.

"Hi," he responded. "You look... You look stunning." He managed to say, and he saw the blush spread across her face.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm a little late, this dress is harder to get into than I thought."

Oliver swallowed thickly as visions of taking the dress off assaulted his mind, and subconsciously he squeezed her hand. She glanced up then just as she licked her lip, and Oliver had to stifle a moan. He didn't think as his hand went up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered a little running over her cheek, and her eyes fluttered shut as she leant into his touch. He took a deep breath as the cameras starting to flash around them, he pulled his hand away as the press started to shout their questions.

Are you back together?

Mayor Queen are you and Miss Smoak an item once more?

Felicity's eyes snapped open as she took a step back from him, a sad smile pulling at her lips. "Let's head inside," she offered and he nodded leading the way.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside Oliver was whisked away, he spoke to every person. He had endless conversations but all he truly wanted was to speak to Felicity. He wanted to talk to her about the press and their questions. He kept looking for her and every time their eyes met she would smile before looking away nervously. She seemed to be circulating as much as he was and people kept handing him food to nibble on but he didn't have much of an appetite. What he really wanted was to talk to Felicity, but he also knew he had a responsibility to this City too. So he grinned and bared it, because he could wait.

So wait is what he did, he circulated and charmed like he should. He spoke about the city and believed it all, because he was speaking from the heart. Even the people from his past seemed to be shocked by his passion, by his drive and he knew he had Felicity to thank for it all.

It was hours later when he got up to the podium to give his speech. He glanced down at the cards that had been written for him as he searched the crowd for her. He found her, she was sat on a stool beside the bar nursing a red wine but staring straight at him. He tore his eyes away from hers as he looked around the room instead.

"Hi, I wanted to take this time to thank each and everyone of you for coming." He glanced down at the cards then back up. "It means a great deal to this City, to me and the citizens that you came here tonight to take the time to see what we have to offer. After everything that's happened here we have shown over and over again how resilient we truly are. So it's with that hope that I appeal to you today to support me, and Star City in expanding not only our business potential, our port but also our hope. We can do all of this united, that's all it takes helping each other." He glanced around at the faces before he once again landed on Felicity but didn't look away this time. "Without each other we wouldn't have been able to get where we are today, we have been able to overcome everything that happened to us, and we wouldn't be who we are today without it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I have a plan for this city, a plan that involves growth and change, but most of all what's best for the people of this city. So all I ask is if you believe in us, believe in me then I welcome anything you can afford to offer." The crowd applauded as Oliver glanced around and even Felicity was clapping too. He stepped off the podium as the band began to set up, people shook his hand and congratulated him as he made a beeline for Felicity.

He stepped beside her at the bar. "Whiskey," Felicity asked pointing towards Oliver, the bartender nodded in response.

"Shouldn't I be getting you a drink as a thank you."

She turned to look at him with a soft smile. "Well I should be thanking you for all the business opportunities here."

"Oh, so a lot of clients for your business."

"So many," she replied finishing her wine. "Even Mr Fox offered me a job."

"Oh he did?" he asked feeling a little pain in his chest.

"Yep, but I told him that sadly I had unfinished business here in Star City but I'd help him as freelancer."

"Oh you have unfinished business?" he asked his heart skipping a beat as the bartender placed his drink in front of him. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously as she looked into her empty glass.

"Well yeh, we're fixing the city and our... night time business," she whispered the last part.

"Hey you do realise you don't have to stay for that? I mean your life, your career is important."

She turned her head to look at him, really staring into his eyes. "What we do, that's important to me." She placed her hand over his on the bar squeezing it, trying to convey the words she couldn't say. "I stayed remember, and I don't plan on leaving."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He heard the soft [tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXh1KxI4uls) playing in the background as people started to dance. He stared at her as he grabbed the tumbler and downed the brown liquid with a single gulp.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"What?" she asked completely thrown.

"Please dance with me Felicity." He held his arm out to her then.

She bit down on her lower lip looking at him and then the people dancing. "Okay," she whispered standing up and slipping her arm through his.

"Mayor Quee-"

"Not right now Jamie, I owe Miss Smoak a dance."

"Of course sir." The young man said with a soft smile.

Oliver lead Felicity to the middle of the people dancing, she tentatively looked up at him as he grasped her hand in his. He slipped the other around her placing his hand on the middle of her back. She nervously placed her free hand on his shoulder as she glanced down at her feet.

"I don't want to step on your toes," she mumbled and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm made of strong stuff." He winked as he slowly moved them in circles. "Plus we aren't really moving."

"Well this is a big improvement for someone who doesn't dance."

He gently ran his fingers down her spine a little. He could feel the shudder run through her entire body as she seemed to move closer to him. He hadn't been this close to her in such a long time, and it was all he could remember. Her soft curves against his hard plains, he closed his eyes briefly before returning to look at hers. She was smiling warmly but her eyes looked full of wonder, of hope, of warmth and home. All he could hear was the music and lyrics as he held her. She slipped her arm higher around his neck as she rested her cheek near is. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek as he breathed in her unique scent. He wanted to stay here wrapped around her, he wanted to always hold her this close. His fingers moved slowly on the skin of her back and she hummed beside him.

"Felicity..." he whispered into her ear trying to convey everything in her name. He wanted to fix all this. He wanted to tell the world they were a couple again, he wanted to take her home and just sleep with her curled into his side with his arms safely wrapped around her, but the only way to do that was to talk. "We need to talk." She pulled back to look up at him then her eyes glistening with unshed tears and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"What about?" she whispered back.

"Us," he answered and he watched her swallow hard.

"Oliver..." He could see the emotional struggle, could feel her fingers on the nape of his neck tensing. He held onto her not want to let go as he continued to stare at her. They had stopped moving now, just both lost in the moment as he watched her trying to figure out what to say.

"Mind if I cut in?" Mr Fox stood beside them.

"Oh, no of course not." Felicity stepped away from Oliver. He felt the pain hit him all over again, she wasn't physically walking away this time but he felt like she had pulled out the bubble that had just been created, and reality hit him hard.

"Are you okay Mr Queen?" Mr Fox asked.

Oliver cleared this throat fighting against his own emotions. "Yes fine Mr Fox. Enjoy your dance."

He stepped away when he felt a hand slip around his wrist. He glanced back to see Felicity staring at him, her big bright blue eyes shining as clear as crystals.

"Later Oliver, I promise." She gave him a big beautiful grin. "We'll talk later." His heart pounded in chest as she once again gave him the hope he never thought he'd feel all those years ago.

"Later," he repeated unable to stop himself grinning, but also feeling the anxiety of waiting. He nodded as he finally stepped off the dance floor, the soft song coming to an end. He rubbed his thumb and finger together wanting nothing more than to rush back and take her away but he had to wait, he'd waited this long he could wait longer.


	79. With Every Touch (you fixed them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie: Olicity prompt: Felicity is feeling insecure ( maybe they run into an ex of Oliver's and she's flirty with it) and Oliver reassures her; fluffy and smutty :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT THIS IS SMUT!!! NSFW, LIKE AT ALL... You have been warned, this is smutty so if that’s not your thing then do not read this piece! I got carried away and it’s like 3700 words :P, but yes I haven’t wrote smut in so long, so I hope this is good ENJOY! OH and the title for this is a lyric from Pinks - Just Give Me A Reason which fits this song perfectly

She was frozen in place, completely frozen. She'd only nipped to the restroom to freshen up after the meal had been served at Oliver's latest Mayoral event. He had asked her to be his date, not as a friend, but as the woman he loved. They'd been mending their relationship for months, but it was only 3 weeks ago he had kissed her senseless after being announced as official Mayor of Star City.

But here she was stood watching as a beautiful leggy brunette spoke to him. She recognised her from all the magazines, she was a supermodel. She had her hand on Oliver's shoulder, leaning in whispering into his ear so when Oliver spoke she laughed easily. She knew Oliver wouldn't do anything but all those insecurities, those tiny fears ran through her head. The woman was truly beautiful and Felicity knew she was from Ollie's and Tommy's days, but what bothered her more was she knew how smart this woman was too. She had a master's degree, worked worldwide in charities, she had influence, beauty and brains. She was the whole package, and right now through Felicity's eyes, she and Oliver looked like the perfect power couple.

That image seared in her mind, and she knew she was being irrational, that Oliver loved her and her body but she was small, and fuller figured, and yeh she had brains too but that voice in the back of her mind nagged at her. She could feel that itch, that need to run away, she was scared, and she knew she should stay here for Oliver's sake. But she couldn't move forward, the gorgeous model in her elegant black dress made her feel small in her red dress.

She needed to go, she'd apologise tomorrow to Oliver for leaving early, but for tonight she needed to destroy those voices. So she turned on her heels seeing one of staff.

"Miss Smoak is everything alright?" The young lady asked.

"I'm not feeling too well, would you please tell Mayor Queen that I've gone home for the evening."

"Of course Miss Smoak, do you need anything?"

"No, the cars outside waiting but thank you." And with that she grabbed her coat and left the building.

* * *

She'd just stepped into the loft. It had been refurbished, completely redecorated at Oliver's insistence she stay there. She had fought him on it, saying she'd buy a place but he had insisted, especially after becoming Mayor meant his people found him an affordable home close to the office, and he made sure it was close to the Arrow cave too.

She sighed as she let the darkness of the place calm her. She placed her coat on the rack and walked tentatively into the kitchen. The moon was shining through the windows so it wasn't truly dark. She poured herself a glass of wine before taking a rather larger sip.

"Ahhhh," she murmured to herself when a knock at the door made her jump.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice was right there. "Hey are you okay?" She took a deep breath, she couldn't just ignore him because he'd just find his way in, one way or another. "Felicity?"

She strode over to the door, turning the dimmed lights on before pulling the door open. "What are you doing here? You have an event to run."

"Well I was told my girlfriend wasn't feeling too good so I left to check on her, the things nearly done and the staff have it covered." He shrugged with a soppy smile on his face, and Felicity would be lying if she didn't say her heart swooned when he called her his girlfriend.

But then the voices started again, reminding her of the evening. "I'm fine Oliver you didn't have to do that-"

"I know I didn't but I wanted to." He smiled impossibly bright and she nodded.

"Well thank you but seriously I'm fine, you don't need to be here." She watched him for a second as he looked at her.

He ignored her words and stepped inside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He continued to watch her as she shut the door and headed back into the kitchen for her wine.

"Please talk to me," he whispered coming to stand opposite her at the breakfast bar. "I know we've only just got back together, and I know we have to work on stuff but I'm here." His hands fell flat onto the surface as Felicity wrapped an arm around herself.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Felicity it has to be something for you to leave."

She could feel his eyes on her practically burning a hole into her head when she looked down at her feet. "Oliver I'm just tire-"

"Felicity please, please talk to me. I'm trying." Her head shot up then, remembering a more painful time when he had pleaded with her, the moment when she had literally got up and walked out his life.

"I'm..." she stuttered on the words trying to explain herself. "I... I'm being stupid," she mumbled.

"You are many things Felicity Smoak, but stupid is not one of them," he said it with such sincerity it caused her breath to catch.

"It's just things up here." She tapped the wine glass to her head cringing at how bad that sounded.

"What do you mean baby?" She stopped then as he used the endearment, making her feel even worse. She looked down unable to meet his eyes, but then suddenly she felt his hand below her chin lifting her head to meet his gaze. "Felicity?" he whispered her name as a question and she shivered.

"I saw you with that leggy supermodel and I froze." His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak but Felicity took a step back and everything just came spilling out. "I know you'd never cheat on me, and you most definitely aren't the man she knew before the island. But she was beautiful and tall, and she's smart and she could be such a brilliant partner for you in every sense. She's stunning and has influence everywhere, and I don't... I'm not... I'm just me. I'm not saying I'm not pretty or smart, and I know it's ridiculous but seeing her there with her hands all over you just made me question if what we were doing was the right thing. We didn't work before... And and you're Oliver Queen... I'm just-" suddenly his hands landed on her cheeks as he leant forward and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth, his lips moving with a practised ease as he literally took her breath away. Slowly he pulled back, his hands still on her cheeks with his thumbs running over her cheekbones.

"Felicity, you are not ridiculous or stupid, everyone has insecurities but I want you to know you can talk to me about them." She swallowed thickly just staring into her eyes. "Nobody's perfect remember?"

"I know."

"But you're remarkable, and you are it for me Felicity. You got that? I don't want anyone else, I don't care about their influence or how stunning they might be because to me and my eyes you are the most beautiful person in the world, the most clever, the most sexiest, the most cute... The most everything to me." Her mouth fell open into a perfect 'o' as her eyes widened. "You have no idea how amazing I think you are, how all I want is to hold you, to feel my skin against yours-"

"Oliver," she whimpered lowly. She placed the wine glass down before wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her hips squeezing lightly. She pushed up onto her toes and this time she bought her lips to his. It started off slow but quickly turned deeper as his hand snaked into her golden locks. She caressed his tongue before nipping as his bottom lip. She pulled back with a smile before he pushed forward again and pecked her breathlessly. "Bedroom," she whispered against his lips as she pecked his lips in return. He pulled back then, just enough to look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She stared at him, his pupils were dilated and his lips slightly swollen.

"I love you, I want to feel your love... completely." His eyes widened then as his hands tightened on her hips.

"I love you so much," he whispered back. "God I could take you right here in the kitchen." He groaned slightly and Felicity felt a thrill run down her spine. "But I need to show you how wonderful you are, how much you mean to me... How much I need you and love you." She could feel his words settling over her, her insecurities dampening down because he loved her, and she knew she was worthy of his love. "You know the real me Felicity, only you, you helped me be the person I am today."

"You helped me too," she replied. "We helped each other."

He smiled then. "So if you want me to take you to bed, and make love that'll be amazing but just to stay the night and hold you, that will be equally amazing too." He leant forward then placing a kiss to the tip of her nose as she smiled forcing the tears down. She pushed up on her toes again pecking him quickly.

"Take me to bed Oliver." There was no mistaking which she was choosing as she rubbed her body against his. He moaned slightly before he suddenly moved, scooping her up into his arms. She squealed before laughing as he carried her bridal style up the stairs.

* * *

When he finally reached the bedroom, their bedroom. He slowed down, the room looked the same but also so different. Felicity turned her head to look at him, one of her hands landing on his cheek. She smiled at him softly as she whispered. "Welcome home hon, I've missed you." She kissed him gently, as he tightened his hold on her, not even letting her go. She slipped a hand down undoing his bow tie, pulling it from around his neck and tossing it over her shoulder.

Oliver smiled into her kiss as he slowly set her down on the ground. He shrugged off his jacket as Felicity kicked off her heels. They reached for each other at the same time. Her hands going into his hair pulling at it, as his landed on her back caressing her through the material of her dress. He slowly felt her hands moving down, she rubbed her hands over his suspenders smiling into the kiss as she pulled away from his lips.

"I've missed you too," he panted as her deft fingers moved to his buttons, popping them open too easily. He just smiled at her as she focused in on her task. With each piece of skin she revealed she placed a soft open mouthed kiss to it and he couldn't help but shudder at the sensation. When she reached the final button, she carefully stretched onto her tip toes pushing his suspenders off his shoulders. He kissed her softly but quickly.

As her feet landed flat on the floor he reached behind her slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down. He watched her pupils dilate further, as she swallowed thickly staring at him. He took his time pushing her dress off each shoulder. He kissed down her neck, nipping lightly and soothing them as he reached a strap slowly pushing it out the way to kiss along her collarbone, he did the same thing on each side and the dress fell down her arms and pooled at her feet. Oliver took a step back admiring her as he undid his cufflinks and removed his shirt.

She stood there her arms twitching wanting to cover herself, she was completely bare apart from her black lacy thong. She could feel his eyes on her but she had to look away. He stepped closer invading her personal space.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he pulled on her industrial piercing. She gasped then, her hands landing on his chest. He moved his lips to behind her ear and he sucked tenderly, a bolt of pleasure headed straight to her core. He knew how to play her, he knew every trick to make her wither with need for him and the truth was she wanted that, she wanted him more than anything else.

"Oliver..." She moaned breathily into his ear. "Need you." He span her around then crushing her back to his chest. His lips landed on her neck once more as his hands banded around her. He took a breast in each hand, squeezing them rhythmically as he pulled her closer. She could feel his erection pressing into her lower back and ass. She whimpered arching her back so her breast pushed into his hands and her ass rubbed against his bulge.

"Felicity!" he gasped against her neck. He rubbed the rough pads of his thumbs over her nipples and she felt another pang of longing, of need.

"Oliver please..."

He released one of her breasts slowly tenderly skimming his hand down her body, over her curved belly. "So fucking beautiful, so fucking perfect... Need to feel these soft curves pressed against me as I push into you over and over." She whimpered as his hand caressed her tummy before it dipped lower. "I want to be in you so badly Felicity, I want it all the time. But I need you to come first, need to make you come on my fingers so you're ready for me..." She nodded frantically as his fingers rubbed the edge of her panties. "I need you to tell me what you want Felicity... I won't do anything you don't-" she pushed her hips back rubbing against him causing him to moan in her ear.

"Finger fuck me," she breathed out. "Finger fuck me, then make love to me... You're so hot Oliver... So... So hot." He groaned against her ear again as the words hit him. He didn't even tease as he shoved his hand into her panties. He pressed his palm fully against her as his fingertips ghosted over her entrance.

"You're so wet, is that for me baby?"

"Yes... Always you... The tuxedo and suits... hard not to think of you and me at the desk in your office."

He growled into her ear. "Fuck Felicity..."

He pushed his fingers inside her, feeling her walls pulsing already at her need. She moaned as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. She rocked her hips seeking more, her ass pressing into him further as his fingers pushed into her. His hand on her breast rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned throwing her head back onto his shoulder and he kissed and sucked down her neck.

Her senses were being assaulted on all sides, his erection pressed against her, his fingers inside her, his body pressed and wrapped around her, his face buried in her neck. She moaned loudly. She could feel herself reaching higher and higher, her hips moving quicker and quicker. Oliver's fingers stopped pumping as he rubbed that spot inside of her, pressing his palm hard against her clit and that was it. Her orgasm rushed through her, she screamed Oliver's name as she rode his fingers. His hands never stopped as he eased everything out of her, her heart was pounding in her chest feeling like it was trying to escape. Her legs felt like jelly and when she was done, and her walls fluttered around his fingers she slumped forward.

Olivers arm held her up, as he pulled his fingers from her leaving them in her panties though. "Oliver," she whispered. His hand stroked her mound, sending little sparks straight to her core. "Need you inside me..." Oliver froze before he gently moved them toward the bed. He removed his hand from her panties, spinning her and pushing her on the bed. She fell backwards onto her elbows watching him as he leant forward and pulled her thong off her legs tossing them to the side.  
Next he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he didn't even bother looking down as he pulled both his pants and boxer briefs down and kicked them off. Felicity moaned unable to ever truly get over the sight that was a naked Oliver Queen. He was a stunning specimen with his glorious abs, amazing muscles and his scars a testament to his strength and will to survive. He smiled down at her like he was a wild animal, and she was his last feast. Then he winked at her and she had to admit it did things to his insides.

He slowly knelt on the bed before he crawled up her body. He kissed his way up, placing kisses up her legs, on the inside of her thighs. He skated passed her sex, and kissed her tummy. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, before following the trail up between her breasts, up her throat and then he hovered over her. The feral look in his eye had changed as he ran a hand up the side of her ribs causing her to shiver and lovingly his hand landed on her cheek.

"You're so beautiful Felicity, all of you, every part. Good and bad, insecurities and confidence. I just want you, always," he whispered as he slowly leant down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck widening her legs as he pressed his hips down. His cock brushed against her slick folds and they both moaned pulling out of the kiss. She wrapped a leg around his hip pulling him closer and he gasped her name.

"I love you Oliver," she whispered as she ran a hand over his cheek.

He leant on his elbows pushing his hands into her hair. "I love you too," he replied leaning into her touch as her fingers scraped at his stubble. He practically purred unable to help rocking against her. She gasped, her eyes widening at the lovely pressure his pelvis had on her clit. She moaned louder when he rocked a little harder, and she had to blink several times to concentrate.

"Want you inside me," she breathed out, running her hand through his hair. He stifled a moan as her other hand ran between them and wrapped around his length. She slowly stroked him, rubbing her thumb over his tip.

"Felicity," he gasped hovering over her. She could hear the struggle in his voice and so she lined him up at her entrance before her hand came round to his ass urging him forward. He thrust slowly into her, stretching her with each inch. They stared into each other's eyes, neither looking away as he buried himself to the hilt. He didn't move as he merely pressed against her and placed his forehead onto hers as he pecked her lips. She ran her hand up his back, and she could feel him shaking from the control of not moving.

"Move," she whispered, urging him on and he pulled out before thrusting back in. His pace was controlled, but sensual. With each thrust in he rocked against her adding the pressure to her clit that had her gasping. She dropped a hand from him reaching into her hair to find his. They entwined their fingers beside her head as her back arched thrusting back to meet his. "Ol...oliver," she moaned into his ear as his lips fell to the spot beside her ear. He sucked gently as he thrust with a little more force that had her gasping.

He thrust and rocked, each shot of pleasure sending them closer and closer to the edge. She could feel her toes curling as she wrapped them around his legs pulling him closer. Her other hand scratched at his back as he kissed down her neck. The soft sounds coming from him pleasing her were obscene. She couldn't help moaning loudly as he continued his glorious torture.

"Felicity..." he whispered into her ear and she squeezed his hand. Her back arched completely off the bed as she felt her orgasm nearing it's peak.

"Come with me," she whispered softly. "Oh... God... Come... Oliver..." With a particular hard snap of his hips she screamed his name, her vision blurring as the pleasure washed over her. She moved against him without thought, her walls pulsating and tightening, to draw out her pleasure. Then he grunted beside her as his hips rocked gently against her. She felt his chest pressed hard against her, her nipples rubbing deliciously against him as his cock practically exploded. She moaned his name loudly as he released in her causing another aftershock. She clamped around him, milking him dry as his head fell to the crook of her neck.

"Home," he mumbled against her skin. "Feels like home." She nodded frantically as their hips continued to move until Oliver stilled, completely spent. She pulled on his hand so he would rest his weight completely on her. "Too heavy."

"Nope." She pulled him closer and his head fell to her chest where he could feel her heart thundering under his ear. She wrapped her legs tighter around him making sure he wouldn't slip out just yet. "Want to stay here awhile longer," she panted skating a hand through his hair.

"God I love you so much," he said as he placed a kiss above her heart.

She giggle then as his stubble tickled her and he groaned as his cock jostled inside her. "Sorry..."

"Never be sorry." He leant up and kissed her softly as he slowly pulled himself out of her. She moaned at the loss of his heat as he stood up to look at the mess they'd made. "I think we need to clean up." He held a hand out to her then and she smiled wickedly.

"Whereas I think we need to get a little dirtier first Mayor Queen." She winked and he moaned as she spread her legs for him, showing him exactly what their lovemaking had done.

"So fucking remarkable." She stood up then completely naked, with a new found confidence as she strode over to the bathroom.

"Thanks for remarking on it," she called over her shoulder as she swayed her hips watching Oliver's eyes darken even more as he watched her ass. She laughed, she'd been such a damn fool but then he loved her all the more for it.


	80. Awkward Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quiveringbunny: So delighted you are taking prompts again, my dear! How about...They are no longer living together, so it might be a bit awkward when Oliver finds a cache of Felicity's panties mixed in with his clothes. But now he gets to return them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: So I'm posting earlier in the day than usual because it's the only time I can get on my laptop atm, so I thought I'd update whilst I have a chance! I'm not even sure where my brain went with this, it was supposed to be funny but my brain turned it angsty but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Oliver knew that he needed to get used to this place, it was after all his new home. But something seemed to be missing, well someone actually. Felicity had had his belongings sent there after his team in the office found him a new place to live, after he insisted Felicity stay at the loft. He hadn't needed many possessions in the lair, just a small bag with a selection of his clothes. But now he had an apartment that could fit all the possessions Felicity apparently thought he needed.

It was a lazy Sunday, one he wasn't used to but crime was at a current low and the office insisted he take a break after working none stop for the last few weeks, if not months. So here was in a strange apartment, alone, at a lose of what to do. He needed to do something, so the choice was made: he would sort through all the boxes Felicity had sent.

He started with the kitchen, unwrapping all the different utensils he had spent hours in the store buying for their place in Ivy Town. He smiled as he remember how bored Felicity had been picking between the cutlery. He shook his head as he laid everything in the locations he thought appropriate, and then he couldn't help but laugh when he opened the next box to be met with a slow cooker. He stared at it, remembering their time in Ivy Town, and then an even more recent memory in the loft at their engagement party. He froze. The pain at the mistakes he had made, the pain of not getting to hold her like he had then stopped him in his tracks.

He took a deep breath walking out the kitchen. He'd sort it clothes out, there would be nothing in there to remind him of their time together. So he walked into his spacious bedroom, straight to the boxes marked Oliver's clothes. He pulled out several jumpers placing them in draws, he noticed that most of his suits had been sent hanging so he hung them up without much thought.

Finally he turned to his last suitcase, he pulled out a pair of his jeans and something bright fell out with them. He frowned bending down to pick up the offending article. He froze, his fingers barely touching it when he realised it was Felicity's underwear. He swallowed thickly and just stared at the piece of clothing. He should pick it up and place it somewhere to give to her. It wasn't a big deal he'd seen her in her underwear, he'd even touched them, even washed them. Yet here he was frozen by a simple cotton material because it was hers, and he had no more rights to touch something of hers that was so intimate. He closed his eyes as he grabbed the material and placed it on his bed.

He turned back to the suitcase, and glanced inside to see there was in fact an array of Felicity's underwear, all colours, all sizes, all materials mixed in with his boxer briefs and socks. This had to had been done in a rush, he frowned staring at all, flashes of memories flitting through his mind. He took a deep breath pulling all the pieces of material out and placing them into a pile on the bed. He checked the rest of his clothes making sure nothing was mixed before he grabbed a paper bag from the kitchen and placed all her panties inside.

* * *

He stood frozen outside the loft door, he could easily let himself in but he couldn't do that now. He had no right to either but he was irrationally nervous as he stood there.

"It's just one of those things," he mumbled to himself. He stood up straighter clutching the paper bag as he knocked loudly on the door. It was a minute or two before he heard movement, then another minute when he heard the door being unlocked.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked before she even had the door fully open. Oliver glanced at her as he stood there, she was wearing a tank top and PJ bottoms. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had an adorable frown on her face. "What are you doing here? Not that you aren't welcome but I was having a lazy day..." She gestured to the sofa where she had her tablet and laptop setup but the TV was paused on a show or film he didn't recognise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your... you time," he said with a shrug.

"No it's no problem, but is something wrong?" She gestured for him to enter and he did so in two strides. She closed the door behind him. "Is there something that needs my attention for our night time activities?" Oliver frowned then a little stunned by her words. "Our green ones Oliver, you know of the criminal variety... not what we," she gestured between them, "used to do, not that that wasn't fun! But we just don't do that anymore." Oliver watched as her cheeks flushed and it spread down her chest. He had to pull his eyes away instead he held out the bag for her to take.

"I was sorting through my things and well, these are yours."

She took it with a frown. "I swear I sorted through it all, I don't see what could possibly be mixed..." The words died on her lips as her eyes widened when she opened the bag. "I... Errmmm thanks," she mumbled her cheeks burning a brighter crimson.

"They were mixed in with mine, and I just... They're yours and clearly you should have them because I don't well... They aren't mine." Oliver frowned at himself, why was this so embarrassing?

"Yeh... I don't know how they could possibly be mixed up- oh god! My mom!" She frowned then.

"Donna?"

"Yeh she helped me pack up some of your clothes when she was here but god if that's some weird way for her to force us to talk... I'm sorry." She cringed closing the bag and setting it down.

"Don't worry about it, it was just a bit of a... surprise," he answered, and suddenly they were engulfed in silence.

"Why is this so awkward?" Felicity mumbled unable to look him in the eye.

"I don't think anyone's fully aware of the etiquette when finding your ex's underwear."

She looked up then nodding a sad look on her face. "I mean you've seen me in less than my underwear." She shrugged. "So it really shouldn't be that awkward."

"I..." He couldn't find the words after her speaking.

"Well thanks for returning them, I'll talk to my mom because god hopes she never pulled that trick on anyone else and I'll sort that out later." She gestured to the bag. "Not that I think you've got my underwear mixed up with anyone else's... I mean it's not like you can't have a sex life, you're totally free and single to sleep with whoever you want and keep an array of panties at your place and god stop me..." He couldn't help but smile then as he stared down at her.

"Nobody else's Felicity, they're only yours..." She nodded then taking a steady breath.

"Thank you."

"Honestly no problem, I should probably be going." He pointed to the door and she stepped closer.

"You can stay if you want, have dinner? Talk about Arrow stuff?" She shrugged and he looked at the space they had shared then back at her. "We can still be friends in all this right?" She bit her lower lip nervously and Oliver knew he could never stop her being a part of his life, even if it wasn't how he truly wanted her.

"Of course we can Felicity, I'll always be here as long as you're happy." She smiled then gesturing him to come join her.

"Good I was just watching Harry Potter."


	81. Through Another's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie: Anything involving Oliver being jealous! Or highlighting the size difference lol please and thank you if you get around to it! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry I haven’t been around much guys but I’ve honestly had a crazy busy week, it means I've barely been writing and it’s not about to get easier. I’m working a lot next week and the following week I am away on holiday... so I will try to get things up as soon as I am able... Any who, I hope you guys like this one, I’ve gone a different route to what I think you might expect (only slightly) but I have but both of these things in this ;) :P LOL!!!! Anyway ENJOY!

Jenny was used to all this, she'd been waitressing events to pay her way through college for years. She might hate the stuffy uniforms and the 'grabby' hands of some of the guests but they always paid well, especially the elite events and now she was old enough to serve alcohol too. That's how she found herself waitressing at the official Mayoral Winners Party. Of course Oliver Queen won, he had been a brilliant interim Mayor in her opinion. He'd helped people, and not just in the handing cash out sense, he actually came down and grafted with everyone. He helped make the city better, stronger, that's why she had stayed at Star City University because he made her believe in their home again.

But that still meant she had to work to pay for things so here she was handing champagne to beautiful women in gowns dressed to the nines and handsome men in straight cut suits, everyone brim and proper. But of course, Mr Queen was circulating the room talking to everyone, she had heard various conversations as she passed him several times, all the usual congratulatory comments and the suggestions of improvements.

However what really caught Jenny's attention was the way his eyes would wander the room, searching. It had taken her only 10 minutes to see what had captivated him. It was without a doubt Felicity Smoak. She remembers the gossips mags and even some of her friends discussing their engagement and subsequent breakup, Olicity over! The headlines read.

"Jen they were going to have gorgeous babies! Triplets!" She smiled to herself remembering her friends broken whines.

She shook her head as she observed them. That's what she did, she was a people watcher and this job lead to many a spectacle. But this was funny because no one else in the room seemed to noticed them but her. The pair would periodically glance in the others direction when they weren't looking, always missing each other's gaze by seconds. Yet the looks were full of love, of lust, desire tinged with what Jenny could only describe as sadness. It was obvious how much they clearly adored each other, but there was something else hidden from the world, something else these two individuals shared and Jenny, well she was intrigued by them like never before.

So she spent the whole night watching them, transfixed by this story she was witnessing before her very eyes like it was a private showing for only her. But suddenly the story changed; some tall man she didn't recognised approached Felicity. He had an easy smile, his dark eyes glistening in the chandelier light and he was the epitome of the tall, dark and handsome cliche. Jenny watched completely mesmerised as Felicity blushed, her mouth moving a mile a minute but the man merely smiled at her, completely transfixed. That's when Jenny's eyes diverted to Oliver, his eyes were quickly moving away from Felicity. She could see the tension he held in his jaw, he stood straighter and she saw his fist clench slightly as the other hand's thumb and finger ran together. She looked back at Felicity to see the man buying her a drink, and she found herself feeling sad right there along with Oliver.

She thought that was the end of the tale but she couldn't have been more wrong, she had just witnessed what could only be described as the greatest pissing contest she had ever seen. The man had held his hand out for Felicity to take, and she had. But then as they stepped away from the bar, Oliver had walked full force into the man spilling his champagne down his suit avoiding Felicity with some ninja skills. The men were courteous of course but both stood tall, Oliver slightly taller, and you could practically feel the testosterone level in the room increase as the men glared at each other. But then Felicity was there, her arms crossed glaring at Oliver. God if looks could kill that man would be 6 feet under, but he didn't stop as he stepped forward and whispered into her ear. Jenny might not be great at many things but she definitely could read lips, and she had the perfect view.

"I'm just protecting you."

"I don't need your protection." She could see the frustration reeling off Felicity. "Not like this. We aren't together anymore Oliver." And with those words Oliver slowly pulled back, the haunted look in his eyes really gutted Jenny as Felicity quickly averted her gaze and left the room with the man in tow.

When they came back they headed straight for the dancefloor, whilst Oliver leant against the bar talking to even more investors. His eyes always landing back to the pair circling the dance floor with the saddest puppy dog look. His thumbs and forefingers seemed to rub together at a mile a minute and Jenny needed to do something. She waited until Oliver was left alone, waited until the last person spoke and left him then she approached.

"Double whiskey Mayor Queen," Jenny said holding the drink for him.

"I didn't order a drin-"

"I know, this is from me." His eyebrows rose then as he stared at her face before taking the glass. "I've waitressed a lot of your events over the past year, it's helping me pay for college."

"Oh well thank you... Miss?"

"Jenny, call me Jenny."

"Thank you Jenny," he said softly as he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know this might totally be overstepping the mark, and you can tell me to butt out and I mean I have no idea what happened..." She stared at him for a moment. "But why aren't you over there dancing with the woman you love?" And his mouth fell open before the tumbler even reached his lips.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I'm a people watcher, it's a part of this kind of job and it's always fun to see how the other half live but I have spent most of tonight unable to tear my eyes off you, and her." She tilted her head towards Felicity and the man dancing.

"We're not, we're just..." He sighed.

"I mean totally tell me to back off but maybe you should ask her to dance."

"I don't dance," he replied instantly.

"Maybe for once you should make an exception." Jenny shrugged. "I have no idea what happened, and if I'm truthful I don't need to but god you two have practically been undressing each other with your eyes, hell it's like you've had your own private relationship, engagement, wedding, and family all played out in those longing looks."

"She's been looking?"

"YES! Every damn time one of you looks the other isn't! God I know life is complicated but I swear if I can find a man who looks at me like you have her tonight, even with the jealousy-"

"I don't get jealous."

"Tell that to the dude's shirt." She gave him a look and his eyes danced over to Felicity. "If I could feel anything like what I see in the two of you, I don't think I'd ever give up trying on that... Unless you know he was a wife beater, not that you are Mayor Queen!"

"I'm not, I just... I broke her trust-"

"Good thing about trust, you can rebuild it with a lot of patience and some time. All pain heals, it might leave scars, marks on you and your soul but it fades... You're just left with the memories of what you suffered and the best way to make those memories fade is to make better, more important, happy ones."

Oliver nodded then quickly downing his whiskey and handing it back to her. "Thank you Jenny," he said as she took the glass and she smiled as he strode over to the couple with purpose.

She walked around the bar watching the couple with intrigue, Felicity looked genuinely stunned as she agreed to dance with Oliver. He kept it simple moving them in a circular motion as they spoke. They touched but were carefully and Jenny watched as Oliver spoke and spoke. His mouth never stopped moving as Felicity eyes shone with so many emotions, and then her bottom lip trembled. Her hand tightened in his as he softly ran his hand up and down her back. He leant forward whispering into her ear. Jenny was captivated. This beautiful couple were dancing surrounded by everyone but having such an important and private moment.

Felicity rested her head against his chest and Jenny couldn't help but marvel at just how small this lady was compared to the man holding her so tenderly. He was like a wild animal, big and burly, all muscles, that could easily snap a man's neck, not that Mayor Queen ever would do that but to see him curled lovingly around this woman, someone of soft curves and petite stature, even with her tall heels, just made the scene before her even more precious. This small woman had completely taken his heart, and Jenny didn't think Felicity quite realised how much she meant to him.

She watched as Felicity pulled back and looked into his eyes smiling. She nodded, and her arm banded around his neck. Then Oliver smiled in return, and Jenny couldn't help the grin that plastered her face because these two people's smiles, full of love and admiration, full of life, lit up the entire room, and just for that moment Jenny felt like life wasn't all that bad.

* * *

 

"Jenny." Her manager called her after they cleaned up the whole place once all the guests had left, handing over a letter.

"What's that?"

"From a guest, they wanted me to make sure you got it personally."

"Oh god." Jenny cringed thinking of all the men who had brushed against her butt and boobs.

"It's not that bad," her manager mumbled as he walked off. Jenny pulled the envelope open staring at it she pulled open a letter, with a cheque inside.

_Dear Jenny,_   
_I wanted to thank you for butting into my life. You were right, time heals all wounds. Felicity and I want to thank you, thank you for noticing us, thank you for speaking to me, thank you for everything you have done at these events. Just thank you._   
_It's thanks to you that we're trying, slowly of course because patience and time. But without you, we might not have got to this point anytime soon, if ever. So please, stop working these events, enjoy your time at college, take the money and have fun._   
_Thank you_   
_Mayor Queen._

She frowned looking at the cheque in her hand, it was enough to pay for her final year at college and to live. She stared at the paper in her hands completely mesmerised by the entire evening, life had such a weird way of working out.


	82. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mel-loves-all: Olicity Prompt, please and thank you: Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Sorry it’s taken so long Mel!!! I was going to go down the classic smutty route but to my surprise my brain diverted and this happened :P, I hope you like it :P…

Oliver couldn't remember when it all started, he just knew it was something he had noticed, something that had become their thing a long time ago, and he wouldn't change any of it. Not a single moment of pain because he, they wouldn't be where they were today if things had been different, if they hadn't faced all the bad to get the good.

He had tried to think of the moment it had all begun. The moment when it had all started. When the smooth silk had been ingrained into their lives, and the only clear memory he had was that one night. The night on those red sheets in a far away land, where she first uttered those 3 words to him. Where he'd taken her right there wrapped in those sheets, their skin running so gently against the material, their safety in a place that had been so horrible.

The next time he remembered it was when she brought him the finest silk green tie he had ever seen, one for becoming the official Mayor of Star City. It was a gift that had left him speechless and it was also one that had been reused multiple times after they had got reacquainted. It was used to tie arms and legs to bed posts, as a blindfold to drive him crazy with his senses. It was even pulled on when he wore it, to elicit a moan deep in his chest that had Felicity's eyes dilating so fast. She had bought him a silk tie nearly every year since with the same mischievous look in her eyes.

He remembers seeing her in a red silk gown, it looked like a second skin that hugged her figure completely. It emphasised all her assets from her pert breasts to her god sent shapely ass, to her pulled in small waist and luscious legs. It had taken every ounce of strength for him to not take her right there and then that night at the event. But it had been one of the best 2 days of sex in bed that they had ever had.

He remembers various silk sheets in various hotels. He remembers Felicity in an array of silk night gowns, none ever staying on for long on the nights she wore them. He could remember the feel of the fabric against his skin, remember the coolness, yet the utter warmth and how it just always felt so right with them.

He remembers the dark green silk robe she had worn on the night he had proposed. How she had worn only that. How she had let him do anything to her wearing literally his ring and the robe.

Then he remembered with a startling clarity their wedding night. How he had peeled off her wedding dress to find her standing in lace and silk ivory panties. The pretty bows tied with silk straps on her hips holding them up. He pulled those straps open with his teeth. The material soft and slippery against his lips. They'd made love as husband and wife that night, multiple times but that image of her in those panties, him pulling them open with his teeth as she gazed at him, was forever a favourite memory of their silk obsession until now.

"Hon, you okay?" Felicity's soft voice broke through.

"Huh?"

"You seem quiet." She stared up at him biting her lower lip. "Are you okay?" Oliver glanced down at her before he stared down at the silk blanket in his arms completely covering their newborn baby.

"I'm absolutely perfect," he whispered. "He's absolutely perfect." Then he looked at her. "You're absolutely perfect." She beamed then as he slid beside her on the bed.

"Where'd you go?" she whispered as she leant into his side, her own hand coming to cradle the newborn son fast asleep in the material.

"I was thinking."

"Oh..."

"About silk."

She swallowed then her eyes dilating slightly. "I... Silks really good for babies it's hypoallergenic and a natural heat regulator..."

"I wasn't thinking about now, Felicity..."

"Oh... The wedding night?" she asked.

"God, the wedding night, the engagement night... The day you brought me the first tie, those robes and night gowns everything in between even Nanda Parbat," he answered.

"They're all good memories," she rushed out, her cheeks flushing.

"Yeh very good memories. But this... right here... This is the best memory, Felicity." He stared down at their son then back at her. "All that time ago I didn't think any of this was possible, and after everything we went through I thought I'd lost you, and all of this... But I'm so glad we went through it all because I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. You're going to be a great mom, and with you doing this with me as my partner, I'm going to be great dad."

"Oliver," she whispered her eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you Felicity Queen, I love our son, our family, our life and I love our silk obsession but this," he wrapped his free arm around Felicity so she could lean in more fully, "is the best memory ever." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Oliver Smoak." And he let out a soft chuckle as the pair sat there wrapped around each other, the silk covering them and the precious new member of their family, entwining every aspects of their lives together forever.


	83. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie: Prompt: olicity back together; Oliver ties Felicity up; smutty goodness ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SMUT... ALL THE SMUTTY GOODNESS! NSFW, just SMUT...

Felicity could feel the material smooth and cold against her wrists. He tightened the bindings holding her arms up above her head tying them to the bedpost. She could feel Oliver checking that they weren't too tight. Then his hands skimmed down the heated skin of her arms. They'd spent hours, in fact most of the day working each other up.

They'd rented a cabin for the weekend now that they were officially together again, they wanted a break and privacy. But the gentleness and love making had transformed into something a little rougher and Felicity was incredibly turned on. He skimmed a finger down her cheek, then down her neck. He ran his fingers over her collarbone and then placed feather light touches across her breasts as his hand travelled lower and lower. She moaned leaning into his touch as much as her restraints would allow. After their make out session on the couch, every little caress was sending heat straight to her core.

"Remember what I promised Felicity?" Oliver whispered leaning close to her ear. His warm breath sending shivers down her spine. She nodded. "Words Felicity."

She swallowed thickly. "You'd tie me up and eat me out..."

"And then?" he asked his hand resting on her hip squeezing tightly.

"Fuck me," she rushed out on a shaky breath.

"Not just that, I'm gonna fuck you right here up against this bedpost."

She moaned unable to stop her body react to his words. "Oliver..." she moaned as he suddenly dropped to his knees on the floor before her. Instantly her thighs clenched as she squeezed them together to relieve some pressure. She glanced down to see him fully naked, his erection very prominent between his legs and she could feel her cheeks burning. He looked up at her, his eyes shining with hunger and passion that literally had her writhing as she stood there. His hands skimmed up the back of her legs causing goosebumps to rise across her skin.

"You're beautiful," he whispered staring at her. He bent her right leg at the knee throwing it over his shoulder as he moved closer between her legs, spreading her. She gasped as she stood on one leg, her mind racing as his eyes were glued to hers. She could feel his hands land on her ass kneading each cheek in a palm.

"God Oliver," she groaned thrusting forward. His eyes briefly looked at her centre then his mouth falling open before he looked back up at her.

"You're..." He swallowed and it was obscene how much his adams apple bobbing turned her on. "You're so wet... You're practically dripping."

"All thanks to you," she said softly and she could see the love and heat all in one gaze. He didn't hesitated as he leant forward placing a kiss right to her heated core and she moaned instantly. His hands continued to squeeze her ass, as he opened her up. His tongue flicked against her bundle of nerves and she gasped above him. He could feel her legs shaking from the small act and he knew she was so close already. That thought alone caused his cock to twitch. Without much thought he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

"OLIVER!" she shouted. His name echoing off the walls around him. He smirked into her skin as he moved down his tongue tasting her and he moaned against her. Her hips jerked forward as the vibration washed through her. "Oh god..." She pulled against her restraints, the material rubbing against her skin adding another sensation. She gasped as she felt his tongue circling her entrance. Suddenly he plunged his tongue inside her, pushing his face right up against her. His stubble rubbing against her sensitive flesh. "Oliver! Oliver.. Don't... Don't stop." He squeezed her ass a little harder as he lapped against her inner walls. He could feel her legs trembling around his head.

A surge of wetness ran down his face and she started to rock furiously against him. He never let up as her moans grew impossibly loud, then suddenly she screamed his name. She rode his face as his tongue lapped up her release, her mind was completely blitzed and her eyes tight shut as her senses were knocked off and only pleasure remained. When she finally stilled and she felt Oliver pull away slightly she opened her eyes and looked down at him. Her juices were all around his mouth and running down his chin through his stubble. The image already sending heat through her veins.

"So fucking sexy," Oliver mumbled as he licked his lips. She moaned at the sight as he slowly moved her leg off his shoulder so her feet were touching the ground. But she wasted no time as she tentatively raised her foot pressing her big toe into his chest. She ran it down his chest dipping into all the ridges of his abs, when she slowed down but edging ever closer to his already hard cock. He snatched her ankle stopping her with a breathy pant and she couldn't help but smirk as he stood up. He stepped closer pushing her into the bedpost as he kissed her hard. She groaned instantly as she tasted herself and his erection pressed into her stomach between them.

"Oliver," she murmured into his lips as he nipped at her bottom lip. She pulled on her binds desperately wanting to run her fingers through his hair, scratch as his back and grasp his ass to urge him on. He moaned into her mouth as if reading her thoughts as he hauled her up. Instantly her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. His cock rubbed against her slit teasing her and it caused them both to moan and gasp. "Oliver I need you," she moaned arching her back off the post pushing herself into him further.

"Felicity..." he growled as he could feel her wetness coating his cock as she rubbed herself against him. He bent down slightly causing the head of his erection to slip into her entrance. She stilled then, staring at him waiting for his next move. He locked his eyes with her as he thrust in with a sharp snap of his hips. Her head rolled back as she moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in at a punishing pace. She tried her best to match his thrusts, but he was relentless.

She could feel her back pushing into the wooden post, feel her arms aching as they were held above her head and she fought against them. But none of that mattered as the pleasure raced through her. The obscene slap of his skin on her, her wetness coating them both as every powerful thrust turned her on more. His hands wrapped around her as he fucked her so perfectly. He tilted her slightly changing the angle so he hit that spot inside her that caused her vision to blur.

"Fuck Felicity you're so tight... So wet."

"Oliver! Don't stop!" she screeched pulling hard on the silk material. "Wanna touch you," she moaned loudly and he shook his head dipping down to take her nipple into his mouth. She screamed his name as he gently bit down, his tongue flicking against her as he thrust in over and over.

His rhythm stuttered slightly as she started to rock against him and when his pelvis rubbed against her clit she felt herself falling over the edge. Her whole body tightened, her toes curled as her walls clamped around him. Her head fell back as she felt like she was floating in a wave of ecstasy. Oliver released her nipple with a pop, his hips pushing into hers harder. He felt himself slip deeper inside as her release slickened him further.

"So beautiful," he grunted out. His skin was covered in sweat, his legs started to ache as he chased his release in her. When she stopped feeling the twinges of aftershocks and able to finally catch her breath, Felicity opened her eyes staring into Olivers.

"Come for me Oliver, come inside me, let me feel you... Let me feel everything." He grunted loudly smashing his lips to hers and with two more thrusts he released inside of her. Her walls fluttering as he triggered a mini orgasm for her. She moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. He felt his heart rate returning to normal. Slowly she released her legs from his waist and his soft cock slid out of her. Both whined as she stood on shaky legs, her arms aching.

"Oliver," she whimpered and instantly he reached up pulling the tie off and tossing it. He brought her wrists to his lips where he kissed them and cradled her close.

"You okay?" he asked with genuine concern looking her over.

"Yep, totally okay... That was... Wow we haven't been like that in a long time... You know I like it when you're rough." She reached up running her hand through his hair before scratching her nails over his stubbled jaw.

"Yes but I also know how much you like to touch."

"Well there's always time for both." She winked playfully.

"I think we need to get cleaned up Miss Smoak."

"I think we can have more fun Mr Queen." She leant up then wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. She nipped at his lips running her tongue soothingly over as she stepped back and pulling him as they fell onto the bed. He landed on his elbows, her legs spreading instantly to cradle him between them.

"You're insatiable," he whispered pulling back.

"And you're not?" she teased scratching down his back causing him to moan as his cock twitched beside her thigh. "I think it's time for touching." She ran her hand down to his ass grasping him as he moaned.

"God I've missed you," he said placing a kiss to her lips, his hands curling into her hair.

"Well you've got me now." She winked playfully. "I'm all yours, and you can do whatever you wish this weekend."

"How about I make love to the woman I love?"

"That sounds nice, as long as I get to touch now," she joked.

"All the touching you want." She brought both hands to his cheeks staring deeply into his eyes as she cradled his face.

"I love you," she said with a smile, her fingers running over his cheeks.

"And I love you too," he responded leaning into her touch. They had all the time in the world now, but they'd never take any of it for advantage as they lay their in the comfort they had been missing for so long, knowing for better or worse they'd figure it out together.


	84. Training Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) a prompt: season 1 or 2 Felicity is supposed to train with Diggle but he called in sick and she asked Oliver and he finally agreed. Then she regrets the training because it was rough but she wants one more to show O she can handle it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompts are closed. Set sometime after 2x07.

Everything ached. Literally everything. Even her little fingers, even her toes. She didn't even know how any of that was really possible but here she was lay in bed unable to sleep due to her throbbing, over worked muscles.  
She knew training was hard, hell when she did it with Diggle she felt a pull in her centre, felt her muscles having worked hard but tonight, god tonight, was a living hell.

She definitely wasn't expecting Oliver to push her so hard. If anything she had expected him to even be quite soft on her. Or maybe that had been his plan all along? Maybe he thought if he pushed her, broke her, she wouldn't ask to be trained by him again. She grumbled to herself as she turned tentatively again, the aching making everything so uncomfortable. She closed her eyes not moving, taking little breaths but then the images of a very shirtless Oliver flashed through her mind and she groaned again.

She liked Oliver, there was clearly no denying that but it was one sided, clearly. But training with him, being so close, his body pressed to hers, god that was another kind of hell. She shook her head, no! She had to train, she had to keep doing this so situations like that with the Count never happened again. So she could defend herself at least enough, because she never wanted Oliver to get hurt, never wanted him to kill for her again, never wanted to see that split second look in his eyes when he realised he had murdered again. No. He wouldn't ever have to be in that position again, nope, and no amount of aching muscles and semi-naked sessions would stop her. She would put everything aside to prove herself because she was strong, and she could do this. She jumped out of bed, a cold bath, that would help and then tomorrow she'd train again. She could do this.

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he stepped into the foundry.  
Felicity glanced at him shouting over her shoulder, "training."

"Felicity..."

"Don't give me that tone Oliver." She sighed as she tied up her laces trying hard not to wince. "I know Diggle is still sick, and tonight is another free evening, so training."

"You'll hurt yourself-"

"No I won't because you're training me again." She stood up then standing tall as she faced him.

"No I'm not," he stated plainly.

"Yes you are," she said standing taller.

He sighed then stepping closer. "It's been obvious all day how much pain you're in." He gestured her up and down. "You had flats on, you could barely bend over to pick up those files you knocked off your desk-"

"I am fine."

"You are not fine."

"I want to train, I can do this."

"But you don't have to!" he snapped.

"Yes I do!" she shouted back and he froze.

"I'm here to protect you, Diggle is too. We're here to protect you, you don't need to fight... You don't need to be out on the streets-"

"Oliver, do you really thinks that's what this is all about?"

He frowned staring at her with his brooding face tilting his head. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"I don't care about being on the streets every night, that's your thing." She gestured manically. "But self defence, that would be nice. Being able to ward off an attacker if we're undercover, or even if I'm mugged or something or if I've ever held with, I dunno a knife or a gun to my head I can defend myself!" she snapped at him her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at him. She expected to see him steel his spine, to come toe to toe with her and try to intimidate her but instead his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Felicity, is this about the Count?" She couldn't help the involuntary shiver down her spine at the mention of his name.

"No, I just..." He stepped closer and she froze when he placed a hand on her arm.

"He isn't ever going to get you again."

"I know that Oliver, it isn't about that. I just..." She bit nervously into her lip not meeting his eyes. "You killed for me and I don't want to have to put you in that position again."

"Felicity-"

"No, I know there was no choice to make, but I want... I want to do this, I want to be able to at least defend myself a little."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes just not tonight."

"What?"

"I have a thing with Thea."

"Oh!" she answered taking a step back.

"I promise we'll keep training you Felicity."

"Just not tonight, yep got it." She turned around from him then walking towards her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'll head home, and you can get to Thea."

"Okay. Goodnight Felicity."

"Night Oliver."

Little did either know about what was about to happen and how much Felicity's training would be needed.


	85. Brothers Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie: Felicity is Tommy's younger sister and she is secretly dating Oliver who is Tommy's bestest friend. Oliver and Felicity are into bdsm and one day Tommy accidently walks on them doing some 'weird' things and he gets mad

Tommy was excited, it was weird to admit that especially heading to his father's house. He never considered that place home, not in a long time. But his baby sister was back from college for the summer and he had left work early to make sure she was okay. He knew their father wouldn't make a fuss, he was in fact travelling on business so it was up to Tommy to welcome Felicity home.

He hadn't seen her in so long, and even though there was ten years between them, he had to admit he had missed her. Tommy loved his sister, he won't deny that it was a shock after his mother had died to find he had a half sibling years later. It was weird how much he needed to protect her from the cruelty of the world, even now when she was 19 and more than capable of taking care of herself he needed to make sure she was okay.

That's why when he heard her scream, when it pierced his ears like a knife he ran through the house without thought, without even blinking an eye. He didn't stop until he slammed the door of her room open and then he saw red. His best friend had his hand around his baby sister's neck, his fingers tightly squeezing. Her skirt was around her ankles, and Oliver's other hand was buried in her panties as he had her front pinned against the wall completely restrained to his mercy. Her hands were bound and Tommy could feel his whole body react in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted as he rushed over.

Instantly Felicity's eyes open as she craned her neck back. "Tommy," she ushered out but his hands were already on Oliver yanking him away from her.

His hands flew up in the air. "Tommy, man." He didn't falter as he threw Oliver to the floor.

"Don't Tommy man me! What the fuck Oliver?" he grunted stepping closer. "Get the fuck out of my house." Oliver stood up then his hands still held up in a defensive way.

"It isn't what you think?"

"What that you were forcing yourself on my baby sister?" he spat out.

"No!" Felicity shouted and Tommy span around to see her. She was shifting uncomfortably, trying to pull her skirt back on as she had removed her binds.

"I don't give a shit, you're 19!"

"Exactly I am 19. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeh but he's 29! That's 10 years!" He span round with a new anger turning on Oliver. "How long have you been grooming her?" he shouted.

"What?" Both Oliver and Felicity responded.

"You fucking heard me." He gestured around manically.

"I haven't, Tommy I..." He ran a hand at the back of his neck. "I wouldn't do that, not to you and definitely not to her."

"You were fucking strangling her!"

"Because I asked him too," Felicity blurted out.

He turned to look at her then, his eyebrow cocked up staring at her. "Huh?"

"I like... I like it rough Tommy."

"Please tell me my baby sister didn't just say that."

"Sorry but I'm not a kid anymore." She walked passed him towards Oliver but Tommy stepped forward blocking her.

"But, he grew up in this house he's like a brother-"

"To you, yes but I never saw Oliver like that, not ever."

He could feel himself shaking from the anger and adrenaline in his system before he turned back on Oliver. "What about you?"

"Tommy I never looked at Felicity like that, not until these past couple of years."

"YEARS!?" he blurted out. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a year."

"But... You had Cooper," Tommy whispered shaking his head.

"He hurt me," she whispered back.

"He what?" He turned his head towards her ignoring how Oliver stepped closer.

"He wasn't a nice guy Tommy, he used me and then he was too rough, he took things too far," she answered with a slight tremble of her lip.

"I had... I had no idea."

"Well why would you? I didn't tell you, I didn't want... I changed my look, I just wanted to forget him." She took a shaky breath.

"But you told him?" Tommy said gesturing towards Oliver. Her lip trembled more forcefully.

"Because I saw what he did to her," Oliver answered truthfully. "I saw the bruises because I had business in Boston, and you know Thea she told me she was worried about Felicity so I went..."

"He helped me," she whispered.

"I just made sure she was okay Tommy, I swear, I dealt with Cooper too. He won't ever bother her again." He could see the anger rolling off Oliver as he spoke.

"Then what happened with you two?"

"I... I talked to Oliver a lot, messages at first then phone calls. I finally explained fully about with Cooper, about what I liked... And I... I propositioned him." She shrugged.

"Jesus! But you could have said no!" Tommy said staring at Oliver.

"I did, but she's very stubborn," he responded.

"God don't I know that," Tommy mumbled and she glared at him. "But you're so much stronger than her, and you saw her grow up!"

Oliver cringed then before he stood straighter. "That was different."

"Why the hell was that different?"

"Because I wasn't in love with her then."

Felicity gasped, completely shoving Tommy out the way and stepping closer towards Oliver. "You love me?"

"I've always loved you Felicity, but now I'm in love with you. God, I think I loved you from the moment you let me in... Let me see every side of you."

"I love you too," she whispered back hugging him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh god." Tommy cringed at the cheesiness.

"Shut it you!" Felicity said glaring at him. "If you can't be happy for us, if you can't accept us then leave. This isn't your house, this is dad's and mine. So if you have nothing to say just leave." She gestured to the door.

"This is too much," he said gesturing between the pair. "I mean I didn't need to know my sister was into bdsm, like at all." He shook his head then.

"Remember I know how much worse things you have done," Oliver answered and Tommy glared at him.

"You're on thin ice so don't push it."

"Tommy," Felicity said tilting her head.

"I need time to process this, I'm not exactly happy about finding out all this stuff and we need to properly talk about this when we're all a little calmer," he replied stepping towards the door. "But you're my baby sister and you're my best friend, and I... I just want you to be happy but I swear to god if you hurt her, or him..."

"We know," they responded together.

"So I'm going to leave, and pretend I didn't walk in on all this and tonight I'm gonna come back and we're going to go out and talk like adults."

"Okay." Felicity smiled.

"But please for the love of god wait until you hear my car driving off before you continue this." He pulled a face and Felicity chuckled.

"Tommy..."

"Yes?" He turned to look at the pair.

"I love you," she said softly with a look of contentment.

"I love you too." He smiled at the way the pairs whole faces light up and then he high tailed it out of there, trying to forget what he had just seen.


	86. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Felicity and Thea are best friends (past 18th bday) and Oliver is much older than them but he has a crush on Felicity. One day he meets Felicity in a night club, completely drunk for some reason and she's feeling very bad and he helps her out and Drives her home and they make out bc Felicity tells him she has a crush on him:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This has taken a different direction than what was wanted, Felicity isn’t drunk, other things happen an yeh my brains weird… enjoy…

"What the hell?" Oliver's voice cut through the fuzziness like a knife.

"Ollie it's not what you think!" Thea's voice sounded distant and muffled.

"Not what I think? My underage sister and her best friend are drinking in my club! They could take away my licence Thea!"

"Ollie we only had one I promise." Felicity couldn't lift her head from the toilet, she felt sick and dizzy and really sleepy. The whole world seemed muddled, seemed different to what it had 15 minutes ago. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Hey, Felicity."

"Ermm," she mumbled not able to look at him.

"Did somebody give you anything?" She felt his presence closer like he was kneeling beside her.

"No," she whispered. "No, Thea got us one drink, but... no more."

"Go get Tommy for me Thea, someone must have slipped something in her drink. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine Ollie, I promise."

"Good, go find Tommy." She heard a door opening and closing as she felt her eyes slipping closed. "Hey Felicity stay awake for me."

"Too hard," she mumbled. "Cold," she whispered as a shiver ran down her spine. Oliver wrapped his arms around her turning her so she was lay into him rather than the toilet.

"Is that better?" he asked cradling her to his chest. She seemed to snuggle in more and breath him in. His heart stuttered at having her this close but then he felt anger, searing anger that someone would do this to her.

"Better," she whispered.

"Hey stay awake for me okay?"

"Okay... for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck seemingly trying to get closer. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Ollie?" Tommy's voice called as he stepped into view. "Oh wow, is she okay?" he asked as he saw them on the floor.

"I think someone slipped something into her drink, so I think we should shut for the night."

"Yes of course."

"We don't want anything like this happening to someone else out there."

"Of course, I'll do that now, what do you want to do about Felicity?"

"I'll take her and Thea home, but please make sure that the staff know to never serve alcohol to anyone underage including my sister."

Tommy nodded his head. "I'll make sure to do that, do you need any help getting up?" Oliver held Felicity tighter and in some display of strength he managed to stand up without even a falter. "I guess that answers my question."

"We're going to go out the back, where's Thea?"

"She's just outside, Diggles waiting with her to stop anyone from coming in."

"Okay well Diggle will help you get people out."

"Cool, come on." He held the door open for him and Oliver took a step out. Thea's eyes widened instantly as she saw them.

"Felicity?"

"Th... The... a," Felicity slurred.

"She's okay, I'm taking you guys home," Oliver answered with a stern tone that left no room for disagreement. Thea merely nodded as Diggle helped them out the back.

"Thanks Dig, I told Tommy you'd help him close up and get people out."

"Of course, take care of her."

"I will." He nodded as he slipped Felicity into the backseat. Thea didn't even speak as she slipped into the seat beside her. Oliver made sure she was securely buckled in before he got behind the wheel and floored it back to the mansion.

* * *

"What are you going do Ollie?" Thea whispered as he carried Felicity into the house.

"I'm going to take her to bed and stay with her, whilst you get some sleep."

"I can stay with her-"

"Thea I think you've done enough tonight." She dropped her head then. "Sorry I didn't mean that, I just... I'll take care of her."

"Okay."

"Can you get her and probably yourself a glass of water?"

"Of course."

"I'll meet you up there." She nodded then as she turned towards the kitchen and he headed upstairs. He didn't even hesitate in going to his bedroom, he knew Felicity was asleep, her breathing was even and so he placed her gently on the bed. He slipped her heels off before he wrapped the blankets around her, she looked pale and vulnerable.

His door creaked open as Thea stepped inside. "Here." She held out a glass of water to him and he placed it on the night stand.

"Thanks."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be," he answered. "She'll probably sleep it off."

"I'm glad you were there."

"Me too," he replied sighing before he stepped up and hugged Thea. "I won't tell mom and dad but please don't do this again."

"I promise, I won't," she answered.

"Just be careful," he whispered and she nodded.

"You put her in your bed..."

"Well it's technically not my bed anymore." He shrugged.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll probably just sleep on the couch," he offered and Thea nodded.

"You sure you want to stay?"

"I think I should," he answered. "I want to make sure she's completely okay."

"Okay, night Ollie." She placed a kiss on his cheek before spinning around and leaving. Oliver took his position on the sofa watching Felicity.

* * *

 

It was hours later, the sun was starting to peek through the curtains, when he bolted up to the sound of a muffled groan. He could see Felicity sat up rubbing her temples.

"Hey Felicity."

She jumped then her eyes going wide. "Oliver?" She looked around then. "What?... Wait that wasn't a dream?"

"What wasn't a dream?"

"The club, dancing and then being in your arms in the club's toilet." She cringed then looking down.

"Hey," he sat down beside her, "look at me, you feeling okay?"

"I just have a headache and my mouth feels like sandpaper."

"Here." He reached over handing her the water. She sipped it tentatively before taking a big gulp. "Better?"

"Much. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"We were drinking in your club-"

"Yes and someone tried to take advantage." He placed his hand over hers squeezing slightly.

"I'm glad you were there."

"I am too Felicity."

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You don't need to thank me," he responded.

"I do, anything could have happened." He could feel her hand shaking slightly and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hug her.

"But it didn't, nothing will ever happen whilst I'm around." He felt her breath hitch then.

"God I can't believe it," she mumbled.

"Believe what?" he asked and she pulled away then. Her cheeks were flushed and she was avoiding his gaze. "Felicity?"

"I didn't mean to say that out loud..."

"But what was it about?" he asked genuinely intrigued.

"Nothing, I just... Your arms, you..." She sighed. "God I've had a crush on you for so long," she admitted.

This time Oliver's breath hitched as he blinked. "What?"

She cringed not meeting his eyes. "It's stupid really, it doesn't matter."

"Felicity please look at me." She slowly raised her eyes and he could see the uncertainty in them. His hand moved to her cheek then cupping her gently.

"You have a crush on me?"

"Yes," she responded chewing her bottom lip. His eyes dropped to her lips, his thumb coming to pull it from her teeth.

"God I have wanted to kiss you for so long now."

"What?" she responded.

"You aren't the only one with a crush-" His words died as she pushed herself forward straight onto his lips. He moaned against her and her tongue gently caressed his. His hand on her cheek slipped to the nape of her neck as his other hand banded around her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. Her moan vibrated against his chest and slowly they both pulled apart. Their cheeks flushed and eyes blown as they panted heavily.

"That was..."

"Amazing," he answered with a smile.

"So? What happens now?"

"Felicity Smoak, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of... Of course," she responded with a smile throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She giggled a little and he smiled as he pulled away.

"Well then, you sleep and I will be back to take you out for lunch."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Goodbye Felicity," he said softly, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"See you later Oliver." She leant back as he stood up walking towards the door.

"Yes you will." He smiled broadly and she returned it just as he stepped outside the door.


	87. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie Prompt: :) Post season 1 Oliver doesn't go to Lian Yu, but Digg convinces him to go with him on vacation (lake, beer and fishing) and Oliver accidently meets Felicity somewhere and invites her too and she's beyond happy and they go together as OTA :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again my prompts are closed, I’m just completely what’s left in my inbox. I don’t even know what I did with this, my brain just sort of changed things but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"We're going, Oliver."

"No we're not."

"There is no room for debate, we're going."

"No we aren't, Dig."

"I've rented the cabin, it will do you some good to get away for a bit."

"John-"

"No Oliver, you listen to me, you need some time to process." He crossed his arms tentatively over his chest. "You didn't even show for Tommy's funeral, and no standing out the way doesn't count."

"Dig it isn't that simple."

"Nothing is Oliver, but you need a step back from everything, just for a few days. Hell we all deserve a break," he admitted.

"I know but Laurel-"

"She needs to grieve right now and no offence, you being around her will not end well."

Oliver huffed then he knew he was right. "She's vulnerable-"

"She has her father, she has her career to rebuild. Oliver she needs space and so do you. I mean you killed Merlyn, half of the glades got levelled, your best friend died, the foundry got destroyed and your mothers in prison."

He let out a shaky breath. "But Thea-"

"Thea has spent more time with Roy, and in fact she's going to take a break too." Oliver raised his eyebrow skeptically. "She has security detail remember."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Well good, I think you should talk to Felicity too."

"What?"

"She was alone in the foundry, trapped for hours."

"Oh." He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"You know maybe be her friend," Diggle suggested with a shrug.

"Why don't you invite her to come along?" Oliver said without thought.

"Why don't _you_ invite her?" Diggle counted with a shake of his head.

"Fine," he mumbled walking out the house.

* * *

Felicity was sat in her apartment still a little shell shocked from the previous couple of weeks. She had decided to rebuild the lair, make it even better than before in her spare time between work and everything else. It was all a bit up in the air what with Mrs Queen being in prison and Walter seeming to be losing his grip on the company. She sighed as she thought about that night, about the crumbling around her and all those screaming people. A soft tap at her door made her mind pause. She tilted her head wondering who on earth it could be.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice was low, and sombre. She stood up then swiftly getting to the door, she pulled it open a little too forcefully. This was the first time she had seen him since that night. He hadn't returned to the lair, Diggle with his injuries had helped to dig her out.

"Oliver?" she asked staring at him. He looked gaunt and pale, as if the whole world's problems were on his shoulders.

"Can I come in?" he mumbled not looking her in the eye but rather at her feet.

"Sure," she said holding the door wide enough for him to stride in. She closed it with a soft thud before she turned to look at him. "What can I do for you Oliver?" She noticed as he glanced around the space his fingertips brushing against her sofa and work surfaces.

"I just came to see how you are," he asked his back towards her.

"Well I mean looking at me whilst you ask that would probably convey more empathy," she answered unable to help the snap in her tone. He abruptly turned to face her instantly realising how rude he appeared. He looked her up and down noting the bandage around her hand, the small cut to her forehead and the clear way she was holding herself tensely.

"I'm sorry," he whispered staring at her. "I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I'm fine Oliver. Truly I'm doing okay, you look a little-"

"Rubbish?" he finished for her and she nodded. "I feel rubbish too. Diggle thinks I need a break, we all deserve one, so do you want to come with us?"

"Come where?"

"Some cabin, Diggle arranged it all."

"Sure, I'm sure QC won't miss me at the moment."

He cringed at her response. "Okay. Well I should leave you to it," he answered stepping past her towards the door.

"Oliver?" He stopped short the door handle in hand. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Thanks but I think I've asked enough of you lately," he responded stepping out.

"Goodnight Felicity."

"Night Oliver," she said with a soft sigh watching his retreating form.

* * *

A few days later without much hassle to preparing, they headed on vacation. The car ride didn't taken longer than a few hours, they drove in a silent peace. Random chit chat kept them all alert as the lakeside cabin came into view. It was peaceful and beautiful, exactly what they all needed, no city or criminals insight. They unloaded with ease, each having a room to themselves.

"Wait hold up, this place has wifi?" Oliver asked a little astonished as he noticed Felicity busy on her tablet.

"If there is any chance of me finding internet access I will," she answered jokingly with a wink. He shook his head with a small smile at her as he glanced around the place.

"So what's the plan?" Oliver asked.

"Relax man, we have enough food for a week and we can go fishing and hiking-"

"Swimming?" Felicity asked.

"Yes swimming," Diggle added with a smile.

"Okay." Oliver nodded. "I'm just going to check in on Thea," he said pointing to the bedroom he had chosen.

"Okay, I'll sort out a fire," Diggle added. Oliver merely nodded as he stepped into the other room.

"Dig?"

"Yeh Felicity?"

"Do you think he's going to be okay? I mean I know he isn't the biggest talker anyway but he seems even more closed off."

"He'll be okay eventually Felicity, he just needs some time."

"Okay." She nodded.

"And so do you." She frowned at him then unsure what he meant.

* * *

They'd been there for 3 days, they'd drank and ate, Felicity even gave her hand at fishing which she thought was a success considering she'd never done it before. They'd laughed about random things and Diggle shared some of his army stories and Felicity some of her college ones. They'd hiked that day, all so tired they had ended up going to bed early. But Felicity couldn't sleep, so she sat on the chair beside the lake staring up at the stars. It was nicer here, the sky was clearer than it was at Starling and there was a real sense of calm here.

"Felicity?" Oliver's gravelly voice sliced through the night and she sat up quickly to see him there shirtless, his chest covered in sweat looking sheepish.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeh I just... couldn't sleep," he admitted sitting in the seat beside her.

"I know what you mean," she answered staring at him as he glanced up at the stars. "You know, I know you do the brooding silent type very well, and after being alone for so long it's understandable but here's the thing Oliver, you aren't alone anymore and if you need to tell someone about your day..." She reached over placing her hand over his. "Well I'm here." She gave a little shrug and he turned his head to look at her. He was silent, his eyes clearly searching for something, she wasn't sure what.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"Too quiet," she responded. "It's not like Starling."

"I see," he replied turning back away from her.

"I can still hear some of the screams," she admitted. "When it's quiet, it isn't a big deal. I just think sometimes quiet is overrated."

"What about your injuries?" he asked.

"Nothing that won't heal," she responded and then he turned to look at her skeptically. "Don't give me that look, I'm not the one who shoved an arrow through my own shoulder." She gestured to the mark on his chest and he tried desperately not to smile.

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Exactly," she answered. "That was far worse than anything that happened to me."

"I'm still sorry-"

"Stop right there mister, no apologising. I got into all of this and I stayed, don't apologise for my decisions because truthfully I'd do it all again." His eyes widened, a little shocked at her admission.

"You would?"

"Yeh I mean you changed my life," she whispered looking up at the stars. She felt his hand move in hers so he could squeeze it gently.

"You and Dig are changing mine," he whispered into the night air, both staying lay there peacefully. Felicity had woken that next morning in her own bed, there was no doubt in her mind that Oliver had taken her there.

* * *

It was 3 more nights later when she was awoken to the sound of thunder and the beating of rain. Oliver had seemed to open up a little more, it was still obvious how much guilt he felt for Tommy's death and for failing the Glades but he was at least speaking a little more. Felicity grasped her glasses slipping them on as she left the room acutely aware of the shouting coming from the living room.

"Diggle what the hell-"

"Shhhh," Diggle whispered. "He's having a nightmare, he must be reliving something." Oliver was crouched by the open door. The rain was beating down on him as he called out their names in complete anguish.

"Diggle we have to help him." It broke her heart to see him like that, to see him in so much pain.

"It's too dangerous, he could hurt us," he said as the lightning crackled across the sky.

"I don't care," she pushed passed Diggle who was too stunned to react in time as she crouched down beside Oliver not touching him.

"Oliver, I need you to listen to me."

"Felicity, noooo! I can't save him, I can't... He's..." A whimper escaped him.

"Listen to my voice Oliver, you're safe, you're with me and Diggle."

"Dig.."

"Yeh me and John, you're safe Oliver."

"Safe... But Tommy's... Dead," he whimpered again and Felicity felt her own lip tremble.

"I know Oliver, I know but you have to wake up, I need you to listen to me, I need you to wake up." Her voice rose with every word and then the thunder roared again.  
Oliver's eyes bolted open, the piercing blue snapping straight to hers as he seemingly fought for breath. She wasn't sure what happened one minute she was kneeling opposite him the next he was wrapped around her. His head against her chest, his arms banded tightly around her. She could feel his heart thumping against his chest as he tried desperately to breath.

"Hey, hey I'm here, you're okay." She carded a hand up and down his back and through his hair in a soothing motion. Diggle stepped forward and she shook her head at him. Oliver was holding her tightly but not enough to cause her pain. She just kept on stroking him as slowly his heart rate returned to normal and his breathing evened out.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against her as he made to move away. But this time it was her who held on a little tighter.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about," she responded staring into his eyes, he gave a nod before swallowing thickly. He pulled away from her warmth and found Diggle standing there with a blanket in hand. He tossed it over Oliver's shoulders beckoning him to sit on the sofa. Felicity followed suit closing the door as she went. Diggle said nothing as he went and fetched them all a drink. He handed them each one before he sat down too. They stayed in silence for a while whilst Oliver seemed to process what just happened.

"He's dead, he's really dead," he whispered into the space. "And I just can't help but think I failed him."

"Hey he loved you, you didn't fail anyone," Felicity said placing her hand on his arm. He merely nodded in response.

"I should have been quicker, I should have got there before it got that bad-"

"And then maybe you'd all be dead," Diggle added solemnly. "We all wish we could go back and change things man, but sadly we have to live with ourselves otherwise it'll eat us up inside."

"But we're here," Felicity replied. "We're a team."

"Thank you," he whispered. "For all of this, for everything." With one last sip of his drink he stood. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep," he spoke softly.

"Good plan, we should too." Diggle stood taking the bottles and heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Felicity, for being here, for helping me-"

"You have nothing to thank me for Oliver." She stood up then and he placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly. Her body hummed even more from this deliberate touch rather than the hug that had been more physical moments ago. He gave her a short nod before he span on his heels heading for his bedroom.

"He'll be okay," Diggle said softly as he came to stand beside her. "He just needs more time."

* * *

The next morning Felicity woke to the sound of Diggle cursing. She jumped up rushing to the living room to find him stood there.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked bewildered. He handed her a handwritten note.

 _I can not thank you both enough for this past week, for this past year, you've been more than any man could ask for. But the truth is I need some time alone, I need to get away from everything including you. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me right now. So please respect my decision and don't come looking for me yet, I just need time._  
Thanks again.  
Oliver

"I guess he really does need more time," Felicity mused out loud. Diggle merely sighed sitting down.

"Well this back fired, I wanted him to have some space to process."

"And he has Dig, you tried and at least he recognises he needs some time, he'll be okay and when the time comes we'll go find him if he doesn't come back."

"You're right," he answered.

"Plus we have a lot of work to do back at Starling," she said with a soft smile, wishing Oliver all the best.


	88. Fight For This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lalawo1: A wee prompt for you, if you don't mind! There's a lot of talk and fics about jealous Oliver, but I would love a fic about a jealous Felicity, during their break up. Perhaps the City Hall PR machine suggesting Oliver take someone to a function, and when Oliver is hesitant because of Felicity, arranging for someone else? And Felicity being devastated, then realising she's got to do something! Thanks! (And it's my birthday tomorrow, not that I am trying to emotionally blackmail you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Firstly prompts are closed I am just finishing what it is in my inbox. Secondly I AM SO SORRY this has taken me so long to do! In all honesty I have been sat on this for a few weeks unsure whether to post or not, and truthfully I am still nervous about it, please just remember this is fiction. Also happy REALLY belated birthday, again so sorry! Also I don't even know where my brain went with this so yeh...

_"I love you."_  
"I want to be with you."  
"For better, for worse."  
"I'm trying."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You saved millions."  
"I'll always be here for you. No matter what."  
"Just breath, I'm here."  
"You have to forgive yourself, you're still the same Felicity and I will always believe in you."  
"Oh... I mean all I ever want is for you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then I'm happy."  
"STOP, you have to eat, I'm taking you for something to eat."  
"Let me help you, like you helped me."  
"Felicity, you having a boyfriend doesn't change me helping you, doesn't change our team. You're a vital member, I need you."  
"I'll always love you."  
"I will always be a part of your life, however you want me to be."  
"You're important to what we do."  
"You have to forgive yourself."  
"You know what you mean to me, in every part of my life."  
"I trust you with my whole life."  
"I'd do anything for you, you know that right?"  
"I'm sorry Felicity, I wasn't given much choice. But... we've been broken up for over half a year and the mayoral office is pushing for me to have a date to functions now that you... You're no longer around..."

Felicity blinked, Oliver's words going around in circles in her head. Since their break up he had given her time, given her patience, and he had been a constant for her. He had been there during her downward spiral, he had been her light, he had forced her to talk, to seek help with and without him. He had listened to her and taken on her advice too, he had found a new team, welcomed more people and helped train them, he was even starting to work out his life as Mayor. He had even pushed her into believing she could get Palmer Tech, now Smoak Industries, back and the truth was with his words and his support, and his actions she had started to realise he was fighting for her, for them.

He had even tried to woo her slightly with little baked goods, flowers and random little trinkets from their time together till she had told him she had started dating someone. He had immediately stopped with the wooing but not once did his support and friendship waver. He had told her constantly how valuable and pivotal to the team she was, how no matter what she wanted from life he would be there for her, if she wanted him to be and the truth was she had come to realise this was Olivers way. This was how he loved, not with big declarations but with a constant presence, constant concern, constant support. He had become his own light and when hers had flickered he had been there to bathe her in his. Even when she had watched his heartbreak from her dating another man, but they were both well aware that was just a distraction, a way of normalcy in the complications of PTSD and their lives.

But here Felicity sat, alone at the bar of the latest Mayoral function watching Oliver with another woman on his arm. She knew it wasn't his idea, and probably not Thea's too, but she also knew in her heart she still loved him, and watching him here with another woman was more painful than she cared to think about.

"What you thinking about?" Thea's voice broke through her musings.

"Nothing."

"Felicity I can practically hear your brain working," she teased as Felicity sipped at her red wine.

"Honestly it's nothing." And just at that moment a feminine giggle filled the space, instantly Felicity's head snapped to the lady beside Oliver. She had her hand wrapped around his wrist as she giggled uncontrollably and even Oliver had a smile on his face. She hadn't seen a relaxed smile from him in so long.

"If that's the case why are you currently sending daggers to Diana over there?"

"Diana," Felicity repeated out loud, the name foreign to her ears.

"Yeh she's a-"

"Model?"

"Nope."

"Actress?"

"Nope, Felicity she's a humanitarian aid worker and a reporter."

"Wow, she's... That's... Wow."

"Not what you expected?" Thea asked.

"No it's not that, she just... She's perfect," Felicity mumbled.

"Nobody is perfect," Theas said staring at her. "You know, maybe you should go speak to him."

"Who?"

"The Pope." Felicity looked at her with a confused expression. "My brother Felicity, instead of sitting here jealous and moping get up and do something." Thea shrugged.

"I'm not jealous!" Felicity snapped a little.

"Right..."

"I'm not!" she said sitting a little taller. "Oliver is free to date whoever the hell he wants, I'm not his girlfrie- fiancee anymore, I haven't been for a long time now."

"Okay," Thea said with a knowing smile.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Give me that smile like you think I'm talking out my ass."

Thea couldn't help the laugh that escaped her then before she turned serious. "Maybe it's because I can see how much it's actually killing both of you to be apart, and how stupid I think it is that you're both okay pretending to move on whilst simultaneously being jealous... Sometimes life is messy, and complicated. Yeh we make mistakes, big ones, sometimes we do things out of character because we think we're protecting people, when actually we're hurting ourselves and them more. But for the love of god, please just talk to him! Or better yet admit how you really feel."

"Thea, it isn't that simple, and we have spoken about stuff... It just... It can't ever go back to how it was."

"That's where your mistake is," Thea answered with a shrug.

"What?"

"How about instead of being where you, you start again, from here. You've both changed and grown since then." Felicity nodded thinking of the support and comfort Oliver had offered her in her recovery. "So how about something new, a fresh start?"

"I don't... I don't know if I can do that," she admitted staring at her drink.

"Well then I'll leave you to your drink, I have to circulate." She nodded as Thea walked away and Felicity gulped down her drink ordering another.

* * *

She was being silly, Thea's words and the drink were making her over think as she spent the evening staring at Oliver and Diana. She never left his side, practically draped over him like a blanket. She constantly touched him in some way, his arm, his wrist, his hand, even his face.

God she wanted to touch him like that so badly. She'd missed his physical presence in her life, his touches were much more tentative and reserved just like when they had first started working together. She sighed thinking about when he'd held her when she had woken from her nightmares. Of his warm body cocooning her as she wept for those people she had killed. She swallowed thickly as Diana laughed again, and something in Felicity just snapped.

She found herself slipping from her chair and walking over with the intention of 'accidentally' spilling her drink on her. But as soon as Diana saw Felicity coming her whole face light up and instantly she let go of Oliver and enthusiastically held her hand out.

"Miss Smoak! I am such a fan of your work, your insistence and persistence in making your bio-stimulant chip available to the common market is just amazing."

"Wow... I thank you."

"Even if it made a loss for your company."

"Well we make money in other fields, and I felt like I was given the ability to walk again and others should too."

"That's amazing, I've worked all around the world trying to help people as best I can. No human deserves to suffer. Oh I'm Diana Masters by the way."

"Nice to meet you Miss Masters," Felicity added.

"You're truly an inspiration, owning a multimillion dollar company at your age, the technology you help to create and your charity work! Plus sending money and using your company's equipment in the wake of Havenrock is amazing." And just like that Felicity froze. She blinked a few times, the dull ache that was always there starting to burn through again as the memories of all those faces came back. She felt a soft pressure on the small of her back, a warmth spreading through her as she realised Oliver was touching her.

"Diana... If you'd excuse us."

"Oh, well... Of course." She smiled softly and with that Felicity felt Oliver manoeuvring them through the crowd. She didn't even feel her legs moving as she felt the pain rising, about to take over at any second.

* * *

When they were in a different room, an empty one, Oliver turned on her, his hands latching onto her cheeks keeping their eyes locked. "Felicity, breath okay, look at me... Just listen to me and breath."

"Okay," she whispered staring into his concerned eyes. She forced herself to breath, forced the panic down as she just stared at him taking in all his features. Slowly she started to relax in his hands, her own wrapping around his wrists as she felt his strong pulse beneath her fingertips.

"You okay?"

"Yeh," she whispered, slowly taking a step back finally releasing him. She watched his hands linger as a sad look came across his face.

"Where's Jordan? I didn't think he'd let you come alone."

"We broke up."

"Oh," he answered tilting his head.

"He... He'd had enough."

"Of what? Do I need to snap his neck?"

"No, no, he'd had enough of coming second best."

"To what?"

She looked down at his feet taking a shaky breath before she looked up to meet his gaze. "To you," she admitted. "Listen... She seems... Nice." She watched as Oliver frowned at her.

"Felicity."

"God I... I've been such a fool. I've been waiting for something, some magical thing to click back into place, I don't even know what but..." _I want to be with you_ ran through her head. "We can't go back, and we've both grown so much. We're in different places now, we aren't the same people," she whispered feeling her own heart breaking.

"You once told me... we'd find ourselves in each other and I don't know about you but to me... that's true. Since we broke up, since everything with Darhk I have helped you with your struggles, you've helped me with being Mayor, and you've helped me with the new team. Even though we weren't together, you still helped me Felicity, you always have and always will."

"But that doesn't mean anything more than we can be friends."

"I have been patient, and I have respected every one of your wishes, I have given you time but I can't do this anymore."

"Oliver?" Her bottom lip trembled as those words washed over her, he was giving up on her.

"God Felicity, do you have any idea how hard it's been? I have to catch myself nearly every day because I'm picturing us married, picturing us in a house... I have to stop myself every day from reaching out and touching you how I want to, kissing you how I want to." She closed her eyes briefly, the images he painted too much for her. She felt his hands wrap around the tops of her arms.

"But we can't... you have a woman out there waiting for you."

"No I don't Felicity, the only woman I'm waiting for is the one I'm holding right now."

"But she's out there." She took a step back. "You bought another woman to this event, she's your date!"

He sighed pulling his hands back to his sides. "I haven't been dating her, she was chosen by the Mayoral team, a suitable lady to be seen with."

"And I'm not?"

"YOU WERE DATING JORDAN!" he snapped despite himself.

"Yeh and it seems like you moved on just fine."

"But so did you," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"That's not the point Oliver!" she said in anger.

Then she watched as his facial features changed from anger to what looked like amusement. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous Oliver," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay," he said unable to help the smile on his face and she saw red.

"I pictured us too you know, married, happy, fighting crime and I even pictured us with kids, you'd make a great father," she said looking down. "But all of that is gone now, how can I ever picture those things with you, when there is a little boy out there growing up without his father? When I know you sent him away without even consulting me?" She knew it was harsh as soon as those words left her mouth. The regret slammed into her so painfully as she watched every single word hit him like a sledge hammer. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, you're right. I know that," he said sadly looking away. "I gave up my chance to be a father to protect him. I gave up our future for him too," he whispered and her heart broke once more.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to say that, I was angry I know you love him and care about him." She rushed over to him, her hand wrapping around his wrist.

"You're right though, I'm going to miss the entire childhood of my son, maybe even his whole life and he's going to hate me so much," he whispered the last part. His eyes teared up and she couldn't help herself, she reached up cupping his cheek as he leant into her touch. She hated that she caused him to remember his pain, that he had made these tough calls alone.

"God I've missed this," she mumbled.

He looked at her, pulling slightly out of her grasp. "I've missed you too," he said staring at her.

"But we can't go back," she answered sadly and she watched as Oliver seemed to tense.

"I'm not done fighting for you, for us," he responded sternly and her breath left her. She had got it all wrong, he wasn't abandoning her at all. He was actually fighting for her.

"But Diana?"

"I told you, the PR team wanted me to be seen with a date. That doesn't mean I am dating, Felicity-"

"But she's perfect, she's gorgeous and stunning, she helps people instead of killing them, and she's a freaking reporter-" She felt his hands move quickly once more wrapping around her arms.

"But she isn't you," he said it slowly, each word resting over her. "All I ever want is for you to be happy, and god I have questioned so many times why someone like you would pick me, well why you picked me... I never felt like I deserved you... And when you chose another man to spend your life with I let you-"

"I never saw a life with Jordan," she admitted and he couldn't help but smile.

"I know that now. I know that was your way of dealing with stuff but I'm right here Felicity and I will fight for you and us for as long as it takes, weeks, years and even my whole goddamn life!"

"But-"

"No other women, no more dates, nothing, not ever, Felicity because I know, you are it for me." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I have been trying desperately to prove to you I can include you, that I'm here for you as a friend, as a partner, as anything you will allow... And I will continue to do that for the rest of my life but please, please tell me if there is hope for us." She could feel his hands tightening, the look on his face so solemn as he waited for her to speak.

"I..." She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked down at his feet, her mind racing as she looked up at him with a shaky breath. "I have been waiting for so long for you to fight for me, for us. I have been waiting to see you try and I've been such an idiot. I realised earlier, all those things you've said and then reinforced with your actions, your presence, you, that was you trying. That was your way of showing me how much I mean, how much we mean, and I've been thinking all this time the ball was in your court but it wasn't... It's been sat in mine for awhile now and I've come to realise that..." She swallowed thickly. "Every part of me wants to run, every part of me is terrified of what could happen between us and what the future might hold, but god my heart belongs to you." The air escaped his lungs in one quick breath as the corner of his lips curved up.

"Felicity," he dragged her name out the way he knew made her legs shake.

"I love you so damn much Oliver Queen, and it scares me how much I am willing to just forget it all and throw caution to the wind, but I can't." Instantly his smile dropped his hands on her arms slipping away. "You have proven how hard you're willing to work, and I am too... So I'm not saying we can go back-"

"No." He shook his head and she frowned. "No I don't want to go back, I want to start again, go slower... Rebuild our foundations so we're even stronger."

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. So Oliver Queen, would... Well would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

"What like a date? As in an actual date- ouch." Felicity playfully tapped him. "Of course I would."

"And we have to communicate better," she added and he nodded. "We have to be more open and work through stuff together."

"Of course," he said softly as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist pressing herself impossibly close as she let out a sigh.

"I see your plan worked," Curtis said glancing at Thea as the pair watched them through a peephole in the wall.

"Well I have practically been managing Oliver's life," she replied with a wink.

"How'd you know she'd finally snap and tell him?" Curtis asked.

"She just needed a gentle push." She winked at him again.

"You do realise that means we might have more things to be careful on walking in on right?" Curtis asked.

"Oh god... I hadn't thought about that." She cringed and he laughed a little.


	89. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie: Prompt- (Back in Season 1) Felicity after being trapped in the basement with everything falling down on her Felicity get a fear of buildings falling in on her and tries not to tell Oliver but she starts to have a major panic attack and and needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been doing prompts very much, please remember my prompts are closed I am just finishing what I have left, that is literally taking me forever! I'm sorry for all the waiting guys… *hugs*

_Thud_

_Bang_

The walls rattled around her. The lights flickering as she felt the panic rising in her chest. She was alone in the lair. She could feel the walls shaking, and her palms were beginning to sweat. She closed her eyes, her fingers stopping on the keyboard as she felt her chest start to tighten impossibly tight.

_Thud_

_Bang_

Her mind was racing, images of her second home falling around her, of her being trapped for hours. She struggled to breath as the panic completely overtook her.

She wasn't in control of her body any more as she slumped to the floor pushing herself under her desk. She pulled her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around her head as she leant onto her knees. She desperately fought for air, her lungs burning.

"Felicity?" She could hear the muffled voice from far away, but she couldn't move. She couldn't even lift her head. "Felicity." The voice was getting closer and closer as she started to feel light headed. The world starting to fade slightly until she felt a hand on her arm, the warmth from the touch easing some of the tightness.

"Oliver?" she whispered her voice cracking as she tried to look at him.

"Hey, Felicity you need to breath for me, okay?"

"Too... Tight," she responded gesturing to her chest as he curled up beside her. His hand was still on her arm running up and down soothingly.

"Look at me," he demanded and she tried to focus on him but she was struggling with everything. His hands slipped to her cheeks, holding her head up so her eyes locked onto his blue ones. She could see the concern in them as his thumbs caressed her cheek bones tenderly. "You have to slow your breathing down, breath with me okay?" She nodded as she tried to mimic his breathing, one of her hands grabbed at his wrist whilst the other fisted in the material of his shirt near his heart. She could feel his heart beating at a steady thrum, whilst her was erratic. She desperately tried to focus on the rise and fall of his chest.

She closed her eyes as her breathing started to slow down, her heart beat returning to a normal rate as she slowly released her vice grip on Olivers shirt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't apologise," he replied his hands not moving from her cheeks. "When... When did the panic attacks start?"

"They... They haven't been this bad in a while," she whispered.

"Felicity..."

"That night, okay? A month after but they started to get better, I hadn't had one in months..."

"Hey, you don't need to explain."

"It was just the banging," she gestured upstairs.

"Thea's having some work done."

"I know, but it reminded me of that night... of being trapped," she admitted.

"I'm so-"

"It wasn't your fault Oliver, you had a lot to deal with then."

"Well I don't now, and I'm here now," he responded staring into her eyes. Her heart beat a little quicker as her eyes flickered to his lips. She released him completely then and he followed suit. He stood up and then helped her to her feet too.

"Thank you Oliver," she said softly as she sat back down in her chair.

"You aren't alone anymore Felicity, you have me," he whispered squeezing her shoulder before he disappeared into the back, seemingly getting changed into his workout gear, leaving her with the lingering heat from him.


	90. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olicity future fic where Felicity gets kidnapped on their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: beinmyheart sent me a lovely long message asking for a specific prompt, so I have condensed it into the prompt above :P. Sorry it’s taken me soooo long, like truly I apologise, I hope it was worth the wait xox

"You may now kiss the bride."

Oliver leant in and Felicity met him halfway as the crowd cheered around them. It was of course a private affair but with being Mayor of the city and also it's protector at night, it meant a lot of people had attended the ceremony.

"I can't wait for our first dance, Mr Queen," Felicity teased as they walked back down the aisle, the cameras flashing around them.

"I told you Mrs Queen, I don't dance."

"Oh so why have you been taking private lessons?" she asked with a smile.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways," she teased unable to help herself. Oliver merely laughed as he leant in to kiss her on the nose. They left the building to more cheers from the crowds outside, heading for the awaiting limousine to take them to the evening reception. Oliver held the door open as he watched his wife slide into the back.

"Are you joining me, Mr Queen?"

"Always, Mrs Queen," he responded slipping into the back with her.

She giggled as he slid closer to her. "You really like saying that."

"Of course I do, you're my wife and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too," she whispered as the limo started to pull away. They smiled at each other blissfully.

"Excuse me?" Oliver shouted to the driver. "You seem to be heading the wrong way, our venue is in the other direction." Slowly the partition rose as Felicity glanced at him with confusion.

"Mr and Mrs Queen, congratulations." The altered robotic voice spoke through the speakers.

"What do you want?" Oliver spat out.

"Now that's no way to speak Mr Mayor, or would you rather I used your other names, Green Arrow and Overwatch." Felicity's eyes widened as she watched the man she loved.

"Who are you?"

"An admirer," they answered with a weird giggle. "But now you're just becoming a nuisance."

"What do you want?" Oliver repeated his grip on Felicity not loosening.

"Oh Mr Mayor, that's simple. Resign."

"You can't make me resign under duress."

"Ah, I like to call it blackmail. You'll have 12 hours from now, resign and I won't hurt your new wifey."

"I won't let you touch a hair on her head!" he snapped.

"I'm afraid Mr Queen, that's a little too late. The car is going to crash any minute and when you wake up Mrs Queen will be gone. She'll be returned to you in 1 piece in 12 hours time, if not... then probably not so much in one piece." The voice replied again with laughter.

"Hey," Felicity said staring at him. They could feel the limousine speeding up faster and faster. "I'll be okay," she whispered with a steely determination. "I believe in you and I love you."

Before Oliver even had a chance to respond the vehicle clipped something causing it to topple upside down. Oliver's head slammed hard against the surface of the roof as Felicity appeared to be tossed around like a rag doll. He reached his hand out towards her and she grasped it tightly as the scrape of the metal on the road assaulted their ears before everything went black.

* * *

"FELICITY!" Oliver bolted up, his head pounding as he wrenched out the arms holding him. He didn't take in his surroundings as he tried to move. A pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders as he looked up at the man.

"Oliver, you're in hospital you need to stop!" Diggles stern voice and grasp steadied him.

"They took her."

"I know but you need to stop," he repeated before Oliver took a deep breath.

"Everyone out," Oliver stated glancing at the nursing staff.

"Mr Queen-"

"Please give my brother a second okay?" Thea asked nicely.

"Fine." The staff agreed leaving the room.

"I need to find her," Oliver stated.

"Curtis is in the bunker, he's searching now," Diggle said glancing at him.

"Wild dog, Vigilante and Artemis are out in the field searching," Thea added.

"Man, you have a cracked rib, a nasty cut on your head, probably a concussion and a busted knee. There is no way you can go out there."

"I have to. It's Felicity!" he replied in anger. "Strap me up, whatever... I will find her!"

"Do you know who took her? Any clues?"

"No, it was a modified voice, they want me to resign Thea."

"Felicity wouldn't want that," Thea said glancing at him.

"I need to find her... is Curtis running-"

"Curtis will be doing everything he can," Diggle reassured him.

"Right now, you need to speak to the police, and have the doctors look at you," Quentin added.

"I can't."

"If you go out there, everyone is going to know you're the Green Arrow," Quentin said sternly.

"I don't care! Some crazy person has my wife! She hasn't even had the ring on her fing-" he stopped dead.

"Ollie are you okay?"

"The ring, she has a tracker in the ring... she just has to activate it! Tell Curtis!" Oliver said trying to get up. Diggle pressed him back a bit.

"You really need to get yourself looked after."

"Dig, they gave me 12 hours...How long have I been here?"

"About 2 hours." He responded.

"I have less than 10 hours!" he exclaimed.

"Ollie you're no use to her dead," Thea said stepping closer. "I'll call Curtis now but you need to at least let them run a few tests."

"Thea-"

"No, I need to know that if you step out there you aren't going to drop dead."

"Fine, 1 hour and then I'm leaving," he mumbled.

"We might have to make your condition worse than it appears, buy you some more time." Diggle added.

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno, they had to sedate you or something," Quentin threw in.

"The police won't go for it," Oliver reminded him.

"Then how about we make them think you've been sedated too," Thea commented.

* * *

"Make sure our guest is comfortable, she's going to be here awhile." The voice was clear even with the bag over her head. She could feel her hands had been zip tied together and had been dumped on the cold dirty floor of what she presumed was an abandoned warehouse.

"I wouldn't count on it." The words slipped passed her lips accidentally and she cursed herself internally. She was pulled to her feet abruptly by her arm and pushed into a chair. The bag was ripped from her head, probably ruining her makeup and hairstyle in the process.

"I think you underestimate me Mrs Queen."

She blinked rapidly as her eyes focused to the brighter lighting around her. She could tell then she was in fact in an abandoned warehouse office, bright flood lights surrounding her as several guards with guns stood by the single door. She could hear some machinery down in the main building before she refocused on the woman in front of her.

"Who are- you're the new Count? Count 3.0?" Felicity asked despite herself.

"The Countess," she corrected.

"I mean it is quite refreshing to have a female villain," Felicity muses out loud. "But it's still the same drug, same kind of bad guy, well woman, making the same mistakes."

"Ah, now Mrs Queen, I went further than any of my predecessors I figured it all out. I figured out who you really are, who your husband really is-"

"And you think that what? Making him resign as Mayor is a good thing? You do realise in doing that it gives him more time to focus on his night time activities."

"Really you do underestimate me," The Countess said with a shake of her head. "Do you not think I have a plan for the next person in office? That I don't have my fingers in a lot of pies? Money has a lot of influence in this city."

"It might have, but we've been working hard to turn it around. This city won't bend for you anymore."

"Oh with a drug like mine, one that opens up suggestion, lust, even the mind... the city will easily be under my control."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "How do you not understand that won't ever happen? I could stop you right now if I had access to the internet."

"You aren't that good."

"No, I'm better," Felicity corrected with a smirk.

"So good you've killed thousands," she answered. "I think you're more of a villain than I am," she countered.

"I'm making up for what I've done every day of my life, and I will continue to do so for as long as I live. And bringing down people like you and your business in our city is just a part of that."

"I'm tired of hearing her voice now, gag her," The Countess said with a flick of her wrist. Felicity felt a pair of hands grasp her tightly as a rag was tied around her mouth. She didn't even hesitate in fighting to resist, landing a well timed knee to one of the guards groins. "Nice to see you don't take things lying down Mrs Queen but the less you resist the more in one piece you'll be sent to your husband." The woman restrained Felicity's legs tying them to the chair, at the same time her hands were untied and restrained behind the back of the chair.

"Ma'am, there is movement at the hospital," one of the men said.

"What exactly?"

"They're saying Mr Queen has been sedated."

"Oh well, it looks like you won't be going back in one piece," she teased turning to look at Felicity. She held her gaze before she turned back to the man. "Keep a close eye on her, I'll be back soon," The Countess said to the man at the door before stepping out.

Felicity glanced down at her now ruined dress, it was stained with dirt, blood from the cuts and was even ripped. She balled her hands up trying to calm herself. They'd have a plan. They always found a way out. She felt the sting of the diamond in her ring digging into her flesh when she remembered the tracking device. She shuffled in her seat slightly, making sure she could activate it and then she sat straighter. She'd be fine. She could do this, and she'd be ready for when they came to help her.

* * *

"So they fell for it?" Oliver asked as they sped down the street.

"Yep, Quentin and Thea are going to stay in the room until you can get back. No one is allowed in or out thanks to your sisters insistence, even the hospital staff, and Adrian seems to be doing a good job as you."

"Good."

"Your meltdown was really convincing."

"Have you heard anything?" Oliver asked ignoring his comment.

"Curtis literally just got in touch, the tracker was activated."

"I told you!" Oliver smiled. "Where is she being held?"

"I don't know, he was running the trace whilst we get to the bunker," Diggle responded.

"Then step on it."

"There's only so fast I can go Oliver," Diggle responded giving him the side eye.

"It's my wife Dig!"

"I am aware of that, are you even going to be able to move with your knee?"

"Drugs, I'll take drugs," he clarified with a shrug. "Felicity is more important."

"Well I'm certain if she sees her husband is injured she wouldn't agree with you," he pointed out.

"I promised her a dance," he whispered into the space whilst his hands fisting in his lap.

"And you'll get that, if you can still walk by then."

"Just get us to the bunker," he mumbled back.

* * *

"So Mrs Queen how are we feeling?" The Countess asked as she pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Pretty much the same," she answered.

"Still underestimating me?"

"I think I could say the same to you."

"What exactly are you going to do? You're tied to a chair, no way to communicate, no husband for back up."

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of even in tough situations, like ruining my wedding day."

"Is that a threat?" she asked mockingly. "Because from where I'm stood you're in no position to make threats."

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise," Felicity replied back. At that exact moment chaos could be heard in the factory itself. Gunfire and shouting. The Countess didn't hesitate in using her razor sharp nails to free Felicity and pull her to her feet. Just at that moment Oliver came bounding through the glass window.

"Give me back my wife," he demanded notching his arrow aiming at her. She tightened her grip on Felicity, her nails digging into the skin of her neck where she held her.

"You don't have the leverage to bargain here, Mr Queen."

"Let me put this another way, if anything happens to her I have nothing to hold me back," he stated plainly as the Countesses guards stood there guns raised.

"I think you'll find, you have no opinion but to let me go or otherwise you truly will lose your bride on your wedding day," she responded with a smirk, once again tightening her hold; the points of her nails digging through Felicity's skin as droplets of blood started to drip. "You better make your mind up quickly Mr Queen."

Oliver stood there frozen staring at Felicity, his arrow slowly started to move as he lowered it. "Fine," he said.

"Good choice." But she didn't let go of Felicity, instead she dragged her to a staircase in the back. "Finish him," she shouted into the room as she pulled Felicity upstairs.

"Nooo!" Felicity screamed as the gunfire started to erupt. Oliver was quick in his reactions, instantly ducking out the way as two of the men misfired shooting each other. Oliver quickly dispatched an arrow hitting one man square in the chest causing another to fall through the window into the factory below. He rushed towards the steps easily taking out two more men on his way to the roof.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted as he watched the helicopter coming to life. "Let her go!"

He released his arrow hitting the Countess in the back of her shoulder. She screamed in agony releasing her grip slightly on Felicity; who used the opportunity to spin out of her grasp completely, kicking her hard in the stomach before she landed on the ground in heap. The Countess fell backwards into the helicopter.

"This isn't over!" she shouted as the helicopter began to rise.

Oliver rushed towards Felicity quickly dispatching several more arrows as the helicopter and Countess disappeared into the night.

"Felicity?" Oliver leant down on his knee as she glanced up to look at him.

"Oliver," she whispered throwing her arms around his neck. He winced then as the weight on his knee against the gravelled floor started to hurt. She pulled back instantly. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," he repeated standing up with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked his hand caressing her cheek as he glanced her up and down.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises. She ruined my dress," she stated looking down at the ripped, blood stained, dirty fabric barely holding together.

"You're always beautiful to me Felicity," he responded. She rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Come on we best get you back to the hospital before they realise you're gone," she said softly.

"How do you-"

"I know everything remember," she joked.

"True," he replied warmly.

"Oliver…"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop using limousines now? Nothing good ever comes from them." She answered and Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, anything for you," he whispered smiling at her tenderly. "May I have this dance?" he asked holding his hand out towards her.

"Oliver…"

"We never danced as husband and wife, and well…" He gestured towards the city surrounding them shrouded in darkness but the moonlight casting on them like a spotlight. She glanced at him, Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, her husband, the vigilante and the Mayor, all in one leather wrapped package.

"Okay, Mr Queen," she replied smiling broadly at him. She took his hand wrapping the other around the back of his neck. She could see his eyes shining in the moonlight even under the darkness of the mask and hood as he wrapped his other arm around her back pulling her impossibly close.

Slowly but surely he lead them over the roof top, spinning and moving in a grace Felicity had never seen. She felt his lips kissing the inevitable marks made by the countesses nails. She sighed relaxing into his touch, both getting completely lost in the moment.

* * *

"Don't you think we should be tracking down the bad guys?" Wild dog asked.

"We can give them a minute," Diggle said softly as they watched the pair dancing in the moonlight.

"What's going on?" Thea's voice cut through the comms.

"Oliver managed to get a tracker on the helicopter, so I'm following it now. Police will be on their way shortly but…" Curtis spoke softly.

"But what?"

"They're having their first dance," Diggle answered joyfully.

"Ah damn I missed it," Thea mumbled sadly.

"Just give me a second," Curtis hit a few keys on his computer in the van.

"Ahhhhhh," Thea said softly as her phone showed the CCTV footage of the pair dancing softly together. "Give them a few more minutes, they deserve this."


	91. Love Lift Us Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pleasantfanandstudent: prompt officer and a gentleman au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There was an image with this that I thought I had saved but evidently not! SORRY! But yes this is a twist on An Officer and A Gentleman, like complete and utter olicity twist... and it is of course only the ending :) so enjoy xo

"Felicity?" Lyla asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she responded not looking up from her computer screen.

"Sweetie-"

"No, Oliver left, okay? He was only here for training, it was just some fun," she said off hand.

"You can say that all you want Smoak, but I know you," she replied glancing at her.

"Look at me and John-"

"Exactly! You two were both officers, not a criminal hacktivist and a bad boy running from his parents." She sighed heavily.

"Felicity, that's who you both used to be. You aren't those people anymore," Lyla said softly.

"I am here because of my past. Jail or work for our government remember?" She shrugged. "Someone like me doesn't belong with someone like him."

"Why?" Laurels voice cut through as both women turned to see her leaning against the door.

"Because I'm from Vegas, and he's..."

"From money?" Laurel asked walking into the room.

"Yeh, exactly," she replied sadly.

"That's his parents, not him, you know that," Laurel responded.

"You know him better than anyone," Lyla added.

"Tommy comes from money too," Laurel added.

"You're a lawyer," Felicity said giving her a pointed look.

"And you're an IT specialist for the government."

"Not exactly by choice," she reminded them. "You saw his face, you all saw his reactions when I told him the whole truth, when I told him where I came from, why I was here and why I am here for the foreseeable future."

"You didn't exactly give him time to process anything," Laurel corrected.

"I know that, but with Cooper turning up I... I didn't exactly have much of a choice. He would have found out the truth anyway."

"Cooper's been arrested Felicity, like he should have been all those years ago," Lyla replied. "You were paying for his mistakes, he should have never been allowed to work for us."

"I didn't know he was until he turned up last night," she admitted. "But... Oliver didn't sign up for a criminal, he didn't sign up to join the Navy to be stuck here." She gestured around the place.

"He wouldn't be stuck," Laurel added.

"It's too late guys," she said, her fingers still working over the keyboard. "He's gone."

"But what if he wasn't?" Laurel asked. "What if you could talk to him right now?"

"What would you tell him?" Lyla asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said trying to brush it off.

"No," Laurel said forcefully coming in front of her. Lyla joined her as the pair stood with their arms crossed looking down at her skeptically. Felicity barely glanced at them as she continued staring at her monitor typing.

"If you were completely open and honest about how these last few months have been what would you say?" Lyla asked.

Felicity sighed in frustration still not looking up. "This is pointless."

"But if you admit how you feel then things will be easier," Laurel countered.

She took a deep breath shaking her head. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game..."

"It isn't stupid," Lyla added. "Just think about what you'd say to him."

"I'd..." her fingers steadied down before she shook her head and continued typing. "I'd thank him."

"No, talk as if he were here, that you were saying this directly to him," Laurel corrected and Felicity closed her eyes briefly before she continued.

"I want to thank you," she said sarcastically before she could help herself. "God it was only supposed to be a bit of fun, and it was so much more than that for me. I fell for your stupid charm, and gorgeous face but there is so much more to you than that. You were supposed to be this bad boy, your reputation known to everyone here and you were running from your responsibilities but with me, I never saw that. You went above and beyond for your friends, for the people you trained with just to make things easier for them. You faced your family, and took on every responsibility placed on you here. You made me feel special, you made me feel like I was more than a girl from Vegas. You made me open up my heart in a way I didn't even know was possible, and despite that look of disappointment in your eyes when you found out the truth, I still felt, feel like you understand me more than anybody else in the world-"

"That's because I do." Instantly her hands froze on the keyboard. She didn't spin or look around as she held her breath.

"Felicity, you believed in me more than anyone else ever has, your belief in me over these last few months is what made me want to be a better man. I never really understood why you were in a job that reminded you of your father, but now I know you didn't really have much of a choice. I won't lie, I was disappointed when you told me the truth last night, but not because of your past, because you didn't trust me enough. But that's the thing isn't it? With your fathers issues and those issues with Cooper it makes so much sense, I need to prove to you I won't abandon you, I won't push you away when things get hard or let you take the blame for my mistakes." She felt his hand on her shoulder as he gently squeezed it and spun her towards him. He was in his newly earned white uniform, clearly having come straight from his graduation. "I am so much more than your father and Cooper, if you give me the chance to prove myself."

She locked eyes with him as he stared at her, she could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks below her glasses. His hands cradled her face as his thumbs wiped at her tears. "Felicity Megan Smoak, I am absolutely, hopelessly in love with you, and I want to give us a go, you and me, together, please?" She felt her bottom lip tremble as his words washed over her.

"Together," she said with a smile and his whole face lit up as he leant forward and kissed her passionately.

He pulled her up into his arms carrying her bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed as he carried her out the doors and she slipped his officers hat onto her head. The cheers around them were so loud. All their friends and colleagues were around them, John, Lyla, Tommy, Laurel, Curtis, Roy, Quentin, Sara, Nyssa, even Oliver's family who had been there for his graduation were amongst the people cheering.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear as he placed her on the back of his motorbike.

"You and me, together," he responded slipping onto the front of the bike.

"Always," she responded as the engine roared to life and the pair drove off together.


	92. In The Moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver and Felicity get back together or have been back together and get caught in the bunker by some or all of Team Arrow. I don't know why, but I keep having the image in my head of Felicity checking her computers in Oliver's shirt and Team Arrow comes down. lol Bonus if there's at least a little smut and if Lance and/or Roy is in it. I think their reactions would be hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it’s taken me so long to do! But full disclosure this is a little smutty :P ;)  (I can’t help myself) so lets hope my smut is up to par and so is the humour cause I quite like this one... it was nice to write something a little lighter :P....

"Oliver!" she moaned loudly as his thrusts became wild.

"God Felicity," he whispered into her ear before his lips moved down to kiss along her neck. The cot bed creaked under them but all they felt was each other, completely and utterly surrounded in their love and warmth.

"Yes!" Felicity screamed as he thrust harder. "Oliver." She chanted his name as her hands caressed his sides. She could feel him smiling into her neck as the pleasure started to peak. "I'm... I'm nearly there," she rushed out, moving to meet every one of his erratic thrusts.

"Me too baby," he responded.

He pulled back from her neck to look in her eyes. They were blown from lust but the way she smiled at him, he could see the love behind them. "I love you," he whispered and that was it.

Felicity fell. Her whole body relaxed as pleasure rushed through her. Her legs shook as she felt her walls pulsating around him, trying to pull him deeper. He gasped above her as she felt his release, triggering another wave of pleasure to rush through her body. Oliver rocked his hips trying to drag out their combined pleasure before he practically fell on her. She ran her fingers through his hair tenderly, and down his back as he hummed. She felt his weight but it didn't hurt her, it felt almost comforting to be wrapped in him completely.

"I love you too," she finally whispered back when she could feel both their hearts beating at a normal rhythm. She could feel him smiling against her skin again as he placed a soft kiss between her breasts. Slowly he rolled onto his side taking the weight off of her and slipping from her. She moaned softly at the loss of contact before he tenderly ran his hand over her face to remove her hair out her way. He gave her brilliant smile before he leant forward giving her a tender kiss. He pulled back slowly as she chased him to give him another small peck.

"Come on let's clean up before anyone turns up," Felicity said sitting up from the cot. She grabbed Oliver's dress shirt discarded on the floor nearby and slipped it on. She buttoned it up and then rolled the sleeves up.

"Felicity, the only things that need cleaning are you and me," he responded still lying on the cot.

"We knocked a few things over on the way here," she said standing up straighter. "Plus I need to check those searches."

"Fine, but a shower. you and me," he replied with an easy smile.

"Okay, give me a minute."

"Okay but if you take too long I'll go in without you," he said winking as she walked back into the main space of the bunker. She picked up a few of the chairs they had knocked over in their haste and some of the articles of clothing that were scattered around the place. She shook her head when she found her shoes and his tie by her computers. She tapped a few keys on the computer, showing the searches, were in fact, still running before she bent down to pick up Oliver's cufflinks.

"What are you doing?" Olivers voice carried through the air as Felicity stretched to reach under the desk, no doubt flashing in the process.

"I'm just getting your cufflinks, we don't want you to look unprofessional Mr Mayo-" the words died on her lips as the elevator doors opened with a bing.

"I'm sure they were supposed to meet us upstair-" Thea's words ended with a groan.

"Oh god no!" Roys startled voice cut through too. Instantly Felicity jumped up from the under the desk as Oliver stood there with his hands covering his junk.

"Please tell me I didn't just walk in on my future step daughter and boyfriend after they just slept together," groaned Quentin, who literally was looking anywhere but at them.

"No. It's not what it looks li-" Felicity was cut off.

"Please do not finish that sentence when my brother is stood there butt naked," Thea grumbled.

"Guys we spoke about this!" Diggle moaned.

"But..." Oliver tried to speak.

"No buts, we have more people on the team now!" Diggle added. "They do not need to walk in on you two!"

"We just... we got caught up in the moment," Felicity admitted staring at her feet, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"And you're supposed to have mastered self-control," Roy mumbled in Olivers direction without looking at him.

"Yeh that control slips around Felicity," Oliver confessed.

"We do not need to know!" Quentin answered heading back into the elevator. "I'm going to go, and come back in a couple of hours and pretend none of this even happened."

"Oh god that sounds like a great plan," Roy agreed quickly following him. "I mean it's nice to see you guys but when I get back please let it be with more clothes on."

"Seriously you guys, I'm glad you finally worked all that shit out but we practically live down here too and I don't need to be thinking on what surfaces my brothers naked ass has been," Thea said with a shudder.

"None," Felicity replied. "I mean just the cot, no other parts of the bunker touched."

"Apart from that column," Oliver added nodding his head in the direction of one.

"Guys, seriously?" Diggle groaned shaking his head.

"At least you didn't interrupt us in the middle of it all this time," Oliver replied off hand.

"Oliver," Felicity said shooting him a glare of warning.

"I did not need to be reminded of that," Diggle answered.

"So we're going to leave and you better have cleaned this place," Thea said jokingly. "At least you know, make sure you have clothes on..."

"One hour guys," Diggle replied. "We will be back, all of us in one hour, so please don't let us walk in on anything else." They all headed for the elevator not looking back.

"Sure, we'll get right on it!" Felicity shouted after them as the doors slipped shut.

"So, how about that shower?" Oliver whispered his arms banding around her waist from behind.

"Oliver, you heard them!"

"Yes, they'll be back in one hour, that's enough time to shower," he answered kissing the spot behind her ear that made her legs tremble. "And have a little fun too," he whispered before pulling on her industrial piercing. "Just make sure to lock us in so we don't get any interruptions this time."

"Okay," she responded relaxing back into his touch before she spun towards the computers and hit a few keys. "All locked, no one will be getting in here."

"Good," he whispered holding his hand out towards her. She took it with an easy smile and suddenly he lifted her up bridal style.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed whilst letting out a giggle.

"Well we'll get there quicker this way and it gives us more time," he replied with a wink. She wrapped her arms around his neck unable to stop smiling. Oliver's smile matched her own, and both couldn't help but be thankful they finally got to this amazing place in their relationship.


	93. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonnie: I need a story about Felicity being deaf and no one on Team Arrow knowing about it until she loses/breaks/etc. her hearing aids and can't understand them because they're talking too fast or mumbling and she can't read their lips! I'd write it myself, but you are ten times the author I am and every time I try to write this, I end up ruining it and giving up lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Firstly I have no idea who you are nonnie but believe me I am not ten times the writer you are, if you try your damn hardest and write your words on a page (hand written, typed whatever) then you are a writer, no comparisons, YOU are a writer... believe me when I tell you I found this really hard to write because I just wasn’t sure what to do with it, so I hope that I have done your prompt justice and that I have managed to turn your beautiful idea into something you’ll enjoy!   
> Secondly this is my final prompt (probably of the year) and so I hope I did you all proud... thank you for all your continued support with everything I do, I’m unsure when I will be writing prompts again but know it is all your love, your support, your comments that can get me through a bad day...   
> Finally this is set after 2.01, I went on a canon divergent :P I hope you still like it though!!! so without further ado THANK YOU and ENJOY! xo

Felicity stood in the lair staring at the small device in her hand. She sighed lightly as she tried to adjust it.

"Stupid thing," she mumbled to herself as she sat in her chair. In frustration she threw the discreet hearing aid across the desk, placing her head in her hands. Memories assaulted her mind; the darkness of the building trapping her and of the eerie silence. A silence that was now a part of her everyday life.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she bolted up in panic. She watched as Oliver pulled his hand away holding it up in defence. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She watched his lips, now unable to fully hear his words. At least she had picked up lip reading relatively quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, thinking she would be alone.

"Thought I'd use the - -" she missed the other two words as he turned from her pointing towards the salmon ladder.

"Okay," she mumbled spinning back to her computer. She didn't look at him instead throwing herself into her work. She didn't glance at him as he did his workout routine instead getting lost in the moment.

* * *

"Dig?"

"Yeh?"

"I'm worried about Felicity," Oliver whispered.

"What about?" Dig asked.

"She hasn't moved or spoken in the last hour, even when I talk to her, it's like I'm not even here," he said frowning.

"Maybe she's caught up in her work, she's been like that a lot lately." He shrugged.

"She hasn't even acknowledged that you're here," he whispered.

"Felicity?" Diggle shouted. He glanced at Oliver, frowning in confusion too. "FELICITY!" he shouted even louder but she didn't even flinch.

"You don't think the dive from the window earlier has hurt her." He gave him a shrug in response as he walked over to Felicity, he gently lay his hand on her shoulder. Instantly she spun towards him a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, when did you get here?" she asked really quietly.

"Are you okay?" Diggle asked staring at her face.

"Yeh," she replied with an all too fake smile. "Totally fine."

"I was shouting you from across the room." He gestured towards where Oliver was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh." Her whole body deflated slightly before she sat up. "Just too into all this I guess." She waved her arms in the direction of her computers.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked stepping closer, but Felicity didn't answer.

Diggle looked at her, then at Oliver. "Felicity... are you... are you deaf?" Diggle asked staring directly at her.

"Of... of course not, what makes you think that?"

"Because Oliver just asked you a question and you didn't respond."

She turned to Oliver quickly seeing his concerned expression. "I'm fine," she said brushing it off. "I just need some sleep." She tried to turn away but Oliver was suddenly right there kneeling in front of her.

"Talk to me Felicity."

"I..." She froze, completely clamming up.

"We need to take her to hospital," He said looking up at Dig.

Felicity frowned only managing to lip read the word hospital. "Hospital? Why would I need a hospital?"

"Because you're hurt!" Oliver snapped turning towards her.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"Felicity you clearly can't hear us unless we're staring right at you."

"That's so I can lip read," she responded.

Instantly Oliver froze, his hands snapping to his sides. "You're deaf?" he asked slowly. She merely nodded in response. "When did that happen? Was it today?"

"No..." She bit her lip not meeting his gaze. "It was... it was the Undertaking." She watched as he stumbled backwards. She could see it written all over his face, the guilt that she was injured because of him. He jumped to his feet turning his back on her. It twisted in her gut, the pain, and hurt so acute from his reaction as she just sat there watching it all unfold.

"You got hurt because of me," he said turning back to her.

"No," she replied shaking her head. "No, I chose this Oliver, I chose all of this."

"You shouldn't be here," he replied standing straight his hands fisted at his sides.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a liability."

"Oliver," Diggle said in warning.

"No, you can't hear? How can we expect you to work comms? How can you hear when people walk in here?"

"I know what you're doing Oliver," she stated standing up.

"I'm trying to protect you," he snapped.

"I don't need you to protect me," she snapped back. "And if you think for one damn second I am not capable of doing everything I used to then you're wrong! I wouldn't be here if I couldn't do it."

"Felicity," Diggle said softly.

"Don't worry about it Dig," she replied giving his arm a squeeze before she made her way up the stairs.

"Oliver," Diggle replied walking closer.

"She's deaf Dig, because of me. And I didn't even know."

"Neither did I," he responded.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" he mused out loud.

"Because..." Diggle let out a sigh. "Truthfully, probably 2 reasons."

"What?"

"Your reaction and because you weren't here," he answered.

"If I had known I would have stayed!" he replied in his distraught state.

"Oliver, she's clearly been hiding it from us for a reason and I think you just made it worse," he answered. "You basically just kicked her off the team."

"She will always be a part of this team. I just want to protect her."

"From what exactly? She's deaf Oliver, there is no bad guy."

"There's me," he replied sadly.

"I think you need to apologise to her because if there's one thing I know she needs our support, not your guilt, or blame."

"But it's becau-"

"STOP IT!" he finally snapped. "That girl is deaf, deaf Oliver! She has been hiding it for 5 goddamn months, she must have been going to appointments alone for all this time, she has dealt with this all alone, she has coped on her own. And you just told her she was a liability, she built this place back into working order. The least she deserves is for you to apologise." Oliver stood there in silence as Diggle sighed. "I knew she was in hospital, I took her there myself because she was getting headaches but I had no idea. I get that you think the world is all on your shoulders, I do, and that you blame yourself for everything but she's been dealing with things alone, maybe you both need someone."

He sighed heavily as he shook his head walking towards the stairs. Oliver kept his head down, slowly walking to Felicity's work station as he heard the door shut behind Diggle. He sat down in her chair with a heavy sigh before turning towards her computers.

* * *

Felicity sat in the silence of her apartment as she poured herself a glass of wine. She knew Oliver was trying to be protective but to hear her worst fears, since the accident, said aloud had really knocked her confidence. She turned the TV on, the silence finally ending, just as there was a knock on her door. She got up, looking through the peephole to see Oliver standing on the other side.

"What do you want Oliver?" she asked opening the door. She didn't care that she was in her pyjamas and that he was in casual clothes, she just wasn't in the mood.

"I..." he hesitated briefly as he noticed the hearing aid on her left ear. She blinked as she noticed he was staring at it.

"It's my spare one, it's not as discreet as the other," she answered gesturing to it.

"So you can hear me?"

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. "Come in, I don't need this conversation on my doorstep." He nodded as he stepped in, his eyes looking down. "I'm sorry," he said as she walked around and sat on her sofa.

"Okay," she replied before taking a sip of her wine.

"And you're okay?" he asked timidly staring at the back of her head.

"What do you want me to say Oliver?" she asked not looking at him. "I'm still the same person, I just can't hear unaided anymore. It doesn't change who I am."

"I... I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"It isn't your fault. I chose this life, and I will deal with all the consequences, good or bad." She shrugged.

"Of course, but I meant I'm sorry about saying you're a liability," he replied coming round and sitting beside her. "You could never be that Felicity, not ever. I just... I blame myself, I feel... like I broke you."

Her eyes snapped to his, the unshed tears making them shine. "I'm not broken Oliver."

"I know that, god I really do." He reached out placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are remarkable, and the team, and I couldn't do this without you. Being deaf doesn't change any of that and I am sorry for how I reacted."

"Of course it doesn't change anything," she replied softly. "Tonight was just bad luck, after we jumped out the window my hearing aid's been playing up, but I have it all sorted."

"I trust you Felicity," he responded squeezing her shoulder.

"I know. I changed and modified the comms for me, plus all security measures now also have visual cues too."

"Whatever you need, we'll make it happen." He pulled his hand away staring at her. "How'd it happen Felicity?"

"I knocked my head when the place fell apart, just a small piece of debris." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "The hearing is limited in my other ear but they hope surgery might help. This one however," she gestured to the hearing aid, "is permanently damaged."

"Why do this all alone?" he asked.

"Because... you had enough on your plate, and Diggle was recovering from his own injuries."

"But we would have been here, we would have helped." He stared at her unable to stop himself from reaching out and taking her hand. "We would have supported you."

"Well you're here now," she replied with a smile. "I... just... I guess I was coming to terms with it all..."

"Yeh, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere." He gave her hand a squeeze as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good to know, want to watch a movie with me?" she asked squeezing his hand back.

"Do you think people will gossip about the CEO and his newly appointed EA spending a night together?" he asked seriously.

"Well use your skills and leave unnoticed," she joked a little and he smiled.

"I'll stay."

"Good, and I can talk to you about my hearing aid options later."

"Sure, and maybe you can talk to Diggle too."

"Of course." She nodded leaning a little closer to him as she searched the films. "I know it might take you guys a little while to adjust to the idea of me being deaf-"

"No, you are deaf Felicity but like you say that doesn't change who you are. But we'll help make things easier for you, any way we can."

"Thank you," she whispered feeling the warmth from his shoulder.

"No, thank you for bringing me back."

"No problem and Oliver..."

"Yes?"

"This one most definitely isn't your fault and if I ever see you blaming yourself for this again I'll kick your ass, okay?" she said it so seriously that Oliver had to hold back the chuckle he wanted to release. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, and I'll let you," he answered which made her smile once more as the pair settled into for the evening.


End file.
